


Rusted From The Rain

by He_Who_Walks_Beside



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), RWBY
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Countless OCs - Freeform, Dark, Distinct Lack of Plot Armour, Multi, Possible Tentacles, Probably more characters than I've actually tagged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:06:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 93,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/He_Who_Walks_Beside/pseuds/He_Who_Walks_Beside
Summary: The story follows Rayne Lucaneus, a hunter who arrived in Vale a few months ago. Having received an invitation to attend the prestigious Beacon Academy, he sees an opportunity to achieve his goal of becoming the perfect hunter. A finely-honed killing machine capable of exterminating the Grimm and defending the people.Since the fall of his village one year prior, he’s dreamed of putting an end to the Grimm once and for all. Training day-in, day-out, it is the main thing that drives him. Getting revenge for the family he’s lost, and protecting what little he has left.Peel away the supposedly determined exterior, however, to find a dangerously damaged soul. Battling the workload of being a Beacon student, the recent loss of his parents and the responsibility of managing a haphazard team, Rayne is almost always at breaking point.As if the struggles of regular academy life weren’t quite enough, shadows are shifting over Vale. Plans are being set in motion - by both friend and foe. Dust robberies. White Fang insurgents attacking innocents. Agitated Grimm.Things are rapidly spinning out of control.When they do will anyone survive?





	1. Nightmares

The darkness was heavy in the air - all consuming and terrifying. Barely any noise could pierce the night, leaving the village silent, save for a single gut-wrenching sound.

Something ahead was feeding. 

Bones cracked under heavy teeth as flesh was torn apart. It drifted down from a little further up the road, but I knew where I was going. The shattered moon bathed the scene in a milky-white light. Just bright enough to outline the broken bricks littering the floor. 

My boots splintered the half-frozen mud with each step, and the cold wind carried down the smell and crackle of smouldering wood. 

As the sounds grew louder, I wanted to run in the other direction and forget all about going forward. But experience had taught me how pointless that was. There was no sense in dragging out the inevitable.

A few more steps and the path ahead became clearly visible, with flames suddenly whipping up above the surrounding buildings. There, in the middle of the road lit by the emergent flames, was a Grimm. It was crouched down, using a large blade to support its weight while feeding on the piles of bodies strewn across the street. The metallic stench of blood thickly coated the air. 

Hearing the crunch of its meal was too much to stomach. A wave of nausea hit me, and I retched. 

The thing turned, now seemingly realising it was not alone. Its head was almost completely encased in the bone, with a two-foot long horn menacingly protruding from each side. One red eye shone out from the monster’s right socket; the left had a deep gouge cut into the surrounding protective covering. 

As it spotted me, that single eye flared - and everything began to burn.

Flames licked up across the tops of the surrounding buildings, blowing out the windows and gutting the insides. Glass rained down, but bounced harmlessly off the blood red glow of my aura. Even so, the growing flames brought such heat that it forced me to retreat a few steps. My back, however, collided with a solid stone wall which was not there when I walked up the path only seconds ago. 

Seeing its prey cornered, the Grimm finally stood. It’s hooved legs made it’s height on par with some of the village’s smaller buildings - roughly ten feet, all in all. 

Picking up the heavy, curved blade, it began to stalk down the street. Each step thudded over the roar of the fire, which continued to burn fiercer, matching the ever-rising glare in the Grimm’s right eye. I could barely see from the sheer ardent glow of the light, and the smoke was becoming _oppressively_ thick. 

Panic gripped me. I gasped for breath, frantically looking around for a place to run. However, the alley was completely enclosed by buildings, and they were all on fire. Air was getting harder and harder to come by as the noxious smoke burned my throat. Things blurred as my vision began to darken. I slid down the wall, barely holding on to consciousness. 

The Grimm was directly over me by the time I hit the floor. Steel glinted in the moonlight as that wickedly large blade rose into the sky. 

Closing my eyes and holding my breath, the flames roared. 

It howled furiously, my mind’s eye picturing the blade arcing downwards before -

The tail end of a drum solo disturbed my restless sleep. 

Set for 7AM, I didn’t even need to open my eyes to know what the display on my alarm would say. Instead, my hand blindly attempted to hit the snooze button. I missed a half-dozen times before finally finding my target. Muscle memory usually got the alarm to shut up on the first try. 

Usually. After recently moving house, it was still adapting to the new environment. 

My heart rate was already returning to normal after the nightmare. That same dream had played out every single night for a year and a half - it barely even phased me anymore. Given a few more minutes, I’d be back there again. 

Settling deeper into my comfortable bed, sleep was just beginning to pull me back into its warm embrace. 

“Rayne!” a voice called from beyond my door. “Don’t even think about it!”

Wincing at the sound, my head slowly popped out from the covers and groggily opened its eyes. I glowered at the door; although today was important, I was lying cosily in the lap of bliss.

“Five more minutes,” I pleaded. There was no response, which gave me my answer. “Please?” I added, hoping to charm her. 

This time, the door opened to reveal my sister, who stomped over to the window.

Then she opened the blinds.

Hissing involuntarily, I wriggled and writhed in a desperate attempt to shield my eyes. It was working, too. Until the duvet was dragged clean off my bed by some heartless, wicked, foul little person. 

“Damn it, girl, I’m up!” Sitting upright and wiping my face, I met her stare and a sigh escaped my lips. “Are you happy now?” 

Placing a hand on her hips, she looked like a bossy parent. “Would you have been if you missed your first day?”

“If it meant an extra hour in bed?” I asked. “Definitely.”

Giving me that ‘yeah, right’ look, she shook her head. “Breakfast will be ready in around ten minutes. Reckon you’ll make it?,” she asked, mockingly. 

Shaking my head and stretching, I stood, towering over Celeste. “I’m sure I’ll manage. Now shoo,” I said, waving my hand towards the door. 

She made a comment about not going back to bed as she left, which - despite being rather tempting - wasn’t really an option. 

And besides, now that I was awake, getting back to sleep would be too much effort. 

It didn’t take long before I was staring at myself in the mirror, completely prepared for the day ahead. My combat outfit had consisted of the same basic items for the last seven or eight years. Ever since my training to be a hunter actually began. 

Putting it on was a practised exercise. I could do it, buckles and all, within around three minutes.

Black zipped vest, black trousers, and a blood-red leather jacket, augmented with black leather for added protection, and hemmed with gray wolf fur around the vambraces and neck. My black hair was less ‘tidy’ as it was ‘not a mess’. 

Controlled chaos. That was a good term.. The Grimm didn’t care about grooming quality when picking prey. 

Grabbing the bag packed with all my things for the days ahead, my nose carried me down the stairs with the promise of food. The large open space at the bottom, consisting of both a living room on the right and a kitchen-diner on the left, was filled with the echoes of my bag hitting the floor. 

The foul smell of slightly-burned toast disagreed with me, in contrast to the lilting sound of my sister’s cheery voice. 

“Huh. I expected to have to come back and kick you,” Celeste said with a mocking which made me scowl. The girl was sitting at the table, rifling into a small plate of toast. She was wearing a Signal Academy uniform, which she had miraculously managed to keep crumb-free. Her hair had been pulled up into a ponytail, drawing uncomfortable attention to a scar that led from her right eye across the bridge of her nose. 

I quickly swallowed the feeling of guilt, trying not to let it show. “I’m yet to understand just how you can always be so insufferably cheerful at this time in the morning,” I said, stealing a slice of over-buttered toast. As I took a bite, the crunch brought the scene from my nightmare flickering back into my mind, churning my stomach. “It’sh unnashural,” I insisted through the forced mouthful of food.

Celeste looked physically repulsed, and my gut feeling said that she was no longer that hungry, either. “So is talking with your mouth full. How am I related to you?” she murmured.

Flashing a mischievous smile and swallowing the toast, I leaned back on a nearby pillar before dramatically looking upwards. “Well,” I declared firmly, “it’s mostly down to our parents. You see-”

“Nope. Nope. Stop now.” Covering her ears, she shook her head violently. A mantra of ‘I hate you’ repeated over and over again.

Walking across the room and pinging her on the forehead to get her attention drew out a scowl, but her hands dropped. “Where’s Cornell?” 

“Oh yea!” she exclaimed. “He’s downstairs getting the car ready. I’m heading right down after I’m finished breakfast, but he told me to tell you,” she trailed off as she put on her best impression of a happy-go-lucky uncle. “‘Good luck out there, sport, and knock ‘em dead’.” 

Celeste’s happiness suddenly drained, as though she hadn’t expected the weight of the words to hit her quite as hard. “And that ‘My sister would be proud.’,” she said, her voice barely more than a whisper. 

My heart constricted, but I shook it off. Placing my hand on my sister’s head, she looked up at me, the tears starting to well up in her eyes. “They’d both be proud,” I said, “of both of us.” 

That simple reassurance was all it took to bring the radiant smile back, as she wiped away the tears.

I pointed to the clock on the wall. “Hey, making fun of me for being early is one thing, but you’ll be late at this rate, Thumbelina.” 

Mumbling in annoyance at the short joke, she wolfed down the last mouthful of toast before leaping to her feet, dusting herself off and giving a little spin. “How’d I look?”

“Acceptable,” I said, grinning. 

Celeste gave me a sidelong scowl. Without warning, it morphed into a hug, taking me off-guard. “You better come visit at weekends. _Don’t_ make me come up there.” 

Her tone had an edge of harshness to it, and my mind raced with all of the potential repercussions of not visiting her. Give me the Grimm anyday. 

She broke off the hug, and grabbed her bag. “How are you getting to the airship, by the way? Uncle probably won’t be back in time to give you a lift.”

Producing a set of keys from my jacket pocket, my cheeks ached from smiling ear to ear. “Need you ask, my dearest sister?”

Scoffing, she made a beeline for the door. “You and that damn bike.” Stopping in the doorframe and turning one last time, her had waved frantically. “See you this weekend!” she yelled before running out off down the hall. 

Nerves made my legs wobble. Not long now. Collecting my things on the kitchen table, I quickly made a full sweep of the house to ensure everything was turned off, locked up and not left behind. I took one last look out over the view from my uncle’s penthouse suite, watching the hustle and bustle of the city below. 

Would the view from Beacon be as dazzling?

I made my way out of the door in the direction of the garage. Soon I’d find out.


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting off for his new life as a Beacon student, Rayne has a chance meeting with a girl in golden armour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This chapter properly kicks off a fanfic that has been a long time in the planning - ever since the end of RWBY Volume 4 - and I'm so glad to finally be posting! 
> 
> Some information that might be useful. Although it is listed as a Bloodborne crossover, that aspect of things is mostly in theme. There may be one or two characters or locations inspired by stuff from the game, but for the most part, it's just a really dark RWBY-verse. The first section of my story is a kind of novelisation of the first 3 volumes of RWBY from the perspective of a new team, but I've added a slew of new villains and heightened the threats faced by the Beacon students to keep things interesting, even for series veterans. 
> 
> Apart from that, I plan to post one chapter a week, every Friday. Probably some time between 6-10PM GMT. I've already got the first 10 or so chapters ready to post, and I have no idea just how many there is going to be in total. Certainly a fair few.
> 
> Now that the boring stuff is out of the way, please enjoy! All feedback is appreciated. ^^

It took around twenty minutes of driving to reach the station. I could’ve done it quicker, but traffic was heavy. The ride caused a pang of sadness in me. This was the last time I’d see my bike for around a week. Giving it a fond tap on the side, I revved the engine and revelled in the guttural roar which filled the city streets.

As I rolled up, a large airship came into view. Our transport to Beacon. The Dragonfly - so called, apparently, because of the four wings stretching from the sides. Shiny, yet translucent, made from some outlandish material the like of which I’d never seen before. Looking over the wooden hull, it must’ve weighed an absolute ton. Those wings were really something else. 

The atmosphere was electric as I parked my bike. The area was packed with students. People dreading their first day, those so excited they hadn’t slept the night before, and the ones stuck in between like me. Students were approaching the ship in droves, entering across a wide wooden gangplank after going through the station. With a deep breath, I grabbed my gear and made way for the station.

The hubbub of voices inside was overwhelming. More people were gathered in this single room than had lived across the entirety of Voreois. A security checkpoint blocked our path, staffed by some rather large-looking officers. Three separate lines had been set up, likely to try and speed up processing of students, with people being directed to whichever was the shortest when they entered. 

That meant I wound up dead-centre in line number two. Problem was, that while line two was the shortest, it was by no means _short_. At least twenty people were ahead of me. To make matters worse, the room smelled awful. An amalgamation of fast food, fresh coffee, stale smoke and who knows what else. Most would have been tolerable own their own; mixed together, it created a soup of stagnant smells which drifted over the place like a malevolent ghost.

Everyone was talking amongst themselves, all visibly in little groups or yelling across the rope boundaries of the three lines. Despite the countless faces, I couldn’t recognise a single person. 

I definitely didn’t expect to see any of my old comrades from Atlas. Nor anyone from my hometown. It felt like that should have bothered me, standing alone in that clamour of excited friends. But it didn’t. I wasn’t really a people person. Being liked wasn’t something that should matter to a hunter. 

My skills would talk for themselves. 

Soon enough, the security checkpoint was behind me. My details were checked and confirmed, they welcomed me to Beacon on behalf of the administration, then they took my weapon case - now making its own way to the Academy via the cargo hold. 

Cold sweat beaded on my neck as I boarded The Dragonfly. I was in the habit of always keeping it within arms reach, and not having it was making me uneasy. To make matters worse, this was my first time on an airship. The floor seemed to be in a state of constant flux, wobbling back and forward. 

My breakfast threatened to wrestle its way out of my stomach. Thankfully, I’d only had a single slice of toast. Anything heavier, and I’d have been in _real_ trouble. 

A shuddering clunk shook the deck under my feet, as the wings of the vessel began to move. “All students, we are now departing and will arrive at Beacon in around twenty minutes,” a voice declared over the tannoys. “Please enjoy your flight.” 

I couldn’t help but scoff. That was easier said than done. Wrenching my hands and breathing deeply, I wanted to wander around and take in the sights. Maybe it’d keep my mind off the motion sickness. 

Little groups of friends or classmates from Signal Academy had congregated all over the deck. It made my wonder how my sister was going to find her first day there. She’d been greatly looking forward to it, and if she had any concerns, they’d been well hidden. As always, I worried more about her than she did. Celeste desperately needed some kind of outlet for her energy. The busier she was, the less time there would be to dwell on the past. 

Hopefully Signal would be exactly what she needed. 

It was far less noisy now, because people weren’t competing to be heard. The constant airflow also dispelled most of the foul smells that had permeated everyone’s clothing. A news report was playing in the main lounge, detailing another dust robbery and the rising tension between humans and the White Fang. 

Few people seemed to be paying it much attention, though. The irony was galling. We’d be dealing with threats like that, soon enough. My hope was that attending Beacon would provide an opportunity to lessen the impact those terrorists continued to have on the lives of innocent people. 

Not wanting to listen to anymore, I headed out onto the main deck for some fresh air. Wood creaked under my feet. It didn’t make me feel any more confident about travelling. 

Leaning on the rails of the airship, my eyes scanned the hillsides. The view from up here was simply spectacular. In one direction was Vale. Glass shone in the rising morning sun, illuminating the city in a hue of bright gold. The other side was the clear, shimmering blue water of the sea. Beyond the city was nothing but rolling greenery as far as the eye could see. Except for the cliff, which was crowned by a grand structure, twinkling like a brilliant diamond.

Beacon Academy. 

Seeing it like this was surreal. I’d been up there several times, but this was different. I was a student. A _Beacon_ student, no less. My stomach did another nervous little flip. This was my best - maybe even only - chance to achieve my dream. 

Continuing to look around, my eyes glimpsed the silhouette of a nearby female figure. It was a trial in itself to look directly at her, as the golden armour she wore caught the rays of the dawn sun like an avenging angel. The scene was quietly captivating. As a cloud drifted over the sun, the light abruptly faded allowing me to get a better look. 

The girl was at least as highly trained as my old Atlesian instructors. Most people would have called her posture relaxed - and it was - but she had an kind of... instinctive awareness, like she knew exactly where everyone in the immediate surrounding was without even needing to look. She had a presence about her as well, one that seemed to naturally repel any advances. We hadn’t spoken, and yet I already harboured a deep respect for her. 

I headed towards her. The shift of her eyes in my direction was subtle, but I caught it. What I really wanted to know was where she trained, but instead of diving into the deep end by asking that, I opted to try breaking the ice. “Admiring the view?” 

Turning, her green eyes met my own and grew a great deal wider. 

That took me by surprise, in turn. The girl knew of my approach, so why did she look so shocked? Assuming that my comment might have somehow offended her, I was about to apologise, before she returned to looking down at the water. 

“Yes,” she replied. ”Dawn and dusk always seem so magical - being up this high seems like one of the best ways to enjoy it.”

“Well, I agree about the dusk part. Can’t really comment on dawn,” I said with a lazy chuckle. “Never really been a morning person.” 

She smiled. It was genuine and honest, complementing her features nicely. “I don’t know about that. It’s early today, isn’t it?” 

“Ah, today was an exception,” I said, my fingers rapping on the rail. “They might’ve kicked me out if I didn’t make departure. It’ll be a different story once term actually starts.”

“I suspect they might kick you out anyway if you don’t make classes on time,” she said. 

While I assumed she had meant the comment as a joke, her face was ernest. I couldn’t help but smirk. She was so straight-laced. 

“Hey, can I ask you something?” she asked, interrupting me before I had a chance to reply. Her question came out too quickly. I only barely understood. 

While I wasn’t sure what this was about, I was intrigued. Nodding, I leaned more heavily on the rail. “Sure, ask away.” 

“You don’t know who I am, do you?” she asked after turning to face me head-on. Her eyes searched mine deeply for any hint of an answer.

Alarm bells rang as my memory began to go over itself with a fine-tooth comb trying to desperately find any sign of this girl. My mind was utterly convinced I _had_ seen her somewhere, but it wasn’t offering the information lightly. A physical encounter with her would have left a lot more of an impression. At the same time, she was waiting for her answer. 

The two of us continued to stare at each other in silence. Cheeks tinged with pink, the red haired girl turned first. “I’m sorry, that wa-”

“No, I’m sorry,” I interrupted. “I didn’t want to insult you, but I have absolutely no idea who you are.” It took all my self-control not to wince as I asked the next question. “Should I?”

Relief washed over her as she sighed. “No, you shouldn’t, but it explains a lot.” She smiled brightly once again, and offered her hand. “Pyrrha Nikos. A pleasure to meet you.”

“Goddamn,” I said without thinking. “Nikos? As in _The Invincible Girl_ \- four-time champion of the Mistral Regional Tournament?” 

“Ah.” She sighed. “So you do know who I am.”

I scratched the back of my head and forced a smile. “Errr, I guess so. Sorry” It seemed strange that she was more upset that I _did_ recognise her. I’d have thought someone that famous would take every opportunity to bang on about it. “For what it’s worth, I would never have recognised you. I did hear all about your victories in Mistral, but I’ve never actually seen your fights. Big, flashy tournaments aren’t my thing.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” she said with a shake of her head. “That’s the only reason you decided to talk to me,” she said, gesturing subtly to the students around us. “Everyone else is too worried about my reputation as The Invincible Girl to realise I am still a _girl_.” Taking a breath, the exhale turned into a weary chuckle. “My face is on cereal boxes.”

“Oh! That’s where I’ve seen you before!” I yelled out, the mental synapses all firing off at once. “My sister loves those awful marshmallow things. Although, and no offense intended, I can’t take anyone seriously who likes marshmallow _cereal_.”

“No,” she said. “Neither can I.” 

We burst into a round of laughter, and drew bewildered stares from several students. 

A two-tone bell rang out. “All students, we will be docking at Beacon Academy in a few minutes. Please gather your luggage and prepare to disembark.”

“Well, I guess the rest of this conversation can wait until another time,” I said. “It’s disappointing, though.”

Pyrrha looked confused. “That we arrived so quickly?”

“No. I don’t know a soul here, and thought making friends would be impossible. Problem is, I’ve started with a celebrity, so it can only go downhill from here.”

Pyrrha smiled lightly. “I’m just glad I’ve found someone I can talk to. Someone who won’t treat me any differently just because of my reputation.”

“You won’t need to worry about that for long,” I replied with a smirk. “You’ll be much more approachable once I defeat you.” 

For a brief moment, she looked stunned. Her face lit up as she laughed heartily. “You’re challenging me already? I’m looking forward to it!” She moved off towards the cargo hold. “See you in Beacon,” she said with a last wave. 

A sparring match with the four-time victor of the Mistral Regionals? She wasn’t the only one looking forward to that. I’d come here to get in some solid training. Beacon was an opportunity to get training and knowledge that couldn’t be found anywhere else. But this? 

This was beyond anything I could've hoped for - and I hadn’t even landed yet. 

Heading for the cargo bay, my smile stretched from ear to ear.


	3. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bored by the banal tour of Beacon, Rayne slips away to find something better to do. He stumbles on a rather.... interesting character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive shout-out to Chris Lee on youtube for this [awesome video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rDyX21zk41Q) which inspired the original idea for Rayne's weapon! ^^

As the airship docked, I barely suppressed my desire to hug my weapon upon our reunion. 

On my first visit here, the sheer size of Beacon took my breath away. It kinda still did. From across the water, it looked huge, but that didn’t do it justice. Only standing here really put things in perspective. Large academic buildings stretched hundreds of feet into the sky. 

But Beacon Tower dwarfed them all. Simultaneously imposing and majestic, it was supported by four arched buttresses. The height was more than just a design choice, though. It was Vale’s contribution to the Cross Continental Transmat System. One of four towers that maintained a communication network throughout the four kingdoms. 

A flare of radiant green light haloed the top of the structure. Even on a cloudy day, it could be seen for miles around. 

A beacon. 

The sprawling courtyard led from the airship to the entrance hall, filled with fountains, statues and pillars. And people. I’d already had my share of socialisation for the day, so opted to find a quieter route round the sides behind one of the rows of large pillars. 

The walk around to the academy took a fraction of the time as there was no need to jossle through crowds. One or two people had the same idea as me, but most made their way through the courtyard regardless. To find friends, I guessed. Not that I was about to complain. It made my life easier. 

However, just as I was approaching one of the side doors, there was some kind of commotion ahead. 

Two guys appeared to be stopping a girl from entering. The stockier of the two, with slicked brownish hair, seemed to be in control. A thinner, green-haired lackey was taking cues from him. Straining to hear, I couldn’t make out what was being said. I was too far away.

But I understood perfectly.

The girl was wearing a white top and sleeveless light-blue tunic, with chestnut leather armour covering her vitals. Her other shoulder had a light-blue cape draped over it. Styled into a ponytail the same colour as the cape, her hair was decorated with several small white flowers below one of the furry ears standing straight out the top of her head. 

_Faunus-haters._

Her body language was defensive and nervous. One hand gripped the sleeve of her other arm, and her feet were parted - as though she expected an attack. Despite her obvious fear, the two goons weren’t backing down. I began picking up snippets of the conversation. Words like ‘freak’, ‘mongrel’ and ‘circus’ drifted past. 

My fist clenched. Without thinking, my pace quickened. Racist bullshit like this was what gave us those White Fang screwballs in the first place. I’d soon see how tough those two thick assholes really were. 

But before I could intervene, the situation flared to a head. A second girl stomped up to the group. Her appearance was far more basic. Tanned skin, short black hair, ripped black jeans, red leather jacket and black leather gloves. What really made her unique were the scales coating her right arm, shoulder to wrist - maybe further. Even by just walking forward, she forced the two bullies to consider how many steps back was an acceptable distance to retreat. 

“Be thankful I’m giving you till the count of three. Run. Now.” Her tone ice-cold, the words had an instant effect on the halfwits, obviously realising how serious she was. Peeling off, they began walking hurriedly towards me as the girls made their way off to the side. 

The leader scoffed as we passed each other. “You hear that bitch? Who does she think she is? Don’t worry, man. I’ll make sure she learns her place,” he said, stopping just short of beating his chest - probably because he’d be too much like the animals he hated so much. The green-haired lackey nodded and glanced at me. 

Stopping dead, my bubbling rage overflowed. “Pathetic,” I said. “You couldn’t say shit to her face, but you expect me to believe she’d lose to a couple of goofs?” My snigger was harsh and cruel. I shook my head. “Good joke.” 

My own anger paled in comparison to the look on their faces as they turned to face me. The brown-haired one’s fist clenched, as he moved. Immediately, his sidekick moved to back him up. “Want my to prove you wrong, freak-lover?”

Adrenaline flooded my veins in expectation. “Come on,” I muttered under my breath. “Give me a reason.” Shuffling back on the heels of my feet, I turned to face them, my hand falling onto the locks of my weapon case. I’d never use my weapon on an unarmed opponent, but they probably would - which means they’d probably assume the same of me. 

Their advance abruptly halted when they heard the click of the locks. His eyes watching me carefully, the leader was silent for several seconds, clenched hand twitching. Finally, he clicked his tongue and flicked his head in the other direction. “Let’s go. He’s not worth it.”

“Like I said,” I spat. “Pathetic.” My lips twisted in a smug smirk. Not willing to show my back, I watched them go. Every so often, they’d look over their shoulders. And each time, I glared daggers back. When they were far enough away that I didn’t need to worry about being jumped, I finally headed through the doors. 

Students were crammed into the hall like sardines in a tin. A deafening drone of voices came from all directions. Everyone was assembled to see the Headmaster, who was due to give a speech to us all. 

Glancing around the room while I waited, a sign for the library glowed faintly on the wall. That got my attention. Beacon’s was supposed to be one of the largest and most comprehensive collection of bestiaries and hunting aids the world over. My mother once owned an enormous collection of her own back at home. Reading them fostered my desire to be a hunter. 

I read all kinds of books, but my favourites were always the guides written by older hunters for novices. Pictures of Grimm, lists of their weaknesses, how best to approach, what to avoid and more. Some entries had less information than others; those were the ones I loved best. Filling in the missing information with speculation built up by assessing existing data or looking at similar species. 

No doubt I was more wrong than right, but I wanted to _know_. 

Disrupting my thoughts, the man we had all been waiting for stepped onto the stage, and the entire room went silent. Ozpin was the type of person who commanded a room. Even if he didn’t look it. Similar to Pyrrha, he had an energy about him - but his was far more intense. 

I had met him once before, after making my way to Vale. A handful of important people had been there, but Ozpin was the one that held _true_ authority. My sister had been absolutely spellbound. Unable to speak, as though surrounded by giants.

I, on the other hand, shoved my shotgun into one of their faces. 

Although in my defense, he started it.

Ozpin’s voice boomed through the speakers around the room. His speech was short, and honestly, left a lot to be desired. He told us that Beacon would provide the tools for success - and that our efforts up until this point had been wasted. The next four years would decide whether we’d pull through. 

An older woman, Professor Goodwitch, took over, detailing the available tours of the facilities and what to expect during the next few days. The ballroom was to be our quarters for the night, before our initiation tomorrow.

Our trailing tour around the enormous structure was a long, slow, boring process. Information mostly went in one ear and out the other. It was pretty much identical to the combat school I’d attended in Atlas - although far less strict and on a much larger scale. 

My eyes only lit up as we passed through the library, so I made a decision to sneak away from the group. While they were to be shown around the classrooms, I spent hours trawling the shelves instead. The selection was almost daunting, but in the rows upon rows of books, one in particular grabbed my attention. It was a basic compendium of Grimm creatures. One that I had been reading a good many years ago. 

Unfortunately, the book was either burned to a crisp, or otherwise beyond my reach. Finding it was a strange comfort, and brought back memories that were still too raw to dwell on. 

An impact snapped me out of my daze as I stumbled backwards. A hand grabbed my wrist just as my backside was about to hit the floor, though it didn’t stop my weapon case clattering against the stone. It opened with a pop and my shotgun tumbled out. 

As the gun clattered across the floor, I realised I’d forgotten to lock the case. “Shit,” I swore under my breath as the hand pulled me back up. . 

Looking up, I was met with a worried face beneath rolling locks of golden hair. “Oh man, I’m so sorry!” the boy declared. “I’ll… I’ll pay for any damage to your gun. I should really learn to be more careful.”

“Don’t worry about it. She’s survived worse.” Walking over, I picked up my the Requiem by the handle and inspected the side for any damage. There might’ve been a new scuff mark. It was hard to tell, though - what with all the scratches already there. “It was my fault,” I replied. “Stupidly didn’t lock the case. And besides, I banged into you,” I said waving the book and chuckling awkwardly. “Book nerd.”

As he reached down to pick up my case, my hand instinctively tried to shoot forward, but I didn't have one to spare. “I’m more of a movie man, myself,” he said holding out the case for me to take. Noticing the emblem on it, his eyes grew wide. “Hey, isn’t that a Vermaat logo?”

Nodding, I slung my book under my arm. “Yeah, my uncle owns the company. Perks of being family - he gave me a free weapon case.” My lips curled into a half-smirk as I took the case back. “I forged the weapon, though. Not the company.” 

“Really? Did you go to Signal by any chance?” He rubbed his neck, and his face fell slightly. 

“Signal Academy in Vale?” I asked for clarification, to which he responded with a nod. “No, I attended the Herculean Combat School in Atlas for a few years, though.” 

His blue eyes blinked. “I thought it was mandatory for students who study in Atlas to stay in Atlas.” 

I couldn’t suppress a chuckle. Even people here knew how ridiculous Atlesian policies were. “Usually, but circumstances changes and I never finished my education there.” Swallowing, my hand clutched the case a little tighter. This was a topic I didn’t want to broach today. I immediately tried to change the subject. “Wanna look?”

With a smile, he nodded vigorously.

Bringing the gun up into full view, it was damn good to feel the weight of it in my hands again - light enough to be wielded in one hand, but only just. As a shotgun, it was more mercenary-grade than the kind of high-end military hardware you’d see soldiers packing, because it lacked a stock. The barrel was two-tone metal, black on the top and bottom while a gunmetal-gray on the sides. The forend was the same shade of red as the loading port, and both matched my jacket almost perfectly. 

“Now, for obvious reasons, I can’t fire it in here. But…” I pressed a button located on the handle and swung the gun upwards. The handle then became a hilt, snapping into place in a perfect line with the barrel of the gun, the bottom of which was already beginning to invert and join onto the top, extending into a blade. Another length of silicon-covered metal popped out from the hilt - long enough to allow a two-handed grip. The bottom half of the barrel already had a blade on it, and the metal on the top half then closed to match it, as an extra piece slid out the top making the weapon into a sword. 

My jaws hurt from smiling. “I give you The Requiem.” 

Jaw stopping just short of hitting the floor, the man looked on in awe. “How do people actually make weapons like those?” 

I transformed the sword back into a gun and began to pack it away. “Research, patience, hard work, and weeks slaving over a hot forge.” I laughed and pointed to the crest on the case. “Also, having a weapons engineer as a father, _and_ an uncle who owns one of the largest weapon companies in Remnant does helps.” 

“Well, I feel slightly less useless now,” he said, and offered a hand to shake. “The name is Jaune Arc, by the way. Since I’ve….er forgotten to mention it before now.” 

As I shook his hand, he had a surprisingly strong grip - but then, he did catch me. “We’re hunters. Weapons are more important than names.” Jaune proved to be surprisingly easy to speak to, and we sat for a while making mundane small talk. We had no schedule yet, and I had some time to kill. 

My first full day at Beacon breezed past. The lack of routine was irritating, and I was looking forward to getting properly settled in over the coming days. Despite bringing nightwear with me, I couldn’t be bothered getting undressed and just took off my jacket, nestling it beside my rucksack. 

Settling down in my sleeping bag on the floor of the ballroom, I cracked open my borrowed book and began to read. Today had worn me down, though, and after only a few pages, sleep claimed me.

And the hunt was on.


	4. Restless Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long first day at Beacon, Rayne falls asleep with little effort. However, despite his most fervent hopes, he soon finds himself in a familiar situation.

Beside my head, the wall was blown away leaving an opening just large enough to squeeze through. Even knowing the blade wouldn’t kill me - as it never did - it was a tense moment. 

No matter how many times I convinced myself not to run, as soon as the Grimm’s heavy slab of steel was withdrawn, my body was contorting to fit through the newly-made gap. Dashing into and through the house as fast as my legs could carry me, the clattering of my footsteps was drowned out as the creature simply cleaved through the rest of the wall in hot pursuit. 

The distance between the front door of the house and the forest’s edge was only a few feet. As my boots begin to sink into the mud of the path, the air changed. The heat grew less intense, and my shoulders sank in relief. I was safe in the forest. 

Thud. Thud. Thud.

Turning my head back to the village, the Grimm was following close behind. For whatever reason, however, it would never engage me inside the forest. No matter how slow or fast I travelled, it would maintain an exact distance, without any deviation. 

It had taken several weeks to realise this; those nights had been some of the worst. Now, there was no need to be afraid. In theory, anyway. It is hard to remain relaxed when something capable of tearing you limb from limb is only ten seconds away. 

Thud. Thud. Thud.

The dreams had started after my home village had been destroyed by a Grimm attack. We had lived up in Vóreios, a decently sized mining town up in the Atlesian icefields. My father was a weapons engineer for the military - working out of his own lab for some peace and quiet. Before her retirement, my mother had also served as Captain of the Watch. It’d been her job to protect the people there from random Grimm attacks and bandit raids. So hunting really was in our blood. 

I had been attending a combat school in Atlas up until the attack. But that night my father specifically requested that we go all the way to Vale instead. What seemed like a simple journey became a storm of unforseen problems and delays, and we took _a whole year_ to make it. 

This scenario was that trip, condensed from a year-long voyage into a couple of hours of torment. My sister wasn’t here and I didn’t have my stolen bike, but at least no-one expected me to cross an ocean this time aroun-

A sudden realisation shattered my train of thought.

The footsteps behind me had stopped.

My breathing became rapid as my heart began to thump. I didn’t dare turn around. It hadn’t done anything different in all the time I had been having these dreams. Sometimes, they had ended before it reached this point, but the same basic structure had stayed true from the very beginning. 

Suppressing my dread, I moved in one blistering motion to face the opposite direction. 

Sure enough, the Grimm was gone. 

Holding my breath, the sound of the leaves rustling in the night wind was all I could hear. There was no sign of the bright red eye, nor of the fires burning in the distance. It was dark and cold and _lonely_. In its absence, the Grimm had caused more terror than any time it had trundled along behind me. As paradoxical as the situation was, it highlighted something which made me shudder. 

For nearly three months now, I had been repeating the same actions in the dream, taking solace in the repetitiveness and predictability of a situation that had been inherently chaotic. Despite knowing I was never the one in control, my mind had tricked me into thinking differently.

A sudden crack behind me grabbed my attention. As I turned, the Grimm was there - the heavy sword already soaring towards me. With only seconds to spare, my feet kicked back and moved me out of harm’s way. Whistling past, the weapon had missed by just over an inch. The forest burst into chaos as the blade cut deep into the earth. 

The creature howled, and I ran like hell.

It had moved without a sound. Not possible in the real world. But while my dream had been playing fair until now, the rules had clearly changed. My adversary was now in the middle of the path to my destination, so for now my only route was through the trees. 

Traversing a forest in the dead of night is difficult. The twisted roots underfoot can do serious damage if not avoided, and you can’t see the damn things. I found myself wishing for a light. 

Deeper in the forest, two red eyes came blurring towards me. In one swift motion, a beowolf lunged from the shadows. Clashing teeth just barely missed my head as it sailed into a nearby tree, but the claws of its back foot scraped a cheek. The surrounding area was lit by the dark red flash of my aura. Wood cracked viciously as the creature’s jaw bit clean through the tree’s trunk. I didn’t plan to stick around to let it have a second chance.

Cursing myself for thinking it, my wish was granted. Light suddenly exploded all around me as flames whipped up through the trees. The way forward was blocked by intense heat. As my eyes frantically darted around to find an exit, they found the blade-wielding Grimm instead. It was standing behind me, guarding the only way out of the ring of fire. 

From the husk of the nearby tree, the beowolf rose. Several more climbed through the flames to join it. Staring down three beowolves and that hulking monstrosity would have been daunting even if I was actually equipped to fight. 

Fear welled up inside the pit of my stomach. Without my weapon, it felt utterly hopeless. 

About twenty metres separated me from the pack, and I had only a few steps back until I hit the fire. To get my bearings in the wood more easily, I needed height. 

Slowly bending down, my fingers brushed over a small pebble. My eyes closed. I focused my aura into the little stone, feeling it faintly hum. 

A sudden growl made me jump as one of the beowolves charged.

I turned and lobbed the pebble into the trees. The link between us wasn’t a visible one, but I could follow its arc through the night sky just by feeling. Taking one last sidelong look at the beowolf, I closed the connection between me and the stone and landed safely in the trees - azure sparks of energy raining down around me. 

During the scuffle, I’d lost track of which direction my destination was. I didn’t have time to try and figure it out. I was forced to just pick one and pray.

On the ground, the Grimm continued to track and follow me. Thankfully, they couldn’t afford to stop and try to reach the treeline. Moving forward without falling required a great deal of concentration, however. Bare branches splayed out around me like skeletal fingers. Small but sudden jerks made me wobble as they snagged on my jacket. One slip was sure to make me little more than a midnight snack. 

A few minutes of kicking and swinging through the trees led me to a clearing. It was a sizable gap between the trees - and dark. With the Requiem, it would have been a simple matter to use the shotsword’s recoil to augment my own jump. In conjunction with my semblance, my air-control was pretty decent. 

My only option was to settle purely for my semblance. Taking the stone again, it was probably too far to make in a single throw. So I’d have to go for two shorter ones. I skimmed the pebble through the air and warped, arriving in a flash of blue. My angle was off, though, so I had to twist myself around to make the second throw. 

My heart stopped as a red eye opened between me and my destination. 

Clouds in the sky parted, bathing the clearing in moonlight. Right in the centre was the Grimm - that wicked blade risen high and shining in the pale light. Driving into the blade straight-on, my aura crumpled instantly and the leftover force from the impact skewered me onto the metal. 

Instinctively, I gasped for breath, but blood was already filling my throat. It burst out my mouth; the metallic taste sending my brain into a panic. Raising my hands, I tried to push myself back off the blade - but only succeeded in ripping open something inside. 

Despite this being a dream, it felt so real. The blood pouring from the wound, sloshing over the floor. A coppery smell hit my nose, rising from the red liquid slowly staining my clothes. Time seemed to slow; the Grimm holding me for what felt like an eternity. 

Finally, the beast moved, causing the tear to grow even larger. Letting loose a deafening roar, it pulled the blade free from my flesh in one fell motion. Blood sprayed into the air and shimmered in the silver moonlight. The agony subsided ever so slightly and relief washed over me. Falling from the sky, the wind impaired my vision, already blurred from the loss of blood. I blinked, managing to buy myself a precious moment of clarity. 

The Grimm moved like a veteran. Not a single action was wasted. Each muscle fired off in perfect symphony as it pirouetted to bring the blade to bear once more. My altered perception of time allowed me to view the scene, picking out all of the fine details. It gave me the opportunity to respect the devastation my opponent was capable of.

And that was when the sword split me in two.

I awoke with a start, gasping for air and soaked with sweat. My t-shirt was sticking to me, and my hand came away dripping wet - frantically searching for the injury. The noise of my restlessness had clearly disturbed a number of people. Some looked concerned. Others simply pissed off. It was early - my watch put the time at before six - but there was no hope of me getting back to sleep. For the first time in months, I didn’t even want to try. 

Taking only my jacket and the Requiem, I made my way out onto the nearby balcony. Vision still swimming, my head hung over the edge as I took deep breaths in an attempt to slow my heart rate. Cool air was quickly causing the sweat to chill me, but cold was the least of my concerns. 

What was _that_?

My dreams these days always felt real, but they were still predictable. Unchanging. Bound by stupid unseen laws and obviously fake. Last night was different. The Grimm seemed to be adapting - not just to the situation, but to the dream itself. On two separate occasions, the blade-wielder had appeared to use the limitations of the dream to its advantage, appearing from nowhere or staying utterly silent. 

I couldn’t do that, I couldn’t even summon up my own damn weapon, and it was all going on _inside of my head_. I also had no idea why my dreams had changed so violently. Was the sudden shift in intensity a sign of my increasing inability to cope with my past? Could it be stress from all the changes in my situation over the last few weeks? 

Or was it an omen, given that in a few hours, I’d be in the heart of the Emerald Forest?

Harsh laughter escaped my lips. I might not have gotten much sleep, but there was no way I was going to humour the idea that some mystical power was trying to convey a message. Without thinking, my hand had grasped the pendant around my neck. My fingertips were pressed into the metal hard enough to hurt. Shaking off the nightmare, I headed in the direction of the showers.

Today, I’d show the Grimm a _real_ nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! ^^
> 
> Sorry if I've confused anyone lately with the chapter numbers. My weirdly obsessive need to always have a Chapter 0 prologue at the start of every story has made my own chapter numbering system at odd with AO3's. I've fixed the posted chapters and will *hopefully* fix any others before I post. Since I have around 10 chapters already written, it's too much hassle to head through them and edit them all at once. Laziness ftw. I've also removed the chapter headers because I felt that they looked odd.


	5. The Emerald Forest Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After shaking off the remnants of fear from the night before, Rayne turns his attention to the day ahead. His initiation into Beacon Academy. All that stands between him and his future goal is a forest, teaming with dangerous creatures. 
> 
> Nothing new there, then.

After having a shower with the coldest water bearable, my head felt clearer. When I’d woken, my head was fuzzy and my nerves shot. The freezing water had remedied them both. My calm and collected, if somewhat sour, demeanour had returned. 

Meaning it was time to focus on the upcoming mission. After all, even if our trip wouldn’t take us that far outside of Vale, it was still going to be dangerous. Doubly so with a wandering mind. 

After dressing and getting breakfast, I headed for the lockers to pick up my jacket and weapon, which I’d stored before the morning shower. I always felt better with it nearby, but my options were leaving it here or potentially damaging the delicate interior components because water found a gap into the firing chamber. Last time that happened, it had taken a _week_ to fix. 

My jacket, on the other hand, was waterproof. Being tough leather, it could stand up to the claws, teeth and worse of the Grimm. A little water was nothing. I only left it in the locker to keep my weapon company. Just as professional hunters had their teams to rely on, all that I had ever needed was my two dearest companions. 

Attending Beacon represented the chance to turn myself into the ultimate weapon. Self-reliant, quick-witted and unconquerable. With an expansive library containing thousands of books at my disposal, I felt confident that my goal was achievable. 

It had to be. I had people to protect. 

I pulled on the pair of fingerless, black gloves from underneath the jacket, and took the Requiem from my locker. Reaching behind my back, my hand rummaged through the largest of the several pouches attached to my belt and fished out six fire-infused dust shotgun shells. 

Without knowing what enemies awaited me, flame bullets seemed the safest bet. Most creatures had an instinctive aversion to fire. Grimm were no different. 

Slamming one into the side chamber and loading the other five under the barrel, I pressed the button and allowed the transformation into a sword. After which, it tucked away within reach into the scabbard on my back. 

Heading out to the specified meeting point, Pyrrha was also getting ready further down the locker room. She saw spotted me only a second later and beaconed me towards her. “Hey, Rayne! Sleep well?” she beamed as I approached.

Balking, I didn’t want to admit to having nightmares to someone like _her_. But at the same time, I couldn’t lie. So I went for the best of both worlds and provided a half-truth. “Could have been better,” I said with a grim smile. “You?”

“Sleeping surrounded by people I’d just met - and had never talked to - was a strange experience.” She turned towards me while fastening the clips on her boots. “I don’t think I slept too well because of it. I’ll have to make do, though. It’s a bit too late for a nap.”

“Unfortunately,” I replied while trying to stifle a yawn. “Well, good luck today. Hopefully we’ll meet in the forest. I’d love to see you in action.”

Her radiant smile shone brighter than her armour. “As do I. If we don’t get the chance today, we can always set up a sparring match later in the week, if you’d like.”

Now she’d gotten my full attention. “That sounds great. Hope you enjoy losing,” I boasted with a smirk. 

“It’s been a long time since I’ve had a challenging opponent,” she said, rising. “Try not to disappoint.”

The walk to the meeting point was longer than expected, and rather strangely, it was a cliffside. Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch were already present, as were a number of students. As I arrived, they directed me to a platform of sorts; the first one in the row that wasn’t already occupied. Every time someone else appeared, they did the same to them. Once all the platforms were filled, we were given our assignment.

Ozpin talked us through our entry into the forest - which was what the platforms were for, apparently - and informed each of us that the first person we made eye contact inside the forest would become our partner for the next four years of our lives. 

The _entirety_ of the time at Beacon. 

After we had a teammate, there were some ruins to the north. We had to locate them and find a relic, then bring it back to Beacon. All while avoiding the dangers of the forest despite being shackled to someone we barely knew and had never fought with before.

I stood slightly bewildered at the information. Beacon Academy had one of the best reputations for training hunters in Remnant. How they had achieved this when their most senior member of faculty was about to catapult teenagers off a cliff, into a forest infested with deadly creatures, was something I didn’t dare guess. 

Taking the Requiem from its scabbard, I transformed it back into a gun and began unloading the shotgun shells, replacing them with wind-infused ones. The further I could fly into the forest, the less chance there was of me finding a partner before locating these relics. Scanning the line, the only person that looked even remotely viable as my partner was Pyrrha. I hated the idea of my life in someone else’s hands, but I’d make an exception for her.

Students began launching off the platforms one-by-one as Jaune continued to desperately ask the professor how not to die on impact. Although if he ever got an answer, I wasn’t around hear it.

Flying is quite an experience on an airship. It is something else entirely without one. The best comparison would be a motorcycle to a car. Wind streaming through your hair. The smells of nature all around. Clear, fresh air from all the trees. Sun that was just warm enough - although that could have been the wind cooling me down. 

For the first twenty seconds or so, the birds were all around, tweeting and going about their lives. Then one of the airborne hunters fired a gun, and a sea of life exploded from the trees below. Wings of all shapes and colours soared up into the air. It was a beautiful sight, being this close to nature, and the simple act of a bird taking flight always reminded me of the magic contained in our world. It was why I loved my motorcycle over any other form of transport.

Except you can steer a motorcycle. And you didn’t have to figure out how to land it. 

My speed started to drop off, so with a pull of the trigger, I continued to soar onwards and upwards. This pattern repeated itself until my gun ran dry. I hadn’t covered as much distance as I’d have liked. While I could continue to fly with my semblance, doing more than a few successive warps was a horrible idea. 

So as the ground began to hurtle towards me, I threw the Requiem into the ground and focused on it. For the briefest of seconds, the world lost colour. Light flared and I found myself rolling along a patch of dried mud. Righting myself with a twist of my body, my feet landed on the ground with a solid thump.

Azure sparks scattered on the grass as I took stock of my surroundings. Loading the Requiem with six fire-infused shells, I set off in the direction of the ruins. Several hunters passed by overhead, and a pang of jealousy burned inside. They were better at me than flying, I’d begrudgingly give them that. Some people were more aptly equipped for it, I guessed. 

The forest reminded me of the nightmare in many ways, but it felt more _alive_. The air smelled of peat, not death. From my position, there wasn’t even a beaten path. Everything was overgrown and natural. The dense trees made it hard to orientate, and it was a struggle to identify north. My chances of stumbling onto another hunter anywhere around me were slim to none, so finding Pyrrha wasn’t possible. All I could do was forge onwards alone. 

The thought was comforting. Depending on others was pointless. In a pinch, the only strength you can trust is your own.

A scream resonated from somewhere off to my left. 

Before even comprehending my actions, the Requiem was in hand and my feet were on the move towards the noise. Following the echo proved more difficult as more time elapsed. My ears led me around half the way there, and intuition guided me the rest. 

Up ahead, the treeline ended. It lead to an opening, and the scream must’ve come from there. 

Throwing caution to the wind, I jumped through the gap, bringing my legs up and covering my head. My jacket took the worst of the beating from the thorns of the bush blocking my path. I landed on the other side in a storm of leaves.

Barren of trees, a grassy plain led to a cliff. It was a sheer drop. It was impossible to tell exactly how steep, though, as a large boulder was acting as a barrier to the edge. It didn’t quite cover the entire cliffside, but it was as near as dammit. 

On the floor ahead of me was the girl from the other day. The faunus being bullied in front of the Academy. Her clothes were disheveled, but seemed intact. She didn’t appear overly hurt - yet. Just out of her arm’s reach was a staff of some kind. Both sides had a short blade; the kind made for stabbing rather than slashing. She faced away from me and didn’t notice my approach, because her eyes were transfixed on the Grimm. 

About twenty meters separated her from it. The body was that of a fearsome lion, roughly ten feet, top to bottom. Two bone horns protruded from the beast’s head, used for ramming its prey, and they weren’t included in the size estimation. Neither were the wings on its back, nor the barbed tail - similar to a deathstalker’s. The black fur on its feet and back was visibly matted in places with sticks - and more notably, blood. 

It looked fresh, too. Had it recently fed? That wasn’t a cheery thought. 

Endless reading of dusty books had paid off. They’d told me everything I needed to know about this creature. 

As the Manticore and I locked gazes, everything stopped. Neither so much as shifted a muscle, as we knew everything would kick off when the first move was made. The stalemate was tense, my finger resting lightly on the trigger of the Requiem. It was ready and waiting to block, but how would depend on the Grimm’s target. Finishing off a downed opponent would be the smarter move in this situation, but I wasn’t about to sit idly by while it happened. 

The beast’s red eyes flicked from me, to the girl, and back to me. Then several tons of muscle came thundering towards us. Making a noise somewhere between a scream and a gasp, the girl moved to grab her spear. It closed the distance to her with blinding speed - but I was only a step behind. Lifting its left claw skyward, it brought it swiftly down upon the girl. 

Sweeping low, I lifted the Requiem up and right, catching the claw between two toes. The blade sunk into flesh due to the speed of the attack, and thick black blood began to run down its length. My feet were driven backwards as I didn’t have any leverage to resist the beast’s weight. 

Howling in umbrage, the Manticore switched its attention to me. Attempting to impale, its tail rose and fired forward. Twisting my body to dodge forced me further back towards the girl. Narrowly missing both me and her, it slammed into the ground hard - and got stuck. Despite trying to pull it free, the force of the attack had worked against it, just as the speed of the previous one had. 

A second’s distraction was all I needed. Instead of pulling the trigger of the Requiem, I held it down. A clunk resonated from inside. That was followed by an whoosh, as the dust energy inside the chambered cartridge was absorbed. Down the length of the blade, fire surged. It spilled out the vents, coating and superheating the metal. Suddenly, my feet stopped sliding back as the force from the spouting flame countered the beast’s weight. 

While the Manticore had taken offense to me injuring it, now it shrieked in pain. Melting through flesh like butter, the Requiem cauterised the initial wound. Trying to pull the claw back, it was now firmly stuck to the blade, leaving the beast completely open. With a growl, I let go of the trigger. 

The Requiem roared. It dispersed the cartridge’s remaining dust energy in full down the vented barrel of the superheated sword; directly into the Manticore’s paw. Blood sprayed into the air as a blazing explosion tore chunks from the impact site. The beast jumped back with such ferocity that it broke free of its bindings. Landing on the other side of the clearing - wounded paw first - it went down hard. It rolled and crashed into the boulder with such force that it moved a good foot closer to the edge. 

Several splashes of blood had fallen on the Requiem, but the blade was still red-hot. It boiled and evaporated with a violent hiss. The air was filled with the stench of burnt flesh and the dark blood soaking the floor. Memories flashed back of the nightmare, but this time _I_ was in control. 

I pulled the bottom of the handle down to load the next round. Standing with a two-handed grip on my blade, the Manticore frantically tried to right itself. Metal glinted in the corner of my vision. Her spear in hand, the girl was looking at the scene with wide eyes. Those eyes hardened, and she stepped forward. 

Unwilling to look away from my opponent, I spoke without facing her. “What are you doing?”

Her voice came out choked, betraying her worry. “Helping, of course.” 

“Do you have any idea what that thing is?” I asked, my tone harsh. 

Like a scolded child, he shoulders recoiled. “N- No.”

I very nearly snorted, but stopped myself. Her intentions were pure, and everyone had to start somewhere. But she wasn’t ready for this. “Look,” I said with a weary sigh, and inclined my head towards her shaking hands. “it’d be safer for everyone if you sat this one out.”

“You mean you… You plan to fight that thing alone?” she asked, face twisted in disbelief. “Shouldn’t we just run?”

“I’ve already easily lamed it, and I’m not the type of person to leave a job half-done.” Lips curling into a smirk, my fingers rapt the hilt of the blade. I turned back briefly, meeting her gaze and trying to provide some reassurance. “I can handle this myself. Just stay back.”

I moved before she had time to argue. Running towards the Manticore finally gave it the motivation to pull itself off the floor. Trying to balance its weight on the three remaining good feet, my blow had clearly ruined its mobility. Tailing rising, it flew towards me once more. 

I planted the sword into the ground and continued empty-handed. When the stinger was only inches from my face, I warped. Hand on the hilt, I held the trigger. The Requiem roared with fire again, bursting free of the earth. I landed on the end of its tail and ran, keeping the blade behind me and using the propulsion to dart forward. After reaching the highest point, I lept and released the trigger, using the recoil to hurl me downwards in a fiery tornado. The beast moved at the last second, and instead of piercing its head, I had to settle for a large gash down its cheek and the side of its mask. 

Its gaping maw revealed a full set of very large teeth. As they descended upon me, I crouched down held my breath. A temptation to count them as they slowly moved toward me was violently shoved aside by a basic survival instinct. 

Shifting form, I shoved the gun into its mouth, my finger squeezed the trigger and opened fire. As it slowly reeled back, I pirouetted from underneath it. The barrel of my gun aimed at the beast’s eyes. Another shot rang out. Mouth burned and blistered, eyes temporarily blind, paw completely out of commission - it was advantage Rayne. 

The gun transformed into a sword and my finger held down the trigger. Flames coated the blade. With a battle cry, I unleashed an explosive torrent of flame to end my adversary.

Until its wings expanded, and the damn thing flew over it. The blast crashed into the boulder instead. I had thought it was trying to flee, until a large needle bit into the ground beside me. With its newly gained height advantage, my situation was looking a little more dire. Another two needles rained down. 

Dodging one and blocking the other, I pulled the handle of the Requiem. The last spent round popped out the chamber. In its place, I loaded a wind-infused shell. I reloaded the fire one afterwards. 

Taking a run up while avoiding more needle shots, my feet left the ground and planted firmly on one of the larger trees surrounding the clearing. Holding the Requiem in a two-handed backwards grip and holding the trigger, a concentrated blast of wind sent me soaring up. Battering off the bark, my feet were rapidly running out of tree, so I kicked off and released the trigger just as I let go of the sword. 

The sound of the wind explosion was deafening, but the recoil had the intended effect. Warping to the blade, I grabbed the handle and chambered the next round. Level with the Manticore, and with a loaded fire bullet, I went for an encore. Flames shredded its wings, and new gaping holes rendered them useless. It fell, plain and simple, hammering back down to earth. 

My momentum continued, and I slammed the Requiem straight through a tree on the opposite side. Sliding, it stopped about two-thirds of the way down, leaving another ten foot of a drop to go. Smouldering bark caused my nose to burn as the tree hissed and popped - the superhot blade boiling the water inside. 

The Manticore was already fully recovered, standing and scanning the area. Its bright eyes fell on the girl, who’d made her way to the treeline and looked like a deer caught in headlights. The tail whipped up and shrieked towards her. 

A hissing noise slid through my teeth. The bugger was tenacious. Loading the chamber with whatever bullet was closest to my hand, I pulled the trigger. The tree exploded in a burst of electricity as my body swiveled in the air, focusing the centrifugal force to carry the Requiem out of my hand. It stabbed through the tail just in time, and once more pinned it to the floor. Rolling upon landing, I dashed underneath the Manticore to restrict its potential to attack.

I ducked out the front with a slide. My back was facing it, as I noticed a number of scuff marks in the ground around the boulder. It’d been shifted several feet closer to the edge. Glancing over my shoulder, I smirked and fished out a fire round. The sword in the Grimm’s tail was currently holding it _just_ out of reach. 

Screaming something I couldn’t hear, the girl pointed towards the beast’s tail. Becoming increasingly furious, it jumped. The sword came free, tearing a hole through the flesh and removing the stinger completely. The motion of freeing itself flicked the Requiem which came spinning towards me. It was lighter and faster than the Manticore. Remaining facing the other way, I caught it in a backwards grip. 

With a clack, I slammed the fire round into the chamber and let rip. 

Ducking under its twisted claws - missing by no more than a hair - I held the Requiem’s trigger. The red-hot blade sliced into its delicate underbelly. Cutting down the entire length of the beast’s gut, as it reached the abdomen, the dust exploded. 

The scene was one of abhorrent beauty. Dark blood spilled out from the wound and sparkled as it caught the light of the dawn sun and dying flames fading into the air. With a fearsome roar, the Manticore hammered into the boulder which finally gave way. It fell down the cliffside, taking the Grimm with it. 

Several seconds later, when they both crashed into the ground, the air grew still. 

“That was amazing! I’ve never seen anyone fight like that before,” the girl called out, running in front of me. “I didn’t think anyone could take that thing down alone.” She wandered right over to the edge of the cliff. “What was it?” 

I joined her peering downwards. The body of the Grimm was already mostly dissolved. “A Manticore. One who had recently eaten, too.” 

“How did you know?” she asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

I sighed. Maybe that wasn’t being fair. She was probably too busy looking at all those teeth to inspect its fur. “Clumps of hair, matted with blood. You likely disturbed it while it was looking for a place to sleep after feeding.” 

Her eyes fell so far, I thought they’d tunnel into the ground. “O...oh,” she whispered. Her fingers rubbed together insistently, and her shoulders twitched awkwardly. “I’m sorry. You came to my aid, took down the Grimm and what do you get in return?” Eventually, she twirled around and smiled with a subtle hint of sadness in it. “Me.” 

My gaze fell quizzically on the girl for a moment, until the realisation dawned on me.

Only then did it sink in. No matter who else we were matched with, she’d be my teammate for the next four years. I became even more aware of how clipped I’d sounded when replying to her and suddenly felt terrible. It seemed the little fox faunus could wield guilt like a weapon, whether she meant to or not. However, that smile was what caught me completely off-guard. One gesture said so much, and she reminded me of my sister - weak and vulnerable. 

My protective instincts kicked in. “Don’t worry about it.” I placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “No-one’s this good from the moment they pick up a sword.” 

She looked shocked, before quietly giggling. “I guess not, eh?” A hand thrust out. “Teale Reynard. A pleasure to meet you.” 

“Rayne Lucaneus,” I replied, shaking her hand. “I caught a glimpse of the ruins when i was in the air. Shall we get going?” Wasting any more time here seemed like a bad idea. Who knows what else would be drawn to the fighting. 

A single nod. “Please. Let’s get out of here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This kicks off the real story. Things start escalating from here and don't really stop for a while. Hope you'll come along for the ride, it's gonna be wild! ^^


	6. The Emerald Forest Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the newly-formed hunter duo make their way through the Emerald Forest, it doesn't take long for them to end up surrounded by both friend and foe. As the Grimm circle ever closer, the time comes to decide - stand and fight, or flee the field.

I didn't have nearly enough ammo for several drawn-out fights like the previous one, but Teale stepped up to the mark. She revealed herself to be a fox faunus, and the ears on her head weren’t just for show. With her heightened sense of hearing, she took point. We managed to avoid stumbling onto any further Grimm on our journey under her guidance. 

It took the better part of an hour before we finally came upon a stone dias. Broken pillars jutted harshly from the ground, shadowed by a wall of natural rock. The whole area looked unkempt as though it had been abandoned decades ago. Except, that was, for the middle. Smaller pillars stood in a semicircle, which seemed newer and in notably better shape than their surroundings.

Each of which held a… chess piece? 

Ozpin had asked us to retrieve _relics_. Obviously he didn’t trust us with anything more important than a novelty game marker. Something about that irritated me, probably more than it should have. On the one hand, we were expected to fight- maybe even die - for the greater good. On the other, they still treated us like children. 

Teale had taken to wandering around, drinking in the atmosphere of the ruins. She peered delicately at the pieces, one-by-one. 

“Do you think these have anything to do with deciding teams?,” she suddenly asked. 

Looking around the ruins, I couldn’t see anything obvious. “Come again?” 

Pointing towards the pieces, her eyes sparkled. “There are two of each coloured piece,” she noted. Her voice lilted with glee. She was clearly satisfied with herself. “Two gold rooks, two black rooks. Two gold pawns, two black pawns. Each one has a pair, just like we do.” 

Picking up the gold queen, she threw it at me. The sudden action caught me off-guard - but my instincts were sharp. My hand had already started to move the moment I saw the object sailing towards me in my peripheral vision. I grabbed it from the air with a quick swipe of my hand. 

“Nice catch,” she said with a smirk. “That leaves one exception to the pairing rule. The kings and queens. We only have one of each, so the gold queen must match with the gold king, with the same being true of black.” 

The analysis was thorough and plausible; not at all what I expected from her after the Manticore battle. It gave me an idea though. “Well, if you think you have it figured out,” I said with a sly grin spreading across my lips, “why don’t we hang around and see who we’re getting stuck with?” 

As her smirk grew wider, I instantly knew we had a similar mindset. “I like the sound of that,” she replied. While I took a seat leaning on a pillar, Teale rested on a nearby stair leading up to the dias. “Hey,” she called out while she rifled through her bag. “Are you hungry?”

“You brought food?” It was embarrassing to find she’d put more thought into preparation than me. My bag had contained enough dust-based ammunition to start a small war, but absolutely nothing in terms of provisions. As stupid as it sounds, I expected the forest to be a lot smaller than it turned out to be. “I’ll pass, thanks,” I replied. “Starting to depend on you for food is a slippery slope, especially if you can actually _cook_.” 

Teale giggled. “Don’t worry, I brought loads. My family wouldn’t let me leave the house yesterday without making sure I had enough snacks to feed the entire Academy.” She offered a wrapped sandwich. “Think of it as a thank you.” 

My stomach rumbled. When she put it like that…

“Call us even, then,” I said, taking the sandwich. “You really didn’t have to, though. I didn’t save you for profit.” My voice sounded edged and defensive, even to me. I coughed nervously and made an effort to soften my tone. “Nevertheless, thank you.”

“Don’t mention it,” she replied with a curt nod of acknowledgement.

We ate in comparative silence while listening to the sounds of the forest. The chirping birds, the rustling leaves and the occasional gunshot from a comrade in the distance. As for the food, she turned out to be pretty damn good at making it. 

It was something I never had time for, so my best was always cobbled together, disjoined and never particularly edible. Filled with vegetables and who even knew what else, the sandwich tasted as though actual _effort_ and _thought_ had been used in its creation. The only food edible in our house was my sister’s. When either my uncle or me were left to our own devices, we phoned out for pizza. 

Just as we finished up, second pair of hunters arrived. A blond with shotgun-gauntlets, and a more tentative, black-haired girl wearing a bow. Her weapon wasn’t something I could easily place without seeing it out the holster. My best guess was that it, too, was some kind of firearm. Nodding in our direction, they moved into the circle and began debating which piece to take. 

Although I couldn’t see what piece they collected, it wasn’t the golden king. By Teale’s logic, they wouldn’t be the second half of our team. 

A third set of students appeared only a minute later. My partner’s eyes lit up as she ran over to them. One was the girl from yesterday - the snake-y scale-y one. She was with a guy that I definitely hadn’t laid eyes on until now, because he looked _dangerous_. 

He shared a similar intense aura that Pyrrha did, but while she had been highly-trained and hard to approach, this guy was someone you simply didn’t want to in the first place. On the surface, he was unassuming and plain, but underneath? His hard eyes seemed to scan the area looking for threats, and I was fairly certain sizing us up as well. Holding himself in a powerful stance - aware, yet respectful - it occurred to me where I’d seen something like it before. 

Atlas.

He wore a long jacket, like me, but there ended the similarities. It was white, not red, for a start. Whereas mine was made from leather and covered with... more, thicker leather, his was a kind of synthetic material. Crisp, clean and zipped closed. Apart from the coat’s dark green trim, the only other colour on him was a orange scarf which wrapped around his neck.

The one thing throwing off my assessment was the colour of his skin. It was dark. Too dark to be put down to just tanning. Most native Atlesians, though, were as white as sheets - myself included. There wasn’t a great deal of sun far to the north, and it was _always_ freezing. So, was he from further south and had moved to Atlas? Academies up that way didn’t usually accept outsiders, so they would've had to make some kind of exception in his case. 

Our eyes met - he was looking in my direction as well. A few second standoff ensued, before we both smirked, satisfied with our analysis of one another. Meanwhile, Teale was speaking at length with the other girl. 

“You two know each other?” the white-coated man asked. I couldn’t help another smirk. It seemed he and I had the same question in mind. 

“Uh, yea,” the snake-girl replied. 

Teale nodded. “We met yesterday when she saved me from a couple of bullies.” 

“People suck,” she said. Her words sounded bitter. Considering that, her dark scowl and few-word replies, and she didn’t come across as a team player. 

Teale sighed and frowned. “ _Other_ people aren’t the only problem, you know. Anyway, her name is Ulyana.”

Teale managing to win the incredibly antisocial snake over somehow didn’t surprise me. 

“Rayne,” I replied.

Ulyana’s partner looked between the three of us, before nodding sharply. “Sorrel Ehiztari.” 

A bright smile stretched right across Teale’s face as she faced her friend. “See, was that really so hard?” The question was met by unintelligible grumbles from Ulyana. “Now that we’ve all made friends, we have-”

Screams came from somewhere in the forest. 

“Not again,” I said, exasperated. 

Before we had the chance to react, another voice rung out. “Heads up!”

A girl in a black dress and red hood was falling towards the ground. Teale began to run towards her. “She’s going to-”

Streaking across the sky, Jaune slammed into the newcomer and they both crashed into a nearby tree. A series of explosions rang out from the forest, as two more hunters showed up - riding an ursa. The four of us joined blondie and the aloof huntress at the edge of the stone circle, trying to follow all the chaos. Before we were able to do that, however, Pyrrha finally came into view.

With a Deathstalker behind her.

The black-dressed huntress jumped out the tree, leaving nine of us on the ground, one still up the nearby tree and one being harassed by a Grimm. That made eleven. We made our number up to twelve when another hunter fell from the sky onto Jaune. He didn’t seem to be having a fun day. 

The Deathstalker slammed it’s pincers into Pyrrha, and knocked her quite some distance. She bounced off the ground and onto her feet like a cat beside us. I was still trying to process exactly what had happened in the utter chaos of the last minute. We had gone from a nice, quiet introduction into a catastrophic _mess_. Ever focusing on the positives, I was fairly certain I could guess everyone's names from all the yelling. 

Our situation wasn’t looking terrific. Pyrrha had led a Deathstalker here. Ruby and Weiss had apparently flown(or fallen) here on a Nevermore, and unlike Ren and Nora, weren’t smart enough to kill their ride before disembarking. Two large Grimm - requiring totally different strategies to kill - were currently bearing down on our position. 

It seemed the others were just as optimistic. “Great! The gang’s all here. Now we can die together!” Yang shouted.

“Not if I can help it,” Ruby replied, vanishing in a slew of rose petals. Yang called for her to stop, but it was already too late. She was _damn fast_ , and had closed the distance to the Deathstalker in a few seconds at most. 

Unfortunately, her scythe pinged off the Grimm’s armour, and she went flying after it. Claiming that she was perfectly alright and getting back to her feet, she unloaded a couple of high-caliber rounds at the Grimm, but those didn’t even scratch it. That was when she tried to run.

“Ruby!” Yang yelled, moving to aid her. The Requiem was already in my hand, however.

I placed my other on her shoulder. “I’ve got her.” Moving to throw the sword, I pulled the trigger at the last minute and sent it cartwheeling through the air. As soon as it began to arc down, I warped and established my bearings. 

The Nevermore had circled around, and was now starting to cause problems. It fired off razor-sharp feathers which caught Ruby’s cloak and nearly strangled her. As my altitude began to fall off, my finger was just about to pull the trigger again, when something grabbed my leg.

Looking down, a vine of some kind had wrapped itself tightly around my foot. While attempting to figure out exactly what had happened, a force suddenly whipped me back into the air. 

Suddenly finding myself hanging upside down between the group of hunters and the oncoming Grimm, it was clear I had to free myself. _Now_. Slashing at my tether, another vine grabbed the blade right out my hands. 

While frantically seeking my captor, a single, large, blood-red eye opened from within the nearby trees. “Holy shit,” I exclaimed. 

The air was filled by the sound of rustling as one of the _trees_ rose. As it exited the forest, it’s white surface began glinting in the sun. The thing was easily as tall as the other trees around it, some 30-feet. Covering it from head-to-toe was the Grimm’s bone armour, more bark-like than usual - wavy and super-dense. 

Its head was more of a core, a large cylindrical block with its single eye in the middle, and four limbs sprouting. The two hands at the end of its arms had vines instead of fingers, several of which were occupied with holding me and my gun. Foliage covered the top of that core-thing, making it look convincingly like a tree when sheltered in the shadows. 

Preparing to escape, my adrenaline got the better of me as I started to run my mouth. “As lovely as this is, I can’t possibly keep hanging around.” Warping out of it’s grip, I grabbed the weapon and pulled the trigger. 

And nothing happened. A vine had slipped through the trigger-guard and blocked me from firing it. Another shot up and wrapped around my throat, wrenching me away. It began crushing my windpipe as my aura desperately resisted. Ice streaked past behind me as Weiss tried to save Ruby. At least someone was. My attempt wasn’t going _strictly_ to plan. 

Without warning, the whole world began to shift. Glancing towards the vine, a bullet had ripped clean through it - and the one next to it. A boom resounded through the whole area about a half-second later. Without missing a beat, I warped. 

As the Requiem shifted into a shotgun, the mechanical parts severed the vine holding it. Slamming my finger onto the trigger, the gun’s recoil flung it away from the Grimm as I warped to join it. 

Landing on my back near Weiss, Ruby, and a partially-frozen Deathstalker, the three of us didn’t waste any time fleeing to safety. Just as well, since it didn’t take long for the Deathstalker to start breaking free, and the Ent was already on the move. As the twelve of us regrouped, we sorely needed a plan of action. “So, anyone got any bright ideas that has us survive this thing?” Ulyana asked with a scowl. 

“Well,” Jaune replied, “do we actually need to fight them?”

The snake-faunus scoffed. “What, you too much of a coward to stand and fight?”

“He’s right.” Pyrrha spoke up to defend Jaune. “The relics are here, we could just grab them and go.”

“It’s not a case of could, but _should_ ,” I insisted. Glancing over the group, everyone was willing to fight - Jaune excluded - but no-one was ready too. “We don’t know each other’s strengths or weaknesses. Semblances or weapons. We know nothing. Trying to fight those,” I said, pointing to our pursuers, “would be needlessly difficult. Really want to kill them? Let’s come back in a week.” 

Running like this stuck in my throat, but our disadvantages gave us _grim_ prospects. People began to grab their relics, with Teale specifically handing Ulyana the gold king piece. That felt like a really bad idea to me - but hell, that was something for later. Our group beat feet in the direction of Beacon. No-one was mucking about, just keeping their heads down and focusing on outrunning the Grimm pack behind us. 

At least, that was the plan.

“Rayne!” Teale called out. “We have a problem!”

“What now?” I growled, throwing a glance over my shoulder. My hope was that today couldn’t possibly get any worse. 

Of course, life always likes to prove us wrong. 

Teale’s response was to raise a finger up. The Nevermore was almost directly above us, and it was diving out the sky. Given the cover of the trees, it was unable to get enough room to swoop directly upon us, but that was only a small consolation. Before crashing into the trees, it strenuously pulled up. The extra speed from the sharp maneuver allowed it to overtake us, and it now blocked our route to safety. 

Pyrrha turned to look at the rest of us while still running. “That is less than ideal.” 

“No sweat,” Yang announced, slamming her fists together. “We just knock it outta the sky.”

“You’re joking, right?” Her harsh tone cutting through the air again, Ulyana just chuckled. “We stop, we die. Or what, blondie, did you think the others would just wait for us to finish?”

Yang’s eyes narrowed, boring holes through the faunus. “Wow, you’re a bitch.”

As much as Ulyana was right about that, this crap was seriously starting to get on my nerves. “Can everyone just shut up?” I snarled. “We have enough enemies around us without making any more! Leave this pathetic schoolyard bull for when we _actually_ make it back to the Academy.”

“Listen here, you little shit,” Ulyana barked.

“There is some kind of structure up ahead.” Blake interrupted her, drawing yet more glares. “We should hurry there and adapt our plan.” 

Tension plagued the group, but everyone did quieten down and quicken pace until we reached what looked like some kind of old stage. It consisted of a number of bridges and towers interconnected across a large gap, before ending with a large set of bleachers inlaid into the cliff face. Having been thrown across it on the way out, the sheer size of the chasm seemed a damn sight bigger from this side. The Nevermore was still menacingly circling, and time was running out before the other two ran us down. 

Turning to face the rest of the group, brows furrowed as people struggled to come up with ideas. “That Ent is still after me, I’m the prey that got away,” I said, ensuring my shotgun was fully loaded with fire-rounds. “I’ll run off into the forest, it’ll come after me. In the treeline, it should be harder for its vines to find purchase.”

“Right,” Teale replied. “We’ll handle that, then.” 

Turning to her, I couldn’t keep the frown off my face. “Now hold on-”

“Going up against something that size on your own is borderline suicide.” Surprisingly, it was Ulyana who’d spoken. “We’ll come with.”

“Not a chance,” I stated firmly. “The fight will be hard enough without having to worry about your attitude.” 

Hands clenched into fists, her glare fell directly upon me. “I wasn’t asking. I’m not letting you get her hurt because of your god complex.” 

“God complex? What kind of-” 

“Enough!” Teale yelled. She looked annoyed, hurt and seriously angry. “Let her help, please.”

The emotion in her voice gave me pause, but I had no intention of dying because of some damn idiot got in my way. “Fine,” I finally said. “She can help, but only if she agrees to follow my lead.”

“Who does he-”

“Ulyana!” She yelled again. “Compromise!.”

“Fine!” snarled Ulyana. “Whatever. Let him get us all killed, I don’t care.”

“Trust me, I’ve seen him fight.” Approaching Sorrel, Teale’s smile shakily returned. “Is that alright with you?”

He nodded once, sharply. “I’ll follow any command I’m given.” 

“There’s the Ent in the distance, it’s catching up,” I pointed out. “Are we good to leave the rest of you to sort out a plan for the other two Grimm?”

Pyrrha gave a reassuring smile. “We’ll handle it.” Lowering her voice to a whisper, she leaned closer. “Looks like you have your work cut out for you already.” 

_She’s certainly not wrong_ , I thought, scoffing. Wishing her luck, the four of us started to jog towards the oncoming Grimm. 

“So, hotshot. What’s the play?” Ulyana asked with a sneer.

“It was to draw the Grimm off and delay it long enough to for everyone else to burst down the Nevermore and Deathstalker.” My gaze fell on the beast lumbering towards us. “Unfortunately,” I laboured with a hiss, “that’s no longer possible.” 

The faunus growled. “You’re telling me you’ve got nothing?” 

I shook my head. “An Ent’s armour is _diabolically_ thick. Ballistic missiles from a gunship are about the only surefire way to crack it. We need to lure it far enough into the woods, ambush and disorientate it, then run. If we can’t get away, we’re going to have a serious problem.” 

Drawing my blade, I pointed the tip toward the treeline. “You three head into the woods and find a suitable spot. Leave some way of me finding you, and I’ll lead it over.” Glancing over my shoulder, I stared at Ulyana. “You get all that, or should I say it more slowly?” 

She opened her mouth to respond when Sorrel cut her off. “I don’t have a question, per se, but there is something you should know. If it comes to it, my semblance may give us a fighting chance.” 

Anything that could improve our chances was worth hearing out. “Hit me.”

“My ability allows me to determine the weakest point within a structure,” he said. “Anything from Grimm armour, to buildings.” Swinging up his large handguns, which were about a foot-long each in length, he punctuated his point. “These guns throw down some serious firepower.” 

Teale was huffing and puffing, but still joined in. “I can help, too, I think. My semblance is making electro-magnetic mesh-field things. They increase the velocity of metallic projectiles fired through one side and slows down the other. If you shoot through it, we could increase your bullet’s speed.” 

Looking at me, Sorrel gave another single nod. “That almost certainly won’t be enough to kill it, but a few rounds like that should give it something to think about.” 

Everyone turned to stare at the fourth member. Ulyana gave a sighing huff, before speaking. “I mark two targets. Then I either attract, or repel them.”

“That’s it?” I asked.

“That’s it. Take it or leave it.”

Well, my expectations of her hadn’t been high in the first place, but so far she was still managing to outdo herself. When everyone else was discussing abilities - to allow us to plan and survive the upcoming encounter - I hoped she might have done the same. She intended to make this as much like getting blood from a stone as she could, even if it meant putting our safety in jeopardy out of spite. 

“I can mark objects and teleport to them,” I explained. ”Sorry to say, I’ve got no trump cards for this fight.”

“That’s _super_ useful,” Ulyana snorted.

“Get going,” I spat. “I’ll pick up the pace and meet the Ent head-on.” Somewhere behind me, Teale called out to be careful. 

As my speed went from a brisk jog to a full-on sprint, it didn’t take even thirty seconds before I was within range of our foe. 

Firing off two rounds at it, the impact wouldn’t do more than make it angry - but right now, angry was what we needed. Satisfied that the Ent was after me, I warped into the treeline. 

The Grimm was close behind. Vines rustled leaves as they snaked through the undergrowth. Ahead, a gunshot rang out, but there was no sign of the other hunters. Stumbling through a thicket, I found an opening in the trees. The area was littered with rocks - and hiding places. Putting faith in them, I turned to face the enemy. 

Two large hands grabbed hold of two trees in its way. Wood cracked and groaned as they were pushed aside, like a prisoner bending the bars of a cage. The strength it possessed was fearsome; a fight was not going to go well. 

Unless, of course, we didn’t have to.

As soon as the Ent was fully into view, hell itself descended. There was a single flare of light which crashed into it, followed by the deafening bark of a rifle. A second later, the light went out and exploded, sending swirls of blazing white fire sprawling across the Grimm. 

Arrows laced with gravity dust slammed into its legs with uncanny speed, detonated, and lifted them up. 

Slicing downward, a bladed whip cut through almost every vine-like finger with the grace of a swan - quick and deadly. 

Not wanting to be left out, The Requiem joined in the chorus. More bullets rained down from the trees, with all manner of dust combinations. 

A sustained attack spanning nearly half a minute, soon my weapon was dry. Smoke from burning foliage and thick steam from melted ice dust hung over the entire clearing. We strained to see the damage through the mix of substances. 

Then the gravity dust wore off.

As the beast came crashing down to earth with a thud, everything went eerily still for a moment. None of us dared to move, barely even breathing. Burning leaves crackling and the hiss of cooling wood were the only sounds around. 

Until the Grimm began to stir. 

Joints creaking, it slowly climbed to its feet, none the worse for wear after we had thrown everything but the kitchen sink at it. The Ent stood between us and the other hunters - leaving nowhere to run but further into the forest. 

While the four of us were stunned to silence, it was me who shouted first. “Run! We’ve gotta put distance between us and it, before it's fully recovered.” Staring at the Grimm, it didn’t seem as though any of the three had registered my warning. “Let’s get out of here,” I shouted. “Now!”

Forming up, we took off deeper into the forest just as one of the vines whipped wildly around the trees we had just vacated. A typhoon of leaves and shredded bark scattered in all directions. It had risen far quicker than I anticipated. With the only plan we had an utter failure, survival now depended on one of us coming up with something on the fly. 

Ulyana looked particularly pissed. “And what the _fuck_ are we supposed to do now?”

“I’m thinking,” I snapped. My annoyance wasn’t just directed at her attitude - although it certainly didn’t help - but rather at our situation. None of our weapons had so much as scratched the armour. 

Abruptly, we ran out of trees. They parted to reveal something suspiciously resembling an old garden. It was overgrown with flowers unlike any we’d seen so far, and the air smelled sweet and fragrant. The ground was relatively flat, and it provided decent terrain for combat. At the far end of the clearing, there was a large boulder, which allowed for quick and easy access into the treeline should we need it. 

Suddenly, Sorrel stopped running. “Wait behind me. When the Ent appears, I will keep it busy. The rest of you can run.”

The rest of us exchanged wary glances. “How do you plan to escape afterwards?” Teale asked, her voice filled with concern.

“I don’t. Three survivors is a better result than four deaths,” he stated, matter-of-factly. There was no fear in his voice, or his eyes. Only determination borne from typical Atlesian brainwashing.

“No. We’re not doing that,” I replied. 

Sorrel’s eyes glanced at each of us before quickly looking away. “Then I’ll simply take the choice out of your hands,” he said as he walked back in the direction we had come from. “This is an acceptable loss. It’s for the best.”

He didn’t make it even three steps before I closed the distance with a warp. “The _best?_ ” Grabbing the collar of his jacket, I slammed his back into one of the trees. “Listen carefully, because I’m only gonna say this once. You aren’t in Atlas anymore. I’ve seen how they train students there, and it is complete and utter bullshit. Acceptable losses? _No losses are ever acceptable_. So get that high-and-mighty, martyring head of yours back out your ass and help us come up with a solution that has us all walking out of here.” 

Easing up the pressure on him, I took a few steps back before pointing at him. “We die together, or not at all.” Taking stock of the area, it seemed like the best we were going to find in the woods. 

Besides, should the worst come to pass, it would make for a scenic graveyard. 

“Alright. Here’s where we’ll make our stand.” A thudding noise drifted from the forest. It was steadily growing, and frankly, absolutely terrifying. “My knowledge of Ents isn’t foolproof, so our best option is do what we did earlier and pray we get a chance to retreat eventually. Focus on mixing ice dust with other kinds. If a chink doesn’t exist, we make one.” 

“I’ll supply whatever information I can about its weaknesses.” Sorrel came to stand next to me, twin handguns aiming at the trees, one crossed over the other.

“I’m all out of gravity arrows, but I have a selection of other kinds. Some normal ones, too,” Teale said, joining us. She held her spear-staff in one hand, behind her back. “I’ll try focus on getting in close with my spear, though. If I time it right, I might be able to pry open a crack in its armour.” 

“Me and my Thorn will take out any remaining vines.” Drawing her sword, Ulyana stood by my side for the first time. “So, you’re condition for us tagging along was following your orders, right?” Ulyana asked. “Yet you don't have anything better than ‘Keep shooting’?”

Loading fire-dust rounds into my gun, my lips curled into a smirk. “‘Keep shooting then run’, actually.” Cocking the forearm, a round slid into the chamber with a solid crack. “And I do have one more order. Whatever happens out there,” I said, flipping the Requiem into sword-mode, “make sure it ends up in a history book.” 

The trees splintered, as vines burst through.


	7. Woodland Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Ent bearing down on their position, the four hunters take up combat stances and pray that they'll make it through the next few minutes of their lives. But with the armour's sheer thickness, can they manage to buy themselves the time they need to flee?

Teale raised one of her electric barriers in a wide arc in front of us. Ringed with a faint blue electric charge, the air within wavered. Two short, sharp shots rang out as Sorrel fired. One orange flash, one yellow, and the two bullets hit the barrier. Small sparks of lightning flashed off bullet’s metal casings as they passed through. 

As they accelerated, a much louder bang sent them hurtling towards their target. With the increased speed, their impact was catastrophic; excess energy melded with the dust and amplified their effects. 

Flame and electricity rippled across the Ent, and did _nothing_. Given that Sorrel’s guns were of a much higher caliber than my shotgun, firing the bullets normally - even through the barrier - was pointless. 

Holding the Requiem in hand, I ran towards the Grimm. Since a direct attack wasn’t working, my goal was to give Ulyana a better shot at the vines. Getting rid of those would make the fight far safer in the long run. 

I warped to my gun after hurtling it towards the target. Now roughly level with the Ent’s eye, I blasted it full-on with two shotgun rounds. My body moved with the gun’s recoil as began to retreat. 

The Grimm wasn’t just going to let me escape, though. My vision darkened as a vine swiped at my head. Missing the initial, blow it quickly snapped around and wrapped around my throat. The skin under the vine began to burn as my aura blazed under the pressure. 

Letting go of my gun, it started to drop towards the grass. I warped away from my captor to free myself from strangulation. 

Glinting in the dull light piercing the forest canopy, a bladed whip sliced through the vine I’d just escaped. Another vine tangled around my arm and gun. The whip arced towards me, forcing me to try and shift my weight around it. The Ent helped, jerking the vine up and nearly wrenching my arm from the socket. 

Grunting in pain, my fingers brushed against the trigger. From the position I was in, though, I couldn’t exert enough pressure to fire it. I grit my teeth. Fighting through the pain, I reached up with my free hand and tagged the barrel of my gun. 

Light flashed as I warped free a second time. Now, the trigger was in reach. Pieces of plant exploded in all directions as the Requiem barked. 

While I was preoccupied dealing with one vine at a time, Ulyana’s whip-blade was cutting swaths of them down. Something tapped against my foot. That was the only warning I got before another vine grabbed my foot. 

Twisting harshly, the vine slammed me into the ground. Energy flared as my aura sprung to my defense, continuing to glow as I was dragged along the ground. It drew me up again, just as fast - and my breakfast threatened to make an appearance. 

Ulyana’s whip whistled up, severing the last vine. My speed bounced me off the ground and slammed me into a tree. 

Shakily climbing to my feet, bile burned my throat. My eyes stung from the repeated warping, my heart was hammering and parts of my body badly ached. Not nearly as graciously as I’d liked, but we’d dealt with the vines.

Still dancing around the Grimm, the whip-blade was cutting into its armour - but nowhere near deep enough to do any lasting damage. Its single eye carefully tracked the movement before a hand grasped the whip in mid-air with surprising speed. 

Yanking hard, Ulyana suddenly flew towards it. Using her momentum as a weapon, its other hand smashed into her, sending her crashing into the ground with so much force, she left a shallow crater. Satisfied with its success, its attention returned to freeing the other hand, now tangled up in the whip. 

Sorrel switched tack, combining his dual-wield handguns to form a larger, sniper-type gun. Tapping a few buttons on the length of the barrel, he fired another round through the electric shield. The projectile bent the air around itself with a deafening crack. 

The shot had _broken the sound barrier_. 

Exploding with a flare of white and orange energy, the bullet single-handedly created a firestorm which scorched the Grimm’s core. Despite staggering it with sheer force, the attack only blackened the surface. 

Even with a bloody cannon, we didn’t have the firepower necessary to punch through its armour. Sorrel looked dejected, and even Teale was disheartened as she helped Ulyana to her feet. Just giving up didn’t sit well with me, though. My brain kicked into overdrive, eyes scanning the surroundings, trying to come up with something to try regardless of the chance of success. 

Running down the list of potentially useful assets, we had a weak-point analysis of its armour, a barrier that accelerated projectiles and a pseudo-magnetic attraction field between two objects. Compared to those, my semblance wasn’t suited for this. Our surroundings didn’t hold any answers that I could see. Nothing but flowers and rocks.

...Well, one very large rock.

How much force could be feasibly put behind that boulder? My fingers drummed up and down the hilt of my sword. Cogs slowly turned in my head. I formed a plan. 

It was a terrible plan, but we _were_ desperate.

“Sorrel! Buy me a minute or two!” I shouted while running up to Ulyana and Teale. “Both of you, with me. I have an idea crazy enough that it just might work.” Teale nodded, and dragged Ulyana behind her while Sorrel stared down the Ent. “Oi, Ulyana, I need details on how your semblance works.”

She squinted at me. “I’ve told you. I mark two objects. Then either attract or repel them.”

“So do both objects pull towards one another with equal force?” I asked, loading my gun with run-of-the-mill shotgun shells.

She shook her head. “Not always. I control the level of force, and whether it is one or two-sided.” Gunshots barked behind us. Providing support with his handguns, Sorrel was primarily focused on hampering the movements of his target. 

Grabbing her by the arm, I ushered her along. “Come on.” Moving to the boulder, my priority had to be setting up the final curtain. “Right, mark the boulder,” I called to her. 

She gave me a sidelong glance. Realisation dawned on her, before she smirked and placed her hand against the rock. It pulsed with a black energy, leaving behind a small, spider-like mark. 

“Teale, set up a shield facing it.” The fox faunus gave a quick nod, before waving her hands in front of her. Static crackles formed into a ring of lightning, which I stood behind and open fired. All six shots peppered the boulder with metal pellets - which bit deep into the rock with the added speed. 

Loading ice rounds, I watched the Ent. “Right, now give Ulyana an arrow and move the shield to between the rock and the Grimm.” I turned to Ulyana. “Mark the arrow Teale gives you and hand it back. Shout when you’re done.” 

Sprinting towards the Ent, it was readying for an attack on Sorrel. Transforming my weapon, I pulled the trigger and threw it forward. With a warp, I clashed the Requiem side-on into its fist. Pulling the trigger again created a wave of ice and recoil, causing the attack to fly wide into the ground. 

Instead of raising its hand, the Grimm simply dragged it along the ground in my direction. Kicking off my sword, I pulled the trigger and springboarded over the fist. “Sorrel,” I called, “freeze it in place!” Gunfire split the air as our combined ice rounds froze the Ent’s hand into the ground. Staring at its hand, the glare of its eye grew brighter. 

The other hand drew back, arching up and over its head with impossible speed. Warping onto the frozen hand, I twirled and transformed my weapon. As the other hand crashed down, my newly-vacated position was gone - a crater was all that remained. Despite my best efforts, slabs of earth battered into my arm and gut causing me to stumble and miss my opening.

Thankfully, Sorrel didn’t. Ice bullets whizzed past my head and exploded. Both of the Ent’s hands were stuck.

From the corner of my eye, Teale was waving from beyond a wavy patch of air. “Sorrel,” I shouted over to him, “we need you to mark the weakest point of its armour. I don’t care how, but make sure it's visible. Then fall back to us.”

While making my way to the girls, Sorrel nodded over before fiddling with more buttons on the guns. Just as the three of us regrouped, another piercing shot signalled that he’d fired. Sure enough, about a foot above the Ent’s eye was a dark, blackened mark. 

“Done,” he confirmed as he approached. 

“Now we leave it to Teale.” The girl’s happy-go-lucky demeanour suddenly vanished. In fact, she looked several shades paler than a moment before. “Don’t worry,” I reassured her. “We just need you to hit that point with the arrow Ulyana marked.” Ice fractured as the Grimm began to break free of its bindings. “The sooner the better, but can probably buy another opening if you miss.” 

She took a few deep breaths to steady herself. The spear clicked as it bent, the string falling into place once pulled. Taking an archer’s stance, she aimed through the wavy energy field and took a final breath. 

As she loosed the arrow, the field crackled. It arced through the air as gracefully as a swallow. It made no sound when it hit the target, but it was almost dead-centred in the target. While it hadn’t pierced particularly deep, it was in solid. Teale’s eyes sparkled as she turned to us with a smile.

The ice finally shattered altogether as the Ent reared up to its full height. “Alright, get ready for one last assault,” I shouted out as it stomped closer to us. “Ulyana, if you would.”

The delight in her laugh was almost scary. “Gladly.” she said, raising both hands. In one smooth movement, she slammed her right fist into the left hand. Suddenly, the arrow began to glow a deep, inky black. The boulder moved in response, scraping along the ground behind us while steadily growing in speed. We were, at this very moment, caught between a literal rock and a hard place. 

The Ent began to approach. Not as quickly as the boulder, though.

Together we moved out of the way of the rock as it sailed past us. Hitting the barrier, sparks began to fly in all directions as the energy supercharged and dragged the metal pellets inside. Some broke free, but most were deep enough. Rocketing through the air, guided by the attraction between it and the arrow, the makeshift projectile hammered into the weakest point of the Grimm’s armour. 

Staggered by the force, one foot fell into the crater made when it missed Ulyana earlier, throwing it further off-balance. It managed to avoid collapsing, instead toppling forward onto one knee. The noise of rock hitting bone sent a blood-curdling crack reverberating off the trees and through the forest. Shattering on impact, the pieces of the boulder scattered past the Ent like a buckshot round, ripping through the trees. 

The armour just atop the Grimm’s eye had a number of deep fractures. It was like a pebble hitting glass. Our last-ditch attempt to stun the beast had resulted in a definite and exploitable weakness. While it was still on one knee - and we had our chance to run - I had no intention of ever letting it rise again. 

“Mark it,” I asked, passing my blade to Ulyana. 

She responded with a nod as black veins sprouted over the chamber. With a flick of my wrist, he Requiem breezed through the energy. The combined momentum from Teale’s semblance and Ulyana’s magnetism sent the weapon screaming into the centre of the fractures. Half the length sunk into the Grimm itself. 

Smirking, I closed the connection between me and it, and warped. The force of my arrival plunged the blade fully into the Ent. Now, I madly clutched the trigger. Super-cold air poured from the vents inside of the beast. Flesh beneath the armour began to freeze. As it did so, it expanded and began buckling the armour. The beast began to howl while I smirked viciously.

“Checkmate!” I yelled.

And let go of the trigger.

Shattered ice crystals and broken pieces of armour rained around me as I flew backwards. In place of the white bone was the typical dark flesh of the Grimm, now entirely exposed around its eye. The others hadn’t missed the action, and were already lining up shots. 

Two fire arrows stabbed into the flesh above its eye, and they began to glow. They grew brighter and brighter, finally exploding and washing the wound with fire. 

A lightning round flew overhead, enhanced by the barrier, and cut through the growing cloud of fire. As it did, the bullet absorbed the fire before piercing into the Ent’s eye. Recoiling in pain, the beast raised a hand to try and protect itself, but it was too late. A short crackle and flash of electricity lit up the entry wound.

Lightning rippled _inside_ of the Grimm, coursing through blood and nerves. It jerked as though hit by a taser, thrashing about, clearly in pain. A bolt must have travelled down its arm into a hand, because that simply burst wide open. Blood poured from open wound, and a fine mist covered half the clearing. 

Three out of four of its limbs exploded in this way, both hands and the foot stuck into the ground. When the beast began to topple over, the current seemed to have run its course completely, meeting back where it had started. 

And _exploded_.

Smoke rising from the gaping hole in its core, the Ent slowly fell backwards. Hitting the ground, it was completely lifeless, despite still twitching from residual energy. The air stunk of burnt flesh - and worse, besides. Chunks of singed meat scattered across the floor. 

It left me shellshocked. Never before had I witnessed such ferocity in a single attack. Sorrel stood with his sniper, the barrel of which was smouldering. That was nothing compared to the Grimm. 

After what seemed to be an eternity, its body started to dissipate. The lumps of burnt flesh were the first to go. Where the blood had touched the grass only mottled, dead blades remained. Only when the black mist had covered the entire corpse could I bring myself to look away. 

Sorrel stood with hooded eyes, completely unaffected by the sheer carnage he’d delivered on the Grimm. Teale, though... Covering her mouth with her hand, she was as white as a sheet. 

Sliding through the blood, Ulyana stretched her hands high above her head. “Haha! That was amazing! Did you see that?!” Grabbing hold of her whip, she wrenched it free from the mangled mess left behind when its hand blew up. “That’s what you get for punching me, you son of a bitch,” she said before heading off in the direction of the cliff. Walking past without even so much as a word, Sorrel offered a slight nod of his head, before following her.

Teale approached, stunned. “We actually _won_.”

“I know,” I replied. “I’m as shocked as you. That worked… far better than I thought it would.”

She leaned close, whispering. “Sorrel is scary.”

I nodded. He’d shown no emotion even in the aftermath of that sheer destruction. A worrying sign, even if I couldn’t argue with results. We watched as the other two walked off into the distance in silence, unlike a noise from behind caught our attention. A faint howl in the distance. More Grimm.

“Come on,” I said, turning to Teale. “We’d better get out of these woods.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Been hard at work over the last week sifting through my notes and brainstorming the last part of this _considerably lengthy_ story. I've decided to do things slightly differently that I originally planned, though. Instead of writing this as one massive, hundred-chapter-plus monstrosity, I'm going to break it down into four smaller fanfics. I personally think they'll flow better with distinct break points after each of the four major story arcs I have planned. 
> 
> While I do have all of the specific story points and development planned out, I don't have it all written, so I still can't accurate estimate how many chapters this fanfic is likely to reach. Until I know for definite, I won't put it up the chapter total. My best guess would be around 40, but that may change. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reaching the latest chapter, and as always, feedback is greatly appreciated! ^^


	8. Out of the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ent lies dead. The Relics have been retrieved. With that, the initiation is over. For one student, however, the nightmare has only just begun.

By the time we had officially exited the forest, the sun had ducked below the horizon. An older, particularly plump professor awaited us, with Ozpin and Goodwitch nowhere to be seen. Introducing himself as Professor Port, he led us all back to the Academy’s assembly hall. 

Before entering, we were asked to turn over the relics we had collected. In their place, we were handed a standard-issue scroll with all manner of useful information on it. Maps, messaging apps, cloud storage for coursework and even a biometric reading of our aura levels. 

Inside, there was a huge gathering of people. Second, third and fourth years had come to see what the latest influx of new additions to the roster would bring. The families of the combatants had been allowed to attend the ceremony as well. 

Several of our group didn’t bother looking around for people, and I knew all too well what that meant. The chattering students were all around, bursting into a roar of claps and cheers as we entered. On the stage, the headmaster stood with arms folded in front of a microphone. Above, a number of large screens played back the best moments from our time in the forest; individual battles with groups of Grimm and the longer team-fights near the end. 

Had these people watched everything, or were they only assembled for the highlights reel?

As the new students climbed onto the stage, the applause died down. The headmaster’s eyes bored into each of us in turn, before his voice filled the hall. “You must be tired after today’s activities, so I will try not to keep you much longer. The journey into the forest was an initiation. Proof, if you succeeded, that you have the potential to grow into the kind of person fit for this Academy. Beacon trains hunters - make no mistake about that. Come the end of your education here, you will be expected to guard our villages, defend our walls, and above all, protect our way of life.”

The screens flicked to show our collection of the ‘relics’. “As every pair acquired a relic and returned it here, I am pleased to say that you have all passed.” Thunderous applause exploded from behind us once again. Ozpin raised a hand, and it silenced almost instantly. “The only task left for us, then, is to form your teams. Upon exiting the forest, tonight, the important decision regarding your team members had already been made. By you.”

A wave of unease swept over me. Did that mean Teale was right? Given that Ulyana and Sorrel had our corresponding piece - something I was sure even Teale may be regretting at this stage - my deepest hope was that she wasn’t. 

“The chess pieces you retrieved on-mission had a deeper meaning than you might expect,” Ozpin said, and my the pit of my stomach dropped a little lower with every word. “Each one had a pair, the holders of which are now the second half of your team at Beacon Academy.”

Ozpin went on to form CRDL and JNPR, appointing Cardin Winchester and Jaune Arc as leaders.

I recognised Cardin immediately as the bully from the other day. However, I’d never seen any sign of CRDL in the forest. No pieces had been missing when we first got there, from what I noticed. Footage focusing on them was scarce and it was hard to tell how competent they were going to be. Jaune didn’t strike me as someone with leadership potential either, but who was I to argue with Ozpin?

“Teale Reynard, Sorrel Ehiztari, Rayne Lucaneus, Ulyana Melanctha. The four of you retrieved the white royal pieces. From this day, you will work together as Team RUST.” 

“No,” I whispered. An bolt of ice ran down my spine. If every team followed the same naming convention as the other two…

“Led by, Rayne Lucaneus.” 

In that second, I felt sick. The room began to spin as all the noise just died. I didn’t want to lead. I couldn’t. Especially not with Ulyana criticizing everything. My feet carried me off the stage on autopilot amidst the applause. Nothing Ozpin said after that point registered with me.

Pyrrha walked up as though and awkwardly hugged me. “Congratulations!” she shouted. My deadpan stare met her eyes, and she quietened. “Rayne? What’s wrong?”

I shook my head. “There is no way in hell I am leading this team.” 

A hand landed heavily on my shoulder, and it belonged to the last person I’d expected to be here. My uncle. He was wearing his favourite gray suit, which he saved for special occasions. His lips curved into a twinkling smile underneath his striking silver eyes. 

There was something enchanting about them. I’d only ever seen my uncle angry a few times in my life - and never at me - but it was those eyes I always remembered. Sometimes, it seemed as though they could stare straight into the soul.

Right now, though, they were warm and comforting. 

“Hey, sport!” he beamed. “Team leader, huh? I knew you’d do it.”

From behind him, _my_ team had finally caught up to me. They waited just off to the side. Even from this distance, I didn’t miss Ulyana’s eyes narrowing when she saw me. “Yea, it’s an honour,” I lied, hating myself for it. “What are you doing here? Where’s Celeste? Nothing’s wrong, is it?”

“Relax,” he drawled. “Everything’s fine. I’m here to see Ozpin, but I couldn’t not drop in to see my favourite nephew get his own team.”

I half-heartedly chuckled. “Unless my mother had a sister she didn’t tell me about, I’m your only nephew.”

“Which makes you my favourite! So, who was the redhead?” He asked, elbowing me in the side. With a glance at his watch, he coughed awkwardly. “Actually, tell me later or I’m going to make it. Celeste told me to remind you about this weekend, by the way. You will be home, won’t you?”

“Of course,” I replied with a nod. “We both know she’d kill me otherwise.”

His smile brightened. “Good. I just hope that even with you at Beacon, we can be a family again. We’ve got a lot of time to make up.” 

“We sure do.” Living with my uncle in the big city was a bittersweet feeling. City life was somehow both too easy and overwhelming. I’d rather go back to another village where life was simpler. Celeste loved Vale, though. My conscience would never let me leave her, so I was stuck here. Although it was a comfort to have my uncle around. 

“Right, I’ll see you this weekend then,” he said, slapping me on the shoulder again. “Later, Rayne.”

Leading the rest of RUST in my direction, Teale was bounding over, sporting a typical beaming smile. “Rayne! Our dorm room number came through on the scroll. We’re gonna go check it out. Come with us!”

Trying to force a smile, I doubted my discomfort would be completely masked. “Go on ahead. I’m gonna grab a shower first.”

“Well, we could probably all do with one, but we’ll go later.” She giggled, seemingly oblivious to the tension radiating from me. “We’ll wait up for you, okay?”

I gave a quick nod. “Sure thing.”

As RUST peeled off towards the dorms, Pyrrha had been abducted by her team as well, leaving me alone in a corridor full of people. The evening’s audience began to stream out of the hall, slowly filtering away. I dragged myself to the showers. 

Carefully dumping my blood-splattered clothes into one of the washing machines nearby, I put my jacket to one side and ran a quick wash. Making doubly sure no-one else was around, I fiddled with the water temperature. Setting the shower water to scalding hot, I stepped inside. Instantly, my aura wavered due to the intense heat. Leaning my head against the wall, my thoughts turned to what the hell had just happened. 

Ozpin expected me to lead. I’d imagine Teale would be happy with this arrangement as well. Ulyana and Sorrel, however, were going to be huge problems. 

My experience in leading teams was non-existent. Occasionally, the village hunters would take me along on patrols. I’d attended a combat school in Atlas for three years. But I’d never led before and since then, I’d worked alone. That was preferable. Knowing my life was in _my_ hands suited me. Giving that control to others was bad enough, without shouldering the burden of their lives as well.. 

Being in a team was something I had almost resigned myself to when accepting the invitation to Beacon. It was my only option to gain access to the Academy’s resources. 

My goal depended on it. 

The thought of leading terrified me, but what choice did I have? Would Ozpin listen if I begged him to reconsider? It was unlikely - but an option I’d need to keep in mind. 

Turning the shower off and getting dressed into my sleepwear, hauling on my red casual hoodie and shoes as well. Leaving the washrooms, a flash of white hair walked past. Weiss Schnee. Beacon academy was the last place I’d have expected to run into her.

“Weiss,” I said, casually glancing at her. “Fancy meeting you here.”

She jumped slightly, looking at me with suspicion. You could always see the little cogs turning as she slowly began to recognise me. “Rayne!” she suddenly shouted. “I tried to find you after the team ceremony, but I couldn’t find any sign of you. I...We’ve not seen each other in, what?”

I could barely remember the details, myself. “A decade and change, I think?”

Weiss shook her head lightly. “All that? It’s hard to believe.” A small smile played on her lips. “You’ve certainly grown.” 

“You too. Not as much of a snot-nosed brat, eh?” I joked. 

“Ah! I...I was no such thing!” she nearly screamed, drawing the attention of a group of students walking past. A fierce blush had turned her entire face beet red. 

My laughter rung out around the corridor. It was nice to see she was just as easy to wind up as ever - and twice as funny. “I’m just kidding, calm down.” 

She huffed, tossing her head to the side and letting her hair flick between us. “Just so long as you don’t go and start spreading that around, I’m sure I can forgive you.” Her cold gaze fell on me. “...This time.” She left the implied threat just casually hanging and seamlessly moved on to a new subject. “How’s your family doing these days?” 

My lips tightened as I swallowed hard. That was the obvious question to ask, wasn’t it? “Dead… mostly. My mother and father died about a year back when our village was attacked by Grimm. Just my uncle and sister left.”

The colour drained out of her. Fumbling for words, she gripped her wrist with her other hand. “I’m sorry,” she finally said.

I shook my head with a light smile. “Don’t be. Not your fault. What about you? How’s your mother?”

The atmosphere soured again.”She…” Weiss struggled to continue as her face twisted in pain.

Oh. Great. “You don’t need to answer,” I said. “In fact, here’s a better idea. Let’s not mention family again.”

Her lips curled at the edges and she nodded. “That sounds wonderful.”

We walked together to the dorms chatting about deliberately stupid stuff all the way. Dancing around the subjects we didn’t want to mention was easy enough when you had ten years worth of stories to share. It was strange to see her - and how much she’d changed - after all these years. 

As we entered the corridor, the rest of team RWBY seemed to be hanging around in their pyjamas outside of one of the doors. 

My team’s door, specifically. 

Picking up the pace, the voice from inside could be heard halfway down the corridor. “Well, better a little free spirit than a tin soldier!”

“Oh for -” RWBY noticed me and ducked out of my way. Just as well, because my temper boiled over. I slammed the door open. “What in the _hell_ is going on here?”

Ulyana’s eyes were mad with rage, and flicked between Sorrel and me. “Well, well. If it isn’t our illustrious leader, finally gracing us with his presence.” She stormed up and stood less than a foot away. “I’d love to know why Ozpin made _you_ our leader. Demanding we follow your lead? Arrogant piece of shit!”

“What is your problem?” I asked, clenching my fists. My gaze narrowed. “I didn’t ask for this position. In fact, I’d much rather someone else took over. But until that happens, I _am_ the leader of this team. That means from here on out, you will _always_ be following my lead.” Teale was sitting on a bed in the corner of the room, keeping her head down and not getting involved. “In case you’d forgotten, my plan killed the Ent,” I shouted at her. “You, on the other hand, had been disarmed and could barely stand.” 

“Only because that idiot didn’t do anything to back me up!” she howled.

Scoffing, I shook my head in disbelief. “You didn’t read the situation and overextended yourself, and everyone else is to blame? Sure, sweetheart. Keep telling yourself that.” Every word was tinged with venom, splitting the air harshly. “Someone might even believe it,” I added softly. 

Looking around the room, no-one met her gaze. She clenched a fist and gritted her teeth. Instinctively, I shifted position and readied myself. “I don’t need this shit,” she muttered, before barreling out of the room. On the way, she crashed her shoulder into mine and slammed the door.

Breathing heavily, I relaxed my shoulders a little. I’d really thought she was about to punch me. “Alright,” I said, turning to the other two members of the team. “Someone mind telling me what happened?” 

Teale reluctantly shuffled to face the middle of the room. “Well, Ulyana was arguing with Sorrel about the fight. She called him a robot for not doing anything he wasn’t ordered to do, while he couldn’t accept her complete disregard for protocol and...basically everything else.” Sighing heavily, her mouth twitched into a frown. “That’s essentially it. If you hadn’t shown up, I’m sure they would have continued.”

Standing stock straight, Sorrel snapped a salute. “Thank you, sir.”

“Don’t salute me, and don’t call me sir,” I hissed at him. “This isn’t Atlas. We don’t have rank or protocol. Ulyana actually has a point. That Grimm would have killed us all if I hadn’t thought outside of the box and come up with a plan.” Rubbing my eyes, a serious heachache was developing already - and it hadn’t even been a few hours since the team had formed. “Atlesian ways of thinking will get you nowhere.”

He was silent for several seconds, glowering. “Yes, sir,” he eventually replied.

I just sighed. The bunk across from Teale’s was the only one without bags scattered around it, but most of my stuff was still in my lockers anyway. After the argument, I couldn’t even be bothered going back to get them. 

“Wonder if we’ll get any sleep, before Ulyana comes back,” I thought out loud. “Although, it’d probably be safer for me to keep one eye open.” 

Shifting the brunt of her anger to me was about the only thing I could do. I figured that I’d be able to handle anything she threw at me. The other two, I wasn’t so sure about. The faunus’s brow furrowed in worry, while Sorrel remained a blank slate, as always. 

This was shaping up to be a hell of a year.


	9. A Destined Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking a break from all the world of politics that comes with being a team leader, Rayne decides to take a little break and do something relaxing. What could be more calming than constant arguments? Duelling one of the best fighters at the Academy, naturally.

“3…

2…

1…

Begin!”

The tinny, female voice of the arena’s computer gave way to the sound of gunfire. 

Sweeping the Requiem up, two rifle shots crashed into the flat edge. Sparks flashed as the metal collided. Quickly switching it into a shotgun, my weapon gave as good as it got, returning the favour with a gout of flame. 

Despite the distance between us - about twenty meters - Pyrrha raised her shield. An overly cautious defensive action, and one that completely obscured her vision of me. 

Ducking low, the tip of my blade fell to the back of my heel. A finger squeezed the trigger. The sword barked and flew through the air. Before my opponent lowered her shield, I vanished in a scattering of sparks. 

Tracking the shadow on the ground, her gaze locked onto me. Pyrrha leaned backwards, before spinning in a perfect circle. Letting the shield rip, the golden disc hurled towards me. 

Pulling down the Requiem’s handle loaded the next shell into the chamber. Firing a third round, the kickback altered my course ever so slightly. As my back hit the edge of the shield, I rolled over it, reloading my shot-sword in mid-air. Finger on the trigger, another blast of flame tore out from behind me. 

The move was anticipated by my opponent, who had dropped into a defensive stance with both hands on her spear. Twirling it up and over her back, Pyrrha suddenly regained her two-handed grip and raised the spear in a straight line. 

Using both my descending force and all the weight I could, the blade of my sword impacted against Miló and drove its wielder several feet along the floor. Firing again, the shock threw her away from me and knocked her spear downwards. Even with the sheer brute force of the attack she didn’t lose her grip of her spear. 

With the last round, I sent the sword spiralling towards her. Blue embers glinted off her golden armour as I closed the distance in a blink. Sliding round her back, the sword sliced up. The spear caught the attack at a frankly ridiculous angle and directed it harmlessly to the side. Scraping along the floor, the point flicked up and struck forth at my head as I narrowly dodged. 

I’d tested the waters with my opening gambit. She was every bit the warrior that her reputation suggested. I had deeply hoped some of the stories had been exaggerated. Brute force wasn’t enough to break through her guard, so my next option was using speed to overwhelm her. 

My weapon began to dance around my opponent in a series of hit-and-run blink strikes. Warping from left to right, I’d open up on her with an unpredictable combo and warp to the opposite side before she had a chance to pin me down. Knowing full well she would destroy me if that happened, I stayed on my toes.

Moving with chilling speed and grace, Pyrrha held off the onslaught of near-simultaneous attacks. Even with my constant swapping back-and-forth, it didn’t put her off in any way. 

I’d swing right, and she’d use the tip or butt of the spear to block the attacks, then viciously spin the point and force me to warp. Each and every blow was parried. Once she’d pinned down my warp patterns - required to keep her contained and on the defensive - things got even more one-sided. Her skills were sublime, to the point that attacking her resulted in numerous close encounters with the sharp edge of her spear.

The defensive tact would only work for so long. I’d eventually find an opening - but she knew that as well. Which is why, as soon as my reactions faltered for a second, she struck. 

The spear-point shifted in mid-flight, suddenly arcing towards my head. Only halfway through sweeping up from the bottom right, the Requiem couldn’t block in time, so I pulled the trigger instead. A buckshot round hammered directly into her stomach and sent her reeling back. 

Using the butt of Miló as a third foot, she pulled a hidden trigger and used a burst of recoil to reach me again. Kneeing me in the gut while transforming the spear into a gun, it whipped up over her shoulder. The barrel found itself rammed into my neck as I frantically tried to bring the Requiem down on her head. 

Before it even got close, she pulled the trigger. A single bullet hit with a tremendous impact, sending wisps of red energy washing out as my whole body stagger backwards.

The spectators cheered and whooped as the last of the energy faded away. Our sparring match had been a relatively hot topic and a huge crowd turned up to watch. Of course, it was Pyrrha they wanted to see - my role was nothing more than a convenient opponent. Her fanclub was out in force, and the room thundered with every move she made. 

With good reason, too. Even on the receiving end of it, there was an inherent awe about watching her battle. The lithe and subtle gestures when she shifted positions. Her eyes, flitting between me, my weapon and the room around her. 

The atmosphere in the area was intoxicating, too. The roars of the crowd put fire in my blood. Our battle felt like some great gladiatorial fight in the coliseums of the Old World.

Reloading the Requiem with more flame rounds, my eyes glanced at the large holographic board above the arena. It read ‘RAYNE: 81 - PYRRHA: 88’. Most of the damage to her was as the result of a single direct shotgun blast. 

I was lucky to have done even that much. 

My strength wasn’t enough. My speed wasn’t enough. I doubted my ability to outsmart her, but that had to be my next plan.  
We stared one another down, neither moving an inch to close the distance. My sword couldn’t reach, nor could her spear. However, she was close enough that the Requiem wouldn’t have time to transform before she reached me. 

Bending her legs, Pyrrha sprang into the air and used her spear as a javelin. Before letting go, she fired the gun on the butt of the spear - increasing its speed drastically. 

With barely enough time to get myself out it’s path, Miló bit into the metal floor. Pyrrha was on me a second later, rolling as she hit the ground, grabbing her spear, and getting to work. 

Switching from the defensive technique she’d used in the last play, she was now much more aggressive. Swinging the spear across in arcs and frequently stabbing it forward made sure there was no way for me to get close enough for my sword to be useful. Given that I still had to block, the shotgun form wouldn’t be any better. 

Metal bashed metal over and over, filling the arena with rapid clanging sounds. Trying to figure out the pattern of her movements, it quickly became clear that there _wasn’t any_. Her random stabs were the only time she left herself open to any counterattack. 

Unable to predict my opponent's actions, it all came down to matching her speed. She stabbed a few more times, and I blocked each strike. When the next stab came, I tried something a little different. 

Releasing the two handed grip on my sword, I parried the attack with the vambrace on my dominant hand instead. Pyrrha didn’t expect the lack of resistance from me just batting the tip of the spear past my head. It missed by centimetres. With my other hand still holding the Requiem, I slashed down and pulled the trigger. 

Backed by the gun’s recoil, the swipe came hard and fast. Faster than even Pyrrha could react from this distance. She took the brunt of the blow, staggered back, and restarted her assault without missing a beat. 

More attacks rained down from the left, right and above with startling speed. Driving me back despite my best efforts, the distance between me and the arena wall was soon no more than two metres. I needed out of the corner, and I knew my previous move was something that would only work once.

Her stance subtly changed before the spear lunged forward. Tossing the sword behind her, I started to warp. As soon as I’d committed, my mistake was clear. She grabbed my blade from behind her and threw it at the side of the arena. Materialising weapon in hand, I walloped into the wall. 

Turning her back, Pyrrha allowed me to regain my footing as she walked over to pick up her shield. Transforming Miló into a sword, she pointed the blade at me. There was a small smile on her face. Maybe she was enjoying this. 

I hoped to change that.

The Requiem turned into a shotgun, barrel pointed at my heel, I was locked into an athlete’s starting position using the wall as support. Kicking off, the gun barked and my opponent charged. I flipped and kicked her raised shield, before pumping the Requiem’s fore end and rattling off a shot at point-blank range. The sudden recoil forced an opening while I warped back, leaving her wide open. 

A single arcing swing from the Requiem connected with her neckline - before my finger pulled the trigger. A red flare of energy rippled over her skin and armour as the blade fiercely tore downwards. Trying to capitalise on the opportunity, my weapon barked again as another slash came horizontally - but her shield was already raised.

We crossed swords, each attempting to pressure the other into making a mistake. Pyrrha had the benefit of her shield, but my warps were more efficient now. Instead of flickering around at random, they were precise, aimed at the least protected flank. My flow was making The Invincible Girl lose ground. 

She was unable to gauge where I’d strike from, given the incredibly slight window between appearance and impact. I had her on the ropes - and it began to show. 

A flush of successive attacks made me arrogant. My movements grew less direct and more flashy. Ducking and extending the sword to the side, or bringing the blade down over my head after a spin. It was my turn to push her into the wall, and the crowd seemed to be adoring my little show. I was feeding off their energy, and inadvertently began to please them over fighting Pyrrha. 

Taking stock of her situation, she rushed me again. This time, all her weight went behind Akoúo̱ - her shield. Placing the Requiem between me and her, a simply flick of the arm ensured the force of the shield went off to the side. It was almost _too easy_ to deal with.

She had escaped the corner, but that was about it. Approaching her slowly, my footsteps were drowned out in all the noise from the spectators. 

While watching me, her grip tightened on the shield and I instinctively dodged. It flew through the air, grazing my face before clattering off the arena wall.

And bouncing straight back towards me. 

Chopping into the back of my neck, my body lurched forward. Pyrrha rolled over my back, grabbed her shield and switched Miló back into spear-form. Deep red sparks flew as the point was thrust up into my chest. Firing the rifle, the weapon took off and dragged me with it. 

Before my brain could process what had just happened, my back crashed into the roof of the arena. My descent felt like an eternity. Landing hurt like hell. 

What was _that_?, I thought as I struggled to my feet. Her shield had taken me by surprise, because it had rebounded off the wall at a _completely impossible_ angle. It had approached diagonally, and came back as a perfect mirror. Realistically, there was no way that could have happened. It should’ve scored along the wall or at the very least went the other damn way. 

No matter how impossible it was didn’t change the fact that it _did_ happen. Somehow. Her semblance? Was it good luck? Surely she hadn’t been relying on that all this time. Possibly something to do with vectors - but if that was the case, she really was The Invincible Girl. 

“You know, I expected more from you,” she shouted across the arena, collecting Miló. “Of all people, you didn’t strike me as the type to showboat.” Pointing to the holoboard, the state of play was now ‘RAYNE: 44 - PYRRHA: 51’. “You might’ve been beating me, if you focused.”

My arms ached as I stretched. “Yea, lesson learned. Don’t worry though. I’ll stop holding back now.”

One eyebrow raised. “Oh? Have you been?”

_Of course not_ , I thought with a smirk. But that wasn’t for her to know. “Yea. Figured it would make for a better show.” Raising the Requiem, my eyes met hers. “Now, though, all bets are off. Let’s get serious.” 

She was stronger than me. Smarter than me. At least as fast as me. I was outclassed on so many levels. Despite the overwhelming odds, I still had one advantage over her. 

I didn’t mind fighting dirty. 

My stance was far more defensive than it had been. Keeping the sword closer to my chest, my feet closer together, my entire profile hunched over slightly. Anything that would make it easier to fend off attacks and bring her in. I would make her come to me. 

The two of us paced in a circle like wolves vying for alpha status. Finger on the Requiem’s transform button, it waited patiently for the stalemate to break. Like lightning she came, straight towards me with her shield raised. 

Firing off two blasts of superhot pellets - not one even so much as scuffed her. It was astounding. She wasn’t even five metres away, and not a single hit. Instead, Miló came at my head hard and fast. 

Ducking under the thrust, it only narrowly missed the skin on my cheek. A hand reached out and brushed against her shield, marking it. The Requiem swept up from left to right, finding purchase against Pyrrha’s aura. Letting it arc gracefully up her body, my finger pulled the trigger, and increased the speed of the blade. 

I didn’t want to give her time to respond. Warping to her shield, her eyes went wide as the Requiem’s barrel ended flush against her chest. “Gotcha!” I yelled, as the gun spat flame. The Invincible Girl vanished in a torrent of fire which sent her slamming into the arena floor. 

Cheers erupted from the crowd as she tumbled along. My pride was swelling as I stalked towards the downed Pyrrha. She was slowly getting to her feet, after having extinguished the small fire at the edge of her drapery. “Okay,” she said, exhaling. “I believe you.”

According to the board, our aura levels were now ‘RAYNE: 41 - PYRRHA: 34’. 

Things were looking up. For the first time in this match, her aura was lower. Now all that was left was actually finishing her off. 

My Requiem stabbed through the air before deflecting harmlessly off her shield. Pyrrha tried to slash with Miló - now back in sword form - but was forced to retreat as I blinked on top of her again. Bringing the blade down hard with a recoil-backed strike, the vibrations shook through her armour. Seeing my tactic, she fell back into a hard defense while my offense continued.

While her shield was my marked object, I couldn’t risk warping nearly as often. If she managed to anticipate it, she would devastate me. My semblance had been in use for most of the fight already, and it was beginning to drain my aura. 

Thankfully, the stress of combat was having the same effect on her. Pyrrha’s reactions were slowing, and they allowed a brief chink in her armour. Stabbing her sword to an attack, she stretched out a little too far. Warping in, less than an inch separated us now, and neither of our weapons could be used this close. 

So I kneed her in the gut. 

Winded, she swung with Akoúo̱, but it was slow and sluggish. Pulling the trigger on the Requiem, the resulting slash knocked the shield off her arm and into the air. 

Throwing punches and kicks my way, she lashed out. Deflecting and turning away her blows, light glinted across the floor as her bulwark fell. Warping, the golden hoplite shield landed in my left hand and I ran at Pyrrha. Swinging Miló at my head, the Requiem handled the block while her shield acted as the weapon.

Slamming the edge of it into her face, the force of the blow sent her reeling. Seeing what was likely the best chance to end this, I unleashed a storm of blows from shield, sword and gun. Chaining them together, Pyrrha had no defense bar her aura and couldn’t recover between hits fast enough to escape. 

Muscles ached after the number of blows neared double-digits, so my finger held down the trigger of my sword. As fire coated the blade, it began to uppercut her - when I activated the dual-fire mode. Roaring, the Requiem roared like a dragon with an almighty swath of flame arcing forward and up. Somewhere in the middle of it all, Pyrrha collapsed to the ground around ten metres from me, her armour smoking.

Her body twitched, before she shakily rose. She was panting heavily, although it would be impossible to tell whether the main cause was heat or exertion. Even from this distance, the smile on her face was clear as day and just as radiant. 

I hoped that meant she considered me a worthy opponent, at least.

The board now read ‘RAYNE: 34 - PYRRHA: 18’, which caused me to hiss. Only a few points more and the match would be mine. My semblance was draining far more energy than I’d like, but it couldn’t be helped. There was no other way to win. 

My opponent waved. “Can I have my shield back?” she called over.

“Nah. I’m gonna hold onto it for a few minutes,” I replied with a grin. Hitting the button, my weapon transformed. 

“That’s a mistake, you know.” Miló transformed into a spear, which she then held in one hand. “Give me it back, and you just might win.” 

That... didn’t make any sense. “Sorry, my chances of winning improve if you get the shield _back?_ I don’t follow.” Pumping the fore arm of the Requiem, it expelled an unspent bullet, which my other hand caught. Slamming the bullet back into the chamber, I leveled the gun at her. “You want it?” I asked with a smirk, waving the shimmering golden aegis. “Come get it.”

She slowly advanced towards me. “Well, don’t say I didn’t warn you.” 

Her pace didn’t increase, she was simply walking towards me. Reloading the Requiem to max capacity, the barrel aimed towards her. My stance was solid - feet planted to counteract the recoil, weapon held in both hands - but she didn’t even flinch. Pyrrha didn’t strike me as the type to just give up, so her actions seemed utterly bizarre. She wasn't fazed if I shot her?

Well, alright.

When she was three metres out, my gun began to sing. Blast, pump, blast, pump. All six rounds screamed towards her one after another. The distance between us was engulfed in thick fire. I couldn’t see her through it, and it wasn’t likely she could see me. When the weapon clicked dry, it fell to my side. With a wisp of a smile, I glanced at the board. 

But it displayed the impossible.

Black energy coated the shield as an unseen force wrenched it from my hands and into the fire. Pyrrha stepped through the still-expanding flame. My wide eyes met her own, and she smirked. 

Stumbling forward, the Requiem was still a shotgun with no ammo. I had nothing to block with. In that moment, she stood in a whole different light. Haloed by fire, it glinted off her armour just as the dawn sun had. 

Akoúo̱ bashed my head down, before a flurry of hits from Miló sent me spiraling along the floor. 

A siren wailed. “Battle concluded,” the system voice declared. My back bounced off the ground, sending me skipping along. When I came to a stop, I was staring at the ceiling. My body was aching all over. Allowing a furtive look at the holoboard, the final score was ‘RAYNE: 9 - PYRRHA: 17’. 

I wanted to think that last point of damage was one of my shotgun rounds, but it was more likely her semblance _stopping_ the rounds. 

Magnetism. 

Bugger.

Closing my eyes, I was too sore to move. My spot on the floor was comfortable, and the battle had thoroughly drained me. 

The clunk of armour reluctantly made me open them again. Pyrrha was standing over me, hand lowered. “That was the most entertaining battle I’ve had in some time,” she said with a huge smile. “Thank you.”

“I never expected to win,” I said, taking her hand. “Just hoped I wouldn’t make a fool of myself.” Scanning the crowd, the atmosphere was electric. “They seemed to enjoy it.”

“Yes they did,” she replied. A low growling noise came from her stomach. “Sorry!” she exclaimed as her cheeks tinged pink. “I’m starving.”

The exhaustion gave way to hysteria as my chuckle turned to an uncontrollable laugh. It proved infectious, because she joined in. “Sounds good, let’s go eat.”

###### 

“That was AMAZING!” Nora cried out across the dining table loud enough for the whole hall to hear. “Pyrrha was all like WHAM and Rayne was all like WHOOSH!” As if the topic of conversation wasn’t demoralising enough, her actions were extremely enthusiastic. It made me wonder just how the rest of JNPR put up with her.

But then we had Ulyana.

The full roster of RWBY, JNPR and RUST were gathered around the one table, discussing the results of our match. The rest of our teams had watched, but only Yang had seen the fight firsthand from RWBY. Obviously, Nora felt that was a travesty since she was giving such a heartfelt one-woman reenactment for Blake, Ruby and Weiss. 

The Schnee heiress waved a fork across the table. “Well, I, for one, knew how that battle would turn out before it even started.” Realising what she’d said, she looked at me and blushed. “Errr, no offense. It’s just… It’s just _Pyrrha_.”

I shrugged. “Yea, she’s really something. Just glad I was able to hold my own out there.”

“Please. You got your ass handed to you,” Ulyana said, cackling. 

My teeth clenched. “Yea, and that Ent make you eat dirt, but hey ho.” 

Pushing the food around her plate, her eyes bored holes through me. “The full thing is already available for download. I’m gonna put it on my scroll and make a comprehensive report of every stupid little mistake you made.” The grip on her fork tightened. “Maybe then people’ll finally realise that you’ve got nowhere near the skill you think you do.”

Even the diplomat, my first response was to laugh at her. “A _comprehensive_ report, you say? Do you have enough crayons for that?” 

“You really think you're hot shit, don’t ya?” she spat, voice dripping with venom. “Sure, you talk a good game, but ya can’t back it up. Pathetic, self-important, supercilious-”

Unwilling to listen any longer, I interrupted her. “What the _hell_ is your problem with me? And what does supercilious even mea-”

“Stop this!” Pyrrha barked, slamming her hands on the table as she rose, stunning pretty everyone. “Our teams are going to be as close as family for the next four years. How do you both expect to survive missions with this kind of team dynamic?”

“Good question,” I countered. “Allow me to spell it out. We’ll survive because the team will listen to _me_ \- since I clearly have the most experience.” Staring at Ulyana, I dared her to challenge me. “No-one on the team has any objections. Well, no-one that matters, anyway.” 

As I turned to leave, Teale called out after me. “Hey, you have-”

“I’ve had enough,” I snapped, and it wasn’t just the food I was talking about.


	10. Seeking Perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RUST's team dynamic is still leaving a lot to be desired. Pushed to breaking point, Rayne tries an unconventional method of conflict resolution with...mixed results.

Unsurprisingly, Ulyana didn’t show up to our practise session yesterday. 

It wasn’t all bad, though, because her absence allowed the rest of us to get some solid training done. Gave me a better feel for the people who’d have my back. That was what we’d spent the time doing. Showing off weapons and semblances, explaining strengths and weaknesses that we knew about, and getting feedback from the others about how they felt things could improve. 

Knowing what my teammates could do was comforting. It’d make planning for combat easier in the future as well. The problem, as always, was _her_. 

Every waking moment of the last two days had been spent trying to figure out how to solve this mess. It was proving so distracting, that whatever Professor Goodwitch had been prattling on about for the last half hour had completely failed to register. The entire time, my eyes were staring into the back of her skull. 

We were sitting on the bleachers in one of the gym halls while our teacher drummed home basic rules of combat within Beacon’s grounds. The usual tournament stuff applied - matches were settled at 15% aura power, or by ring-out if agreed beforehand. All boring stuff.

Glynda obviously picked up on my blank expression, however, and addressed me with a smirk. “Rayne, perhaps you’d like to demonstrate what I’ve just covered by taking part in a mock battle with your team before we finish?”

I hissed. I’d need to try hide my disinterest in future. “Sure,” I replied. The basic rules were nothing I’d not covered at Atlas before. 

As the four of us lined up in front of the rest of the class, Professor Goodwitch nodded. “Let’s go for a team sparring match. Rayne, turn around.” I followed the instructions bitterly. Random assignment? This was almost enough to make me pray. “Teale, give everyone numbers. Rayne will call two out, and that’ll be our first team.”

“Oh, okay!” she replied. “Three, one, two, four.”

My mind played over the possible combinations and tried to find a favourable one. Ideally, Teale and Ulyana would match up. That would cause the least problems. The fox faunus was too nice to number herself first, so she was probably last. She would have likely numbered Ulyana first to try and keep her involved. “Alright, let’s have three with two, one with four.”

Teale’s smile shone brightly. “That’s Ulyana and you, Sorrel and me.”

Then again, maybe I’d completely misread her.

Our information began to filter onto the board above the arena. Ulyana’s scowl darkened as I walked over. “Great, who’d I piss off to get you?” she barked.

“Can it, let’s just get this over with.” Drawing the Requiem, I turned to face the others. “That way we can all get back to what we do best. I can eat lunch, you can go brood.”

Goodwitch began counting down from three. “Well, lemme make it easy for ya,” she said, running her finger down the edge of her blade. Then, as the count finished, she ran towards the other two.

My hand reached out to stop her, but she was already gone. “Ulyana, don’t charge them!”

Her blade unfolded into whip-form as it screamed at Sorrel. Throwing his entire body to the side, he hunched into a roll. He made it look natural with all the grace and speed of a cat. Out the other side, he leveled a gun towards her and fired. He wasn’t the only one capable of dodging an attack, though, as Ulyana broke out a series of incredibly nimble flips and twirls that wouldn’t have looked out of place on some foreign stage. All the while the blade came ever closer to retracting.

When it reached her, the air surrounding her became a deadly maelstrom of metal. She swung the weapon around her head while manipulating the trajectory with her magnetic semblance. The two marks appeared to be placed roughly a third and two-thirds of the way down the sword. Sorrel launched more blasts from his dual-hand cannons - Shapash and Yarikh - but they impacted against the makeshift barrier. 

It was a solid defensive move. Unfortunately, it seperated us as well. Teale and Sorrel could regroup and work out a plan but I had no such luck. My only option was to lay down suppressive fire and prevent the enemy team from coming up with a way to crack Ulyana’s defense. 

Charging forth, The Requiem spat out its objection as Teale used her semblance to stop the shots. Warping, I quickly relocated to give a clear shot and fired again. This time several bullets hit Sorrel who scarpered back. During his retreat, he kept a dust handgun centered one each on us, firing steadily. 

It stopped me from closing any further. He was damn good, I’d give him that. 

Ulyana’s whirlwind was still proving nigh-impenetrable because of the sheer tightness of the metal strands. Any attacks collided with something before hitting her and left no openings. 

Teale produced a number of odd arrows with glowing purple tips. Ducking behind her own shield, she fired one from the Tempest as it sped through the barrier towards Ulyana. It didn’t reach her - but didn’t have to. A wave of violet energy washed over the area around the impact site and the metal wobbled. Dust energy hung in the air. It was messing with gravity. 

Pressure on the metal storm steadily increased and its perfect weaving gave way to wide cracks. Sorrel didn’t miss a beat and stopped firing. Instead, he sprinted full-tilt for Ulyana. His eyes flared bright green as he leapt into the air. Whips still arced all around him, but whenever one would come close, he would fire a gun and pivot in mid-air to snake through. 

Still airborne, he reached the centre. Both Shapash and Yarikh aimed straight down as he soared directly over Ulyana. Gunfire filled the air as a torrent of flashes rained down on the faunus girl. Each blast chunked a sizable piece of her semblance off and before even three seconds of sustained fire had passed, Sorrel had ended her part in our battle. 

A crushing force suddenly flattened me to the floor. So focused on the unfolding scene, I didn't notice one of those purple arrows slamming into the ground by my foot. The whip vortex began to fall apart without its master to guide it, and Sorrel simply stepped over the lines of descending metal. He approached, the gold strip of his right-hand gun glittering as it was placed against my head. “Do you give up, sir?” he asked without the slightest hint of emotion on his face.

The cold metal burned against my skin. “Don’t seem to have much of a choice,” I hissed in reply. “I concede.” 

The board above changed to reflect my admission of defeat as the energy around me abruptly stopped. Offering a hand, Sorrel helped me back to my feet as Teale dealt with Ulyana who was rising with a grumble. 

I wrenched my hand free of his grasp and stormed over to her. “What was _that_?” I roared. “I mean, apart from a complete lack of communication? We might have had a chance without you rushing in and getting your ass handed to you!” 

She didn’t even look at me. “Guess we’re done here, then.” She walked out the gym, and nobody tried to stop her. I couldn’t trust myself to. It would be too easy to do something I’d regret. On the way out of the hall, my anger erupted on a nearby wall. 

My knuckle cracked against it, deep-red energy spreading from the impact site. “What is her problem? This is absolutely ridiculous. Teale, she likes you, why?”

Her reaction would have been subtler if I’d slapped her. “She doesn’t _like_ me. She _tolerates_ me. There’s a big difference.”

“It’s more than the rest of us.” My brow furrowed. “What have you two talked about when training before?”

“That’s just it. She rarely talks.” Her cheeks turned red. She really did hate being put on the spot. 

My patience was wearing thin yesterday. Now it was non-existent. “Forget it. I’m gonna deal with this. Once and for all.”

Teale looked genuinely concerned. “How?”

“By directly asking her,” I firmly stated. “It’s about the only thing we haven’t tried.”

Finally, Sorrel took note of the conversation. “So, if I may speak frankly, sir, you plan to just walk up and _ask_ why she’s such a bitch?”

“Pretty much.” It sounded insane. Even I knew that, but nothing else had worked.

“Good luck, sir,” he said. “I think you’ll need it.”

Peeling off from the group, my arm could only manage a weak wave. “I’ve told you before, don’t call me that.”

Without any indication of where she’d be, I could only wander aimlessly and hope for the best. All the while my anger slowly subsided from raging inferno to more of a disgruntled simmer. I was still determined to get to the bottom of all this crap, but at least it might be possible to avoid clobbering her over the head with a heavy object. 

Half an hour passed without any sign of her. On a whim, I checked the last place I’d expected her to be.

Our dorm room.

Sitting inside, she was quietly finishing off a packed lunch. When the door opened, she actually flinched. Although clearly startled, it took all of two seconds for that icy glare to return. 

I stood there trying to find a way to ask what I wanted to. As strange as it sounds, she’d taken me aback by just sitting in our dorm room, eating. The situation seemed almost normal, which was strange for someone like her; a constant whirlwind of bitchiness. An empty silence filled the room, dragging on for far longer than was comfortable. 

She eventually broke it. “What do you want?”

“This atmosphere is getting us nowhere. I want to know what your problem is.” I shrugged, already feeling this wouldn’t get anywhere. “You’ve gone out of your way to cause problems for us all since the get-go. Why?”

Clenching a fist and gritting her teeth, for a second it actually looked like she was going to throw a punch. “Well, I’m getting pretty damn sick of this too, so maybe it is time to finally get this over with.” Coming far too close for comfort, her face ended only a few inches from my own, voice lowering to a hiss. “Meet me in the gym after dark, champ. And don’t bother with your weapon. You won’t need it.” 

Sweeping past me, just like that, she was gone. 

The gym. After dark. Hoo boy. At least one of us was getting the living daylights kicked out of them tonight. Maybe it would help? If she got a chance to vent some of her anger…

I’d take any improvement at all at this rate. If she planned to batter me to death, she’d hopefully at least speak to me to do so. I sighed, and headed for the lunch hall. If this was to be my last meal, I was determined to make it a good one.

###### 

Beacon’s halls were derelict this late at night, beside the odd zombie staggering around because they could sleep. It was silent save for my heavy resounding footsteps. Even the gyms, usually bustling with activity, were almost empty. Two members of one team seemed to be having a late-night sparring match, and the clangs of their weapons resonated up and down the corridors. In the next one over, Ulyana was standing in the centre. Her hand was on her hip, and she didn’t look amused.

No change there.

She was in her combat gear, and thankfully, so was I. The Requiem was back at my locker, but I just didn’t feel right without my jacket, so that had come with me. My footsteps echoed in time with the metal colliding next door, and she turned. “Well, what is this all about?” I asked rhetorically.

Her stance shifted from one of casual disdain into something more aggressive. The muscles in her arms went taught, the light glistening off her scales as she moved. “You want to know what the problem is? You’re it. Now, I’m going to show you why.” Blurring, moving to strike, she apparently _had_ only brought me here to try beat the crap out of me. Whether she wanted to just steamroll me or was after an actual fight, I couldn’t work out. Nor did I care.

Raising my arm to block her blow, her lithe frame hid a tremendous power. Under the gloves, I couldn’t see if her scales covered her knuckles but they definitely concealed just how much muscle she actually had. Despite actively blocking her attack, the force knocked me to the side. She didn’t let up, and another swing narrowly missed my gut. 

Taking the offensive, my right fist jabbed towards her head, but she weaved out of the way. Unsurprisingly, her experience in hand-to-hand seemed to trump my own. When dodging, she had placed a hand onto my stomach. It was only a light tap, so maybe I’d forced her to lose her footing with my swing.

Her opposite hand began to faintly glow, while a spot on my t-shirt turned an inky black. The speed was staggering. My brain had barely processed the shift in colour when the rest of me found itself sailing across the gym. The palm of her hand jabbed hard against the mark. My lungs had no air left in them; she’d knocked the lot out. 

Deep-red energy coated me in an attempt to figure out just what had happened as I crashed into the floor. Feeling like it had been jackhammered, my stomach was screaming in pain. Ulyana’s steps were getting closer. Trying to pull myself up, everything from my waist down hurt. I’d rather be hit with a freight train than go through that again. Still in agony, I hunched over on my knees, trying to alleviate some of the pain.

She’d stopped a few feet from me and was looking down in disgust. “You are my problem. Since we’ve met, you’ve done nothing but take control, dish out orders and force your ideas onto us. But look at you. All bark and no bite.” Her voice grew more and more furious. Hands clenched so hard that her aura began to cover them, a boot slammed into my chin. “I ran away from home to get away from people like you. Control freaks that make life a misery for others, while sitting in their cushy homes, playing happy family, without ever facing any real danger. Any real adversity! Yet still thinking the world owes them a living!” 

Falling to the floor with a thud, my blood boiled as something inside snapped. She thought I’d had it good up till now? How many conclusions had she jumped to? That _bitch_. Somewhere, the rational part of my head let the reigns go and a thick red mist descended. My silence wasn’t good enough for her, apparently. She made the mistake of taking a step forward. “You make me sick!” she screamed, throwing another punch my way. 

I fought the pain, climbed to my knees and lined my own fist up with hers. Our knuckles cracked into one another in a burst of pain. A growl escaped me as she reeled back. My free hand drove up into her and hit without enough force to lift her feet off the ground. As she double over in pain, my foot cracked off the side of her head and sent her tumbling across the floor.

She rose with a wobble and charged again. A fist swung for my head, but I hopped back. Waiting for the right moment, I closed the distance and booted the side of her shin. It had an immediate impact on her stance. In the blink of an eye, a foot kicked in the side of her other knee and she went down. 

I crashed down upon her with all my weight as blow after blow hammered against her face. “You ran away from your family? Poor baby. The difference between me and you, when you stop being a spoilt brat, you can go home. Mine, on the other hand, is nothing but ash!” I let up from my assault as my voice became deathly quiet. “Don’t _ever_ make assumptions about me again,” I growled.

She coughed and sputtered from my weight crushing her. My hands clenched in anger and disgust - at myself, more than her. No matter what she’d done, she didn’t deserve what I’d done and I’d never intended to go that far. Until I’d lost control. Rising off her, she wriggled on the floor still breathing heavily. I turned and left her there as I ran from the gym. Outside, my legs gave way. My back hit the wall as I slid down and sat. She’d driven me too far. 

That settled things. It was time. 

It took about twenty minutes to reach the door to Ozpin’s office. There was no way that me leading RUST would ever work. As for being on the same team with Ulyana? If we never met again, it still wouldn’t be enough. From here on, every look at her would result in burning hatred or utter regret. My bloodied knuckles rapped against the heavy door, and waited for a response, praying he was still awake. 

“Come in,” called a voice from beyond the door. As I entered, Ozpin was sitting at his desk with Professor Goodwitch standing nearby. “Ah. Mr Lucaneus. What may I help you with?”

My glum mood made finding the right words difficult. Being blunt might sound rude, and Ozpin was a good guy. He didn’t deserve my crap. “I’d like to request a team transfer, Professor,” I said, taking a deep breath.

The two professors looked at one another. “Do you mean your rank, or your actual team?”

“Both, sir.” Glynda looked stunned by my response, but Ozpin had an air of resignation about him. 

“May I ask why?” He took a sip of coffee while waiting for me to continue.

Swallowing, I didn’t know how much detail was needed. “Well, I usually fight solo. My knowledge of team tactics is poor, and sorting out disputes isn’t my specialty, either.” My hands began to fidget. “I just can’t help but feel that Teale would have been a much better choice for RUST’s leader - she’s already played peacemaker. Whereas Ulyana and I have been at each other’s throats since the ceremony.” 

“Let me ask you something,” he said, raising a hand to stop me from going any further. “Do you remember our conversation when we first met?”

It had been just over a month ago. I couldn’t have possibly forgotten in that time, and he knew that. “Of course, sir,” I replied. My tone was measured carefully to avoid letting my annoyance show. He didn’t seem to be taking me seriously.

Ozpin nodded. “That day, I asked what you believed to be your greatest weakness. And you replied…?”

“That I wasn’t strong enough.” It was true. There were still situations I couldn’t handle. My years at Beacon were going to change all that, though. 

He properly met my gaze for the first time. “Do you still believe that is the case, even after the display in the forest?”

“Definitely, sir,” I answered without hesitation. “If anything, I think the Ent proved my point. Any attempt at taking that thing down alone would have resulted in defeat no matter what I tried.”

His mouth furrowed for some reason. Clearly that wasn’t the answer he wanted, but there was no sense in lying. “My final question. How many people at this Academy do you think could take down a Manticore as cleanly as you did?” 

What kind of question was that? Without knowing the skills or abilities of the other students, there was no way I could answer that correctly. “I don’t know, sir,” I replied, reluctantly.

“Qrow could. I could. Glynda,” he said, looking at her, “ _might_ be able to.” 

My breath caught in my throat, he statement struggling to sink in. If Ozpin considered my skills on that level, then why did I still feel so damn _useless_? “I’m flattered, but my skills can’t hold a candle to yours.” 

He smiled for the first time in the conversation. “I didn’t say they could, but you’ve missed my point. Your weakness is _not_ a lack of strength. It is a lack of knowledge. Your deepest desire is personal perfection. Rayne, no such thing exists. Even the best hunters are unable to do everything alone. I offered you a place at my Academy so you could achieve your dream - but not in the way you expected. Hunters operate in teams of four. Each member makes up for the weaknesses of another so that, as a whole, _they_ are perfect.”

“Simply put, Rayne, your combat skills will not improve much here - assuming they do at all. I elected you as leader of RUST because I believe you have the most to gain from a leadership role.” He placed his coffee cup down on the desk. “And I believe that you have the most to offer the rest of your team.” 

A horrible mix of pride and despair ripped through me. “But sir, our scuffles came to a head in the gym not even a half hour ago. I… I can’t _do_ this. I’m not leadership mater-”

“Why?” he interrupted.

My hands trembled. “She presumed I’d had it easy. I took that as an insult - one that brought my family into it. She probably doesn’t even know what happened in my past, but I completely lost the plot.”

He sighed and looked at Professor Goodwitch. “Rayne, people make mistakes. Grave ones. Of all the new applicants this year, you and her were the hardest to place. The world we live in can be brutal, and while you come here to learn to fight monsters, they can pale in comparison to the events of the past.” His eyes were soft, filled with compassion. “That’s why I hoped the two of you may find some form of relief in realising you were not alone in that regard.” 

What did that mean? Ulyana mentioned something something about her family. Was her story really that bad? If that was the case, I may have jumped to my own conclusions in saying she could go home. Over the last few days, maybe I had been too fixated on doing everything my way. 

No-one spoke for a while, leaving me alone with my own thoughts until Ozpin smiled. “However even I am not immune to making mistakes. In fact, I’ve made more than my fair share. I will not consider moving you team until the end of the week - giving you another full day to reconsider. If you do not return by then to rescind your request, I shall have you transferred by the start of next week. Would that do, Mr Lucaneus?” 

Professor Ozpin had the most tremendous way with words. Despite coming in here sure of what I wanted, now I had no idea. With no other choice, I nodded. “Yes, Professor. Thank you. I’ll better go and turn in for the night. It’s getting late.” A half truth, half excuse. How ridiculous that I needed one. 

The man behind the desk chuckled. “Of course. I wish you a good night, Rayne.” 

\---

Everyone was in the dorm room when I returned, still awake. Ulyana was sitting over a radio which was playing the most god awful tunes, Sorrel was reading and Teale wasn’t doing much of anything. It looked like they’d been waiting for me. Sure enough, the second I entered, Teale jumped off her bed. “Rayne, sh-”

“I’m sorry,” Ulyana blurted out. “I… had no right to assume what I did. You pissed me off, and I lash out when that happens. I got carried away, but I swear I didn’t know about your family. _That’s_ why I’m apologising.”

Nothing had ever caught me more off-guard than her sudden apology. Even more so because it sounded genuinely sincere. Red, blotchy skin marred her face where I’d punched her. It made me feel even more like an asshole. 

She’d made an effort, and I couldn’t just ignore that. A tiny glimmer of hope in a sea of darkness. My doubts over my transfer request surged - the biggest one being a relatively simple concern. Transferring could have me end up on a team with no potential. Ulyana might be hard to deal with but even she was a strong fighter. While a little timid, Teale had a rare kind of drive. And Sorrel was something else entirely. 

As everything mounted up, my resolve crumbled. 

“I’m sorry, too. I shouldn’t have went that far, but I couldn’t stop myself,” and I hated myself for it. “You know, I thought I was over it. Guess not. Not sure I’ll ever be,” I said with a forced chuckle. “You were right, though. I’m too controlling. I _hate_ placing my life in someone else’s hands,” I said and took a deep breath, “but we’re a team now. I need to give you guys more credit. The last couple of days, the example I’ve set has been pretty poor. However, if you’re still willing to follow me, I’ll give it another go. Better this time.”

Ulyana’s eyes went wide. “I can’t guarantee I’ll always agree with everything you say, but… I guess I could stop being awkward for the sake of it.” Her tone sounded heavy, as though pained. “Maybe you guys aren’t too different from me after all.”

Giving a single sharp nod from behind his book, Sorrel finally joined the conversation. “You are a competent leader. If you wish to remain so, I won’t complain, sir.”

Teale squealed. “Everyone is finally getting along!” Her smile lit up the entire room. 

My brow furrowed at the radio, blasting some classical music. “What is this garbage? Are snakes deaf or something?” I jibed.

She looked at me as though I had two heads. “I have no idea. Why?”

“Well, you seem to like this stuff, so I was just wondering,” I replied.

Realisation slowly dawned on her, and her glare grew icy again. “You think I’m a snake faunus.”

Well, no. In fact, I was fairly certain she was a snake, but suddenly started doubting myself. “The...scales?”

“I’m not a bloody snake! I’m a pangolin faunus!” she yelled across the room.

What the hell was that? And how did you even spell it? “A panga-what?”

“Pan-go-lin,” she punctuated, poking her leg in time with each syllable. “Teale, tell him.”

She blushed. “I… don’t know what that is, either.”

“Oh come on!” Ulyana cried, exasperated. 

“A pangolin,” Sorrel began, “is a nocturnal, solitary, clawed mammal unique in that its body is covered with large keratin scales. It is the only known mammal to possess this distinct feature.”

She cackled. “You see? The sheltered Atlesian knows what a pangolin is. Where have you two been living, under a rock?”

The briefest of smirks appeared on Sorrel’s face. “Maybe in a burrow, with a pangolin.” 

“Har har, very funny,” Teale replied, before actually bursting into laughter.

The rest of the night continued with cautious joking and taking the piss out of one another, but the hanging air of animosity seemed to have lessened. Time would tell if that was a fluke. I could only pray that it wasn’t. Leading a team wasn’t me. Though truthfully, giving up wasn’t me either. For the first time, it seemed like RUST getting along was more than some far-fetched, impossible idea. That gave me hope. Ozpin’s offer continued to play on my mind for most of the night. 

I’d give it tomorrow. We’d see how things went.


	11. A Question Of Dedication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after things were downgraded from 'diabolical' to 'mild contempt', Rayne is still left with an important decision to make. Trying to forge on as a team leader, regardless of his current dilemma, he soon finds himself caught between a rock and a hard place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is the final chapter in the first arc of six planned out for this fan-fiction, so as a bonus, I'm including a backstory interlude for Rayne! I'm going to throw in an interlude at the end of every arc to flesh out backstories or side stories within the story. I'm hoping to slowly work through all the main OC characters eventually, peeling back the curtains as I go, but if anyone wants to suggest who they want to see next, feel free! I don't have a set order in my head, so I'm willing to consider anything.
> 
> As always, constructive criticism is welcomed, and enjoy!

After our chatting went on well into the night, everyone was exhausted by the next morning. Even Sorrel refused to move at first, despite all his strict military training. Eventually, however reluctant we were, class wasn’t going to wait for us. 

Today’s first lesson was history. Not a subject that ever really held my interest. I understood the importance of it, but I always felt my time could be better spent doing... basically anything else. Still, blowing off a class this early in the semester would be a poor start.

As for the hanging question of Ozpin’s offer, I was still to make up my mind. Last night had been an olive branch and we’d made some positive inroads. Despite that, Ulyana and I were probably incompatible on a fundamental level. I was waiting to see how the day went - for now, I’d leave my request pending. 

Making our way to the classroom, a group of people were chatting enthusiastically about some sparring match supposedly happening at lunch. Pretty much every waking moment of the first week here had two people clashing - the new students trying to find out who was worth a damn. Still, they had all been equally entertaining, and missing even one would stick in my throat. 

Turning to the group, a small glance confirmed Sorrel was thinking the exact same thing. “You guys wanna swing by after class, before we get lunch?”

“I’d love to,” Sorrel replied with a curt nod. “The more intel we gather on our fellow students, the easier the qualifiers for the Vytal tournament will be.”

Our blue-haired friend didn’t look so keen. “Awwww, sorry, I can’t.” She waved the scroll in her hand in our direction. “I’ve just made plans to eat lunch with Velvet.”

That wasn’t a name I’d heard before. “Oh? Another friend of yours?”

She shook her head. “No. Well, at least not yet. I’m hoping she will be after today!”

“Ah. Well, good luck with that.” A lazy smile spread across my lips. “Guess this makes you team ambassador,” I proclaimed with theatrical gestures. “Make a good impression.”

Ulyana rolled her eyes. “I’m already hungry, so I’m gonna head straight for lunch.” Her stomach growled as if to prove her point. “That way people might believe I don’t actually know you.”

I couldn’t help but chuckle. “You wound me! I thought we bonded last night, too.” 

“Yea, in your dreams,” she said with a very unladylike snort. 

Turning to Sorrel, I shrugged. “Well, guess it’s just you and me.”

\----

History didn’t turn out to be quite the disaster I’d expected. Our teacher for the class was a little eccentric, but he knew his stuff. The passion he showed for the past was infectious, and although the sheer amount of information he could throw out per second was staggering, it was interesting on the whole. 

My plans at Beacon had always been to shelve everything that couldn’t be used to make me stronger. From the correct angle, though, it seemed everything would. The mistakes of the past allowed us to more accurately assess the future. That, after all, was why I was here.

Saying our goodbyes, Teale and Ulyana headed for the lunch hall while Sorrel and I went to the gym. While our reasons for watching the matches did differ, our enthusiasm was just as bright. I’d always found combat between hunters to be so much more satisfying to watch than against the Grimm. 

Most Grimm were governed by the sole need to kill, and their movements reflected that. Only the larger or older ones had the intelligence needed to give a good show. However, hunters possessed that intelligence by their very nature. It was exhilarating to watch the plays, counter-plays and feints that can be achieved by an intelligent creature. 

Needless to say, actually fighting was on a whole other level. 

Sorrel’s desire was much more practical. We all wanted to qualify for the Vytal tournament near the end of the school year. Doing so meant beating out countless other teams that wanted one of the spots. The more we knew about the other students here, the less uncertainty surrounded any fight and the greater our chances of success became. Cold, calculating intelligence. Exactly what I’d come to expect from a hunter - especially an Atlesian one.

###### 

After the boring sparring match, we made our way into the hall amidst a rising hubbub of voices. One of which, I recognised right away. 

Ulyana. 

She was standing in the middle of two groups of people. Teale and a rabbit faunus were one, and remained sitting at a table behind her. The other consisted of four guys, two of which I was fairly certain I remembered from the first day. She had gotten into a fight with them then, too. Sorrel and I looked at one another before nodding, and ran towards them. 

Ulyana’s voice held unreserved hatred. “Come near either of them again, and you won’t live to regret it.”

She moved forward, raising her fist to accentuate her point. Moving in front of her, one hand wrapped around her fist while my other grabbed her shoulder. “Woah, there. Let’s keep the thinly veiled death threats to a minimum.”

“Don’t you _dare_ interfere,” she growled. “Unless you’re actually alright with him harassing Teale?”

Throwing a glance over my shoulder, I leaned forward and whispered, trying to keep the conversation between us. “What happened?” 

Her eyes narrowed. Cold fury filled each word. “They were bullying her because she’s a faunus, genius. That’s all these people do.” 

People sometimes had a go at the faunus for no other reason than the random chance of their birth. That much I knew. As a matter of principle, it had always disgusted me. Not just because there was no need for it, but because of the huge knock-on effect. The deaths caused by White Fang extremists, for example.

However, this particular incident irritated me even more than usual. Teale was annoyingly nice. If these assholes had a genuine problem with her, it wouldn’t be so bad. But the idea that someone would single her out just for being a faunus…

I took a deep breath. It still wasn’t worth getting kicked out of Beacon for. “Ulyana, calm down. There are better ways to deal with this.” 

“Like hell there is!” she howled, throwing her weight against mine. Holding her back wasn’t easy, as she was physically stronger, but Sorrel backed me up by looping his hands through her arms..

Memories of the assembly a few night back returned, and I realised who the four were. Team CRDL. Their ringleader, Cardin, laughed. “You should really keep better control of your little pets. Maybe they need a tighter lead!”

My lips curled into a wicked grin and I chuckled under my breath. The muscles of Ulyana’s upper arms shifted under my grip as she stood up straight. Her face was contorted with violent rage. She wasn’t pushing forward anymore, only trying to decide who to smash first - me or him. Cardin obviously really enjoyed his joke, because he was laughing so hard his eyes were closed. 

Which was foolish, since he didn’t see my fist coming. 

Deep-red energy sparked against a lighter, beige-y shade as the blow connected. Cardin staggered back, tripping over a dining bench and falling flat on the floor. Pale wisps of steam wafted off my knuckles from where the two auras had collided. 

His goons moved to gang up on me, but like lightning, my team made them think twice. Grabbing one of their outstretched arms, Sorrel wrenched it behind their back, and slammed his head down onto a nearby table. Ulyana recovered from the initial shock of my attack and swept the feet out from underneath one. Then, she drove her elbow into another’s stomach before lifting him by the scruff of his collar. 

Stepping over the fallen goon, I rested the heel of my foot on Cardin’s chest before letting all my weight fall onto it. I flattened him to the ground. Leaning close, I didn’t raise my voice, instead speaking with chilling calmness. “Let’s get one thing clear between us, Cardin. So much as look at a member of _my team_ again, and you’ll be sorry you ever came here. Are we clear?” 

Full of fury, his eyes scanned the room. Everyone was now looking in our direction, and he knew it. If he agreed, it was a total humiliation. So, when he kept silent, I moved my foot closer to his neck. “I said are we clear?”

“Crystal, buddy,” he spat. Waving my hand, my team let go of Dove and Russell. 

Just at that moment, Professor Goodwitch stormed into the hall. “What is going on in here?”

A bolt of ice made my spine go rigid. My mind raced, trying to come up with some kind of excuse. “Nothing at all, Miss Goodwitch,” I replied, giving my best winning smile. “We decided to give team CRDL some spur of the moment tips on hand-to-hand combat. Not the best place for it, I’ll admit, but I think they learned something.” 

Her face wrinkled in irritation, seeing through my lies. Opening her mouth to shout something else, she was interrupted by another voice. “How nice of you, Mr Lucaneus. I hope they took it on board,” Ozpin said, appearing from around the corner. “But please be sure to pick a more suitable location for any _future lessons_.” Breathing a massive sigh of relief, I smiled and gave him a single nod of appreciation.

“Hey, come eat with us,” I said, placing a hand on Teale’s shoulder. “Bring your friend, too.” My eyes caught a glimpse of RWBY and JNPR over in the corner at a massive table. “There seems to be plenty of room.”

Smiling from ear to ear, Teale nodded. “Will do! Thanks for that, he might leave us alone now.”

“Don’t bet on it,” I replied. “But if he doesn’t, come find us. We’ll be happy to give him a refresher.” Spotting the headmaster still just outside of the dining hall, I turned to the others. “Hey, Sorrel. When you head for food, grab me something too, would you? I’ve got to grab a quick word with Ozpin.”

He nodded and went to line up while Ulyana escorted Teale and Velvet to the table. The headmaster remained just outside of the lunch hall, leaning on his cane. As I rounded the corner, his lips were curved ever-so-slightly. 

I still didn’t know if this was the right decision, but a slight connection had developed between me and the other members of RUST over the last day - maybe even Ulyana. If I continued to take charge, it might just be possible to shape them into a force to be reckoned with. The potential _was_ there - I’d seen that. 

This wasn’t going to be easy. 

But the best things never were.

A sigh escaped my lips, taking with it all the doubts I’d accumulated over the week so far. “You know why I’m here, Professor,” I said with a newfound resolve.

“Do I?” He asked, feigning ignorance. “To apologise for your behaviour in assaulting another student at my academy, no doubt.”

“I… err… Yea, I guess that’s one of the reasons,” I said, feeling very stupid. It looked like he planned to ignore that. “But before anything else, I’d like to officially cancel my request to be transferred. After which, you can give me whatever punishment you see fit for my actions - and those of my team.” 

The gray-haired man chuckled. “Relax, Mr Lucaneus. That was a joke.” He stood there, triumphantly. “Transfer request cancelled,” he replied. “Being a leader is difficult. We must make decisions that directly affect the lives of others. Despite that, I know you aren’t the kind of person to give up. That runs in the family.”

Ozpin was a good judge of character. Dragging my parents into this was a sly move, but it’d work. My links to them faded with each passing day. Anything I could do to make them stronger was important to me. “Thank you, sir. I won’t let you - or them - down.” There was still a question weight on my mind, though. “Professor, before I go, I do have one more question, if you wouldn’t mind answering it. You said I was the best choice for my team’s sake. What do you feel I can offer them?

“If you have fulfilled your role correctly, Mr Lucaneus, you’ll be able to tell me.” He placed a hand on my shoulder. “The Vytal festival is being held in Vale this year. Before then, I expect you to know the answer to that question.”

My confidence was rising now. “I’ll do my best, Professor,” I said with a smirk. 

His gaze fell on the table at the far corner of the room, surrounded by first-years. “Now then, I think your team need their leader back, don’t you?” 

I nodded, walking back through the opening. My feet stopped dead only a few steps later. “Thank you again, Ozpin. For everything.” 

“It’s what I’m here for,” he replied, raising his cane. 

In Voreois, we didn’t have many faunus around, and our community depended on one another too much to care about anything like that. Plenty of faunus had been bullied during my time in Atlas, though. My old team leader had been a pretty strong-willed faunus herself. She’d never been bullied. People knew better. But she always stood up for them. 

In this kind of environment, there are always battles of dominance. This time though, it really got under my skin. Cardin can go bully anyone he wants to, as far as I care.

But he’d better leave _my friends_ alone.


	12. Interlude 1 -Barrren Snow, Dyed Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayne planned to spend his weekend break from school relaxing. Until the Watch request him to tag along on one of their defence patrols. Despite his confusion, he would never turn down an opporunity to help the people who keep the village safe, he heads out into the wilderness.

The rolling heat of the forge caused beads of sweat to run down my back, even despite my thin t-shirt and the howling chill of the air outside. Clanging echoed off the walls as my hammer struck the red-hot metal of the magazine time after time. Most hunters prefered lightweight materials such as aluminium rather than steel, but these were to double up as handguards. They had to be capable of taking a hit, and they were designed with reusability in mind. 

Waste not, want not, and all that.

Finally happy with the shape, I dropped it into a nearby trough of water to cool off. Although, it wasn’t very cold. More like lukewarm. Even so, steam boiled up as soon as the superheated metal touched it. 

Plunging my hands into the water, they relished the brief reprieve from the sweltering heat of the room. I ferried the finished product over to the table. A line of bullets - some sixty long - stood like soldiers at attention. These particular beauties were infused with lightning dust. One by one, my fingers deftly loaded the magazine. 

Slamming the magazine into the gun, my hands were suddenly empty. It sailed over my head and into the hands of my father. He struck a firing stance, moving the gun back and forward while aiming down the sights. After which, he struck a lever under the foregrip. The barrel contracted, with the handle and sights folding into the weapon.The stock tripled in length and gained a sharp edge all the way round. Holding it now from the barrel-end, my father held it straight out like some kind of duelist. 

Nodding with satisfaction, he flipped the blade and caught it by the sharp edge, offering it back to me. “I’m impressed. It’s perfectly balanced, well-designed and practical.” His teeth shone in a smile, lit only by the light of the furnace. “You’d make a fine blacksmith if you ever get bored of hunting.” 

My chest swelled with pride. “You think she’ll like it?” 

“Please,” he chuckled. “What kind of girl doesn’t like an automatic?”

Placing the weapon into the gift box on the table with delicate motions, it was _finally_ finished. Weeks of painstaking metal-forging, blistering heat and more burns than an albino in summer, the Lament could be used in combat. So, it could be presented as a gift for a certain aspiring huntress. 

Our parents had been flatly denying Celeste the opportunity to follow in their footsteps, but for years now, she knew what she wanted. Her argument was always the same. ‘Well, you let Rayne do it!’ They couldn’t really counter against that, and eventually stopped trying. Since her twelfth birthday was only a few months away by that point, I decided to forge her a weapon. Mum and Dad had been thrilled, since they put a great deal of faith in my skills. 

After all, my own weapon hadn’t let anyone down yet. 

The Lament rested in the red and blue striped box, surrounded by ten magazines of ammunition. Two filled with regular rounds, and two of each of the four basic dust elements. The weapon itself had been made within the village, here at the forge. Same with the mags. 

As for the bullets, my Uncle had been nice enough to sneak me some dust powder to use when forging them during his last trip to see us. I took the dust with me and used the high-tech facilities at the Herculean Combat School in Atlas. 

Despite all the work, it had been worth it. Celeste’s birthday gift was of the same caliber as my own weapon - if not higher. 

Time-wise, things had worked out perfectly. My hope was to finish the Lament before going out with the Watch, and it looked like I had a little time to spare. I couldn’t be sure why my parents had volunteered me for a patrol during the few days of the week they actually saw me, but I wasn’t in a position to decline. 

Hiding my sister’s present under one of the tables in the forge, I headed into the house to find my stuff. My jacket was lying on my bed, next to my weapon. It was already loaded and well-oiled; I’d made time to do that last night. With everything ready, I left to find my mother. 

The wind, as always, was freezing. Everyone in Voreios huddled underneath heavy clothing all-year round. In the surrounding mines, metal and ores were plentiful - making leather our most important commodity. It was well-suited to staving off the icy cold, double so if it was fur-lined. 

Unfortunately, fur was scratchy and made clothing unsuitable for use in hotter climates. Nowhere in Atlas was especially warm, but I’d learned the hard way that the higher-tech buildings had exceptional heating systems. My own jacket was a good all-rounder. It wasn’t lined with fur, but it had thick patches of it around my wrists and the back of my neck. Kept me warm in the cold, and cool enough in the heat.

A few people waved as I snaked through the streets, trying to hunt down any off-duty watch-dogs. There would be plenty lining the wall surrounding the village, but bothering them was bad manners. Turning sharply around the next corner, I nearly barreled into someone. 

An older, grizzled man accompanied my mother. “Ah, there’s your young lad now, Ciane.” Sporting a wolfish grin, his eyes met mine. “Ready for some peacekeepin’?” 

Words briefly failed me. This was Storm - the current Captain of Voreios’s Black Watch. I didn’t quite know how to respond. This was like meeting an idol, so instinct kicked in. My feet snapped together, and I shot him a formal salute. “Yes sir.”

His brow furrowed. “Don’t salute me, lad, and don’t call me sir. We aren’t what you’d call a black-tie kinda bunch.” The smile on his face softened. “No need for formalities when you're risking life and limb alongside one another.”

“Excuse me?” my mother interjected, frowning. “I thought you told me you’d keep him safe out there.” 

Storm’s grin widened. “And I thought you told me he didn’t need it.”

The air sung with her lilting laughter, and she leaned an arm on my shoulder. “He doesn’t, but he is still my son.” 

“You know, it’s impolite to talk about people as if they aren’t present,” I remarked, with a little irritation. 

“Oh, really?” my mother replied. “And just who taught you that?” 

Giving my mother a solemn nod, he took one of two large bags off his back and handed me it. “Don’t worry, Ciane. You have my word he’ll make it back safely.” He looked overhead at the sun in the sky, behind the thick covering of clouds. “And with that, we’d best be off. Gotta get you back in time to return to that school of yours, eh?” 

Due to the distance between the village and my school, dad was driving me back and forward on a twice-weekly basis. I’d stay in the campus dorms during the weekdays and return home on a friday evening, heading back again early monday morning. “Yes s- Yea,” I replied with a nervous nod. “Lessons are boring enough without factoring in a lack of sleep, so I’d prefer to be back by sundown..” 

“Well, my boy, that’ll all depend on how fast you work!” Storm boomed, his voice full of cheer. “But an early start will help.”

Spinning me round, my mother gave me a huge hug. “Be careful. No recklessness, alright?” I was about to interrupt when she silenced me with a raise of her hand. “Oh no you don’t. I know what you’re like, Rayne. Storm’ll keep you right.” Standing me back up straight, she dusted off my leather jacket. “Good luck, son. I’m proud of what you’ve chosen to be. Remember that.”

I scowled at her. “Don’t get all soppy in front of the Captain of the Watch,” I whispered.

He chuckled. “I don’t judge you based on emotions, lad. Only skill.”

Knowing he’d heard me caused my cheeks to burn.

“Well, regardless, I won’t embarrass you anymore.” She held her hands up in a gesture of surrender, before crossing them. “Well, off you go. Give the Grimm a good kicking from me, alright?”

Replacing my scowl, a smirk spread across my lips. “Gladly.”

###### 

We made our way towards the twenty-foot tall village wall. Seeing our approach, the Watch-dogs pulled the large iron levers. Three solid clunks echoed from the square wooden door, before it rose up into the wall. Storm called out a farewell to the gate guards as we passed through. 

Snow-covered trees blanketed the area surrounding the village. The wind whistled through them, creating an eerie atmosphere. Wood creaked and groaned all around. It was enough to make you paranoid - especially knowing it was filled with Grimm. 

Storm was decked out in the Watch’s uniform - a knee-length black leather jacket, chunky combat boots and black cargo trousers - with his hulking greatsword on his back. Despite that, he was refusing to take point, hanging back for some reason. 

“So, what’s our job out here?” I asked, worried that we were walking in a straight line for no reason. 

“Our scouts have reported an increased number of Grimm sightings in one particular sector of Voreios territory.” He pulled a map out of the side pocket of his backpack and held it against a tree. “See? They are marked on here.” Sure enough, thirteen red X marks scattered a relatively narrow area to the north-west. “We are assuming that they have a nest somewhere around there. If we don’t drive them out, those extra sightings are going to become extra attacks.” Rolling the map up and replacing it into the backpack, he punched a flat palm with a clenched fist. “We can’t allow that.”

‘Nests’ had cropped up in the past, and they caused real problems for miners, fishers, foragers and anyone else who ventured outside of the walls. Truthfully, the term nest was incorrect. The Grimm didn’t breed the same way regular animals did. It was more like a den - a gathering place, a resting point between hunts - than a proper home, but it would attract more. 

My head tilted like a confused dog at the older hunter. “So do we have any idea of where they are?”

He smirked. “None whatsoever. The only intel we have is the map, and a general area of interest.” Eyes scanning the trees, his hand shifted closer to the handle of his sword. “Their nest could be anywhere, but first, a small group is ahead.” 

Sneaking closer to the treeline, my hand carefully moved a nearby branch and allowed a better look beyond. A pack of three beowolves were stalking through the forest, with only the soft crunch of snow beneath their feet betraying their presence. “How did you hear them?” I asked, astonished. 

“Didn’t,” he replied, voice hushed. “Smelled them. Fresh blood on their fur, probably from an animal. _Hopefully_ from an animal.” Storm moved closer and crouched down. “Let them pass. When we’re behind them, we’ll strike.” 

I nodded. My body tensed up as my hand gripped the Requiem. Drawing it from the scabbard with a careful hand, it made little noise. The beowolves continued forward, stopping to sniff the air every few steps. If they could pick up our scent, they didn’t seem to realise what it belonged to. The breath in front of my face was visible, so I covered my mouth with my hand, masking it. Adrenaline filtered through my system. My heart pounded. It was this feeling I lived for. 

The thrill of the hunt.

When they had our backs to us, Storm grabbed my attention. “On your mark,” he whispered. “Take the front two, and leave the back one to me.” 

He was leaving me two? The Captain of the Watch was taking a less active role than the fifteen year old kid he’d brought with him? A wave of unease hit my stomach. Yet another thing that made no sense. 

Requiem barking, flames rocketed the blade towards my prey. I warped, chambering the next round. Holding the trigger down, my momentum doubled and the distance to the Grimm disappeared in the blink of an eye. The fire dust had heated the blade so much that it left a trail of steam in the cold air behind me. 

I was upside down upon reaching the first Beowolf. Arcing the Requiem across, the sword sliced clean through the Grimm, searing the wound closed as it passed. The sudden friction wrenched my arm back, throwing my entire body into a backflip and cutting my speed in half. Sticking the landing into a skid across the snow, the second enemy raised its claw to swipe. Positioning my weapon to strike, I curled both arms around myself, leaving the Requiem like a single wing. 

Approaching while skating on the snow, three things happened. The Grimm let loose, claw whipping down. My sword swung, the perfect opposite of my foe’s attack. And the blade traced up its arm before I spun on a heel, and collapsed to my knees. I continued to slide along, underneath the claw which had been bearing down on my head. 

Slamming my foot into the snow, I turned on a sixpence and speared the beast with my blade and finally released the trigger. A hissing sung out from the wound as the blood inside boiled and flesh seared before the beast’s chest exploded in a fiery blast.

My eyes sought out the final target. It was standing a few metres away, and looked unsure whether to attack or run. From nowhere, a black flash dropped down from the trees above, followed by a sickening crack. Storm had leveled the greatsword’s weight and split the Grimm in two, but not before the force snapped bones and armour. 

Twirling my sword in the air to cool it, I brushed my foot over the beast’s fur. “You’re right,” I called over to Storm. “Fresh blood. They had recently fed, and were likely heading to the den we’re looking for.” Scanning the general direction the group was headed, I couldn’t see nor hear any sign of other threats for the time being. 

Storm nodded. “Looks like it. Maybe we should have followed them.”

“That wouldn’t have worked,” I replied. “They would have noticed something was up eventually.”

“Look at you. Fast, graceful, talented and intelligent,” the old man said with a smile. “Atlas is lucky to have ya. So, hotshot, how are we gonna find their den?”

Flattery? From the Captain of the Watch? Actually, scratch that. The den was something the Watch hadn’t been able to find yet, and Storm had just asked me how we were going to find it. I was starting to get a better idea of what was going on. 

First thing’s first, though. This den did need to be found, and soon. Brute force wasn’t working, so it might require a gentler touch. Our equipment was just camping gear and some orienteering stuff. Sleeping bags, a cooker, maps and a compass. Nothing noteworthy. 

I looked at the map marking the attacks again. The Xs were clustered together, cutting down the search area from around 80 miles to 10. That still wasn’t enough. At least, not yet. “What if we mark down any groups we uncover with different colours? That way we can cross reference sightings, ones we think are heading to the den, and ones heading away?”

Captain Storm was looking at the map over my shoulder, and gave a solitary nod. “The smaller the area, the more likely we find it. Could work.” Crouching down, he picked up a handful of snow and used it to clean the blood from his sword. Fire dust made the Requiem self-cleaning - boiling the blood off - so I didn’t have to bother. “So,” he said, “shall we crack on?”

###### 

Several hours passed as we tracked and exterminated groups. The new data had led us straight to the mouth of a natural cave, inlaid deep into one of the surrounding mountains. It had been filled with Beowolves, but there wasn’t an Alpha in sight, so wiping them out had taken no more than ten minutes. For good measure, we used some homemade molotovs and set fire to the interior in an attempt to discourage more unwanted guests. After that, we’d started to head home about a half-day after we’d left. The sun had long set beyond the horizon by the time we approached the village. 

Rhythmically crunching snow was accompanied by the faint sounds of night insects beginning to take flight. The occasional firefly shone gold against the ground’s white coating. All day, Storm had held back, never taking the lead. “So,” I finally said, “what exactly have you been looking for?”

The captain smirked. “Clocked that, did ya? No sense pussyfootin’ around, then. I want you for the Watch.” His eyes met mine, which went wide. “You don’t move like an Atlas operative. None of that stiffness or routine to how you fight. It’s still raw, still natural, but it won’t stay like that for long. As indicated by the ‘sir’ shite you pulled earlier.”

I scoffed. “You’re telling me.” My hand rubbed the back of my neck, irritated. “They’ve already pulled me up on a disciplinary this term. The squad leader made a bad call, and I disobeyed her to fix it. She even admits she was wrong. I stopped the situation getting any worse, and they gave me an earful for it.” 

“Well, that’s Atlas bureaucracy for ya.” He shook his head with a light chuckle. “It’s all bullshit. None of that, here, though. That’s why Ciane recommended you for this.”

Two surprises in one day. My mother had organised this little meet and greet? If the choice was between learning under the Watch or remaining at the Academy, though, there wasn’t a doubt in me. “You want me, Captain Storm, I’m yours. Quite frankly, I’m honoured.”

His smirk grew into a wide grin. “Don’t be, lad! You’d be a waste as one of Ironwood’s tin men.” A large hand smacked me on the back, throwing me off-balance. My foot caught a root and sent me tumbling to my knees. 

While Storm’s belly laughing rebounded through the woods, something grabbed my attention. My nose burned. There was the faintest hint of a harsh smell, mixed in with the fresh air from the snow and trees. It was out of place, but not entirely alien. 

“Storm,” I whispered, mind racing. “Do you smell that?”

Taking a deep breath in, the man’s demeanor changed in a flash. “That smells like… smoke.”

A hundred scenarios flashed through my head, all at once, opening a pit of dread in my stomach. “How close to the village are we?”

“Close enough to smell it burnin’, lad,” he said, unsheathing the massive greatsword and turning to me. “Move!” 

We ran for home, with the vines and roots snagging our feet. All we could do was pray for the best while expecting the worst. The village was surrounded by a high wall to stop Grimm attacks. Usually, one look at the wall is enough for them to decide finding a way in isn’t worth trying, but the occasional Alpha suffered from delusions of grandeur and attempted to circumnavigate the walls. Some climbed, others tunneled. 

The Watch were always vigilant to handle these kinds of attacks. While the men and women stationed at Voreois weren’t the best of the best, they knew the area and how best to exploit it. It’s the only reason why the village continued to stand where so many others had fallen. 

But that reputation was at stake again.

Because Voreois was alight.

Atop the walls, an orange haze blanketed the night sky. It wasn’t a small shop fire, or a stove left unattended, but the result of numerous fires across the entire village. People’s screams could be heard even from here. 

I felt sick as a mountain of questions vied for my attention. What is the extent of the spread? How bad is the damage? Is it bandits or Grimm? Each one doubled the fear constricting my heart. Without having any idea what was happening, I couldn’t decide the best course of action. 

As we breached the treeline, Storm swore and ordered me to stay behind while he rallied the Watch. I heard him, but my mind was elsewhere. 

He shouted, louder, and moved to stop me. Loading a wind shell into the Requiem, I hurled the blade at the top of the wall. As his hand tried to grab my jacket, my form melted into a shower of blue sparks. With barely a second of a gap, I pulled the trigger and used the recoil to force myself higher into to the sky, trying to catch a glimpse of what was going on. 

In my sudden panic, I’d ended up far higher than planned. From my current distance, I couldn’t make out anything except for just how much of Voreios was on fire.

As quickly as I’d rose, I began to fall. Unable to think unscramble my thoughts enough to slow my descent, I started to scream and threw my blade at a roof. Crashing down with a warp, deep red light flooded the area as I bounced and skimmed across the tiles. A dull ache washed over my whole body as I dragged myself up and looked out over the village with only one thing on my mind. 

I needed to find my family.


	13. Truth Uncovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayne has begun to settle into his role as RUST's team leader throughout the last few weeks. As the first semester of year draws to a close, he inadvertently stumbles across something that he'd have rather avoided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleeeeeeegh. Working so much lately that I have severe writer's block. That's the bad news. The good news, is that situations like this are precisely why I write weeks ahead of my posting schedule! Enjoy! ^^

The last few weeks had flown by with the kind of speed that only an intense workload can bring. The other three members of RUST had settled in well, and everything on that front had been quiet. Apart from the odd scuffle. Ulyana was making a real and visible effort to fit in with us, though - which we were reciprocating as best we could. Given the rocky start, it was a welcomed. 

The other two weren’t progressing as quickly as I’d like, but it was still early days. Every conversation still had Sorrel salute or call me sir, and Teale was sorely lacking in confidence and unwilling to come out and really show what she was capable of. I’d seen glimmers of her potential shine through in our training sessions though, so I knew it was there.

Lack of development aside, I _was_ happy with the decision I’d made. 

Every Saturday. I’d set some time aside from my busy schedule to drive the winding cliff roads from Beacon to Vale in order to visit my family. Usually involving pizza and movies. Since today was the first Saturday in our two-week-long half-term break, though, I’d made special arrangements to meet Celeste in Vale’s city centre. She’d been begging me to take her shopping now for ages. 

“You know,” I said to her as she gave a twirl in another dress she was considering buying, “It be nice if we could do something that doesn’t involve clothes.”

She whirled around to face me with a pout. “But I’m needing some new stuff to wear.”

“Yeah, but you’re not actually _buying_ anything,” I replied. “Soon you’ll have tried on every single item of clothing this side of Vacuo.” 

Celeste rolled her eyes at me. “Stop being so dramatic. I have not.”

I checked my watch. “We’ve been in this store alone for over an hour. I swear, if you don’t hurry up, some poor shop assistance is going to find me hanging myself from one of the racks.” 

Standing in front of the mirror, a sad smile crept across her lips. “Let’s go, then.” 

“That’s… that’s it?! All that time, and you’re seriously going to buy nothing?” Nothing highlighted Celeste’s inexperience with city life than her ability to waste countless hours shopping. 

“I’m a little low on funds right now,” she finally admitted. “This just seemed like the best way to hang out for a while.”

A sharp pang of guilt stabbed my gut. “Oh, right,” I replied. “You don’t get paid at Signal, do you?” 

“Of course not,” she said as though I was stupid for asking. “It’s a school.” 

“It’s an academy,” I countered. “Same as Beacon. And we happen to get a monthly stipend for attending.” Fishing out my credit card, I smirked. “Go on, shortbread. Meet me outside when you’re done.” 

Eyes sparkling, she threw her arms around me. “Thank you!” she yelled, before disappearing into the changing rooms with a massive grin.

I headed outside, glad to be free of the stuffy interior of the store. Although I sighed, a warm feeling spread across my chest. Spending money was worth it to see her smiling again. What I’d neglected to tell her is that the money from Beacon is actually for repairs, upgrades and ammunition. Chances were I was going to be a little short on shotgun shells for the coming month. 

A few minutes later, she popped out the shop carrying her new dress. She had a spring in her step that I’d not seen since before our village fell. It was nice to see her getting back to her old self and settling in. Not just in Vale, but Signal Academy, too. 

Darkness was just beginning to creep over the city as we returned to our Uncle’s penthouse apartment. The lights were blazing through the window, so Cornell was home. 

I lightly nudged her arm. “Hey, I’m gonna leave you here and head back to Beacon tonight,” I said. “I know I normally stay here on a Saturday, but I’m off for the next two weeks, so you’ll be seeing more of me anyway. I wanna get some training in before bed, and I’ve got more options up there.” 

Celeste looked sad for a minute, before she realised what the half-term break would mean. “Oh yeah, I keep forgetting we’re both off. I thought it was just me.” Her eyes flashed with a mischievous glint. “Guess I’m stuck with you for the next two weeks,” she said, giggling at her own joke. 

“Yeah, me and you’re new dress,” I replied, fishing out my bike keys.

“Thanks for today. It was fun just wandering around, doing...nothing.” Her grip tightened on the bag. “Been a while since we’ve had that luxury.” 

She wasn’t wrong there. “Make the most of it. Signal will be working your fingers to the bone soon enough.” Giving her a hug, i started walking to my bike. “Catch you later.”

“Bye!” she shouted after me, waving erratically. 

Throwing on my helmet, I kicked the bike into gear and began the journey up the winding cliffside road to Beacon Academy. It was beginning to get darker earlier as we approached winter, making the drive eerily silent. Most of the birds had settled down for the night, leaving only the crickets chirping in the shadows. Glancing back to Vale, the city continued to glow from all the lights shining through windows. From this distance, I could still make out Cornell’s penthouse. 

Knowing he was back home for Celeste took the pressure off me. For the first time, I had the chance to really pursue my goals at my ideal pace. A rigorous training regime had me spending every free minute doing some form of exercise until my body physically couldn’t take any more. Then I’d collapse into my bed and repeat the whole process again. Even in a single term, I could feel the difference - at least when my body didn’t ache. 

Cushy city life had made me lazy.

Due to my lack of experience, Sorrel had helped me sort out what kind of training to do when. He’d drawn up unique routines for every member of RUST, too. In typical fashion, they even had time factored in for “R&R”. Ever the diligent planner.

I’d mocked Atlas efficiency time and time again, but as I was barely able to stand after hitting the gym, I had to admit it had some benefits. 

It was nearly midnight by the time I hit the showers - long after everyone else had gone to bed. I was pretty beat myself, so I went shambling to my dorm room. On my way, voices came drifting down from one of the corridors. Pitched voices, as though someone was having an argument. My curiosity got the better of me, and I took a detour to see what was going on.

“Who does that blonde-haired reject think he is? That’s the last time he’ll make a fool out of me, mark my words!” My eyes rolled. Cardin was at it again, mouthing off to the rest of his team about someone-or-other. 

A part of me wanted to just turn back and walk away - but I couldn’t help myself. “Doesn’t being a full-time jackass get tiring, Cardin?” I asked, rounding the corner. “You could probably do with a holiday - or at least a few hours off here and there.”

The fury in his voice could have melted ice. “Shut it, freak lover.” There was a sudden change in stance. His anger shifted. Turning to face me with a glint in his eye, I instantly felt uneasy. “Of all the people here, I didn’t think you’d stand for rule-breaking.” 

“I don’t,” I barked back. “That’s why you’ll regret every single insult you give my teammates.”

He scoffed. “But you’ll stand by while Jaune walks around, making a mockery of everything this academy stands for?” His voice filled with mocking praise. “You’re a smart man, after all. Don’t make out you didn’t know about his fake entrance exams.” 

My mouth opened to respond, but no words came out. Jaune had _lied_ to gain entrance to Beacon? Surely that wasn’t possible. This had to be another of Cardin’s troublemaking schemes. The longer my silence dragged on, the bigger his shit-eating grin became. “What are you prattling on about now, Winchester?” I finally said.

“Oh, you really didn’t know?” Harsh laughter filled the hall. More so, as his cronies joined in. Cardin walked closer. “It really isn’t my place to tell,” he said, before whispering “so why don’t you ask him yourself?” He continued down the hall before shouting back. “He’s currently hiding out with that girl of his on the roof of my dorm, but remember, you didn’t hear it from me!” 

There was no doubt in my mind that Cardin’s claims were slanderous. Except that tiny, small, niggling part that kept asking ‘what if’. What if Jaune had snuck in and wasn’t strong enough to handle the kind of trials Beacon would throw at him? What if he was stupid enough to risk his own life? What if his foolishness got the rest of JNPR killed? Pyrrha was _not_ invincible, contrary to popular belief. If she got hurt - or worse- because of my inaction…

No. 

_Never again_. 

Praying this was nothing more than a horrible joke, I climbed the stairs to the upper floors. I couldn’t deny that Jaune always seemed as though he didn’t belong. Almost every applicant had to pass difficult entry exams. The kind that were bad enough that no-one mentioned them again. Ozpin had offered me a place personally based off a recommendation from my Uncle. I didn’t have firsthand experience to use as a benchmark for whether he was capable of passing or not. 

Perhaps the real question was whether Ozpin was really that gullible. 

The two members of JNPR were talking just down the hall, walking towards me. “Don’t worry. I’ll help you train. With the right sort of guidance, you’ll come on leaps and bounds,” Pyrrha reassured him. Instead of barging in, I slinked off to the side and leaned against the wall just out of sight. 

“Thanks, Pyrrha. I’ve been a jerk over the past few days,” he replied, solemnly. “I appreciate you still standing by me.” 

Just as Pyrrha was about to say something else, I stepped across their path. “I’ve heard a nasty rumour going around about you, Jaune,” I called out, startling them both. “Tell me it isn’t true.”

As they turned to face me, Pyrrha stepped forward defensively. Jaune’s eyes, though…They fell to the floor. One gesture said more than he ever could. 

Goddamn. Cardin was telling the truth. 

Pyrrha’s voice flared. “Of course it isn’t tr-”

“Yes,” he interrupted. “I lied and cheated on the exams to be accepted into Beacon.” Swallowing, he kept staring at the ground. “Cardin told you, I guess. He’s decided not to tell Professor Goodwitch, but telling everyone else is the next worst thing.”

My hands clenched into balls. “Cardin’s going to be the least of your concerns. I’m taking this to Goodwitch, myself.”

“You can’t!” Pyrrha yelled. “Yes, he may not have had the aptitude for entry, but he does have the right _attitude_. We are going to train together to help him improve as fast as possible. Soon enough, he’ll be more than strong enough to keep up here.” Walking close, her emerald gem eyes twinkled in the faint moonlight. “That won’t happen if you take this to the Professor. Please, Rayne,” she implored.

“And if he gets you killed before then?” I spat, causing her to flinch. Pyrrha’s reaction made me realise just how aggressive I was. Tension relaxed in my fists as I ran a hand through my hair. “‘The right attitude.’ Alright, I’ll humour you. What is the most important quality in a team leader?” 

Looking like a deer caught in headlights, the blonde’s face twisted awkwardly as he quickly cobbled together an answer. “Strength. You need to be strong enough to fight the Grimm and to lead your team, no matter the odds.”

“Wrong,” I replied. “Strength is probably the most valuable thing in a hunter - but leaders need something else. What?”

Jaune was silent for several seconds. Despite her being dying to jump in, my glare kept Pyrrha from saying anything. “I don’t know,” he finally replied. 

Which left me at an impasse. I valued my friendship with Pyrrha, which was driving my protective instincts over her. Going to Goodwitch with this would jeopardise the relationship; likely beyond repair. And turning my back might get her killed. 

Something still didn’t add up. How had Jaune managed to fool Ozpin by cheating on the exam in the first place? I absolutely refused to believe that Arc was smarter than Oz. So did he know? Maybe the headmaster believed Arc had potential. So did Pyrrha. 

A reluctant sigh escaped my lips. “Right. I do _not_ like this,” I started. “But I’ll be frank. I don’t think you’re smart enough to hoodwink Ozpin. That means he sees something in you that the rest of us can’t. My faith in his judgement - and Pyrrha’s - is considerable, but not without its limits.” Looking at the both of them, I threw down the gauntlet. “You have two weeks. On the last day before we return to lessons, the two of us are going to duel. You against me. Succeed in showing me that you’ve learned the answer to my question, and I’ll keep your secret.”

“Naturally,” I continued, “that means if you fail, I’ll go to her the very same day.” The challenge hung in the air as his skin paled. “Do you understand?”

He gulped, and nodded. 

“Two weeks,” I said, walking down the hall. “Use the time wisely.”

Heading from the dorm building, the night air was biting against my exposed skin. It was relaxing and served to cool off some of my blazing anger. Cheating. I’d never pegged him as having the _gall_. Thick clouds had rolled in and swallowed the moon leaving only the glow of street lamps to light the courtyard. I raised the back of my hand to my mouth, stifling a yawn. 

Without interfering in anyone else’s affairs, I decided to turn in for the night.


	14. The Sun and the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still reeling from the damage to his relationship with Pyrrha, Rayne soon finds himself embroiled in yet another team argument by accident. This time, however, the stakes are so much higher.

Jaune had cheated. That conversation was still rattling around in my head. I knew why, too. The little whispering doubt in my mind, asking over and over again if I did the right thing. Whether even giving him these two weeks would cause irreparable damage. 

But I couldn’t accept that Ozpin was that gullible, and Pyrrha was standing by him to the point that I risked our relationship by interfering. So what other choice did I have? Two people I respected more than anyone else in the world said my gut was wrong. As much as I didn’t like it, I’d just have to do nothing. For now, at least. 

The gauntlet had been thrown. He had two weeks to answer my question.

So wrapped up in my own thoughts, I didn’t see the streak of red barrelling around the corner. The thing bumped me on the way past, causing me to stumble into the wall with enough force to flare my aura. Wind buffeted my clothes and made my eyes water. 

As I was bracing myself against the passing storm, the red object slowed further down the corridor. Not missing a beat, it sped back up in the opposite direction, before sliding to a stop in front of me. Naturally, it was Ruby, who looked none the worse for wear despite the speed she’d be running at. 

She raised her hands in an apologetic manner. “I’m sorry!” she cried out.

“So you should be,” I barked back, rubbing the back of my head. Heat from my aura warmed the palm of my hand as the pain began to fade. “What’s the rush?”

“It’s...errrr.” She hesitated to answer, instead bouncing from one foot to the other. Whatever was bothering her was something she didn’t want to share. “Have you seen Blake?” she blurted out.

Thinking back, it had been a good few days since I’d spent any time with her. Even then, it had only been some light studying in the library - in silence, as usual. In fact, we didn’t so much study _together_ as we just vaguely shared a room. Since then, I was sure I’d seen her around the campus area, but I couldn’t be sure when and where. “Not since Wednesday, I think,” came my delayed reply. “Why? Has something happened?” 

Ruby’s face went beat red as though she was causing herself actual, physical pain trying to hold something in. She growled in sheer frustration, before sighing. “Yes,” she said. “We had a massive row on Friday night. Blake stormed off and no-one’s seen her since.” Looking at the floor, her red hair fell and covered her eyes, and she became very quiet. “We’re getting really worried.” 

My stupid protective instinct flared up again. “Hey, it’ll be alright,” I said as I placed a hand on her shoulder. “Do you want a extra pair of eyes to help you look? I don’t have anything better to do.” As I thought about it, more would be even better. “In fact, why don’t I see if the rest of RUST are free?” 

“I’m sure she’ll be fine,” the girl said, “but I can’t help but worry, you know? I’m RWBY’s leader. I can’t just leave her.” She smiled with the slightest hint of gratitude at my offer. “If you wouldn’t mind helping out, I won’t say no. I have no idea where to even start looking.” 

Damn. I was hoping she’d have at least one lead for us to check. It’d be better than just driving around in the vain hope that we’ll spot her. But if that’s what it took… “I’ll make a phone call and get on it,” I reassured her. “And relax. We’ll find her.”

“Thanks Rayne. Lemme know if you find anything!” she called out as she took off down the corridor again at blinding speed. 

How that girl didn’t do herself an injury is beyond me.

I fished out my scroll and found the group chat we’d set up for organising team training. Two of the three amigos picked up almost as soon as the phone started ringing. The third one took a moment longer. “What?” she tried to ask, through a mouthful of food. 

“Hey, listen. Are any of you free right now? RWBY has a bit of a problem and was wondering if we could help out,” I said.

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Teale exclaimed. “I’m supposed to be spending time with my family tonight.” She paused. “I could cancel if it’s something really important.” 

The reluctance in her voice was subtle, but I noticed it. A family night in was important to her, and that was something I could sympathise with. “I don’t think it’s anything overly serious, so don’t worry about it.”

Ulyana butted in. “I can’t, either. Also have plans,” she said, muffled. 

“What plans, exactly?” I asked.

“Pizza night,” she replied before ending the call.

I sighed. “As always, her contribution to the cause is invaluable,” I muttered aloud. “Sorrel?” I asked, voice lilting in hope. 

The line went silent, save for the rustling of paper. “I do have some time to spare, if you need me.” 

“Great,” I answered with relief. “Could you meet me in the locker room in about 10 minutes?” 

“Yes sir,” he replied, also hanging up.

That left just me and Teale. “What’s happening?” she inquired. 

I didn’t want to tell her and spoil her evening, but she was bound to find out sooner or later. She’d be more upset if I hid the situation from her. “It’s Blake,” I told her. “She’s ran off after an argument.” 

“Blake’s gone?” Her voice was even quieter than normal. “Are you absolutely sure you don’t need my help? This sounds serious.” 

“Look, this will be something and nothing. A storm in a teacup,” I explained. “She won’t just leave Beacon because of one little squabble, no matter how bad.” 

“Mm-hmm,” she agreed. “Rayne, keep me posted will you?”

I chuckled at her soft-heartedness. “Of course. Go and enjoy yourself, and I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

After the call had ended, I breathed a sigh of quiet relief. If all four of us had been looking, we’d have the best chance of finding something, but I’d figured the others would have plans. Of the three, Sorrel was my preference. His sniping skills required keen eyesight, and his semblance was useful to have. 

Passing through the courtyard on my way to meet him, the harsh night air pierced through my hoodie. As it chilled my skin, I shuddered. There was no telling how long we’d be spending out here, so I decided to change into my combat gear. My leather jacket would stop the windchill better than anything else I wore. 

I was just about changed by the time Sorrel arrived. He’d had a similar idea to me, layering his casual clothes with his own jacket and scarf. Spotting me at the far end of the room, he walked over with purpose. 

As usual, he snapped to a salute. “Ready to go whenever you are, sir.” 

Rolling my eyes, I just let it slide this time. “Any idea where we should start looking? RWBY didn’t give me anything to work with.” 

Sorrel’s brow furrowed in thought, like he was weighing up his options. “The docks,” he suggested without warning.

“You think she’s trying to get a boat out of Vale?” I considered the option for a moment, but found an issue. “There isn’t any ferry services still operating at this time as far as I know.”

He sighed and shook his head. “No, you misunderstand,” he said, hesitating in the same way Ruby did before. “A massive Schnee dust shipment landed in Vale this afternoon. Only for an overnight stay. It’s being moved to Atlas tomorrow,” he clarified. “If the White Fang were going to show up anywhere, that’s where they’ll be. It’s the biggest score they’ll ever see in this part of the world.”

The White Fang…? All the hesitation made it clear I was being kept out of the loop about something. “Where are you going with this, Sorrel?” I asked, confused. 

Blake wasn’t stupid enough to take on the White Fang by herself. At least, I hoped she wasn’t. That was suicide. Unless Sorrel was suggesting that she would _help_ them. But that was preposterous. They wouldn’t accept her help, anyway. The White Fang didn’t play well with humans. 

Unless…

“Wait, are you saying what I think you’re saying?” I pondered aloud. RWBY had a massive argument. Ruby hadn’t clarified why. If Blake was a faunus, then Weiss’s reaction would have been less than savoury, I’d guess. 

Sorrel nodded once. “Blake is a faunus.” 

“How do you know that?” I demanded. 

He didn’t answer right away, and now I could see why he was so nervous. The dispute between whether it was right to spill Blake’s secrets if it meant helping her, or keeping them and risking something happening. “My semblance,” he offered at last. “You look at Blake and you see a person. One single whole. I see composite parts. Legs, arms, fingernails, strands of hair,” he listed, “and a pair of cat ears discreetly hidden beneath a bow.” 

For a moment, I stood there, mouth gaping. A whole term, and I had no idea. In hindsight, I picked out a few flags. How she’d become more talkative after our intervention between Cardin and Teale, and that sort of thing. Now it made a lot more sense. As did this whole situation. No wonder RWBY was so worried about their teammate. 

“How much dust are we talking?” With the potential for White Fang activity now on the table, I wanted a better idea of just what we could be walking into.

“Truthfully, I have no idea,” he said. “Several tonnes at least. All weapons-grade.”

I whistled. That was a _substantial_ haul. Lately, with all the dust robberies in Vale, it seemed that dust was attracting faunus like a light attracts moths. All things considered, we had to have a look. 

Retrieving the Requiem from my locker, I turned to my teammate. “Just in case, bring your guns,” I said. “Better safe than sorry. If something is happening, we won’t have time to come back.” After Sorrel brought Shapash and Yarikh out, I tossed him a bike helmet. “Let’s get a move on. I’ll drive.”

Instead of putting the Requiem into the scabbard on my back, I placed it into a shethe down the side of my bike. Made it easier to grab in a pinch when driving. As I turned the key in the ignition, my motorbike came to life with a monstrous howl. Emerald lights bled out from neon strips and crept across the white bodywork like poisoned veins. 

Climbing on, Sorrel wrapped his arms around my back tight enough to hurt. I couldn’t help but smirk. He was nervous. Releasing the kickstand, it gave another guttural roar as we took off.

Within a minute, we were flying back to the city via the cliffside road from Beacon - breaking the speed limit by quite a margin. The route between the city and the Academy was always quiet, but at this time of night it was dead. No traffic and no speed cameras meant I was free to gun it as much as I wanted. 

“Do you think we should contact someone for backup?” Sorrel asked, his voice cutting through on the comms. 

“Negative. Not till we know there actually is a situation.” Calling too soon would make us look like fools if nothing was happening. I’d prefer to avoid that, if possible. “Once we reach the harbour, we’ll split up. Find high ground and set up an overwatch. I’ll direct you wherever I need you.” 

He nodded. “Understood, sir.” 

As the bike hit the city, I reduced my speed. Getting pulled over for speeding would be more than a little inconvenient. Not least because I didn’t even have an official Vale license. Wasn’t old enough to apply, despite the fact I’d been driving for over a year. The lights ahead turned to red and I slammed on the brakes. 

Wheels screamed under the strain and I swear Sorrel squealed a bit. Vale’s lights worked on cycles and we’d gotten caught at a red light when no other traffic was around. My foot tapped against the road until the lights changed.

###### 

The harbour checkpoint came into view. Large stone walls surrounded the entire main dock area; a mix of warehouses, checkpoints and customs offices. This particular dock was only for external ships coming from overseas. Trading boats and the like. Vale pleasure craft and fishing boats launched from a far less secure section further south. 

Bumping the bike up onto the pavement, I basically abandoned it. If anyone in Vale knew how to hotwire an Atlesian dust-tech bike, I’d track them down later. Offer them my congratulations before kicking them in the gut and taking my baby back. 

Removing my helmet, the bitter smell of saltwater hit me. There was an eerie feeling hanging in the air. Dark corners and too-long shadows. Ahead, the door to one of the warehouses was slightly ajar. None of the dock staff still seemed to be present which raised the obvious question question. Who’d opened the doors?

Sorrel stood at my side and looked at the tops of the warehouses. “Up there would do.”

“It would,” I replied. “But how in hell’s name do you plan to get up there?”

He smiled. “Leave that to me, sir.” Giving a last nod, he ran off along the street.

Unsheathing the Requiem, I turned it into a shotgun and stalked through the rows of various boxes in the warehouse. A soft light illuminated the far end of the building. A second set of double doors lay open, leading out to the harbour proper. Rows of containers were aligned in uniform fashion like soldiers at attention. Five high, they towered over me and only allowed scant ribbons of moonlight to peek through. 

I listened for any sign of life while peering out from the door. Nothing. 

As soon as I stepped into the moonlight, a gunshot split the night. 

More shots barked, somewhere in the distance, as I broke into a run. Whatever was firing didn’t sound like small-calibur stuff. So it wasn’t Blake. Each bark was explosive and powerful, like a shotgun - but not as powerful as something like the Requiem. Not that it mattered who was fighting. If the White Fang were involved, it was time to intervene. 

Sliding around the corner of a large shipping container, the scene was chaotic. White Fang goons were trying to surround two hunters. However, they most of them carried melee weaponry and were being held at bay with ease by the ranged capabilities of their opponents. 

Blake was firing her gun in short bursts while using the ribbon of her Gambol Shroud to trip and harass the goons. Her friend, on the other hand, appeared to be using four miniature shotguns connected by chains in two separate nunchuck-style weapons. Every move towards him was met by a rain of pellets or a flurry of blows - or both. The sound of his attacks overwhelmed all other noise. 

He was taking my idea of ‘beating someone with a shotgun’ to an _entirely_ new level. 

One of the craftier White Fang members slipped out of a gap between two containers and brought a crowbar down at Blake’s blond-haired companion. Arriving in a flash of azure, my shotgun caught the crowbar and edged it just past its target. My foot swept up into the goon’s gut, just below his armour, before I slammed the butt of the gun against his helmet. Taking a step back, an orb of glowing orange caught my eye at the last second.

Shifting my weapon’s form, the flat of its blade blocked the attack. Heat washed over my arm. It was uncomfortable, but not painful. The distraction almost masked the approach of another goon, however. 

Bringing the Requiem low, I arced it up, holding the trigger. The air from the dust shell swirled around the length of the blade. When the goon made the mistake of taking another step forward, I released the trigger and created a satisfying explosion of wind. The White Fang member soared backwards and hit one of the shipping containers hard enough to leave a dent. 

I’d ended up standing between Blake and her monkey faunus friend, who had managed to dispatch all but two of the mob of enemies. He looked to the side and gave a quick nod of the head. “Thanks for that.” 

“Don’t mention it,” I said with a chuckle. “Someone should teach these idiots how to use a crowbar. Surely they could’ve found something with a bit more pizazz.” 

Another man appeared beside the two remaining White Fang looking like he’d walked straight out of some old gangster book. Long-tailed jacket, bowler hat, cane and cigar. By the look on his face, he was less than pleased. “For the love of-. How many of you are there? Another couple just hanging around somewhere?” 

Bringing my hand to my ear as though just brushing my hair back, I tapped the communicator. “Please tell me you have a shot.”

The line crackled. “Affirmative, sir.”

“Do it,” I said, grinning. Two bangs, and two shots screamed past us. Each one slammed squarely into the goon’s armour and sent them hurtling backwards, past the cane-wielding man who now just looked fed up. “Just the one, as far as I’m aware. Although you might want to check the shipping containers, in case.” 

“Har-de-har-har. Why is it whenever some hunter in red shows up, my plans start falling apart?” he asked with a theatrical shrug. “Hiding in a container is a pretty good idea, though,” he said with a grin, backing up from the three weapon-wielding hunters. “Shame I’ve already thought of it.” As he threw the door of one of the containers, we steeled ourselves. 

But it was empty. 

We looked at one another in confusion. The man remained theatrically posed for a little while longer before glancing into the darkness. Our little group chuckled. “Is it really that hard to find good help these days?” the blond-haired faunus asked. 

Blake’s cat ears twitched. Head swivelling, her amber eyes widened and she shoved me to one side. “Get down!” she yelled as I slammed into the other hunter and we toppled over. A sudden barrage of gunfire tore chunks out of the concrete, peppering the shipping contained we’d found shelter behind. The shooters were somewhere higher. Reaching them wasn’t going to be easy. 

“Not at all, Monkey-boy!” Bowler hat started to laugh. Staying low, I popped my head out to get a better view. “Magic tricks aren’t my strong suit, but bait and switches? That’s a different story.” Several gunships bearing the White Fang emblem flew overhead towards the water. The man spotted me and fired a blast from his cane. It missed my hiding spot by an inch and left a small dent in the container directly across from me. 

All I could hear was the thundering beat of my heart and the rush of blood in my veins. The weapon in my hands trembled as I clasped it. “You alright?” Blake called out from across the way.

“I will be, just need a minute,” I replied, taking a deep breath. “This is my first time being _shot at_.” 

Perhaps the worst thing was knowing that this was my new normal. 

The monkey-faunus was beginning to look agitated. “Damn it, Blake, we don’t have time for this.” 

“I know,” she replied bitterly. “Rayne, we’ll handle these guys. Go and look for the bomb, set to go off once they leave with their stolen goods. If an explosion happened at the centre of all this dust…”

A bloody bomb? She didn’t need to finish her sentence for my blood to run cold.

“It’d cause a chain reaction which would wipe out the entire dock.” How much dust was here? An entire load of weapons-grade Schnee dust, minus whatever the White Fang were helping themselves to. That left a substantial payload. Best case, it’d sink the docks. Worst didn’t even bear thinking about. “Alright. I’ll find it.” Standing up, I turned to Blake. “You two… stay safe.” 

Throwing my weapon across the gap, I warped away from the fight. Cutting through and into another row of containers, I radioed Sorrel. “We need to find this bomb as quickly as possible. See anything out of the ordinary?” 

“Yes,” the radio crackled. “The door of a crate is open, 11-60. West of your position. I’ve also contacted Vale PD and advised them of the situation.” 

I picked up pace. “Think that’s it?” I asked, trying to keep my breathing steady. “And good call.”

“No idea, sir, but it’s all we’ve got. I’ll continue looking. Sorrel out.” The line went dead again before I could protest. Of the two of us, he was the most likely to understand bomb defusal. If it had a red wire, I’d cut that one. It was always the red wire, right? Besides, it wasn’t like I’d live to regret any mistake I made. 

11-58. Two ahead. A tiny gap in the door allowed the moonlight to seep in. Sorrel had done well to spot it. 

Drawing the Requiem in sword-mode, I took a deep breath and kicked the door in.

In place of the anticipated White Fang goons was a young girl. It was hard to guess her exact age but it had to be roughly the same as mine. Her hair was half strawberry pink, half chocolate brown - and bizarrely, it mirrored her heterochromatic eyes. Clutching an umbrella and sitting on a metal box, she looked terrified. 

Once the shock had worn off, I lowered my weapon and outstretched a hand. “Hey, it’s alright. Come on. It’s not safe here.” Her grip was delicate and lingered longer than I would have expected. “Go on,” I insisted, “I’ll be right behind you.” The girl walked towards the door as I activated my communicator and heard a dull crackle. “Sorrel, we’ve got a-”

Something tugged at the edge of my consciousness. A very, very faint series of clicks. They were coming from the metal box. Taking a step forward, a small display was hidden just out of sight. 

Which was currently counting down.

The rasp of metal-on-metal trailed the floor behind me as I threw my head forward on instinct. A umbrella sailed past my head with a sharp point piercing clean through the shipping container’s side. Swinging in an arc, the Requiem flipped back into shotgun mode, the barrel of which landed flat against her stomach. All trace of the terrified girl had vanished. Her eyes widened in surprise as they traced my gun.

“Not today, sweetheart,” I said with a wink.

The blast of compressed air sent her crashing through the doors and into the night.


	15. Ice Cream Headache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayne faces off against his adversary in the dead of night. With no backup, time running out, and a mysterious power at play, Vale's fate hangs in the balance.

Flung through the doors, she landed with a metallic thud against a container on the far side of the shipping lane. Her hair spilled out from their neat waves to cover her face. My opponent took her time to straighten up, smoothing out the creases in her white coat and fixing loose strands of hair. A wicked grin lit her face when she looked at me. The gesture was twisted; full of malice, and it stopped me in my tracks.

Pumping another round into my gun, I returned the Requiem to its sword form. “Sorrel, get to a vantage point with a view of the battleground,” I said into my radio. “I might need you to provide support.” Distorted crackles filled the airwaves. “Sorrel?” I asked with a whisper, hoping the girl couldn’t see the comms trouble.

“Sorry, sir,” he replied at last, the line still filled with static. “You’re on your own for now. I’m taking fire.”

“Fire?” I asked as my heart skipped a beat. The last thing I needed was Sorrel getting into trouble. “From what?” As soon as the words left my mouth, a figure bolted past the top of the dock walls in the distance. A _gunship_ followed only seconds behind, peppering the wall with explosive gunfire. “Shit. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“-gative. Focus on the bomb. I’ll handle this,” he replied, with chilling calmness. “Sorrel out.”

Cold sweat beaded on the back of my neck. I wanted to lend Sorrel a hand, but he was right. The bomb had to take priority. At least I had found it, even if it was ticking down only a foot or so behind me. Couple that with the mountain of dust surrounding us and it wasn’t looking like anyone was getting out of this alive. The girl was still here, though, and didn’t seem to have any intention of running. Did that mean I had time? 

Maybe. But I couldn’t chance that.

Readying the Requiem, I forced a grin. “Sorry, but I’m gonna have to make this quick.” 

Bringing the umbrella up to rest on her shoulder, she blew me a kiss with her free hand. 

Kicking off the ground, shadows danced in the moonlight as I rushed forward. Swinging down, my blade clashed against her umbrella. The blade didn’t cut through like I’d expected, and her lithe frame held more strength than I expected. She held off my weight without breaking a sweat. Just as I doubled up my effort, she pirouetted and let her weapon fall away. Off-balance, I battled to regain my footing before a boot slammed my head into the metal container. 

She stalked away as though nothing had happened, with a disturbingly sexy wiggle of her hips. Mocking me. A hissing noise escaped my lips. Without letting her turn back, I closed the distance and struck again with a low swipe. The umbrella planted itself again the ground and blocked my blow before whipping up and thrusting at my head. 

A several-inch spike suddenly shot out from the end which the Requiem barely managed to reach in time to deflect. It barely missed my ear. Too close to swing either weapon, she went for a kick. Dodging, I leapt back and turned the Requiem into a shotgun before firing of two rounds at my target. Her umbrella unfurled with a glint in her eye as all my shotgun pellets harmlessly brushed off. 

It was her turn. The wicked-sharp point scraped along the floor. She assumed a rapier-wielding stance and made several lightning-fast stabs. Each one clinked off the flat of the Requiem’s shotgun barrel. 

That kind of speed is a fleeting thing, though. Her attacks began to falter and I switched my weapon back, wreathing my blade in wind. The girl ducked around my strike, but I released the trigger as it hit the floor. The air dust unleashed a large hurricane explosion with enough force to splinter the concrete. Throwing her several feet away, chips of rock sliced at us both.

Sparks of red and pink light drifted from our auras, contrasting against the dark. We had enough visibility to see each other - just - but the majority of the moonlight was being blocked by the tall stacks of shipping containers. 

Throwing the blade, the distance between us vanished in a flare of azure as I tried to take advantage of her opening. More air howled around my weapon as an attack descended from point-blank range. Quickly retracting the umbrella’s arms, she blocked the strike with a second to spare. The impact was far too great for her attempt to be successful, though. Her weapon flew from her hands and swept out her legs. 

Falling to the floor, she caught herself on both hands and coiled to kick me in the knee. My stance buckled as her other foot aimed for my head. Blocking it with the flat of my wrist, my fist flared with light as I threw a punch. My attempt to wind her failed, with her rolling onto her back and grabbing my fist with both hands. After driving her stiletto heels into my gut, she threw me over her head with a well-practiced motion. By the time I’d rolled to my feet, she was back on hers. 

Fighting one another to a stalemate was something I couldn’t afford. The more time past, the more nervous and angry I became. I needed to breathe; to calm myself down before I made a mistake. But with the bomb ticking, I just didn’t have the time to spare. This girl was a slippery and competent opponent. I wished Sorrel were here, at least to run a distraction. 

A growl bubbled in my throat as my feet kicked off the ground and my blade swung down at her again. Rather than block this time, she sidestepped. My attack passed much closer than before, grazing her hair. 

The girl twirled the umbrella above us, before the handle wrapped around my throat. My neck ached as the hook led me in a 180-degree turn. As she pulled hard, I stumbled around until we stood back-to-back. All that separated us was one of her elbows, stabbing into my tailbone. She turned her head towards me, her heavy breathing tickling my ear. My aura struggled to alleviate the pressure on my back and neck, but did little for the pain. It was clear that she was a master at tormenting people.

All of a sudden, she moved. I began to tumble backwards before the umbrella shifted and wrenched me in the opposite direction. The girl circled me around herself twice before letting me continue under my own steam like some kind of spinning top. 

A wave of dizziness and nausea slammed into me like a truck. I tripped and fell to my knees, without a shred of grace. The whole world seemed to wobble from side to side. Touching my forehead to the floor, I prayed for it to stop. Flecks of spittle hit my chin as I nearly threw up. 

I don’t know how long it took to steady my breathing and start to recover. Certainly long enough for a follow-up attack. Yet, I was still breathing. Why hadn’t she finished me off? Unless she’d run away, knowing the bomb was about to detonate. A sobering thought. 

Fighting back the sickness, I forced my eyes open. There was no sign of the girl. Instead, another figure stood cloaked in the shadow, staring at me. It was…

Me. 

The thing was a perfect replica in every way I could see, from the way the wind ruffled my hair to the scuff marks on my jacket from the battle. It was like viewing myself from a third-person perspective. My own movements felt sluggish and strange. A deep, dark fear bubbled up in my stomach. Not of death; that I could handle. But of the unknown. What had she done to me?

Forcing myself to stand was difficult because my body felt unbalanced. Twisted. Wrong. I reached for the Requiem to support my weight and found something else entirely. An umbrella. My prized weapon had been replaced with a bloody fashion accessory. 

Then I realised it was more than just the weapon. My fingers were slender and fully gloved. The cuff of my leather jacket had become baby pink; the sleeves white. From the top down, I had become her as she had me. We’d swapped bodies? But how? We hadn’t switched places. Now I understood why there’d been no sign of a semblance from her before now. This was obviously her ability.

The question - what was it?. 

Thinking about her semblance led to an alarming realisation. I could no longer instinctively feel my weapon the way I once could. Attempting to mark the umbrella in my hands didn’t work, either. I’d honestly forgotten what it felt like to not have my semblance providing me with a constant stream of information until that moment. My thoughts were quiet and empty. 

I didn’t like it. I felt isolated.

Standing, I watched my own lips curl into a condescending smirk. Gods, that was effective. It infuriated me. Opening my mouth, I tried to retort… and couldn’t. No sound came, no matter how hard I tried. 

She was mute? That wasn’t _fair_. 

For the first time in my life, I was on the business end of the Requiem. With very little success, my feet spaced out and tried to mimic a rapier stance. While I did know how to use a rapier, I had no practical experience with doing so. We’d been pretty evenly matched before. Now, I didn’t stand a chance. 

Kicking with all her might, she rushed me. The Requiem arced down violently overhead and clattered off the umbrella’s point. It sheared down the whole length until it slipped off the bottom. Using the counterforce, I slammed the umbrella into her abdomen and a shower of pink sparks flew off.

My only option was to fight hard, fast and dirty. 

Rather than stab with the point, I continued to fight exactly as I would with my own blade with wide overhead swings. The umbrella was light and ill-suited to this style of fighting, but I didn’t have the aptitude for anything else. Despite my attempts to bludgeon her with a carbon tube and some plastic, the girl was staying back - almost wary. Moreover, her mimic Requiem didn’t seem to have the same functionality as mine did. This close-range combat was perfect for a shotgun.

All this made me suspicious. Did she not know how my weapon worked, or was there something else at play?

Sweeping an attack at her eyes, she parried and whacked the flat of the blade into my knee. Lurching, I stumbled to the side. A hand grabbed the back of my head and slammed me into the side of a container three times. Red energy flared to prevent as much damage as possible. 

Wobbling back, fighting with my own centre of gravity as much as anything else, a boot flew at my head. With no time to block, I pushed back and nearly fell on my arse. Instead, I used the umbrella as a prop before switching to a backhand grip and lancing it at her weapon. It knocked the fake Requiem aside for a moment. My free fist struck her squarely in the shoulder-blade of her weapon arm. 

Cerulean-blue eyes flared in rage. The girl wasn’t happy. With renewed speed, she charged again. She tried to stab me with the Requiem - hilarious at first. I would have loved to offer her the umbrella back instead, but given my inability to speak, I had to settle with deflecting the blow. Her sword stabbed into the container behind me until I spun on a heel and elbowed her in the face. She landed with a thud on her backside. 

She continued to use the Requiem exactly as she had her umbrella. I was starting to piece together how her semblance functioned. The umbrella in my hands looked like an umbrella. It felt like an umbrella. But it wasn’t an umbrella. My Requiem had never left my grip the whole time. Meaning we hadn’t switched bodies, either. This was all some big trick.

As I approached, her aura pulsed a weak, rosy pink in places. A good sign. It was nearly over. Resting the flat of the umbrella on her neck, I hoped she’d take the opportunity to concede the battle. Once the authorities arrived, they’d take her. 

A hand rose to her ear. “Sorrel,” my voice said with a hint of humour, “take the shot.” 

I didn’t even have time to react. A single, body-shattering shot exploded into my back. Spider-like veins of dark red energy flared all over my body, waved, then fractured. Shards of glassy material peeled away from my skin and faded in the night air. Searing flames pressed hard against the leather jacket on my back. The force kicked my over the girl and slammed me into one of the containers hard enough to leave a dent. 

My now-undefended head battered against the solid metal. The world lost its colour and started to swirl. Falling to the floor in a crumpled heap, I felt as weak as a kitten. My stamina had vanished as quickly as my aura. 

But I knew what was at stake. I couldn’t allow myself to fail. Hand shaking with pain, I reached for the umbrella before a boot stamped on my fingers. Wincing in wordless pain, my eyes met hers - staring back with my own visage. Cold steel rested against my cheek as she traced the tip of the Requiem down my face. Without warning, she pierced the skin and flicked her wrist. Blood welled and trickled down from a gash below my eye. 

It returned, this time at my throat. Holding my breath, I didn’t dare let my gaze falter. I’d be damned if I was going to die begging for my life. Even if I couldn’t talk, I’d make sure she knew exactly how much she was going to regret this. The blade continued to trace my neckline as she toyed with me, much like a cat. 

In a flash, her eyes changed with to blaze with fear and anger. Whatever illusion surrounded the Requiem vanished in a flash and her umbrella returned. It i unfolded as she spun and held it up towards one of the cranes surrounding the docks. 

Another shot. A torrent of fire burst against the umbrella. Excess flames scorched the ground and walls in a near-perfect circle around us. It was over as quick as it began, but the makeshift shield was damaged with patches appearing in the burning fabric, spreading slowly across the surface. 

Once more, she turned her attention back to me. The girl blinked, as the blue in my eyes melted away. One pink, one brown. Her mouth furled, then opened. “Lucky,” she said, in my voice. She ran, small wisps of energy drifting away in the breeze behind her. 

I looked over my arms. My jacket was reappearing. The Requiem was a proper weapon again. 

I’d...won?

That was good. I wasn’t in much of a state to fight any more. My thoughts were all jumbled and mixed up, and my body wasn’t responding to anything I told it to do. Not that it mattered, since all I didn't really want to do anything. I was so very tired.

Footsteps beat a hasty tune my way, until Sorrel dropped to his knees above me. “Rayne!”

The voice was vaguely familiar. “Sorrel?” I asked. “What are you doing here?” Something told me we’d come here together, I had no idea where here was. My head groaned as I added more and more questions. “I’m just gonna lie here for a bit…”

Even trying to get more comfortable and stop the burning pain in my back didn’t work. My head wouldn’t stop spinning and all I wanted to do was sleep. I figured a little nap wouldn’t kill me.


	16. Licking Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beaten and battered from his battle, Rayne wakes in the hospital. With his aura completely depleted and little idea of the final outcome of the previous night, he tries to piece things together.

Soft light stirred me from my dreamless sleep. Straining to open my eyes, I found myself wrapped in a blanket perched atop a hospital bed. My nose burned with the smell of disinfectant which seeped from my surroundings. Wriggling up from my position, I sat against a pillow. Pain wracked my back from top to bottom as soon as I tried to sit back, so I thought twice and swung my legs over the side of the bed.

I was in a side room by myself, in a hospital gown. Everything was so clean and sterile that it was eerie, with not even an ounce of clutter anywhere. Fresh sunlight streamed through the window, but I couldn’t see a clock. A handful of wires stuck out from my skin, hooked up to various monitors around my bed, beeping in rhythm with my heart. A glass of water sat on a desk just out of my reach, and I became aware of how thirsty I was.

Trying to stand was a mistake. A throbbing pain made my head feel like it was about to explode. The whole floor felt like it tilted to one side, and I had to grab on to the metal frame of the bed to keep myself upright. Shuffling forward a little at a time, I managed to make it to the table. Lukewarm water ran down my throat; it may have tasted vile, but it felt heavenly.

Then I saw myself in the mirror.

Right down the back of my hospital gown was a slit. Underneath, my back was covered in layers of bandages and gauze. Each strip seemed to be dyed a different shade of red. Some were dark with dried blood. Others still wept with bright liquid. I had vague memories of the pain from Sorrel’s gunshot, but nothing that would’ve justified the sheer mess I was in.

As I stood wide-eyed in shock, the door opened and a nurse walked in. She rushed over, and a split second later she was ushering me back to the bed. “You can’t be wandering around right now,” the woman whittered in my ear. “The last thing you need right now is to do any more damage to yourself.” 

Sitting down was a damn sight more painful than standing up. Muscles ached and creaked under my own weight as she forced me to sit back down on the spongy mattress. “Oh, for crying out loud. I’ve taken worse hits before” I barked. 

“I certainly hope not,” she whispered in response. The nurse furrowed her eyebrows and sat down at the desk across from the bed. “It’s good to see you awake, though. How do you feel?” 

“Sore,” I hissed, “in about a hundred different places.” I realised just how hostile I was being towards someone whose only job was keeping an eye on me - maybe even since my arrival, however long ago that was. I sighed. “Sorry, I’m just... struggling to accept the asskicking I got. How bad was it?”

She held a trace of a smile, as though she could understand my frustration. “Well, you’ve got a number of minor cuts and bruises mostly from the blunt-force trauma of slamming into the container. The gash on your cheek needed a couple of paper stitches to fix, but they’ll eventually dissolve and we don’t need to see you again for those.”

After that, she became much more sombre. “You hit your head pretty seriously, though. Hard enough to give yourself a concussion. That’s what I mean about being careful,” she explained. “It’ll heal by itself, but only if you don’t give it another smack in the meantime. With how dizzy you are, falling and hitting your head could be… well, fatal.” 

My mouth went dry. A little tap could be that bad? “So how long will that take to heal?” I asked, not sure I wanted to know the answer. We might have the next two weeks off, but I still had to train. And who knows what other situations would arise.

The nurse began to shake her head before I’d even finished. “Under no circumstances should you do any physical training or exercise for the next week. While your aura will protect you to some extent, any further damage will - at the very least - increase the recovery time.” 

I couldn’t think of anything to say to that. A whole week, wasted. Maybe longer. I’d given Jaune until the end of the mid-term to prepare for our duel and it looked like I might be unable to fight. My fists clenched in anger. Not at the nurse for being the bearer of bad news, but at myself. _How could I have been so stupid?_ I thought. I should’ve seen through her plan. 

We both sat in silence for a moment as the woman allowed me to understand the severity of what she was saying. “I’m afraid I’m not finished, either. Arguably the worst injury is to your back. I’m not sure exactly how to explain what happened, so bear with me.”

“The shot impact was absorbed by your aura. Just as well, or you wouldn’t be in a hospital bed; you’d be in the morgue. However,” she said, hesitating, “it didn’t stop the heat spreading _after_ the initial impact. The fire dust heated the outside of your leather jacket, and with the pressure between the metal container, the jacket, and your back, it created a sort of… grill.”

“Notes show you suffered extensive second-degree burns all down your back. The skin blistered and bled - quite badly - which is why you’re covered in bandages. I’m afraid there’s no easy way to say this, but you’ll be quite badly scarred.”

“Just on my back?” I asked, interested.

She nodded. “Yes, everything else should heal completely.”

I breathed a sigh of relief, which seemed to take the nurse by surprise. My back was already a mess. More scarring there meant nothing to me. I wouldn’t have been devastated if the gash on my face had scarred, either, but the burns were something and nothing as far as I was concerned. 

“Please,” I asked, forcing a laugh. “Please tell me that’s everything.”

“It is,” she replied softly. 

Exhaling, I had no choice but to focus on the positives. I’d survived, and except for the scarring, it seemed like everything else would fully heal itself, given time. As much as I hated the idea of just taking it easy for a week, surely sneaking in a few little training sessions wouldn’t kill me. I just had to be careful.

“Rayne!” The near-screech dragged me from my thoughts with a panicked start. Arms frantically grabbed me and held tight enough that I thought they’d never let go again. My sister’s slender fingers dug into my back and scratched the tender burnt skin, causing me to yell in pain. “Oh,” she stuttered, loosening her grip but not letting go. “I’m sorry, I didn’t meant to hurt you.”

Room spinning from the sudden agony, I closed my eyes and leaned into the hug to steady myself. “‘s alright,” I choke out to reassure her. “Just let me breathe, would you?” Slowly and reluctantly, she lessened her grip, allowing me to shift into a more comfortable position on the bed - out of reach of any more surprise affection. “What time is it?” I asked, clearing the sleep from my eyes.

“A little after one in the afternoon,” a male voice cut in. Sorrel entered the room a little behind Celeste, with the rest of RUST in tow. Even Ulyana. To know that they cared enough to come visit me was strangely comforting. The nurse turned and left when my team entered. 

Seeing him again brought back memories of the night before, along with a sudden, gut-wrenching fear. “Sorrel, what happened last night?”

He paled and looked at the floor. “I shot you. I’m so-”

“Not me, you idiot,” I nearly yelled. “The bomb. The docks. The White Fang.” 

He seemed to relax when he realised the intent behind my question. “It’s taken care of,” he replied. “I defused the bomb myself. The White Fang leaders escaped, but we stopped them destroying the docks and making off with their dust.” He smiled earnestly. “Despite how it may seem, we secured a solid victory.” 

Pent up anxiety I didn’t even know I was carrying just melted away. I grinned, wide and goofy. “That makes all this worth it,” I whispered to myself. Our first major win over the terrorist group plaguing Vale. That felt good. Really good. I wasn’t too modest to admit that. 

Teale came to sit next to me on the bed. “How are your injuries?”

In front of my team, I’d probably have told the truth. But my sister was here. If she knew that a simple smack to the head might kill me for the foreseeable future, every movement would be monitored by either her or my uncle. “I’ll live,” I said with a smile. “Thanks for coming.” 

“Didn’t want to just leave you here,” Ulyana said sneaking a glance at me.”Not after what you did for Blake and Sun. Takes balls to throw yourself into a situation like that.” 

I laughed at her comment. “Oh, do I get a few points in your good books by throwing myself into the fire to help out faunus?” She turned to say something, but I cut her off. “They’re both alright?” 

She nodded, and stayed silent. 

Just as that, the nurse walked back into the room with a few bits and pieces in her arms. Placing two pills and another glass of water next to me, she also put a tube of cream on the nearby table. “Go ahead and take those two, they’re painkillers.” 

“Thanks,” I responded, grabbing the two tablets and swallowing them. “I’m fine to leave now, right?”

“Absolutely not.” She didn’t even miss a beat with her reply. “We want to keep you in overnight for observation.” 

My mouth dropped open. “You’re joking?” 

“I’m afraid not, Mr Lucaneus. One more night of observation, and if all is well, you will be discharged tomorrow morning.” Taking a glance over the monitors surrounding my bed, she wrote something down on a notepad. “You’re aura won’t start recharging until around midnight tonight, That’ll be roughly 24 hours since it depleted.” 

Sorrel stepped forward to look over her shoulder. “Have you given him a blood transfusion?” 

The woman jumped, having not noticed Sorrel’s silent approach. “Errr… no. Typically, for an injury like this, we wouldn’t. We don’t have an infinite supply of blood, after all.” 

“Would you offer one if I supplied my own?” he asked. 

“If you’re willing,” she said, looking at him. 

I blinked. No-one had ever just offered to give me their blood before - not even my own team from Atlas. Maybe this was the power of guilt. I mean, he _did_ shoot me. “You really don’t have to do that, Sorrel,” I said. This was a big thing to most people. Was it just his Atlesian attitude, meaning this was the most efficient course of action, or was he really feeling that bad about his honest mistake?

In one smooth motion, Sorrel whipped off his long-sleeved shirt, revealing his tanned skin and toned abs. He drew quite a bit of attention from present female company - even Ulyana blushed. The nurse produced a syringe from a cupboard nearby and drew a little blood from a vein up near his shoulder. 

She took the filled vial and offered it to me. “Would you like me to, or would you rather do it yourself?”

I took the syringe from her with delicate hands. “Thanks, but I’ve done this a few times before.” Taking a deep breath, I slammed the needle into a vein by my wrist and pushed the plunger. Slowly pulling the needle back out, blood began to well around the pinprick hole. A rush of euphoria hit every single one of my senses as a wave of auburn energy burst out from the impact site. 

As the wave ran up my arms, it changed colour to a deep, almost blood red. It continued up, increasing in speed until it had coated my whole body. The warm, fuzzy feeling faded, as I released a held breath and shivered. Taking the tip of the needle, my mind saw it as a threat. As the enemy. And as I pushed it against my skin a second time, a flash of red stopped it from so much as leaving a scratch. 

My laugh was gleeful - almost giddy. I felt so much safer with my aura cloaking me. So much more like myself. I was back!

The room took a sudden lurch to the side, forcibly reminding me of my vulnerability. Okay, maybe not quite back, but at least getting there.

 

“Aura levels holding steady at 2%” the woman said with a smile. “I still want to keep you in overnight for observation, but at least you’re aura will be fully restored about half a day quicker than before.”

“Well, that’s better than nothing. Thanks, Sorrel,” I said as he began putting his shirt back on. 

He gave a single curt nod. “It was the least I could do.”

 _No sir_? I thought with a bright smile. “Anyhow, I’m still pretty beat up, so I’m gonna get some sleep. I’ll see you all tomorrow?” 

Everyone nodded and began making preparations to leave. Celeste gave me another hug; less painful this time. Just as everyone was outside, however, Sorrel suddenly popped back in. “Oh, Rayne, I nearly forgot. Ozpin asked to see you as soon as you’re up and about.” 

“Really?” My curiosity got the better of me. “Why?”

He shook his head. “He didn’t say, I’m afraid.” 

Why did Ozpin need to see me? Surely he’d know all the details of the dock attack by now. Sorrel would’ve filled him in chapter and verse. Maybe he just wants my account. I was probably the best one to describe the girl who’d ambushed me. That’s about all I can explain, given that I lost consciousness shortly afterwards. “Thanks for letting me know,” I said with a nod. “I’ll swing by first thing tomorrow.” 

“No problem, sir.” He replied with a quick salute. “I’ll see you later.” 

_Ah well, baby steps_ , I thought, smiling as I was left alone in my hospital room.


	17. Chance Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freed from the confines of the hospital, Rayne makes his way to Ozpin's office. Once there, he overhears a rather interesting conversation.

The next morning, the hospital discharged me, as promised. Not before lumping me with a pile of medical stuff to take home, though. Boxes of painkillers, a tube of antibiotic cream and a pamphlet detailing all of the things to avoid when suffering from a concussion. I’d flicked through it out of obligation. 

Extensive training was a no-no, especially combat training with my team. Unfortunately, that was the kind we’d set aside this entire two-week holiday to focus on. Alcohol was to be avoided, but I rarely drank. In fact, I hadn’t touched a drop since leaving Atlas nearly a year ago. But then I read the last thing on the list.

I wasn’t supposed to ride my bike for a week.

While I like to think I’d been nice and calm up until that point, now I was spitting feathers. No could seriously expect me to follow that advice. I was shouting. I was screaming. And I was making perfectly sure everyone knew how stupid a request that was and how much I’d be ignoring it.

There was a lot of time to ponder my immature outburst on the slow bus ride to Beacon. 

My first stop when I’d gotten discharged could have been one of about a hundred places, but I came straight here. Ozpin was one of the last people in the world I’d ever keep waiting. It had already been nearly a full day since Sorrel had passed on the message. All I could do was pray this wasn’t too important.

Butterflies swirled in the pit of my stomach as the glass carriage hummed to life, carrying me ever-closer to Ozpin’s office. He’d sent for me. Me, personally. A warm, fuzzy feeling washed over me. I knew that whatever he needed would be something and nothing. Inconsequential. Still, knowing he valued my skills, my knowledge, or even my opinions meant the world to me. 

The heavy wooden doors to his office were just ahead as the elevator doors popped open. My trembling fingers pressed against the handle, just about to push, when they froze. A murmur of voices from the other side. He was busy. 

My stomach rumbled, loud enough to startle me. I’d forgotten just how little I’d eaten over the last few days. From being unconscious, to being stuck in the hospital with what could barely even be called ‘food’. If Ozpin was preoccupied, then maybe I’d go and get something to eat first and come back later. As I turned to leave, the smooth, deep voice of General Ironwood caught my attention.

Why the hell was Ironwood here?

I stood there, paralysed with indecision. Snooping on Ozpin’s private conversations would be a significant breach of trust against a man I held in very high regard. I really didn’t want to jeopardise whatever respect he was beginning to develop for me. After all, he’d invited me here. But Ironwood was the leader of the Atlesian army. He shouldn’t be in Vale. 

My curiosity got the better of me, and I lightly pressed my ear to the door. “-ing well on that front, James?” Ozpin asked.

“Not exactly,” he replied with an edged tone. “We’ve lost her.” 

“You _lost_ her?” roared a second man. It sounded like Qrow Branwen. My uncle had told me he was away on a recon mission in Haven. Making sure the door could take my weight, I pressed more heavily into it to hear better. Sure enough, Qrow’s unmistakable drunk slur became clearer. “How do you _lose_ the _Winter Maiden_?!”

The _Winter Maiden_? Was that a ship, or some kind of weapon? Maybe a code-name. Although, unless it was Winter Schnee, I didn’t see how that would fit for a code-name. Lost _her_. Specifically female. Probably a ship, then. Must be a big deal to cause this much of a stir.

Ironwood coughed to clear his throat, sounding surprisingly vulnerable. “We’re still trying to establish that.” Whatever this was about, he’d obviously screwed up - badly - and he knew it. 

“Sir, if I may be so bold,” cut in a third male voice, the first one I didn’t recognise. “We already have a suspicion as to how a target of such considerable value can just disappear. Our chain of command has a...weak link.” 

Goodwitch sounded like someone had slapped her. “Atlas Command has a leak?” 

Ozpin followed her without missing a beat, aggressively pushing the issue. “I trust you have an idea as to who.”

“Yes, actually,” Ironwood replied, regaining some of his typical strength. “Winter Schnee.”

I swallowed hard.

Christ. They thought Weiss’s sister was a mole? If Weiss knew what they thought of her sister, it would destroy her. It had been nearly ten years since I’d seen Winter, but I rejected the idea that she might be playing both sides. Although, I was young back then, and if any strange behaviour had been prominent all those years ago, she would have never soared up the ranks. For them to suspect her, they had to have overwhelming evidence. 

The silence beyond the door dragged on for a long time. “No,” Qrow eventually said. “Absolutely not. There’s no way. She wouldn’t do that.” A few footsteps, none of which approached the door; he was pacing. Did he doubt what he was saying, or was it just the gravity of whatever was going on? It wasn’t like I could ask. “That stuck-up, irritable stick of a girl might rub me up the wrong way, but I don’t understand how anyone can seriously think she’d betray Atlas. Betray her family.” 

The third man spoke up again. “The fact is, Mr Branwen, that she is the _only_ Atlesian Special Operative trusted with the location of The Winter Maiden. Either she moved her, or gave someone else the means to.” 

“Goddamnit, you’re not listening!” A slam came from somewhere deep in the room. “Schnee would sooner die than sell out Atlesian secrets. It’s not her.”

“I’m afraid we can’t take the reassurances of a drunkard as proof in this matter,” Ironwood said with an air of smugness. “She’ll be tried by the proper powers in Atlas and they will decide her guilt.” 

Ozpin sighed. “James, do be careful. Fools rush in where angels fear to tread.”

“Indeed,” the General replied. “But I’m no fool. Let’s go.”

Hearing the footsteps approaching me, I panicked and flung myself away from the door. Making a beeline for the seats in the waiting area, my backside hit the chair hard enough to hurt. My hands frantically dived into the pile of magazines and grabbed the first one I found. Flicking through the pages, I opened on a random one halfway through just as the door opened.

Two men walked out - General Ironwood, and another Atlesian officer. His uniform was as crisp as any I’d ever seen, and he sported a white hat. High-ranking, I guessed, from the way he held himself. Ironwood hadn’t berated him for speaking out of turn, either. At least in public. They were just about to begin a private conversation when the General spotted me. 

Ironwood glanced between me and the door, eyeing me with even more suspicious than usual. “What business do you have here, Lucaneus?” 

My heart was hammering in my chest from nearly being caught eavesdropping. Worse, I was terrified I’d land myself right in it. Taking a shallow breath to steady myself, I met his steely gaze. “Ozpin sent for me yesterday, but I was in the hospital, and only got out today.” Thinking on my feet, I changed the subject. “You know, stopping the White Fang from stealing all of the Schnee family’s weapons-grade dust - no doubt going to be used in Atlesian weapons.” 

The unknown man smirked behind the General’s back, who simply scoffed in turn. “My security forces would have handled the interlopers, and wouldn’t have ended up in the hospital afterwards.” He turned on his heel and began walking towards the elevator. 

“Hold on a moment, General.” The other officer approached me. “Lucaneus, was it? That’s a rare surname,” he mused. “Are you any relation to Reginald Lucaneus, by any chance?”

I choked. My father? “Er… Yeah, I’m his son.”

He inhaled. _Sharply_. “Rayne?” it was barely a question, but I nodded anyway. “Rayne! I heard you died in Voreois!” he said loudly. Not quite shouting - he was an officer, after all. 

Despite all his evident shock at finding me, here, and alive, I had no idea who this was. “I’m sorry, but who are you?” 

Something flashed in his eyes. Jaw setting, he forced a smile. “Ah, but where are my manners.” Taking a step back, he seamlessly transitioned into a flamboyant bow. “Lieutenant-General Drystan Graye, head of Atlesian R&D.” He righted himself and smoothed out his uniform. “I worked out of the same lab as your father. We completed almost all of his projects together.” 

Opening my mouth to speak, not a single word came out. I couldn’t breathe, let alone have a conversation. I’d known that my father worked closely with several Atlesian officers to develop weapons for their military, but naturally, all there names had been classified. Not once did I ever dare hope that one would stumble across me like this. 

Graye looked directly at the magazine in my trembling hands and smiled. Shifting forward, he blocked Ironwood’s line of sight on me before plucking the book from my hands and turning it the right way up. He winked. “As you can imagine, I have a lot of work to do, and Ironwood will kill me if I leave him waiting. Listen, with with Vytol festival being held in Vale this year, it’s highly likely I’ll be back at some point.” Going into his pocket, he handed me a small card. “If you see my around again, feel free to give me a call. We can get some coffee and catch up. I’m sure you have quite a few questions.” 

I didn’t want to wait. So many questions threatened to spill out of me there and then, but I managed to wrestle them all back in. “Sure,” I said, voice strangled. “Thank you.” 

“We don’t have time for this, Graye,” the General said, entering the elevator. “Come on.” 

With a wrinkled face, the officer walked followed suit. “Oh, and Rayne?” He turned, his expression sombre. “My deepest condolences. Your father was a good man.” 

The doors closed before I could respond. 

Hearing what Drystan had to say was hard, because it drove home the obvious. He was a good man. Past tense. Barely-suppressed raw emotion bubbled up to the surface again. I sat there for a moment, in perfect silence. Ozpin had waited this long. He could give me another minute. 

My breathing came back under control and my usual self returned. My fingers fondly rubbed the business card with Graye’s number on it. Slipping it into my pocket, I stood and cleared my throat. Knuckles rapping against the wooden door, I poked my head through. 

Four people were inside. Ozpin, Goodwitch, Qrow and Cornell. I didn't expect to see anyone else, and definitely not my uncle. As all four sets of eyes fell on me, I suddenly felt very uncomfortable. “Sorry to interrupt, Professor, but I’m told you wanted to see me?” 

“Indeed, Mr Lucaneus,” Ozpin replied. His mouth was wrinkled in slight worry, rather than his usual wisp of a smile. “Please come in.” 

I walked into his large office, underneath the spinning cogwheels above. Despite the wide open space filled with nothing but a lone table, I always felt claustrophobic here. The mechanisms around us made no noise, and were just _there_. What those wheels actually operated, I had no idea. Maybe they were just for show. A window at the far end looked over most of Vale, and while the views were stunning, the height made me nervous. All-in-all, if Ozpin wanted a word, I’d rather it be anywhere else than here. 

Passing Qrow, he snorted. “What the hell are you doing here, Lucaneus?” 

“You know, you’re the second person to ask me that today. Ozpin asked for me - personally,” I said, giving him my best ‘fuck you’ smile.

Cornell snorted in amusement, which just made Qrow angrier. “Well if it was up to me, you’re the last person that would be here.”

“As if you haven’t made that _abundantly_ clear before now,” my uncle said with a shake of his head. “Perhaps you can lay off my nephew a little.”

My anger got the better of me. “I don’t need you to fight my battles for me,” I hissed at Cornell before spinning on Qrow. “Go crawl into a gutter and sober up. If you don’t to see me here, leave.” I took another few steps,coming to a stop in front of Ozpin’s desk. “So… How can I help, Professor?”

“I’ll get straight to the point,” He sighed, and glanced down at his coffee. “I don’t want to ask this, but I want your opinion.” As he headmaster looked at me, he seemed tired. Vulnerable. Not sure I wanted the details on what could do that. “Do you believe that Blake is still a member of the White Fang?”

Did I… _What?_ I wasn’t even aware she had been a member of the White Fang, but the more I began to think about what Ruby had said, the more it made sense. She had been dancing around the reason for the scuffle between RWBY. Blake being a faunus would be enough to anger Weiss, but being White Fang was a on a whole other level. So, did I?

Thinking back to my interactions with Blake over the course of the semester, she always seemed nice enough; if a little quiet. I couldn’t picture her as a terrorist after all our little study sessions in the library. But then, she _had_ been one. I was beginning to think I might be a terrible judge of character. 

It came down to one thing. The other night. When the chips were down, she stood her ground. She fought hard, going so far as to put herself in danger. All the White Fang leaders had escaped. That could have been deliberate, but my attacker did the same. Last time I checked, I wasn’t a White Fang sympathiser. She wouldn’t return to her past life, even if she had a tendency to hide from it. 

That made me grimace, Pot, kettle, black. 

Qrow’s unwavering stare was starting to make my uncomfortable, boring into the back of my head. Goodwitch must’ve seen something twist on my face, because she took a step forward. “Mr Lucaneus, you don’t need to answer that.” 

“No, Professor. I do not believe, under _any circumstances_ , that Blake is still a White Fang terrorist,” I said, loud and clear. She’d given me no reason to doubt her. Until she did, I’d believe her story. 

Everyone was quiet for a moment. A softer smile spread over Ozpin’s lips. “Thank you, Rayne. She assures me it was a case of being in the right place at the right time, but you were present,” he said. “I wanted your take on her involvement in the incident.” 

“She was trying to clear the White Fang’s name,” I answered. “A stupid idea, for the record. It was obviously them.” My tone was harsh and uncaring, surprising even myself. “I wish she was right, though. This’ll do nothing for interspecies relations.” 

The Professor looked back down at the swirls in his cup. “No, it most certainly will not.” Taking a drink sip, he stood from his chair and offered a hand. “I appreciate your help.”

A flash of warmth spread over me as I shook it. “Anytime, Professor. I owe you so much.”

“No, my boy, you don’t.” His voice held a hint of sadness to it, but I didn’t know why. “Anyhow, I suspect you should still be taking it easy, so I won’t keep you any longer.” He walked me over to the door and put a hand on my shoulder. “Get well soon, Rayne.”

“Thank you, Professor,” I replied. He closed the door and I turned for the elevator. Poor Blake. My heart ached for her. Decisions made in the past never truly leave us. I knew that all too well. I’d need to catch up with her - and everyone else - soon, but for now I was starving. 

Hitting the button for the ground floor, I went off to find myself some quick, delicious and decidedly unhealthy food.


	18. Taking it Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days of R&R and Rayne was already drowning in boredom and laziness. Sometimes all it takes is an awkward situation to put things in perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hard to believe this is my 18th chapter. Certainly plodding along at a fair pace, aren't we? Almost 20 down, and at least another 30 to go. Hope you'll all stick around! ^^

I’d been out of the hospital now for a few days, and boredom was really setting in. My blanket ban on training left me on the sidelines while the rest of RUST drilled and fought one another to improve. With each passing day, I could almost feel my skills beginning to dull. Since I couldn’t join in, the library was a home away from home. Maybe they wouldn’t let me fight, but I was still able to study. 

After a particularly heavy study session, I headed back to my dorm room and fought it empty. That wasn’t unusual. Normally, I’d be anywhere but here too. Dumping my books beside my bed with a clatter, the bed squeaked as I collapsed onto it like a sack of potatoes. Bouncing at an odd angle, my body rolled and landed with me facing the ceiling.

Meaning my back hit the bed. 

Leaping up like a scalded cat, a squeak of pain echoed around the empty room. My head was feeling much clearer after the dock incident. My back, however, wasn’t. In fact, it had become even more painful. That was supposed to be a good thing. Burns were worse if they didn’t hurt. That didn’t make accepting the agonising sting as a positive any easier.

Glancing at the clock, it read 6:30PM. The last bus heading for Vale was be departing around 7. I didn’t fancy sitting in the dorm room by myself, but going for the bus meant hauling myself all the way down to the stop. Not training was making me lazy. I sat back on the bed and fished out the tube of antiseptic cream I’d been given. It was time to put that on anyway - I didn’t have time to go for the bus.

A laugh caught in my throat. The irony of making excuses to myself. 

Since I needed to apply the cream, I was glad for the quiet. Someone else was supposed to help me, but I was over-conscious about my back. Although I could barely reach, I’d been managing on my own. Unzipping my hoodie and pulling the t-shirt over my head, the a blast of cold air spread across my skin. When it hit the delicate part of my back, I shivered. 

Tracking the flow of the breeze, I found the window had been left open. Just a crack, but enough to let ample amounts of the icy night air in our nice, cosy dorm room. The metal handle of the window was freezing; my palm burned as I shut it tight. My attention was so focused on finding the source of the cold air, I completely missed the sound of footsteps echoing along the hallway.

I jumped as the door swung open.

It continued on a full arc until it slammed into the wall. Teale stood on the other side carrying a mountain of studying material in both hands. The window was on the opposite side of the room from the door - directly across. Which meant I stood facing away from her. The last place I wanted to be.

Her gasp made my teeth grit. Just as I was about to turn and walk away, she spoke. “Hey Rayne,” she said, dropping her own stuff all over her bed. “I thought you’d still be in the library.” 

My feet refused to move, waiting for a comment that didn’t come. She’d said nothing and just ignored it. I felt some of the tension in my shoulders relax. “Nah, I got bored. Training I can do all day, but there’s only so long I can look at a book.” 

“Well it’s still going to be a few days before we’ll let you rejoin us. It’s for your own good, you know.” Noticing the tube of cream on my bed, she walked over and picked it up. “Oh, have you already used this?”

“Not yet, I was just about to,” I replied.

Her smile was as vibrant as ever. “Why don’t you let me help you?” I bit the inside of my cheek. Of course she’d ask that. That was the question she was _bound_ to ask. She must’ve sensed my hesitation, as she tried her best to comfort me. “Come on, it’s not like I haven’t already seen it,” she added.

 _Don’t remind me_ , I thought. Her point was valid, though. She had just seen it and hadn’t reacted in the slightest. I sighed. “Alright, if you wouldn’t mind,” I said, half-hoping she’d change her mind.

“Perfect! Come sit here then,” she said softly, patting the spot beside her on the bed. 

I took my time in sitting down and turned away from her. My hands wrenched together as I waited. She fumbled around behind me for a moment before a smear of something struck me. My spine went rock-solid; my arms following suit. 

Teale panicked. “I’m so sorry!” she cried out. “Did I hurt you?”

Frantically shaking my head, I tried to form a complete sentence. “Not you. That’s _fucking freezing_.” 

She gave me a minute to calm down before doing anything else. While waiting, she clasped her hands together to warm up the medicine. Once I’d loosened back up a little, she returned to rubbing the mixture on my back. 

This was the closest anyone had ever been to my scars. Or at least, the only ones that matter. I don’t think she truly appreciated just how bad they were until now. Her slender, graceful fingers traced each of the four deep claw marks that marred my skin with delicate precision. Each time she did, the tension returned to my muscles. 

When the nurse had told me just how seriously the flames had torn up my back, I’d hoped my previous scars would fade. Covered up by mottled, burnt or even charred skin. It didn’t look like that was the case. They were bad enough to scar, but not hide what was already there. If anything, the pale white ridges stood out even more against the tattered, red skin around them. 

Her fingers wandered away from the scars, only to return a moment later. I could hear the changes in her breathing. The question forming and fading. She wanted to just come out and ask. It didn’t matter - I wasn’t going to answer. While I went through past hell with every nightmare, I handled that. Those scars were another matter. 

Scars on a swordsman’s back. A mark of shame.

Of _cowardice_.

Teale was just finishing off as she leaned closer. “Where did yo-”

“Thanks,” I said, interrupting her. My hands clenched in anger and frustration. Grabbing my shirt and hoodie, I quickly redressed. A few patches of cream that hadn’t been rubbed in properly stuck to my shirt. “I think I’m going to head home for a few days. No sense staying here if I can’t train.” 

“Oh,” the fox faunus said, swallowing hard. She looked a the floor in an awkward fashion. “Are you sure?” she asked. “You’re more than welcome here.”

 

I nodded. “I am, and I know. Just need some time. Sorry, but the bus will be here any minute, I’ll better run.”

She gave a weak, sad smile. “See you soon, Rayne.”

Closing the door behind me, I broke into a jog for the bus. 

Once again, I ran from my past. 

\----

Just after 9, I reached my Uncle’s penthouse apartment. As bewildered as he was to see me at this time, he welcomed me in. Since he was alone, he’d planned to just settle down and watch some movies before bed. The life of a CEO is pretty cushy when you can pay people to make a lot of the decisions for you. Him being alone - especially at this time of night - was a little strange, though. Celeste was nowhere to be found. 

She’d called earlier to say she’d be home late. A few friends of hers were apparently helping out some local community cause or something, and she’d went to join in. Slowly, she was integrating more and more into life here. Rebuilding what was lost. Celeste was a lot stronger than she appeared; definitely more so than myself. She was taking life one day at a time while I trained vigorously to try and fix my mistakes. 

My stomach rumbled. From the other side of the room, Cornell struggled to suppress a snigger. “You hungry, sport?” he asked, rhetorically. “Want me to fix you something?”

“Yeah, not really.” I scoffed and wandered over to try and find the fast food menus. “I’m already falling apart as it is. A meal from you might be enough to finish me off for good.” 

“My cooking is not that bad!” he protested loudly.

Now it was my turn to laugh at him. “Oh, really? What did you have tonight?”

“...I haven’t eaten yet.” 

“Of course you haven’t, because Celeste isn’t here,” I said, picking up a pizza delivery leaflet from off the kitchen counter. “And I guess this is just for decoration, is it?”

He held his hands up. “Alright, fine. Maybe it is that bad, but you don’t have to rub it in, you know.” Cornell’s lips curved into a grin. “After all, you’re not any better.” 

Well, he did have me there. 

We ordered food and spent a little time just catching up while we ate. I filled him in on the blanks at Beacon, and the battle at the docks the other night. He told me all about how the business continued to go from strength to strength. Between the Vermaat family’s weapons, and the Schnee’s dust, Atlas was dragging in enormous profits from all over the world. It was, in essence, the perfect partnership. 

Together, they’d signed a weapons deal with the military to fund any weaponry needs for all Atlesian students attending the Vytol festival. It made sense. Most of Atlas’s executives remained and operated solely out of the Kingdom, but Cornell was most often in Vale. He rarely returned to Atlas at all, since the Voreios incident. Guess it was too raw, even for him. 

Their little partnership pleased me greatly. Obviously, it would mean the Atlesian students would be vastly better equipped than they would otherwise have been, but one half of that power-couple was my Uncle. I knew he’d sneak me whatever could conceivably be missed from a shipping manifest. RUST was going to be in top form throughout the Vytol festival - and we were going to win. 

The hardest part was qualifying.

One semester left. We’d be fighting for a place in the festival at the start of our third. Every second of training counts. RUST still wasn’t fighting as a cohesive unit. Better than we’d been, yes, but that really wasn’t _hard_. The Vytol tournament somehow meant both nothing and everything. It had no effect on grades or how well you could fight the Grimm. However, it served as a goal. Something to strive towards. And that made all the difference. 

We were deciding what movie to stick on when the door opened. Celeste dragged herself into the room, looking exhausted - but happier than I’d seen her in a long time. Light danced off a small piece of silver by her neck, not dissimilar to my own pendant. Unlike mine, though, hers was in the shape of a cross. 

“Since when were you the religious type?” I asked. 

She looked at me, wide-eyed and quizzical. “How did you…?” Trailing off, she quickly glanced down and spotted the metal cross. “Oh, yeah. Careful, bro. I almost thought you were psychic.” Her grin spread from ear to ear, as she placed her hands on her hips. Kinda like a superhero. “I’ve been helping out at the local church.”

I couldn’t help but chuckle. “And they converted you? I thought you didn’t believe in that nonsense.” 

“Sometimes,” she said wistfully, “it’s good to believe in something.”

My jaw hardened. Something told me this was about a whole lot more than just helping out at the local church. She wasn’t looking for an activity to take her mind off the past, but for some core value to build her new life around. An ideal. If she picked religion, then I guess I couldn’t argue. No matter what I personally believed, it was harmless enough. Helping people would do her the world of good. I mean, she was training to be a huntress.

This seemed like a good first step. 

“Maybe you’re right,” I conceded. “But you’re just in time.” Snatching the TV remote in one swift strike, I threw it to Celeste. Cornell started to theatrically sulk in the corner of the sofa. “You pick. Go for something that isn’t too trashy, though, please. I blew off spending the night with my team to be here.”

She squealed in excitement and ran to bounce onto me, before coming to an abrupt stop. The look of sheer horror on my face must’ve given her pause. “Oh yeah, you’re still banged up.” Instead, she settled down between the two of us and started flicking through the listings. 

In the blink of an eye, in was nearly three in the morning.


	19. Teale's Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stirring from his deep sleep to a slew of missed calls, it's clear that something is wrong. And that something involves Teale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Been making some real progress over the last week in screaming through writing up the third arc of the story, adding a few extra scenes here and there throughout the rest of arc two as well. Happy with what I've written so far and hope you will be too!

I was woken from my nice sleep snuggled in bed by the harsh sunlight streaming in my window . No screeching alarm for once. Red light coated almost every surface in my room. Rising with a yawn, I spotted the clock. I’d somehow managed to sleep until late afternoon. Bordering evening. It was nearly 5pm. All that sleep, and I still had the cheek to yawn. 

Stretching, I pulled on an old t-shirt and headed downstairs. With how late in the day it was, getting dressed was pointless. I was just gonna grab food and find something light to do like bumming around the house. Everyone else had left at some point, like productive members of society. Still, I was sure I could amuse myself.

Last night, I’d left my scroll on the kitchen table when I was talking to Cornell. One of the reasons why I’d spent the whole day sleeping. My only remaining active alarm was on it. Turning on the screen, I had a few notifications.

In fact, I had quite a few notifications.

One missed alarm, 5 messages and _14_ missed calls. Checking my call log, Teale had been phoning me the whole afternoon. Roughly every half an hour. The last call was about 10 minutes ago. My messages were much the same. One from my sister, mocking the fact she’d ignored my alarm and left me sleeping, and four more from Teale begging me to get back to her. 

Something serious must have happened for her to spam me with calls. A wave of nerves hit my gut as I started calling her back. With each ring that she didn’t answer, my fear grew. Just as I was about to hang up and call Sorrel, the line connected. 

“Rayne!” she shouted, her face appearing on the screen. “I’ve been calling you all day! Where have you been?!”

“Sleeping,” I replied. “Sorry, left my scroll downstairs and my alarm didn’t wake me. Only just realised how many times you’ve phoned.” Catching myself rambling, I brought the conversation back to the reason I was calling. “What’s going on?” 

Teale didn’t respond for a few seconds, and when she finally did, her voice was quiet and strange. She sounded like she’d been crying. “Rayne, I need your help,” she almost whispered. “But I don’t want to talk about this over the phone. Can we meet up?” 

My heartbeat was steadily rising. Something had her spooked - bad enough to have her call me all afternoon. “Sure,” I replied without hesitation. “Where are you right now?”

“At my family’s apartment in Vale,” she said before lowering her voice again, “but I’d rather come to you.” 

“Alright, I’m at my Uncle’s place on Yellow Brick Lane. Head for the tallest building, and I’ll let you in. Top floor.” I rattled off to her. 

A small noise choked over the line. “Thank you so much, Rayne. I’ll be there soon.” 

Putting my scroll back on the table, I bolted back upstairs to get dressed into something more presentable than boxers and a t-shirt. Hauling on a casual hoodie-jean combo, I started doing some quick cleaning. Putting away the pizza boxes from last night, chucking dishes in the sink and making the place look less like we’d detonated a bomb in it. Apparently the other two had buggered off and left the place like a tip, presumably because I was still asleep and they had stuff to do. I was most of the way done when the intercom rang. 

Opening the door, Teale stood there looking… pretty worse for wear. For one, she looked exhausted. Not two strands of hair went in the same direction. Her hands trembled, chest rising with rapid, sharp breaths and eyes like a deer caught in headlights. And after holding it together for a few seconds, tears spilled down her face. 

I didn’t have the slightest idea of where to start. I’d seen a girl having meltdowns on several occasions - my sister, mainly. Maybe that’s why I found myself wrapping my free arm around her. “Hey, it’s alright. Calm down,” I said, trying to soothe her. “I’m right here. What’s wrong?” 

She sobbed, more than she had so far. “It’s my sister, Rayne. She’s been kidnapped by the White Fang.” Teale fell to her knees. 

In that moment, I understood her pain. If anything happened to Celeste, I wouldn’t be here crying - I’d tear the world asunder. For me to help, I needed information, but she was in no fit state to provide it. So I did the only thing I could. I hugged her, and provided a shoulder to cry on. 

Her fingers dug into my back hard enough to hurt as she let everything go. Pent up emotion, hidden from everyone else, spilled out. Even despite all the grief she was suffering from, she wasn’t noisy. Her managed to cry near-silently. My heart really did go out to her. I’m not sure how long we sat like that for, but her tears slowly dried up. Once some semblance of composure had returned to her, I led her inside and sat her done at the table. 

“Tea or coffee?” I asked. “We’ve got stronger stuff, if you’d prefer.”

Teale snorted, before her face twisted in guilt and she lightly shook her head. “Tea, please. With milk.” 

I left her alone to gather her own thoughts while I boiled the kettle and got a few cups. Spooning several lumps of sugar into her cup, I wasn’t going to take no for an answer. She looked dead on her feet. The sugar boost would do her some good. By the time everything was ready, she’d managed to get her emotions under control. Her delicate face belied what she truly felt, though. She was hurting. 

“So,” I said, placing down the cup in front of her. “What do you know?” 

Taking a sip from the cup, Teale let out a deep sigh. “I received a text to say she’s being held in a White Fang base of operations here in the city.”

“When?” I asked. “She can’t have been there for long, surely.”

She shook her head. “The message came this morning, but she said she’d been there since sometime last night.” 

My brow furrowed. “So she was taken from where? The White Fang don’t go around abducting strangers in broad daylight, last time I checked.”

“No,” she replied quietly. “That’s why I came to you.” Inhaling a deep breath, she seemed to hold it for long enough to become uncomfortable. On the exhale, she spat out the words. “She was attending a rally.” 

“You’re telling me she sought out the White Fang in the first place?” The question came out harsher than I’d planned, but the implications of what she’d just shared were massive. If her sister supported them, was Teale also a White Fang sympathiser?

A nod. “Let me explain. When the two of us were younger, my mum and dad split up. Mum kept me with her in Menagerie, but Viridian grew up here with my father. Well, he was once a member of the White Fang, years ago, back when it was just peaceful protesting,” she told me. “He didn’t do anything wrong - ever - but one day they picked the wrong place to set up. Riot police came down on them with brutal force to break up the protesters.” Her free hand tightened on the cup. “They fired tear gas and water cannons at the White Fang, as well as rounding them up with tasers and batons. That day, my father died.” 

“Viridian was still too young to make the trip to Menagerie without an adult with her, so we had to come to Vale, instead. We were promised compensation because of the brutality used in my dad’s arrest. We spent every penny we had to come here, planning to pick up Viridian use that money to take her back home. With us.” She scoffed, a little anger creeping into her voice. “After we arrived, they came up with some ridiculous story about how my father had attacked an badly wounded several police officers. Officers in full riot gear, no less, and as such, we didn’t see a penny of it.”

“We ended up stuck in Vale, renting out a little pokey flat with barely enough room for the three of us. With how close Viridian was to dad, she’s never forgiven the Vale authorities for what they did.” She sighed, and seemed a little lighter now that she’d gotten all that off her chest. “Neither has our mother, which doesn’t help,” she added softly. “She must have finally decided that joining the White Fang was for the best, and changed her mind at the rally. That’s the only explanation for them to keep her prisoner.” 

Teale had mentioned snippets about her past before Beacon in conversation before. I didn’t realise just how dire her current circumstances were, though. Considering I lived with my uncle in his swanky penthouse suite, it was easy to forget that not everyone was as lucky. Being screwed over by human authority could cause a lifetime of resent, too. However, in her overview, she carefully left herself out of it. 

I didn’t want to ask, but if she wanted me to trust her, it needed to work both ways. “What about you? Do you agree with the White Fang?”

As her eyes met mine, I expected them to hold anger at my thinly-veiled accusation. Instead, they were empty. Resigned. “No,” she said, shaking her head. “The change that the White Fang instigates is a temporary thing. Once the fear wears off, things won’t just go back to being as bad as ever. They’ll be worse. I came to Beacon to make a real difference. To become one of the world’s greatest huntresses. A faunus figurehead.” The more she spoke, the more her voice filled with determination and wonder. “Then I can show the world we are more than just the White Fang.”

My lips curled into a smile. “Looks like our goals overlap, to a point,” I commented, mostly to myself. “I’ll sneak out tonight and rescue your sister.” 

“You...You’ll help?” She asked, incredulously. 

“Of course,” I replied. “Do you really think I’ll turn you down after everything you’ve told me?”

She smiled sweetly, and her head bowed over the table. Like a massive weight had just been lifted from her shoulders, and it was the only thing keeping her going. “I hoped not. You helped Blake, but you’re inured. And this is different.” 

“It is,” I agreed. “This time, it’s my team.” Finishing my cup of tea, I placed a hand on her shoulder. “Don’t worry. I’ll get her back. ”

“We should get ready,” she said. “It’ll be dark soon.”

I hesitated, before smiling softly. “We? Teale, you can barely-.”

“I’m going with you.” She cut me off without any doubt, or fear. A determined fire burned deeply in the eyes of the little fox faunus. There wasn’t going to be any talking her out of this.

Well, what could I do? I knew fine well that in her situation, I’d be doing exactly the same thing. As stupid as her decision was, I couldn’t hold it against her. “Do you want me to at least explain this to Sorrel and Ulyana?” I asked her. “We might need the backup.”

Her’s face paled slightly. “No. Please, I’d rather we did this alone, if you think we can manage. I’m worried the others will just add to the problem.”

I shrugged. “You might have a point.” Going into a White Fang base without help didn’t seem like a good idea, but what choice did have? Anyone else getting involved might put Viridian in even more danger. “Fair enough. As soon as you’re done, we’ll leave.”

Teale polished off the rest of her cup in one swig and pushed up from the table. “Rayne, I… You don’t know how much this means to me.” 

“Trust me,” I replied. “I definitely do. If that was my sister, the White Fang would have hell to pay.” Before we could leave, I began turning the kitchen upside down. Teale looked at me strangely, until I tipped up one of the biscuit jars and my bike keys clattered onto the counter. “Bingo,” I said, smugly. “Knew she hid them in here somewhere.”

“We’re taking your bike,” she half-asked, voice filled with worry. “I thought you weren’t allowed to drive.”

Swinging the keys around my finger, it felt good to have them with me again. “I’m not, technically,” I admitted. “But I’m not allowed to train, either. We’re about to do a whole lot more than that.”

A mask of horror twisted onto Teale’s face, as though the full weight of what she’d asked me to do had only just hit her. “You really don’t have to do this,” she said. “Not for me.”

“Relax, I’ll be careful,” I assured her. We locked up the apartment and headed downstairs to the garage. My bike had been stowed here since the dock encounter. Cornell had driven it back for me when I was in hospital. Giving her a quick once-over for scratches, I noticed a slight problem. There wasn’t nearly enough fuel in the tank to make it to Beacon and back. 

Giving Teale my spare helmet, I clicked my tongue. “We’re going to need to get a move on. I’m going to have to put fuel in this before we can get our gear.”

“Will that take long?” she asked, awkwardly fumbling with the helmet. 

I shook my head. “Not too long, but it’ll be well after dark by the time we get to the White Fang hideout at this rate.” The bike roared under me as I turned the key. Echoing through the empty space of the garage, it sounded angry. 

_Hungry._

Like a wolf seeking a kill. 

“Buckle up,” I said, turning to a wary Teale. “It’s gonna be a hell of a ride.”


	20. 'Taking it Easy'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under the heavy cloak of night, Teale and Rayne approach the White Fang lair to save Viridian. However, things take a turn for the worst once they find themselves in the belly of the beast.

Teale said Viridian had attended a rally being held at an old, abandoned manufacturing plant. Its parent company had gone bust and the land was yet to be purchased by anyone else, meaning it was lying unoccupied and would filled with all manner of old machines and scrap metal. Not a surprise, since it’d sat like this for years. Something to do with the location. Nearer the outskirts of the city than the centre, the factory wasn’t exactly on prime real estate. The building sat behind heavy, open gates and was set back from the road. We drove past, but decided to park a little distance away and walk so that the White Fang inside wouldn’t hear the bike pulling up.

Instead of taking the main entrance, we slunk around the side and hopped the fence, pushing through branches and low-lying shrubs. The factory was a fair-sized, two-story building with broken glass and wooden-boarded windows all around. It seemed strange that the boards covered several windows in a row, rather than random ones. The White Fang may have set them up to block light from inside. If so, that’s where we’d need to be most careful. We sat in silence, watching for any signs of life for a good few minutes.

Nothing moved. No sounds drifted out. It looked convincingly abandoned.

Teale gripped her arm so tight that I could hear the fabric stretch. “How are we going to get in?”

“I don’t know,” I replied. “A downstairs window? Or maybe I could warp through one of the broken, upstairs ones. They’re less likely to expect an intruder on the first floor.”

“That doesn’t help me,” she said, crestfallen. Examining the building, her hand tapped my arm and gestured forward. “What about that?”

On the wall she was pointing to was a metal plate, halfway up the building leading to the factory’s ventilation shafts. “The _vents_?” I asked, bewildered. “How many action movies have you watched?”

“A few,” she admitted. “Think about it, though. It was an industrial factory. The vents should give us a way to sneak through most of the building with relative ease.”

“Unless they break from the rust, or hear us climbing through them,” I countered. “But I honestly don’t see any other way to get us both inside.”

We returned to our vigil, looking for any alternative. My semblance could easily make the second floor, and I could warp Teale with me, at a push. The first warp was always a noisy affair, however, and she wouldn’t be in a fit state to fight them off afterwards. The second floor windows were too high to climb to, and Teale’s semblance didn’t provide enough control to fling her through them without breaking more glass.

The more options I found, the more problems arose. “Damn it,” I finally said. “The vents it is. Come on.”

Our main problem with entering through the exterior vent was the screws. It was still bolted to the wall after all these years. Breaking it would be easy enough, but also very noisy. Looking over the grate, it was securely fitted with cross-head screws rather than the more traditional bolts that would require a spanner or drill to take out. An idea started swirling around my head, but for it to work, we needed easier access to the screws.

Taking a run up towards the wall, I jumped and wall-ran up a few steps. My momentum faded as I started to wobble, so I drew the Requiem and plunged it into the stone wall. It made a little chink before sticking firmly in. My grip wasn’t tight enough to hold on and I fell back to the ground, leaving my weapon behind.

“That’ll do,” I said to Teale, holding out a hand. “Gimme an arrow, would you?”

Cocking her head, she fished one out of her quiver. “Err… sure. Why?”

I smirked. “Tell you if it works.” Vanishing in a cloud of azure motes, I reappeared hanging from my weapon once again. Swinging my whole body around like a monkey, I hooked my legs over the flat edge of the blade and hoped it was solid enough to hold my weight. Reangling myself to face the vent, I placed the cross-shaped arrowhead into the indent on the screw and pushed hard. The sudden force pushed me back, leaving me swaying back-and-forth, upside-down.

Twisting hard, the screw did budge. They weren’t fitted quite as well as they’d looked from a distance. Since it was attached at all four corners, I only needed to unscrew three, but by the time I was finished, my fingers ached. Letting myself fall and using me free hand to wrench the Requiem free of the wall, I barely managed to land on my feet. The world twisted and turned around me, with all the blood having rushed to my head.

Teale smiled - as much as she could, given the circumstances. “If a plan is stupid, but it works…”

“It’s not a stupid plan,” I finished, feeling somewhat proud of myself. “You’ll need to go in first, though. I can give you a boost and warp myself in afterwards. If I pulled you up after me, I’d be stuck facing the wrong way.” I chuckled, thinking of awkwardly navigating backwards through the vents. “Not sure that would work.”

Bending over with my back to the wall, I made a cradle with my hands. Giving me a wary nod, Teale ran towards me as fast as she could. With a little jump, her boot landed in my palms and I springboarded her up the wall. She landed in the gap with a dull, metal thud, and we both froze. We stood without so much as a twitch and listened for any sign of movement or alert in the still night.

Only once I was satisfied that nothing was changing, I threw the Requiem up to the opening and warped. Holding on with one hand, I sheathed my weapon before scrabbling up into the crawlspace. Carrying our metal weapons was too risky, as one slip of the wrist was going to give our position away. Even sheathed, we still had to be wary about moving too quickly.

Teale more so, since her spear was waving around in my face.

We began to slink through the ducts, as Teale whispered questions. “What is this place?”

“An old weapons factory, I think.” My knowledge of Vale was sketchy, but I remembered this particular place coming up in conversation before. “It used to supply Vale PD, but it closed down after the police began outsourcing their gear from elsewhere. Specifically, from Vermaat Solutions.”

The little fox turned to look over her shoulder, the hint of a wry smile visible in the claustrophobic darkness. “So, you’re Uncle put this place out of business?”

“Pretty much,” I admitted. “No idea when the White Fang settled in, though.”

“Do you think they’re using the plant to make weapons?” she asked.

I shook my head. “Not a chance. Listen.” We came to a complete halt in the air ducts for a moment, just taking in the ambient noise. Or we would, if there was any to take in. The entire facility was deathly silent. “If this factory was operational, we’d be able to hear it. Hell, we’d _feel_ it.”

Teale’s fox ears wiggled. “Who’s that talking?”

Straining to hear, everything was still eerily quiet. At least to me. “What do you hear?”

“Not sure,” she replied. “Let’s get closer.”

Continuing our unorthodox infiltration, a muffled conversation began to drift up from somewhere below us. Through a vent grate ahead. Using her enhanced hearing, Teale led us closer and closer to the sound, until we could pick out snippets. Peering through the slats, a few White Fang members were standing around in a large room, one of the floors of the factory.

A couple of goons guarded the place with weapons. Guns of some description. From what I could see, they were automatics. Another, bigger goon stood with his arms crossed. His menacing stance almost concealed the large bladed claws attached to his hands. Some kind of White Fang elite. In the middle of all three, however, was a face I did recognise. From news reports. From wanted posters. A man in a dark, black suit and a grim mask.

Adam Taurus.

“What the fuck is the leader of the White Fang doing here?” I whispered to Teale, almost in disbelief. “This place doesn’t look important enough for him to be guarding it.” A small, dark thought crept at the back of my mind. My partner could’ve been lying. She could’ve brought me here under the pretense of saving her sister and leading me straight to Adam.

Somehow, her pale complexion had gotten lighter. “I...I don’t know. But if he’s here… We have to save my sister.”

I felt my stomach twist as my mind tried to follow that train of logic. Just because she was a faunus _did not mean_ she was a White Fang sympathiser. Swallowing down my borderline racists opinions, I focused on the real reason we were here. She’d trusted me. I had to do the same for her.

We shuffled on past and found a vent leading downwards, off to the side. Making sure we didn’t suddenly slip and crash through into a room full of White Fang goons, we followed the route and found an open grate leading to an empty room on the ground floor. The room had windows; we’d found ourselves on the outskirts of the building. Despite that, we were inside, and had a job to do.

The room was bright, for the middle of the night. Moonlight flooded in the windows through splintered and broken glass. Besides that, it had been emptied out. A relatively small space, it wasn’t anything to do with the manufacturing process. Once upon a time, it would have been a reception area or a lounge for staff or guests. Whatever furniture had been here, the White Fang would’ve stolen and taken deeper into the facility.

Two doors, one each at opposite ends of the room. One lay slightly ajar. The other had a keyhole. Teale walked over and tried the handle - quietly. It didn't budge an inch. She swore under her breath and peered through the keyhole.

Staying crouched for the better part of a minute, she beckoned me over to look. “I can see a key. Probably for this door. It’s just on the other side.”

Looking myself, the room beyond was lit by unnatural light. A lamp casted harsh shadows with a burnt orange glow. Although decked out with a table and chair, as well as a few extra pieces of furniture, the room was empty. A metal key glinted on the table, temptingly close.

“You don’t have a hairpin, by any chance?” I asked, standing.

Her eyes dazzled. “Are you going to pick the lock?! That’s so cool!” she exclaimed with a whisper, rummaging around in her flat, messy hair. “And you told me I watch too many movies.”

Almost reluctant to burst her bubble, I took the hairpin from her and snapped the pointy end off from the rest. Marking the needle, I lightly placed in into the lock and pinged it with my fingers. Being much thinner than a key, the small piece of metal slipped through the keyhole in one smooth motion. A second later, I followed it.

Stumbling forward, my hands slammed against the wooden table to stop me flying across the room. With a scoop, I grabbed the key and unlocked the door, letting Teale through. She stood in the doorway for a moment, her face one part wonder, one part disappointment.

I smirked at her. “It worked, didn’t it?”

“Yeah, but I wanted to see you pick the lock,” she sulked.

“I wouldn’t know how to pick a lock if my life depended on it,” I replied. Maybe Sorrel could show her, seemed more like his style than mine. “Stay quiet.”

Keeping the key on us, we moved through the factory very, very carefully. If a door had a keyhole, we’d peek through it. Otherwise, we’d open it slowly and back off if we heard noise from the other side. On the odd occasion that the room was occupied by White Fang goons, we’d try to plot another route. With no idea where Teale’s sister was, we had little choice but to wing it.

Until we got lucky.

One door we came across was bolted from the outside - our side. Not professionally, either. A makeshift lock applied in a hurry. Putting two and two together, I slid the catch and swung the door open. Teale moved like a flash, faster than I’d ever seen her move before, and threw herself onto a small, deer faunus in the corner of the room.

“Viridian!” she yelped, grabbing the wriggling lump, until it seemed to realise who was trying to squeeze the life out of her.

“Teale?” the small voice asked. “Teale! Oh my god, you came for me!” Viridian said, finally returning the hug. “I’m so glad.” Her eyes tracked past her sister and fell on me, guarding the door with my shotgun. “Who’s that?” she asked, no small amount of suspicion in her tone.

Without letting go of her sister, she answered. “This is my team leader, Rayne. I’ve told you about him before. He agreed to come help me get you.”

“Is it just him?” she said. Her distrust of humans was well and truly shining through.

“Yes, it’s just me,” I replied, in an attempt to calm her down. “Don’t worry, I’ve thrown myself in harm’s way for faunus before.”

She nodded, pushing Teale off her and brushing herself down. “Please, can we just get out of here? I want to be as far from this place as possible.”

Teale’s smile hadn't faded even slightly since we found Viridian. It was good to see her happy again. “Absolutely,” she replied. “We can backtrack the way we came and just bolt out of the broken window.”

“Don’t worry about that, I know a quicker way,” Viridian interrupted. “I saw the inside of this place before they threw me in the broom cupboard. This way,” she shouted after us. “Come on!”

“No, Viridian! This place is crawling with White Fang!” Calling after her sister, Teale was too late as she barrelled through a set of doors.

With no other option, we flew after her, right onto the main factory floor. Abruptly stopping, Viridian’s face twisted in horror. The two of us slid to her side, blocking the path between her and the other people in the room. Springing into a ready-stance, the White Fang elite brandished his razor-sharp claw blades while the other two goons hurriedly backed him up.

A wicked chuckle floated down from atop a piece of machinery. “Leaving so soon? You disappoint me.”

Teale stepped forward, pointing the tip of spear at the noise. “Adam Taurus.”

A shit-eating grin spread across the face of the White Fang’s leader. “Always nice to meet a fan.” Jumping down from his perch, he crossed over and leaned an arm on one of the goons.

“A fan? She barked. “Of a murdering, lowlife scumbag like you? Don’t make me laugh.”

“You ungrateful bitch,” he spat bearing his teeth. “Everything I’m doing is for the survival and betterment of our kind.” Pointedly looking at me, Adam scoffed. “Not all of us are content to be a human’s plaything. But fine. If you’re not with me, you’re against me.”

His hand fell to the hilt of his katana as I took a step forward, readying the Requiem. “Oh? You’ve come all this way to die, human?” With his mask, it was impossible for me to read his expressions. “What’s your stake in this, huh? Protecting an investment? Taking your pet for a walk?”

“Supporting a friend,” I replied, tightening my grip. “And you won’t lay a finger on either of them.”

“Big words, for a dead man. The only ones walking out of this room are the White Fang. Take their heads!” he roared, and drew his blade.

With barely enough time to ready my sword, Adam was on me. His katana swished through the air straight for my neckline. More through instinct than anything else, I pushed out with the Requiem and knocked the blow off to the side. I’d only managed to halfway recover from the first attack when the second swing clipped my arm.

Kicking back to try and put some distance between us, I brought my blade close to my chest. Keeping it close to my centre of gravity made holding a defense easier. In theory. The glaring problem with my plan was the White Fang’s leader.

Tearing across the factory floor at me again, he unleashed another furious flurry of slashes. I physically couldn’t move fast enough to block them all. Pain burned against my flesh as several nicks crashed into my aura. As he wound up for the next strike, I rushed him. Rather than try to block the attack, I let it hit me, absorbing the blow with my aura. Swinging hard with the Requiem, Adam ducked backwards, and my attack flew harmlessly over his head.

He continued to move away from me, disappearing behind one of the large machines. Less than a second later, he came sliding along the floor underneath a conveyor belt. I noticed the katana had been re-sheathed. Expecting an uppercut, I readied myself accordingly.

In a flash, he kicked off from the ground, spinning as he did so. His free hand grabbed the katana. A gunshot rung out as he drew the blade with blistering speed. It sliced under my guard, tracing my stomach and knocking me off balance. The seemingly random attack was anything but. He’d targeted my unguarded stomach in a move that would have disemboweled me without my aura.

In a straight fight, Adam was too quick. But I had the Requiem, and she didn’t play fair.

The next slash came from low down. Knowing fine well I couldn’t fully block in time, I didn’t. Lining up my sword with his angle of attack, instead, I pulled the sword’s trigger. A blast of compressed air flung the blade down and parried the incoming strike with extreme force. Switching hands, I fired for a second time. Adam couldn’t react in time; the blade crashed into his gut, winding him.

For the first time in the fight, I’d forced an opening. I didn’t have long to capitalise on it. As soon as my previous attack landed, I fired off a third blast of air. Metal clanged as my opponent twisted at an awkward angle, parrying my strike wide. His boot slammed against my ribcage, breaking my combo and allowing him to regain his footing.

In the storm of counterattacks that came, I tried to use a wind-boosted block to drive Adam back again. He wasn't stupid enough to fall for the same gimmick twice, though. Using his sheath to block rather than the sword, it left his katana free to land a few bad hits. My aura began to spark in the dim light. Worse still, I was down to two rounds left in my gun. I needed space.

I’d been driven into a corner, surrounded by heavy machinery on all sides. Tracing the edge of his katana with a finger, Adam once again went for my jugular. If I wanted to win this, I’d have to start taking risks. Watching the sword scream through the air was nerve-wracking, but with a deep breath, I held my ground. Right until the last second.

Throwing my sword up into the air, Adamn’s katana scratched against the factory equipment. He looked skyward and watched my descent, trying to ready a block. Angling my blade behind me, I pulled the trigger and fired into a downward spiral. The Requiem caught his shoulder with a crack and giving me a chance to do some real damage.

One round left in the chamber. A serious disadvantage.

But the Requiem doesn’t play fair.

Knowing how quickly Adam could recover - his next attack coming mere seconds after my feet hit the ground - I had one way to level the playing field. Holding down the trigger, my weapon gave a juddering clunk of glee. Wind burst from the vents and cloaked the blade, sheer gale force pushing it forward. It took all the strength in my arm just to hold it back.

Blade clashing against blade, I stood toe-to-toe with the White Fang’s leader. Each strike the Requiem delivered vibrated against the katana. Metal that thin was never designed to block efficiently. To keep up, Adam began to use his sheath as well. With our speed now equal, my blows had more force. He began to buckle.

Raising my blade skyward, I took a leaf out of his book and struck for the neck. With no other choice, Adam blocked the full weight of my attack with both of his weapons. I felt my lips curl up as he took the bait, my finger slipping off the trigger.

An explosive blast of wind let rip like a hurricane. Adam valiantly held his stance, but lost ground, feet sliding along the floor. Letting out a roar of pure rage, he crashed into a piece of machinery. His aura flared to absorb the damage in a big way. Not just at the impact site, but his hair, his mask, and parts of his jacket began to glow bright red.

As he reeled from the attack, I grabbed a handful of air shells from my ammo pouch. Reaching for the loading port of my gun, a crack split the air. My hand flew to the side, pain spreading across my wrist. Losing my grip, the shotgun rounds scattered to the wind, tingling down onto the floor.

Adam stood, his sheath pointed in my direction. Cordite smoke drifted out. He smirked, bearing his incisors like a wolf securing a kill.

My throat went dry.

I hadn’t realised he had a working ranged weapon. Even distance wasn't enough to protect me from him. Without ammo, there was no mistake. I couldn’t win this fight.

Countless cuts battered my sword and aura. For every one I dodged or blocked, two more caught my arm, leg or chest. Every time my aura flared, it was a little less bright. It began to flicker and waver, and my heart skipped a beat. A primal fear rose in my chest. The second my aura collapsed, I’d be vulnerable. I hadn’t recovered from the last round of injuries. One blow could be fatal.

In all my time training to be a hunter, I’d fought a lot of people. My back had been against the wall many times. Usually opponents like Pyrrha, who commanded mastery of several different weapon types, or my mystery assailant at the docks, who had one trick honed to a razor’s edge. Adam didn’t have that. He was the fastest combatant I’d ever faced, and was one of the most skilled. As quick and savage as a bolt of lightning striking the raging seas. I’d never lost a straight sword fight in my life, but I was unable to match him.

Letting all my fear out on the exhale, my head cleared. I needed to focus. Panicking would lead to mistakes. Mistakes would get me killed.

Adam backed off, putting his katana into its sheath. Striking a wolfish smile, he began to glow. Just as he had when his aura activated. Bright red light streamed off him. Pulling the katana out slowly, I went blind. The metal was a searing point of white light, impossible to look at.

Sheer terror gripped my heart, ten times worse than what I’d just experienced. My instincts screamed to run. Every cell in my body told me the same thing. If I stayed, if I blocked, or if I dodged, I would die. But I couldn’t back down. Not when I’d come this far.

Then, just as suddenly, he stopped. The glow died. He took his hand off the katana, and his stance straightened. I was trying to figure out what he was up to this time when my leg went numb.

A foul, coppery taste exploded across my tongue as my entire body flew into a fit of spasms. I collapsed to my knees, rolling over to face the ceiling. Over my twisted, jerking body was Viridian. Her hand arced with electricity, dancing between her fingers. The little shit had tased me. Her eyes sparkled as she pulled out a semi-automatic pistol.

And aimed it at her sister.

Teale had just finished off the White Fang elite when she saw what her sister had done. Her face was like thunder, filled with a fury I didn’t think her capable of feeling. “Viridian! What are you doing?!”

“Getting you to see reason.” She kicked me in the side, although I couldn’t feel it. “Since starting Beacon, all you’ve talked about is how good it is to have a good team. A dependable leader. You’ve let yourself become this human’s _pet_! When I heard that, I knew I had to do something. Save you from yourself.”

Part of me sighed in relief. The coincidences at play here had seemed awfully like a set-up. Now I knew it was, and it had nothing to do with Teale. Still didn’t see a way out of the situation that avoided me getting shot, but it made a nice consolation prize.

“I’m going to give you one chance, Viridian,” Teale said, her expression pitch-black. “Drop the gun, and come home with me.”

Viridian shook her head. “No, I’m going to give you one chance. Come with me by choice, or we’ll force you to.”

Trying to reach my gun, the best I could do was wiggle my fingers. My aura wasn’t depleted yet though. It was working hard to repair the shock caused by Viridian’s semblance. All I could do was wait and watch.

Chest rising and falling erratically, Teale stood and said nothing for what seemed to drag on for hours. “Then I’m sorry it’s come to this,” she muttered.

Raising her hand towards her sister, it crackled with electricity. A small blue ring of energy sparked near the gun. Viridian pulled the trigger on the pistol, causing it to explode in her hand. The detonation was violent enough to knock her unconscious. Teale didn’t waste a second, dropping into an archer’s stance and drawing an electricity arrow. Clicking her spear into a bow, she fired it at a transformer on the wall.

The building had been out of commission for a long time, but it still had power. Lights rigged up by the White Fang had been drawing from it. The small charge in the arrow was enough to overload it. An explosion tore the box from the wall, electricity arcing up the wires and into the wall. All of a sudden, pieces of machinery all over the factory floor began to blow up. One knocked Adam flying into the corner of the room.

And one hit the wind dust shells I’d dropped.

A blast of wind oxidised the fires, turning them into a raging inferno which quickly engulfed over half of the room. The air grew thick with noxious fumes, and it was painful to breathe. Flashbacks to my nightmare were unavoidable, my body moving enough to grab hold of my gun.

My teammate kneeled down over the top of me, her eyes full of panic. “Rayne, are you ok?”

“Almosht,” I lisped out, my tongue still numb. “How are we getting out?”

Scanning the room for any possible exit, she shook her head. “I have no idea! I didn’t expect the whole place to go up!”

“Get your sister,” I said, shakily pointing to her. “And next time you plan to blow up a building, have an exit plan, Or better yet, make sure we aren’t in it!” As she scooped her sister up and leaned her beside me, I couldn’t help but notice she looked a little worse for wear. “Is she going to be alright?”

“Once I’ve dealt with her?” she answered, her jaw tense. “She’ll wish she wasn't.” Running her fingers through her hair, she began to violently cough. “How are we going to get out of here, Rayne?”

My body was recovering, allowing me to load a wind shell into the Requiem. “You’re going to help me to my feet, and help me keep a tight hold of your sister.” As Teale helped me to stand and supported my weight, I kept a hold of Viridan’s bare wrist with my free hand. “Now grab my neck,” I told her. “Skin to skin contact.”

She looked confused, but followed my instructions. Her cold fingers wrapped around the back of my neck. ”Now what?”

“Now you hold onto your lunch,” I replied, pulling the trigger on the Requiem. It soared through the flames, shattering one of the windows on the far side of the building.

In a flash, the air became cooler and cleaner. My landing was less than graceful as I collapsed like a sack of potatoes, but given the circumstances, I couldn’t complain. Teale hit the ground and rolled onto all-fours. She wretched, vomiting. Some of the frothy bile splashed onto her hands, which she wiped on her tunic. Dragging myself over to her, I patted her back and helped her get everything up.

Her skin was pale, eyes gray. I’d seen healthier looking corpses. “How do you cope with that?”

“The passive part of my semblance gives me telemetry data on my tagged object,” I explained. “My brain can process the speed, angle, and trajectory of whatever I’m warping to, so my brain isn’t as shocked when it happens. My first time was bad too, though. You get used to it.”

Our conversation was interrupted by the sound of distant sirens drawing ever-closer. Armoured police cars came screeching into the factory grounds, surrounding the three of us. A tide of armed officers came pouring out, cocking their guns. “Nobody move!” one yelled, as every single rifle pointed in our direction.

Teale, still throwing up, couldn’t even raise her head. Moving in front of her, I raised my hands and held my breath. What was it with me and guns, lately?

A few officers began to approach, weapons still drawn. One of the more senior cops looked me up and down, narrowing his eyes. “Hold on, you’re the kid from the docks. Twice in a week? Expect me to believe this is a coincidence?” I opened my mouth to protest, but he just cut me off. “Take him to the station, we’ll get the truth out of him.”

As two officers attempted to manhandle me, I backed off and fell into a combat stance. “Oh no. I’m not getting stuck in a hospital and a prison in the same week. It’s not a coincidence; I’m a hunter, this is what I do. Call whoever you want. You’re not taking me anywhere.”

“Is that so?” the man barked. “We’ll see about that.”

“Now now,” someone interrupted. A police captain walked over - the only person to have not drawn his weapon. “We can clear all this up quite easily.” Turning to me, he held out his hand. “Do you have a scroll?” Handing him it, he glanced over all the information about my Beacon enrollment. “That’s fine. If anything does come up, I know where to find you.” Taking a step forward, he looked over Teale and Viridian, wobbling to her feet and unconscious, respectively. “What about these two?”

Placing a hand on Teale’s shoulder, I helped her to stand. “This is my teammate.” She gave me a weak smile in thanks. “The other one is-”

“A White Fang terrorist,” Teale said, butting in before I could stop her.

I leaned in close to her, whispering in her ear. “Teale, she’s going to get arrested if you say that.”

She let out a quivering sigh. “I know, and that’s exactly what she deserves. Actions have consequences. If she doesn’t learn that now, I dread to think what she’ll be like in a few years.”

The captain waited until we’d finished talking to join in. “She’s not with the two of you?”

Teale shook her head, resolutely. “She’s my sister, but no. We came here to rescue her. Turns out, she didn’t want rescued,” she said, voice cracking.

Nodding his head, the captain gestured to a few of the officers. “Your cooperation is appreciated. The two of you will make stellar hunters, if you keep this up.”

His praise felt hollow, given that I’d just helped them arrest my friend’s sister. “Thank you, sir.”

They bundled her into the back of a van, taking her to be checked up in a hospital before locking her up. Several vans stayed behind to wait for the fire brigade, but we had no intentions of sticking around any longer than necessary. Teale said she needed some time to think of how to tell her mother, so asked me to drive her to Beacon. I was heading back there anyway. The fight with Adam had left me drained, both physically and mentally.

Hopping onto my bike, we sped away, leaving the burning building behind.


	21. Ulterior Motives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving the burning wreck of the White Fang base behind, Rayne's plan to have a quiet, peaceful day with no catastrophes is threatened almost as soon as he gets out of bed. He knows Teale is innocent of all involvement, but is he the only one?

It was later the next morning when I stirred - something that was becoming disturbingly like a habit. All it took was a simple injury and a week of recovery time to undo a month and a half of work. When I’d managed to drag myself out of bed, everyone else had left the dorm room. After the hell of the last few days, an empty room made me nervous. 

Everything had been happening so fast, leaving me very little time to actually think. My recovery was pretty much complete, which was good, but I had so much training to catch up on that my schedule was going to get worse before getting better. Getting dressed and stretching, I made time to just take stock of all the chaos. 

The outside air was pleasant for the time of year, the bright sun bathing the stone walkways with mellow autumnal light. I’d hoped to have a seat and bask in the sun by the fountain, but I ran into Ren on the way. Usually a man of few words, when he made a point of walking over to speak, my eyes tried to roll by themselves. Could anything else really go wrong in such a short length of time?

“Good morning, Rayne,” he said softly, “I thought you were with Ozpin.” 

“Nah, I’m just up. Had a late night. What made you think that?” I inquired, not too sure I even wanted the answer. 

He coughed, betraying his awkwardness. “Well, Pyrrha saw Teale headed to Ozpin’s office about half an hour ago. She thought you’d be up there, too.”

I read between the lines and understood what he wasn’t saying. They’d thought I’d be there to support Teale. If Ozpin had called her to his office, he could easily suspect her of working with the White Fang - just as he did Blake. There was no way I could let her argue her case by herself. Ozpin had asked for my opinion once, but this time he was getting it whether he wanted to or not. 

“Thanks, Ren,” I replied, giving him an appreciative nod. “I’m gonna head over there now, I’ll catch you later,” I yelled behind me, already moving. 

I bolted for Ozpin’s office, which was on the other side of the campus. Maybe the headmaster had sent for me and I was yet to receive the invite. Otherwise it suggested that he’d already made up his mind about Teale. With Blake, I was initially unsure. This time was different. I knew Teale wasn’t working with them and I couldn’t allow her to be expelled over a misunderstanding. 

My lack of general training was shining through today as by the time I reached the bottom of the Emerald Tower, I was breathing out of my arse. Even the elevator ride up to the top floor wasn’t enough to recover. Crashing through the doors into Ozpin’s office, I was still wheezing and barely able to squeak two words out.

Everyone inside turned to face me. Ozpin, sitting at his desk as always. Professor Goodwitch who seemed to haunt this room like a bloody ghost. And Teale, who smiled brightly as she saw me. 

She opened her mouth to speak before being cut off by Goodwitch’s biting tone. “Mr Lucaneus! Didn’t anyone ever teach you that it’s rude to barge in without knocking?” 

Inhaling enough air for a brief sentence, I stood up straight. “Teale doesn’t have anything to do with the White Fang.” 

Goodwitch turned, confused, to Ozpin, just as his face began to soften. “I’m perfectly aware of that, Rayne.” 

While I was glad I didn’t need to try and argue my case, the wind was abruptly taken from my sails. He knew? Deeply breathing, I couldn’t think of anything to say. “Oh,” was what all I managed. “I’ll leave you to it, then.”

“Hold on a moment, Rayne,” he said, features dancing with a small smile. “We’re nearly done. You can have your teammate back in a moment.” Turning back to Teale, he leaned his hands on the table and stared deeply at her. “Are you absolutely sure, Miss Reynard? I do have a degree of control over situations like these. My input can have a drastic change on her treatment.” 

“I’m sure, sir,” Teale replied, no trace of weakness in her voice. “While it pains me to decline such a generous offer, any special treatment is going to do more harm than good in the long run.” Her fists clenched, betraying an underlying internal conflict. “If she doesn’t choose the right path by herself, it means nothing.” 

Ozpin smiled at her, nodding as she spoke. “Indeed. There are people who would claim your sister is a lost cause, but that simply isn’t the case. After all, some would say it is better to have turned away from the dark than to never have faced it.” He rose and offered a hand to shake. “I will stand by and do nothing for now, but if you ever change your mind…” 

He left the sentence unfinished, showing he didn’t want to push her into a decision she wasn't comfortable with. Teale walked forward and shook his hand firmly. “Thank you, but you’ve done more than enough already.” 

Peering to the back of the room, he chuckled at me. “And what about you, Mr Lucaneus? Well enough to be causing trouble yet again?” 

I scratched the back of my head and fumbled with my words. “Er, yeah. I guess so. I am feeling much better, actually. Should be back up to full fighting strength as soon as my aura replenishes.” 

“I’m glad you seem to be on the mend, but _please_ be more careful.” He looked genuinely concerned as he spoke. “I’ve already had to pull a few strings to keep the police from interviewing you about the incident at the factory. You’re showing up at every major crime scene in Vale lately.” 

Knowing Ozpin was covering for me stirred a deep feeling of guilt. He’d done a lot for me since my arrival in Vale, and I was repaying that kindness by causing countless problems. “I’m sorry, Professor. Until they tried to arrest me the other night, I hadn’t even considered the consequences of my meddling - outside of the obvious ones.” My jaw tightened as I tried to tell him I wouldn’t interfere in anything else, and I realised I couldn’t. That would be a complete lie. I couldn’t just turn away from people in need.

The headmaster knew me a lot better than most people, though, and he sighed. “I’m not asking you to stop, Rayne. The experience of the last week will be invaluable for you in the future. Dealing with criminals and crimes is impossible to simulate accurately - as I’m sure you now know. All I ask is that you be mindful. Let me know before you go jumping into any more fires, would you?”

“Of course, sir,” I said with a slight grin. 

“Thank you - both of you. With a little luck, the White Fang will have a much harder time converting more vulnerable people to their way of thinking now that one of their bases has been destroyed.” He stood and gestured with his arms. “Whether that was your intention or not, Vale owes you both a great debt.”

With a step forward, Teale smiled. “Vale owes me nothing, Professor.” 

“Nor me,” I chimed in. “Tangling with Adam was all the reward I needed.” 

“Sometimes,” Ozpin said with a grim smile, “I worry about the two of you.” 

Closing the door with a solid thud, I turned to Teale and tapped her on the shoulder. “Sorry for butting in. Doesn’t look like you needed my help.”

“Oh, no! Don’t apologise! I’m glad you came along,” she replied cheerily. “It means a lot that you were willing to back me up.” 

“Anytime,” I said, pressing the button for the elevator. “How’s Viridian?” 

Her hace twisted in uncertainty. “She’ll be fine physically, her aura absorbed the explosion. Once she’s finished with her hospital check-up, though, she’ll be going straight into police custody. I’m not sure what they’ll charge her with or how long the sentence is likely to be, but I told Ozpin to leave her. This is a lesson she has to learn.” 

I nodded. “You don’t need to explain yourself to me. I understand.” I hesitated, nervous to ask the next question. “How is your mother taking it?”

“Hard,” she choked. “She accused me of betraying her, at first. Since then, she’s apologised, but that still stung.” 

“Don’t worry, you did nothing of the sort.” The elevator chimed open, and we stepped inside. “If you’d done nothing, Viridian’s sentence would've been far longer. That’s assuming she didn’t die first.” 

Her smile was weary. “I know Rayne. I know. Any chance we could drop the subject for now? I’ve been dealing with this non-stop for the last 24 hours straight. It’s making me crazy.” 

“Say no more,” I replied. “Well, I’m just up, so I’m gonna go grab something to eat.” Checking my watch, it was past midday. “Bit late for breakfast, though.”

Teale chuckled. “Little bit. I’m heading for lunch.”

We snaked through Beacon’s corridors to the canteen making small talk the whole way. She was more on the ball this morning than the previous night, but the effects of having her sister arrested were going to plague her for some time yet. Luckily, she realised that was the right choice. Who knows what kind of mess Viridian would get into if she was still working for the White Fang. 

Just as we arrived and went to stand in line, Ulyana appeared and spotted the two of us. Her face was twisted darkly. When she began to make a beeline for me, my blood ran cold. For a brief second, I saw my life flash before my eyes. Her hand gripped my arm hard enough to strain my aura as she forced a smile. “I need to borrow you for a minute.” 

Teale just blinked. “Oh, okay. I’ll save you a seat!” she called after me as I was dragged off to my death. 

Once she’d pulled me all the way out of the canteen into the dark corner of a corridor, she let me go. Whirling on me, the lack of light made it hard to read her expression. “Why?” she asked with what sounded like genuine curiosity. 

Ulyana had provided no context to the question, but I knew what she meant. First Blake, then Teale. She wanted to know if I had some sort of ulterior motive for helping the two faunus. Given her usual attitude problem, though, whatever I said was likely to cause offense. “What do you want me to say, Ulyana?” I replied, exasperated. “That I helped because I think the faunus are weak? Because I see them more as pets than people? Maybe you’d prefer something cheesy, like ‘their my friends’?”

“I want the truth,” she said.

“I helped them because they asked.” I spat the words out, the constant accusations making me weary. “When Ruby told me about Blake, and Teale sought my advice on Viridian, I didn’t see the dangers. I only saw the possibilities. The ‘what-ifs’. Blake might never have come back to Beacon without my intervention. Teale might have been kidnapped, or Viridian killed.”

“I helped them, Ulyana, because they needed help,” I told her. “That’s all there is to it. No ulterior motives. I’d do the same for Ruby herself. Or Sorrel. And despite all the arguments we’ve had - and those yet to come - I’d do the same for you too.”

Her gaze burrowed into me, searching for any hint of deception. “You really mean that, don’t you?” 

“Yes,” I answered with absolute conviction. 

Her eyes fluttered around the room, deliberately avoiding my own. Tanned fingers danced together, entwining and straining together. My honesty had rattled her and her walls came crashing down. For the first time ever, I saw an anxiety in Ulyana that I had no idea existed. A vulnerability. 

A burning blush spread across my face, as we stood there in the quiet hallway. The situation flustered me; I had just witnessed something intimate, whether she’d meant to show me or not. Suddenly it all made sense. Her attitude. It was a defense mechanism. She hid her insecurity beneath layers of directionless anger.

It was only visible for a fleeting moment - not even a second - before her usual stony exterior returned. “You really are a fool,” she said, her lips holding the faintest wisp of a smile. 

“I can live with being a fool,” I said with a smile. “Now, are you coming to eat with the rest of us?”

“Wait,” she said, tugging at my sleeve. Ulyana took a deep breath in, letting it out slowly. “Thank you.”

My jaw hit the floor. “What for?”

“For helping them. For putting up with me,” she explained. “Take your pick.” 

A month ago, there was no chance in hell that Ulyana would ever mutter those words to anyone in Beacon. Least of all, me. “No need to thank me,” I replied with a smile. “We’re hunters. It’s what we do. Now come on, Teale’s holding our place in line.

Our place. I stressed the point. 

The two weeks off from studying had been fraught with danger and uncertainty. And yet, we’d triumphed. That was all the evidence we needed that we had what it takes to be a hunter. Not only that, but we’d become a lot closer as a team. As a family, I guessed. A dysfunctional one, sure, but aren’t the best ones always? Now, our break was coming to an end, and there was only one major problem left for me to deal with.

I hoped Jaune made the most of his time.


	22. Jaune's Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune's grace period is up. With nothing else to lose, he faces down Rayne with Pyrrha at his side. Time to go to work.

Pyrrha’s sword clashed into mine hard enough to slide me back several feet over the floor. Seamlessly switching to her spear, she attempted to sweep the legs out from under me. Milo battered against the Requiem as I deflected the strike. With not even a second between, her shield was thrust at my head, causing me to duck low. Now she was bearing over me, spear whistling through the air. 

Overwhelmed, I did the only thing I could. Pulling the Requiem's trigger, it bounced off her spear as I relaxed my grip. Tumbling free of my grasp, it soared backwards. Pyrrha’s armour glinted with azure light as I warped away to join it, taking a second to catch my breath. 

Checking the board, the duel hadn’t even been going for twenty seconds yet. In that time, Pyrrha had rushed me from the other side of the gym, forced me to give up ground and created a huge gulf between myself and Jaune. She wasn’t messing around. 

When she’d demanded to join my duel with Jaune, I’d expected her to play defensively. From our last battle, she knew how I fought. With that information and her skills, covering her team leader from my attacks would be an easy task for someone like her. That would have made things more complicated. 

Now that she had created distance between myself and Jaune, she stepped between us and rooted herself to the ground. Feet parted, shield raised, the message was clear. She would not let me past. 

I allowed myself a little smirk. Pyrrha though she’d secured victory by ‘convincing me’ to let her fight alongside Jaune. She was wrong. Getting the two of them to face me together had been my plan all along - but I needed her to believe that it was her idea. That hubris, that _arrogance_ , would give me the opportunity to see if Jaune really had what they thought he did. This was a handicap match, so all I had to do was eliminate one of my two opponents. It didn’t matter which, so I was gunning for the weak link.

And Pyrrha had left an opening. 

By forcing distance between me and Jaune, she’d also made a similar gap between the two of them. Clicking a wind shell into the Requiem to replace the one I’d used to escape, I let the recoil from another shot hurl the blade way over Pyrrha’s head. Right after warping, I loaded the next round. Wind surged from the vents as my finger held the trigger. The increase in my downward momentum caught the girl by surprise. Slamming the Requiem against the floor, my finger slipped off the trigger. 

The wind that had been streaming from the blade died down, going quiet. Pyrrha whirled around and began to run at me - a moment too late. A hurricane of wind howled forward with incredible speed. She managed to raise her guard just before the impact, but it didn’t really matter to me whether she blocked or not. My aim wasn’t to damage Pyrrha. 

It was to get her out of the way. 

Barely audible over the violent squall which spilled from my weapon, metal scraped against stone. Pyrrha was shoved by the sheer intensity of the blast; far enough away to stop her intervening. The wind whipped up my hair and jacket, too, as I smiled into the breeze. My gaze now fell on Jaune, staring at me with utter dread. 

His stance mirrored Pyrrha’s, but with far less grace and experience. The shield was at an off-angle, useless against a low strike. Sword wavering back and forward, his entire arm shook from fear, or adrenaline, or both. As I made my move, the shaking stopped. Steeling himself for what was to come, he did something I didn’t expect. 

He took a step forward.

I hesitated. Either he was stupid enough to think he could take me in single combat, or he had some kind of trick up his sleeve. Knowing I didn’t have long before Pyrrha recovered, I swallowed my doubts and closed the last few feet between us. My sword swept beneath his shield. His attempt to block was slow and easily countered, so my finger pulled the trigger. 

Golden ribbons of light tore themselves from the impact site as the Requiem glided up his armour. The fervour of his aura was unlike any I’d ever seen. I was reminded of how Pyrrha’s armour reflected the sun’s rays. They were well suited together. 

Shaking free of my thoughts, I couldn’t afford to get distracted. Swinging wildly, my sword sliced into Jaune’s aura, weaving around his sword and shield. In his flailing attempts at a defence, I saw a handful of Pyrrha’s patterns; only more lacklustre. Knocking his sword to one side made him stumble forward. Poised to strike, the Requiem swooped down. 

My feet scraped along the floor just out of reach of my target. The attack missed with the tip of the sword bouncing off the floor instead. Only one thing could have moved me away like that. Turning to face the other way, Pyrrha was standing with an arm outstretched. White energy pulsed over her hand, face twisted with dark fury. Examining myself, a similar light had coated my ammunition pouches.

Her magnetism. 

I knew she could control the polarity of metal, but her pull over objects she hadn’t come into contact with was weak. My biggest concern in the fight was keeping my weapon free of her grasp. Even one finger touching the Requiem would cripple my movement. What I hadn’t considered is how the force would add up the more metal she had to move. I was carrying a lot of ammo - I always did. 

She began to charge me again, still dragging me backwards. To alleviate some of her utility, I unclipped my fire and electricity pouches. In order to keep up with two opponents, my focus had to be on zone control over damage. Wind and ice would suffice. The pouches flew from my grip at Pyrrha, who batted them aside. 

Angling my Requiem in her direction, I held the trigger again. A destructive cyclone burst out, pushing me forward and cancelling Pyrrha’s semblance. Wind streaming in her face, she began to lose ground while trying to maintain her control over me. She should have just cut her losses. Releasing the trigger, the rest of the wind energy dispersed in a single bolt, crashing into her. 

With another brief window bought, I unleashed another blast of air. This time, I ran with the Requiem behind me, closing the distance to Jaune in the blink of an eye. Pirouetting, I acted as a fulcrum for my weapon. Slamming into his shield, my finger let go of the trigger to send the blonde boy flying. 

Except he had other ideas. 

Whether through conscious effort or base instinct, he dropped the shield to the floor as I connected my attack. Sliding his sword through the hand grip of the shield, it stabbed into the stone. The blade’s newfound purchase in the ground held the metal bulwark firmly in place as my streaming wind just washed over it. Energy from the wind dust shell rebounded back at me, whipping up my jacket and stinging my eyes. 

His shield held out longer than the dust energy as the winds died down. Despite my initial attack failing, Jaune hadn’t thought about how long it would take to recover from his gambit. As he attempted to free his sword, my own blade arced cleanly over the shield and slashed at his neckline several times. 

Bringing my sword down for another strike, a flash of gold streaked across my vision as my blade clashed into Pyrrha’s shield. She’d thrown it, using her semblance to direct it and withstand the impact of my attack. Jaune took the initiative and stabbed his sword into my leg as I tried to track Pyrrha’s movements. 

Recalling the shield, she was closing in again. Fast. No matter how many times I repelled her advances, she continued to come. 

Clicking my tongue in annoyance, I prepared another blast of air. Wind poured from the vents as I let it tear towards her. But each time she failed to close the distance, she learned a little something. The speed of my attacks, the force of the hurricane breeze. As her shield latched itself back to her arm, she leapt. Angling Akouo downwards, the redhead _surfed_ the wave of air and soared.

She roared. A deep, bellowing battle-cry filled with rage and triumph. A round of fire barked out from her weapon, peppering my aura. Milo - switched to spear form - approached like a speeding bullet, with all of her power and weight behind it. With no ammo left in the Requiem, I had no way to deflect that kind of fury, leaving me only one option.

Sliding my weapon along the floor, I warped away seconds before an almighty crack split the stone like glass. Taking a deep breath, I glanced behind me and met Pyrrha’s stare. She looked less than impressed with my last-minute escape. Her movements were so different from the last time we fought. More savage. My ultimatum to Jaune had really pissed her off. She moved to his side, having countered my plan. 

It had to be too little too late, though. My attacks on Jaune had been unrelenting. I took the lull in the fight to reload my weapon with alternating ice and wind rounds. Checking the aura board hanging on the gym wall, my jaw nearly hit the floor. Despite all my efforts, all my strikes, somehow Jaune still had almost all of his aura left. 

_87%_. 

For that to be right, Jaune had to possess at least three times the aura energy I did. Hell, Pyrrha had been reduced to 91% with two direct blasts of wind. He’d taken about three times that punishment with barely a scratch on him. 

Things started to make sense. Did Pyrrha and Ozpin know about his _vast_ aura pool? Maybe this is the potential she kept going on about. Even so, it put me in an awkward position. Focusing down Jaune was now considerably harder than I had planned for, and battling Pyrrha one-on-one would end just as well this time as last. On the other hand, I couldn’t just give up. His aura was impressive, but it wasn’t worth shit if he didn’t understand. 

I couldn’t afford to lose. 

Pyrrha was angry at me and protective of her team leader. My only advantages. I had to use her emotions to my advantage. Keep trying to push Jaune, trigger her protective instincts and force her to overextend herself. That way I could eliminate her instead. Easier said than done, of course. 

Steeling myself, I rushed at my opponents. Using a torrent of wind to increase my speed across the gym, it became a projectile as I let it rip at Pyrrha. Knowing she couldn’t block it, the Invincible Girl jumped back as the air screamed past, instantly trying to return to Jaune’s side. I’d bought myself a second or two, though, and that was all I needed.

The Requiem arced at Jaune’s midriff just as Pyrrha came into range. She reached out to block my attack, but at the last second, I feinted. Instead of hitting his armour, the blade’s edge swept low. It passed under Akuo, clattering into Pyrrha’s golden armour as her own sword sliced my back. My weapon barked, spilling super cold air and ice crystals over her breastplate. 

Large, jagged icicles formed, jutting out underneath her arms. They restricted her movements, stopping any attempt to retaliate. Switching her grip on Milo, she began to hammer at the ice. A futile gesture, because she didn’t have enough range of motion to do any real damage to it. 

White energy pulsed around her blade as it lifted itself from her hand. By her bidding, it began hacking at the ice, trying to break its hold over her. With her creative semblance usage, her bindings weren’t going to hold her for long. 

Metal glinted in the corner of my eye as I threw my head to the side just as Jaune’s blade whizzed past my ear. Slamming my elbow up under his armour, he staggered backwards and gave me some room. I held the trigger on the Requiem after aiming it at him, the storm knocking him clean off his feet as I spun on the spot. 

Bringing the full strength of the blow to bear on Pyrrha, she couldn’t respond. The sword dug into the ice before sending her soaring with a surge of wind. As the ice shattered, the air danced with small crystalline particles, melting around us. Hitting the ground with an armoured clang, she rolled with the momentum and skidded to a halt. 

Finding myself surrounded, Pyrrha and Jaune began closing in. Seeing how well the ice had worked against her had given me an idea, though. Freezing her in place was a viable strategy; one I hadn't considered. Her semblance was useless against the ice, short of hacking herself free with an animated weapon. If I could get her fully frozen, weapon and shield to boot, I could do some real damage. 

I patiently waited, letting them come to me. 

Being the faster of the two, Pyrrha was the first to reach me. Switching Milo into a gun, she hammered me with fire before stabbing at me with the spear. Taking a risk, I let the tip gouge my aura, bringing her in nice and close. 

Angling the Requiem down at our feet, I pulled the trigger. By aiming straight down, both of us would be caught in an ice blast. Unlike Pyrrha, though, my semblance would allow for an easy escape. Then I could whirl on her and get some solid damage in.

Until, just as I fired, Jaune’s sword clashed against my blade. 

The sudden bark of recoil in an unexpected direction hurled me forward as his shield battered into my gut. Pain flared in both knees as Milo stabbed both of them. Pyrrha then smashed me in the face with her own shield hard enough to knock me to the floor. 

Landing just out of my reach, I scrabbled to grab the Requiem. My fingers wrapped around the handle just as an armoured foot forced the blade to the floor. Glaring up at Jaune, he was breathing heavily, watching me with a nervous glare. Metal scraped along the floor as Pyrrha twirled Milo, bringing it up over her head. 

I held my breath. I had one chance.

As the spear flew down, I pulled the trigger.

Just as quickly, I let go. Air spilled from the vents, stopped a split-second later.   
Then, an almighty typhoon changed the entire dynamic. Pyrrha was knocked back, but flipped in midair and landed on bended knee. On the other hand, Jaune was thrown clear, landing in a crumpled heap on his back. The Requiem went flying off somewhere into the air, and I bounced along the floor like a skipped stone. 

Although I couldn’t see the Requiem, I could feel it. Reaching out, my vision brightly flashed before flipping upside down. Spinning through the air, I spotted Pyrrha almost directly below. Loading the next round, I clutched the trigger as a stream of super cold air sprayed out in a jet behind me. 

She noticed my approach a heartbeat before my impact. Raising her shield as I let go, a cascade of ice poured out and solidified over Akuo, almost encasing her. 

The sheer speed of my drop meant my landing was less than graceful. Legs splayed out in all directions as I slammed into the stone. A crushing pain spread across my chest, causing me to violently cough. My aura swallowed it, providing an analgesic effect and working to repair the cause. 

I stumbled to my feet before Jaune, who was still trying to get up. All the aura in the world didn't help you get through a long fight. Survive it, sure, but stamina was a huge factor. My comparatively cushy last two weeks had done a number on me, and I found myself just about capable in long, drawn out engagements. 

Pyrrha, on the other hand, was just frozen. She hadn’t visibly slowed down at all since the start of the fight. Same as last time. The second she was free from the ice, the fight was lost. I just couldn’t keep up with her anymore. If I wanted to win, I needed to end this in a single strike. 

My fingers absentmindedly fumbled with the clip of my 5th ammo pouch. The one I rarely used. It contained a small number of exponentially potent fire shells; a birthday gift from my father. When I left Voreois, there had been six rounds. Now, I had three left. 

According to my father, they’d been specially crafted for my gun using dust which had been refined several times. The highest-grade stuff reserved for Atlesian warship engines. Six to seven times more powerful than the over the counter kind, and I had no reason to doubt him. The three I’d used had gotten me out of some serious life-and-death situations. I kept them for times like that.

But this was a life-and-death situation, of a different sort. If Jaune wasn’t a worthy leader, he could get his team killed. Risking his own life was his prerogative - I couldn’t stop him - but putting his team in danger with his lies was a step too far. I needed to see just how far he would go. 

Swallowing hard, I pulled out one of the three remaining shells. Unlike my other incendiary ammo, the case was black, not red. A small name was scrawled across in white, stylised font. _Incandescent Aria_. One of the products of my father’s endless dust-tech research.

The bullet slid into the chamber with a clack. 

“You’ve surpassed my expectations in a lot of ways, Jaune,” I called out. “But after Pyrrha insisted on aiding you, I made it clear I wouldn’t be holding anything back. You have no idea how much I meant that. Your lies brought you here, and I’m willing to make a sacrifice to expose the truth. Only through combat can you get the measure of a person,” I explained. “When your back is against the wall, your true nature is laid bare.”

“Now let’s see who you are, Jaune.” Raising my sword into the air, I pulled the trigger. “Sing for me, my Requiem!” 

A small flame inquisitively puffed from one of the vents. Embers began to swirl around the blade like tiny fireflies. The faint sound of whistling weaved out the weapon as it began to greedily consume the oxygen from the air around it. It rapidly grew in pitch and volume, until it went silent.

Then all hell broke loose. 

The sword emitted an unholy shriek as strands of golden flame shot skyward. Intense and sudden heat acted as a vortex, drawing in a constant stream of air. The more air, the higher, hotter and brighter the flames became. Individual strands knitted together to form one giant double-helix; a cone of magma erupting from a volcano. In no time, it crashed against the roof, scorching the stone. Harsh, dark shadows flickered across every surface in the room as the luminous fire devoured all other light sources.

A dark red energy coated my hand as my aura struggled to cope with the sheer heat spilling from above. Flames spread down the length of my arm. The muscles began to ache from countering the momentum of the sword, stopping it from hurling into the floor. To restrain it, I was forced to grip the handle with both hands. When I felt the flames had burned long enough to prove my point, I ran forward and leapt into the air. 

Using the blade’s force, I whirled towards the ground. Aiming straight for Pyrrha. 

Jaune’s eyes went wide as he realised who my target was. He stuttered forward, hesitating instead of rushing to Pyrrha’s aid. Anything he did would be pointless, even he knew that. Tightly closing his eyes, he raised his head to the sky, looking at the large, blackened circle burnt into the roof. “I concede!” he roared. 

My breath caught in my throat. I couldn’t stop my attack even if I tried, now. My momentum was too great. Feet hitting the floor, I only had one option. Whiffing. 

As the blade thundered towards the ground, I managed to subtly change the arc of my swing. Bits of stone exploded as the Requiem made contact, before sending the full load of remaining dust energy screaming forward. In its wake, the stone softened, nearly reaching melting point. When the golden flames reached Pyrrha, they missed by a few inches at most. The ice that was trapping her vanished in an instant as she dived to the side. 

Finally crashing into the gym wall, the resulting explosion blew a hole clean through to the other side. Chunks of brick rained down around us. Bits of it were actually _on fire_. 

The blade of the Requiem glowed a bright yellow instead of the normal red-orange of a typical fire shell. A wicked hissing was rising from the metal as the air began the cooling process. I slid it back into the scabbard - thankfully lined with steel to prevent it melting straight through the leather. 

Looking once more at the devastation caused by a single attack, I turned on a heel and walked from the gym, leaving Jaune to reflect on his decision.

###### 

Collapsing into one of the chairs in the empty library, I was _beat_. The fight had drained every ounce of physical and mental energy. On my way over, I’d grabbed the first book my hand came to, so I didn’t look out of place, but I had no intention of reading it. All I was after was a place to rest in peace and quiet. 

Soon, Pyrrha and Jaune found me and rushed over. I knew they would eventually. As Jaune opened his mouth to say something, the doors were thrown open with extreme force. “Rayne Lucaneus!” Goodwitch nigh-screamed across the room, causing me to leap from the chair like someone had lit a fire under me. I’m not sure who jumped more when they heard her - me, Jaune or Pyrrha. 

She stormed over with a face like thunder. “Did you blow a _hole_ in the wall of one of the gyms?” she asked. 

Gulping, I half-shrugged. “Yea… I got a little carried away while sparring.” 

“A _little_?!” Her voice reached a fever-pitch, anger and disbelief all mixing together to make a tirade. 

“It was an accident,” Pyrrha interrupted, drawing a surprised glance from me. I was under the impression she was upset with me, so her jumping to my defense was unexpected. Or maybe she was just trying to get the Professor to leave before I could tell her about Jaune. “We were training together and Rayne’s attack missed. Fighting two-on-one meant that things got out of hand.” 

Maybe it was the sincerity in her voice, but Goodwitch’s face softened as she let her anger out in a long sigh. “Perhaps it’s just as well the attack missed, if that’s the kind of chaos it can cause. My semblance can repair the wall. There’s no real harm done - this time. But children, do be more careful in future. _Please_.”

Her choice of words rankled me, but I put on my most apologetic smile. “Will do, Professor.” 

Goodwitch turned and left the library, as I fell backward into the chair again. Running my hand through my hair in relief, I couldn’t help but chuckle. How ironic would it have been if she’d expelled me for the damage? 

“Why didn’t you tell her?” Jaune asked me. “I lost the fight.”

 

“You concede the fight,” I countered. “And I never said you had to win.” He eyed me, confused. “This was never about whether you could beat me in a duel, Jaune. Strength can be earned. Skill can be taught. Being a leader requires more. It takes _heart_. I wanted to see whether you’d let your team take the fall for you, if it ever came down to it.” 

His fists clenched and he raised his voice. “I would never do something like that!”

I smiled. “Anyone can say that. I had to _see_ it. As far as I’m concerned, you passed.” I stole a glance at Pyrrha, who was trying her hardest to stop grinning from ear to ear. “I think Pyrrha and Ozpin are right. You’ve got potential. Instinct. Chances are, you’ll make a fine hunter one day.”

“Thank you, Rayne,” he said with a bright smile. 

“I’m not finished,” I interrupted with a chuckle. “Pyrrha can teach you the basics of combat better than I can. She can train you to use a shield. But unlike her, I’m a swordsman at heart - with some nifty gimmicks. I’m willing to throw my hat into the ring and show you how to really make the most of that blade.” 

Jaune turned to Pyrrha, who looked equally stunned. “You’d do that?” she asked. 

“So long as you don’t mind,” I replied with an affirmative nod. 

With a sparkle in his eye, Jaune thrust out his hand. “That would be fantastic! Anything you could show me would be welcome.” 

Shaking his hand, I rose from the chair. “Let me know whenever you’re free. We’ll get some training in.” 

The two of them thanked me over and over again before leaving. Partly for not going to Goodwitch, partly for my offer. Pyrrha’s entire demeanour seemed to shift back to her usual happy-go-lucky self again, which I was grateful for. Angry Pyrrha was _scary_. 

I was just thinking about heading off myself when another voice caught my attention. “I heard Goodwitch was looking for you,” the boy said, plopping himself down on the seat next to me. My skin began to crawl. Cardin smirked. “So, did you tell her?”

“Tell her what?” I asked, tilting my head theatrically.

“About Jaune, obviously,” he snipped back. 

Rubbing my chin, I gazed at the roof. “I’m not sure what you mean.” 

He seemed to clock that I was taking the piss. “You son of a bitch. Well, if you won’t tell her, I will.”

As he rose from his seat, my hand wrapped around his wrist with a vice grip. “Spreading vile and _untrue_ rumours about people is a sure-fire way to make yourself a target.” His eyes flared with fury at the implied threat as he whirled to face me. Pulling him closer, I snarled. “Don’t fuck with my friends.” Releasing him, he stumbled a little. “Consider than a warning.”

Forming a fist, he weighed up his options - before chickening out and leaving. 

I knew what I was doing. Sooner or later, he’d probably find a way to get me back for the constant string of humiliations. The difference between me and the others was that I didn't care. I could handle it. And I wasn’t about to stand idly by while he bullied the people I might be growing to like. 

Rising with a stretch, I went to do something more productive than winding up stupid punks.


	23. Interlude 2 - An Extracurricular Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sitting alone, Sorrel finds his mind plagued by concern over his future with RUST. Lost in his own thoughts, he replays the most important event in his long and winding road to Beacon Academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, guys. As promised, the second interlude and the start of story arc 3! ^^

For Sorrel to be called in person to Ironwood’s office wasn’t a rare occurrence, but it had become far less common since he’d started his final year in Cadet school. Their once weekly talks had been abandoned. How long had it been since the last time, now? There was never any explanation for the sudden distance between them. The boy had simply put it down to yet more acclimatisation before heading off to Atlas Academy - an event which was coming worryingly close. 

Not that he was concerned about attending. It was, after all, a great honour. Especially for a kid from a nomadic tribe. His skills were as sharp as some of the Atlesian Special Operatives, and he was one of the rising stars. Shooting through the ranks without stopping. His age alone was preventing any further promotion. One SO had let slip that several recommendations had been put forward to make him an officer, so it was only a matter of time. 

No, the hesitation was more profound. Harder to explain. The crossing between Cadet school and the actual Academy represented something monumental; a point of no return. After this, there was no telling what would happen. On one hand, he had the world at his feet. All of his hopes and dreams _right there_ , for the taking. On the other, the only real relationship he had continued to deteriorate. How long would it be before Ironwood started treating him as ‘just another soldier’?

_Sentimentality is a weakness_ , he thought, coughing and clearing his throat. If the General knew about his ruminations, then it would be the end of Sorrel’s career. He knew that. The army was no place for doubts, or emotional baggage. Just cold hard facts. As the carriage pulled to a halt in front of the Academy, he stepped off the train, steeling himself against the cold both within and without. 

His eyes were drawn to the marvel that was Atlas Academy. A feat of engineering, it sat perfectly level despite being built into the side of a mountain. It was equipped with all of the latest technology. Dust weaponry, anti-missile barriers and workshops capable of producing the finest hunter tools found anywhere in the world. Some of the spires stretched high into the clouds; rivulets of condensation trickling down the glass, leaving damp patches on the ground. Although the structure was large on the outside, it was even more imposing than it seemed, with most facilities buried deep within the mountain itself. 

Boots crunching in the snow, he peered over the glass barrier to the spectacle unfurling beneath. The Academy was located on the highest platform of the city, with several more spiralling down the peak. Each of the hexagonal discs was a massive plateau containing factories, shops and houses. Sprawling metal rails connected them together via the mag-rail, a train system using various pieces of dust technology to allow for a far more acrobatic transportation network than the other Kingdoms could boast. 

Tunnels had also been dug through the mountain, where possible. People could commute from one platform to another via winding roads or even by bus. Sunlight danced across the large guns stationed around the hexagonal perimeters. These, too, were a mix of various advancements in dust tech. Anti-air guns to protect the people from flying Grimm like the Nevermore. Every aspect of the Kingdom was painstakingly designed to utter perfection, in such a way that each part feeds another to ensure survival.

Sorrel did his usual, and just drank in the view for a time. Watching the city in motion was a breathtaking experience, one that made his heart swell with pride. Knowing that someday, he’ll be a cog in this system. An indispensable part of an indomitable force. Never to be tossed aside or abandoned again.

So caught up in his sightseeing, the heavy thump of Ironwood’s boots slipped by unnoticed. “Admiring the view?” the General asked. 

The budding young soldier spun on his heel, his surprise nearly masked by the sheer speed of his reactions. His arm sprung up and snapped into a perfect salute. “Yes sir, General Ironwood, sir. I was just on my way-”

“To see me,” the man interrupted. “Yes, I know. I did invite you.” Although the rest of his face was a stony mask, his eyes betrayed a warm amusement at the boy’s punctuality. “And as always, I knew you’d come here first.” As his hand wrapped around the railing, the soft clink of metal faded into the cold breeze. “It’s quite a sight, isn’t it? How the city has grown in these last ten years.” 

A rush of emotion pulled at Sorrel’s heartstrings. This had been his spot ever since he arrived in Atlas. Somewhere to come when the rush of the city became too much. In the early days, that was common. Now each visit was a nostalgia trip. Even over a decade, it had advanced in leaps and bounds. Most of the Kingdom was unrecognisable compared to back then. A mirrored reflection of himself. 

The faintest hint of a wistful smile crept across his lips. “Indeed it has, sir.” 

Ironwood clapped the boy’s shoulder. “As nice as it would be to spend the rest of the day here, I called you for a reason,” he said, tone becoming more serious with each word. “We have a lot to discuss.”

Like robbing a fire of oxygen, Sorrel swallowed down the soup of warm and tender memories. In a mere instant, the soldier returned. “Of course, sir. Lead the way.” 

They walked through the Academy in silence, as they always did. Too often did their conversations stray beyond the boundary of what some in the military would consider proper. A cadet and a general having a casual discussion was unacceptable, and keeping up the facade in public was too much like hard work. So they walked, in comfortable silence. Idle chatter was something that both men detested. 

The office sat at the highest point of the Academy with the rest of the senior administration. Unlike the majestic views provided by the various classrooms, the windows were almost always obscured by thick clouds. On a rare day with a clear sky, though, you could see forever. The ground just rolled further and further onward; never stopping until it reached the horizon. 

Unfortunately, today was not one of those days. 

Sorrel ignored his disappointment as he sat opposite Ironwood at his large, dark wooden desk. Heat rolled across his face from the fire, feeling all the warmer thanks to the soft cracks of freshly added wood. While dust fireplaces were unarguably more efficient than their wood-burning counterparts, there was nothing quite like the atmosphere of a stoked fire for taking the chill out of an icy Atlesian room. 

“So, you wanted to discuss an assignment with me, General?” The young lad inquired, clearing his throat. 

“I do have something in mind, yes,” he replied. “But I have a question first. How much do you know about Weiss Schnee?”

His brow knotting in contemplation, Sorrel didn’t so much think of what he knew as why Ironwood had asked such a strange question. “As much as anyone else, I’d wager. She’s the scion of one of the most powerful families in Atlas. When on stage at her charity performances, she can move a room to tears. Rumour tells she’s also quite handy with a sword, sir.”

The General nodded. “All three things are correct, however you missed the most important part. She’s about to begin a four-year stint of hunter training at Beacon Academy.”

“Beacon, sir?” Sorrel asked, bemused. “Why would she travel all the way to Vale instead of studying here?” 

“This stays between us,” Ironwood warned, a finger raised in the boy’s direction. “I believe it is to spite her father.”

Having only met Jacques once or twice years ago, the man left a lasting impression on the younger Sorrel - and not the good kind. He’d been incredibly driven and full-on, even back then. Always chasing his next conquest. While that isn’t a rare thing in Atlas, for most people, it could be called determination. With Jacques, it was something else. Something… darker. 

Obsession. 

Sorrel could still remember the _fear_ he felt in Jacques company, even now. Maybe the years had mellowed the old man out, but it was doubtful. If Weiss had been raised in an environment centered around control, with all the opulence and wealth that came with the Schnee name, rebellion was inevitable. But going to Vale? That was crazy. Dangerous. 

Sorrel pursed his lips tightly. “Pardon me for asking, sir, but is it wise to let her go?”

“No, but I’m powerless to stop her. She won’t listen to reason. Beacon is the worst place she could have chosen, what with all of the White Fang activity in Vale recently.” Ironwood’s face turned grim, the colour draining out. “If anything happens to her, control of the company will fall to Whitley; which would spell disaster for all of Atlas.” 

The boy didn’t even want to consider what the White Fang militants would do with the Schnee Heiress. “Her brother is that bad, sir?”

Eyes glancing furtively around the room, the General leaned closer. “I’m serious, Sorrel. Not a word of this conversation is to ever leave this room.” 

“Of course, sir,” he replied without hesitation. 

While Ironwood didn’t relax, he leaned back in his chair. “Whitley strikes me as… unstable. An egotistical child who would use the Schnee Dust Company’s money to reshape Atlas in his own image. Something Jacques has tried several times before, but to no avail.” He stroked his chin with his metal hand. “Weiss, on the other hand, is different. Under the surface, at least. Once you get past the spoiled brat on the outside.” 

He smirked a little at his own words. The gesture held a fondness that the General rarely showed. “In truth, I think her time at Beacon will do wonders for her. Over the four years, she’ll have time to grow and spread her wings. Become her own person. She’ll be all the better for it - if she survives.” 

“Which,” he said, tenting his fingers, “is where I hope you come in.” 

The small, niggling feeling of unease which had been steadily mounting in Sorrel’s gut now threatened to overwhelm him. Despite his deepest hope that their conversation wasn’t going to end with Ironwood trying to pawn him off somewhere else - discarded yet again - nothing changed. Gritting his teeth and gripping the underside of the table hard enough to scratch it, he stayed quiet while the General continued.

“We need someone to go along with Weiss to Beacon. For obvious reasons, no-one can know the real reason behind their presence, because sooner or later she will find out. It is of the utmost importance that we find an operative capable of keeping a close eye on the heiress while being inconspicuous.” Ironwood cleared his throat between sentences. “Given that you are not a native Atlesian, and you’re one of our best young hunters, I figured you would be the perfect choice.”

_I figured_ , Sorrel thought. The choice of words was telling. At the very least, he hoped this decision had come down from the Atlesian Council; that they were the ones who wanted rid of him. But no. It was James sweeping him under the rug. That stung. Far more than Sorrel had expected it to. Far more than he would ever admit.

He gave a half-hearted salute, trying to conceal his bubbling frustration. “Of course, General. I’d be honoured.” 

Ironwood smiled. “I’m glad to hear it. I’d already begun preparing your transfer papers, and I’ll hand them to Ozpin personally the next time I visit.”

The boy swallowed hard. “Will that be all, General?” 

Surprise flashed across Ironwood’s face. “Oh, yes, that’s everything. Unless you want to stay and talk for awhile longer?”

“I’m sorry, sir, but I’ve got a few things to take care of around Atlas that I’ll better finish off - since I won’t be here much longer.” Sorrel’s jaw clenched, his words coming out harder and more aggressive than he wanted. 

James clocked the edge to the boy’s voice, as he gazed wistfully at the table. “Do you think we can make some time before you leave?”

_What’s the point?_ he thought. One family abandoning him hurt. Two was unbearable. “I’ll see what I can do, sir,” Sorrel said, rising from his chair with a salute. 

“I… understand,” Ironwood said, a moment of weakness before his steely demeanour returned. “In that case, you’re dismissed.” The boy crossed the room, opening the door to leave. “And Sorrel? Good luck at Beacon.”

“Thank you, sir,” he said, vanishing into the featureless gray corridor, leaving Ironwood’s office for the last time.

###### 

I’d been thinking about that day more than usual ever since that night at the docks. The night I shot my team leader. All my discipline and control vanishing in a second when I realised the extent of my mistake. Had I waited any longer before taking the next shot, there is a very real chance Rayne would have died. 

And when all is said and done, it would have been my fault.

The quiet of our dorm room gave me ample time to reflect when no-one else was here, which was most of the time. Teale spent time studying and hanging out with friends and family at Beacon or in Vale. Even despite her somewhat bitter personality, Ulyana would occasionally tag along. Or at least forge a path on her own. Rayne spent almost all his free time training, crashing through the door and dropping to sleep in a few minutes. When he wasn’t injured, anyway.

On the other hand, I trained when my schedule allowed, and spent a lot of time studying alone. The problem now was how hard it was to focus. Each time I heard footsteps clacking down the hall, I expected it to be the Headmaster. Opening the door, giving me his condolences and then expelling me; or transferring me to a new team. In Rayne’s shoes, I wasn’t sure I could ever trust someone like me to cover my back again. Not after what I did.

Another round of footsteps approached, closer than the last. These veered off towards the door. As the handle creaked, I held my breath. It wasn’t Ozpin who opened the door, however. It was a pile of books awkwardly holding a takeaway coffee cup. Stumbling forward, the cup began to slide through the fingers of the hand holding it and soon enough, it fell. 

Focusing on the falling cup, I sent my semblance into overdrive. The world began to slow, giving me the time I needed to leap forward and grab the coffee before it hit the floor and burst open. 

Rayne chuckled, as he dropped all the books in his arms across his bed in a huge mess of squeaking bed springs. “Nice catch,” he said, taking the offered cup from my hand. “Not sure I could keep my eyes open much longer without a caffeine boost. These books are boring.”

“Yeah,” I replied offhandedly. 

He looked at me with cocked eyebrows. “You alright? You’ve been quiet lately.” He paused with a smile. “Well, quieter than normal.” 

I nodded. “I’m fine, sir. Just wondering about something, if you’ll indulge me.” 

“Shoot,” he replied, jumping onto his bed in the middle of all the books.

Swallowing hard, I met his gaze. “Why haven’t you had me kicked out of RUST yet? I nearly killed you.”

Rayne took a long drink from his coffee cup, stretching out an uncomfortable silence. Maybe I’d overstepped my boundaries. Perhaps instead of questioning him, I should have just counted my blessings and stayed quiet. Now I’ve shot him and challenged his authority. Without a doubt, now he-

“Is that how you see it?” he asked, interrupting my chain of thought. “The first shot you fired was unfortunate, but you didn’t do anything wrong. I ordered you to fire at the enemy and that’s exactly what you did. The fact that it wasn’t actually me is something you couldn’t have known with the information you had.” He scratched the back of his head, a dark and angry scowl falling over his features. “I should have seen her tricks coming, so I’m as much to blame for that as you.”

Clearing his throat, he shook off his self-depreciating expression. “My point is, the second shot is the important one. You fired it without my command. Completely of your own volition. Back when we first met, there is no way you’d have done that. Hell, I doubt you would have even a few weeks before it. But if you hadn’t, I’d be dead. She was inches away from killing me, and only your shot stopped her.” 

“You didn’t nearly kill me, Sorrel. You saved my life.” He relaxed, tidying up one or two of his books. “So if you think you’re getting rid of me that easily, think again.”

A rolling wave of relief washed away a crushing pressure from off my shoulders. I didn’t realise just how fearful I was of the outcome of my actions until it wasn’t there any longer. For a moment, I could barely breathe, let alone speak. “I…,” I tried to speak, but couldn’t find the words. 

Rayne interrupted me again. “Don’t mention it. If it makes you feel better,” he said, turning to face me. “Consider us even.” 

“Thank you, Rayne,” I said, offering him a hand. “If you ever need my gun at your side, you need only ask.”

He clasped my hand with a solid grip. “The Grimm won’t know what hit them.”


	24. A Smouldering Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fully-healed from his battles over the two week break, Rayne puts himself forward for a sparring match with a hunter from another Academy. Everything is not as it seems, however...

Our break from the daily grind of school life flew by in the blink of an eye - but given all the excitement, that was hardly a surprise. Even if we didn’t have to worry about showing up to class on time or studying for yet another dry subject, the White Fang had us risking our lives for the good of the kingdom instead. Much higher stakes. The last few weeks, I’d been pushed beyond my limits more than once. 

And somehow, I’d survived. Not that I was complaining. 

Even better, my injuries had healed. My head no longer felt as though someone was driving an icepick into my temples and the floor stayed nice and level when I walked across it. Pain still radiated over my back when I moved in certain ways, though, and the flesh was scarred from the intense heat. I was out of medication now, so it was what it was. Nothing I could do would change it now.

Anyway, it wasn’t just physical. Witnessing the callous and brutal nature of the White Fang had a profound effect on my mental health. Seeing how a group of people could hold such disregard for the life of another person highlighted the difference between us and them. We were hunters. Our profession had honour and duty to uphold; traditions spanning back centuries. They were terrorists and would sacrifice legions of their own to see us suffer. 

It put things in perspective. Made our training all the more important. If we weren’t ready to face the dangers around us, we wouldn’t get a second chance. 

This was the gist of what Goodwitch was trying to drum into each hunter present in the combat arena. Most of us had never thought about the situation in such stark terms before, but with the week I’d had, this seemed so very obvious now. 

Distracted, I scanned the crowd’s somber expressions. Under normal circumstances, the class would only consist of around 20 hunters. Today was different. It was the first day that the exchange students for the Vytol tournament were joining us. The student body had quadrupled in size over the two week break. Hunters from Vacuo, Mistral and Atlas were all here, learning throughout over a few semesters before fighting in the tournament at the end of the year. 

Ozpin had instructed us all to make the visitors feel welcome. Something easier said than done. An atmosphere hung in the air, a cloying sense of anticipation. They’d come for one reason - to fight. Sooner or later, we’d be battling for supremacy. Knowing that made it hard to be accommodating. 

Goodwitch brought her spiel to a close by instructing us all ‘to be vigilant in these dark times and to avoid any reckless behaviour’. Her eyes nearly bored a hole into me when she said that last part. After checking her watch, she frowned. “My lecture took longer than I would have liked, so we’ll finish with a quick sparring match between two students. Do I have any volunteers?”

My hand immediately shot up. “I’ll throw my hat into the ring, Professor Goodwitch.” After missing almost a full two weeks of training, I had a lot of lost time to make up.

“Very well, Mr Lucaneus,” she said, spying a few raised hands from other Beacon students. “Let’s have someone from one of the other Academies, instead. Any takers?”

Every single pair of foreign eyes in the room fell upon me, as I descended the stairs to the arena, twinkling in the low light like gems in a cave. Reaching the bottom, I drew my blade and began loading it with fire rounds. Always a classic. The hairs on the back of my neck stood to attention, as I could feel someone’s gaze piercing me.

Turning on instinct, I caught sight of a figure in the darkness, just visible. Their hand shot into the air as I turned. “A hunter from Vacuo? Very well, come on down,” Goodwitch said.

An uneasy feeling twisted in my stomach as metal rattled from the stairs. Each step made the sound a little louder. My tension rose, too, until I took a moment to steady my breathing. I told myself I could handle anything anyone here could throw at me. That was a blatant lie, but it made me feel a little better. 

The light glinted off of dark steel armour as she walked out into the arena. It covered her from top to toe, accentuated with heavy boots, gauntlets and a chainmail fauld - held in place by a fur belt. A piece of purple fabric weaved up either side of her breastplate, tying them together. It snaked past her neck and looped up to cover her head like a hood. Underneath, her face was obscured by a helmet with an ornate cross design etched into the metal.

The only part of her pale, milky-white skin that I could see was on the arm with which she held her blade. From wrist to shoulder, she had no armour. To me, that seemed backwards. The wrist of your dominant hand was usually the most armoured. An enemy could end a fight in seconds by slicing the muscles of the arm you use to fight, after all. Her lack of armour suggested inexperience - or some kind of trick up her sleeve. A length of purple ribbon was tied around her bicep, the ends rippling as she walked.

For her sword, it looked eerily familiar. It was mass-produced by Vermaak Weapons based off of the original design for the Requiem. In terms of size and shape, the two were nearly identical. Some custom work had been done, though. Down the sides of the blade were a number of inscriptions; Atlesian motifs for family, friends and mourning, among others. 

Taking in the features of her armour, it was hard to describe why I knew the figure was female. Something about the way she walked gave off a distinctly feminine aura; an air of womanly grace and mystique. Not that it really mattered to me, either way. Male or female, I judged my opponents by their skill alone. 

Twisting my body, I lanced the tip of the blade in her direction. “The name’s Rayne,” I offered. “No hard feelings, but I’m planning for this to be over quickly.” 

She didn’t reply. At least, not with words. Shifting her stance, the blade rose slowly as she brought her armoured hand up like some kind of shield. Metal clanged as she battered her steel vambraces with the flat of the sword. 

 

“The quiet type, huh?” I asked, my grip tightening on the handle of my sword. Her apparent arrogance rankled me. “Let’s see if I can change that.” 

“Combatants, ready!” Goodwitch called out from the side of the arena. “3,2,1, begin!”

I wasted no time in closing the distance to my opponent. Breaking out into a run, I threw the Requiem ahead of me. Motes of blue light appeared less than a metre from my target. Twisting hard on my heel, I used myself as a fulcrum for my blade. The two swords clashed in a shower of steel sparks as I pulled the trigger and threw the girl several feet back. Ducking low, I brought the sword up a second time to catch her as she reeled.

Boot scraping along the floor, she regained her footing in time to jump back out of range of my attack. To counter, her own blade raised up as I moved to dodge. She feinted the instant I moved, firing a bullet into my leg. Pulling back, she lined her sword up with my midsection and thrust forward. The tip of her blade crashed into the flat of the Requiem. Unable to pierce through my guard, she pulled the trigger on her weapon.

A sudden bark of gunfire rang out as an almighty force shunted my sword into my chest, knocking me off my feet. Rolling to try and steady myself, a wave of pain shot through my leg. Whatever her gun was firing was significantly higher caliber that my own. Another bark rang out as I dived back out of instinct. The delay in rising to my feet worked in my favour as her sword smashed the stone instead of my head.

Standing on shaky footing, her next attack was already screaming towards me. Moving to counter in a perfect mirror of her stance, we locked swords. It was only for a second, as the two blades settled their own dispute. Each one roared out an argument as the resulting force knocked us both a good distance away from one another.

When she stopped skidding, she opened her blade with a crack. It parted like a double-barreled shotgun. Two large rounds popped out and bounced across the floor. She placed two more inside, one above the other, and slammed it shut. I still had four rounds left. That was enough for now. Her need to reload a lot more often than me would provide an opening at regular intervals. Those were my best times to strike. 

Shifting my weapon into gun form, I fired off a salvo as I charged forward. Using a recoil-backed throw, I sent the Requiem soaring into the air above my opponent seconds after pressing the transform button. By the time I warped, the transformation was almost complete, allowing me to preemptively hold down the trigger. Flames spat from vents as I dropped like a stone in a surprise attack. 

The girl reacted with incredible speed, as though she’d known what I was about to do. Her lack of panic allowed her to block my attack with calm ease. At least, as much as she could. My attack was a lot more aggressive than anything I’d thrown previously so her options were limited. The Requiem scratched across the flat of her blade, towards her unarmoured arm. Dull light began to pulse and swell over her flesh, growing brighter with startling speed. 

Finally, when my sword slipped and hit her arm, all hell broke loose. A shattering explosion kicked my blade out of my hands. Before I could react, a blowback tossed me into the air, sending me tumbling away. My back bashed into the stone floor so hard that it took a few bounced before I settled. Through my connection, I knew the Requiem had landed halfway across the arena. 

Looking up, she’d made no effort to follow me. Instead her blade now rested in the air above my own weapon, poised to strike the second I warped. Something didn’t sit right with me, though. For a start, the girl had figured out my semblance with such ease. There also seemed to be some knowledge of what my weapon was capable of. Both things could easily be put down to her researching my skills from the news reports over the last few weeks, true, but there was more to it than that.

Her weapon, for instance. Not the best thing to go on. The customisation toolkit that came with it allowed the interior mechanisms to be altered to accommodate different caliber bullets and magazines - meaning it was a popular choice for budding hunters. However, paired with her semblance, it cast a new light on it. I’d known a girl once who used a blade like that, and her aura could be overcharged to explode on impact.

The display board showed whatever she’d just pulled on me had tore down her own aura by a solid 4%. A substantial loss. It made me think about just how similar their semblances were. Of course, one glaring inconsistency remained. The girl I was thinking about came from Atlas, like me. Not Vacuo. There was no way she would have transferred to Shade from Atlas. 

Well, that, and she was a faunus. Not an easy thing to hide. Although, having met Blake…

I tried to shake the thoughts away. Distractions would lose me the match. Even if this was just a friendly spar, I wasn’t about to look like a fool in front of all these new hunters. Not in the first match since they’d arrived. With her camping my blade, my next move would have to be very careful. Although her obvious knowledge of my skills was something I might be able to play to my advantage. 

Taking a deep breath, I charged her. With no warning, no sound, no weapon and only half a plan. She turned, now focusing more on me than the sword at her feet. In that moment, I made my move. 

Vanishing in a cloud of light, I grabbed the handle of my blade and slammed the hilt into the side of her helmet. The metal reverberated the noise in a way that would disorentate my opponent enough to give me a brief opening. Raising the Requiem to strike, I pulled the trigger and wreathed it in flame. Then as I went to strike, she dived in a random direction; my attack blowing pieces of stone floor around me. 

Following her down, trying to chain a second attack, my vision was obscured by _something_. Something soft and furry. And brown. I felt the moment her blade smashed into my gut, trigger pulled for added oomph. The sheer force made me cough up god knows what as I stumbled back and fell to my knees. The girl wasted no time in opening a little distance between us, giving herself some breathing room. 

My disparate vision pieced together what I’d seen. It was her ‘belt’. Now I had my answer, even if it still didn’t make sense. Planting my sword in the floor, I used it to stand back up. “Are you finished toying with me yet, Captain?”

A faint laugh echoed from inside her armour as her tail swished back and forth. “Finally figured it out, eh?” she asked. “Took you long enough.” Her hands pulled her hood down, before unclasping and removing the helmet. Deep red hair spilled out over her face, slick with sweat. With a flick of the wrist, she swept her hair over her ear, revealing her piercing emerald eyes. “Do you have any idea how hot the armour gets when someone keeps trying to cook you?”

My heart almost stopped when I saw her, as my hands started to tremble. “Can’t say that I do,” I whispered, still unable to comprehend what I was seeing. “Is it really you?”

“That’s my line,” she said. “After all, I’m not the one who’s supposed to be dead.” 

I swallowed hard, but it made no difference. My throat was sore and dry. Fighting for oxygen, my lungs didn’t seem to fill no matter how deeply I gasped. “Carmine, I…” 

She cut my off by raising her hand. “This conversation is going to take a hell of a lot longer than we have left. Keep it for later.” Carmine raised her sword and pointed it at me. “Let’s not keep the others waiting any longer. We already know how this ends.”

Taking a fighting stance, the Requiem continued to wobble from my unsteady hands. Her calm demeanour given the gravity of our reunion helped to settle my nerves a little. Focusing instead on the task at hand- winning the duel, I kicked off and fired up my blade. As the Requiem crashed onto her sword, the added momentum from the dust energy helped me to overwhelm her. “I’m not the person I used to be, Carmine.”

Her eyes narrowed. “I guess not. You’re a lot stronger than I remember.” Pulling the trigger on her sword, Carmine slipped under my blade as it sliced past her head, allowing her to sweep the legs out from under me. As my finger slipped off the trigger, the Requiem blasted the energy into the floor and threw me back. “Still predictable, though.” 

Rolling up, I moved to close the distance and make another strike. Stabbing my sword forward, Carmine slid into the gap at parried to blow in such a way that she wrenched my arm. The Requiem clattered to the floor alongside her own blade. A palm hammered into my gut as she elbowed me in the jaw with her naked arm. 

The explosion from her overcharging her aura rattled my senses as the room span. Another fist buckled my knee as a boot smacked me in the face and sent me sprawling onto the floor. I reached out to warp to my sword and found I couldn’t. Instead of knowing where it was, I could feel her hand as close and real as though she was touching my skin. 

I soon found out why.

Either side of my neck, a blade landed. She held both her sword and the Requiem in a backwards grip, pinky fingers pressing against the triggers. Her foot was a little lower, pushing on my throat instead. She smirked, looking down at me. “Cry Uncle.” 

“Doesn’t look like I’ve got a lot of choice here.” I met her gaze with a light smile. “Guess some things never change. I concede.” 

She nodded. “Damn right,” she said, removing her foot. The Requiem was still stuck in the floor, uncomfortably close to my neck. “We’ve got a lot to discuss, but I still have classes to attend. I’ll come find you later,” she said, walking off to her team. 

Sorrel pulled the Requiem free as Teale helped me to my feet. “She’s pretty good,” the little fox faunus said. “Who is she?”

I turned to the exit of the arena, watching her walk away. Carmine turned, giving me a final wave before she disappeared around the corner. 

“My ex,” I said, with a heavy sigh.


	25. An Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of meeting his old team leader, Rayne is left strangely underwhelmed. At least, until she shows up at the door and everything comes flooding back.

I found that seeing Carmine again wasn’t quite the life-changing moment I had expected it to be when I’d first realised it was her. She’d put it best, I think. Even if I hadn’t been in contact, I knew she was alive. That was enough for me. Since it was me that was supposed to have died, my ‘death’ and subsequent rebirth must have been so much harder for her to come to terms with. 

But she had, as I knew she would. Even for our brief encounter, I could tell she was as bubbly as ever. Her prowess in combat hadn’t been dulled in the slightest. Carmine held an almost unconquerable spirit, despite her sensitive nature. It would take a whole lot more than my death to break that. 

We’d missed one another throughout the rest of the day because of classes and team exercises. I’d trained most of the evening until my muscles screamed to stop, and now just sat cross-legged on my bed. The rest of RUST were all here, doing their own thing while we yapped. Ulyana listened to music with her headphones on while Teale read and Sorrel studied. 

Meanwhile, I lost myself in the rhythmic scraping of my whetstone against the edge of the Requiem. After the fight today, I’d become acutely aware of how little care my sword had been given over the last few weeks, especially with how much action it’d seen. The process would have taken a fraction of the time on one of the industrial whetstones Beacon had in their weapon workshop, but my father had always sworn by hand-sharpening with blades. 

From the experiences I've had, it seemed to make a difference. Taking longer to give the proper treatment made for stronger, longer-lasting and sharper iron. To be honest, I didn’t mind spending the time, either. Listening to the scrap of filing metal was one of the few things I still found relaxing. The floor of the dorm was stone, too, so I didn’t need to worry about embers setting fire to the wood. 

I was just applying the final layer of polish to the blade when there was a small knock on the door. Bouncing off the bed, Teale swung the door open wide to reveal Carmine, who’d ditched her armour and school uniform for more casual clothes. Her eyes glanced over the room until they met mine, and she smiled. It was subtle and timid, like she wasn’t convinced this was the right thing to do. I wasn’t used to seeing her this wary. 

“Hey,” she said, to me in particular. “Can we talk?” 

Sliding the Requiem back into the scabbard, I propped it up with a delicate hand against the nightstand. “I think we need to. Lots to discuss.” I walked over the door, taking it from Teale. “I don’t know how long I’ll be, but don’t wait up. I’ll sneak back in,” I said, turning to the others. 

It was Teale who answered. “Sure thing, Rayne,” she replied with a little smirk. “Good luck,” she added, much quieter. 

The door closed with a click, leaving me and Carmine in the empty corridor. “So,” I said with a lazy smile. “I’m all yours.” 

She glanced at me out of the corner of her eye, straightened up and opened her mouth to speak - but no words came out. Face twisting, she was struggling to find an easy way to start the conversation. I guess that was to be expected. I mean, how do you strike up a casual discussion with someone who you thought was dead? 

I half-chuckled. “Why don’t we start with an easy question. How have you been?”

Shoulders slumping in visible relief, she began to walk. “I’ve been doing well the last little while, thanks for asking. Been going from strength to strength since getting to accepted into Shade Academy. Got my own team, again.” 

“Of course you do, Captain.” I nudged her with my elbow. “Leadership suits you. Always has.” 

“You’re just saying that to get on my good side,” she countered with a knowing smirk. “But the compliment is appreciated.” 

“No,” I said. “I mean it. You were able to bring out the best in us. Before, I thought it was a piece of cake to manage a team. Since getting my own one, my perspectives have changed. Taking disparate elements and making something useful out of them is damn hard.” 

Her cheeks turned pink, as she turned her back to me to hide it. Instead of cutting through the library, which even at this time would still be cluttered with people quietly studying, we wandered around the upper halls. “So, come on then. What’s the new team like? As good as the old?” I pried.

Her sweet, lilting laughter carried up and down the hall. “Not even half,” she admitted. “No-one is ever going to be as good as you or Daisy.” There was a glint in her eye, one I knew well. “Remember the time we were training, and she hit you with her spear on full-charge? You flew so far-”

“Right into a brick wall,” I interrupted. “Yes, I remember. Pretty sure I have a permanent bruise from that.” 

“You do not, you big baby,” she chided. “The new guys are alright, though. Nothing too special, but dependable, you know? I can trust them to have my back whatever happens.” 

I nearly scoffed. “I’m… getting there. When we started, my team was a mixed bag. Powerful, but dysfunctional. We’re slowly building up our relationship, though, and when we do we’re gonna be a force to be reckoned with.” I scratched my head, until my curiosity won out. “So why are you now at Shade Academy? How long have you been batting for the other team?”

“‘Other team’? Don’t act like either of us were ever loyal to Atlas.” She looked at the ground, hiding her gaze. Without looking, her fingers tousled up the hair which fell over her right eye; a curious little gesture she did whenever she was lying. “My parents got the chance of a job down in Vacuo. I had the choice to either stay in Atlas alone, or head down with them and transfer to Shade. But as I said, my loyalty was never to Atlas, so the decision was pretty easy. Hardest part was saying goodbye to the others.” 

Whatever she was trying to hide, I decided that pushing the issue was a bad idea. If she was ever going to tell me, she would, in time. “How did the team take the news about what happened to me?” I asked. 

“About as well as you’d expect,” she replied, with a shrug of her shoulders. “Daisy and Snow kept it together because they had each other. Their sibling bond was always pretty strong, and if anything, the incident with you made it even more so. Kinda like it put things in perspective for them. Reminded them of their own mortality. It was... harder for me,” she choked. Carmine sighed heavily, biting her lip. “What happened?” 

Her question was sudden, and very quiet, but I’d been expecting it. That was the elephant in the room. My jaw clenched as I looked at the floor. “The Grimm happened. Attacked the village and killed almost everyone. I’d never seen anything like it before. They were coordinated. _Dangerous_. One in particular stood out, kinda like a leader, giving orders to the rest. I don’t know how many survived.”

“I don’t know how to tell you this,” she said, her voice very quiet. “The official reports from Voreois were that everyone died. Did your family make it out okay?”

_Everyone_? I’d knew it was bad, but I thought there would have been at least a handful. I swallowed hard. “No,” my voice croaked out. “My father bled to death just as I found him, and my mother stayed behind to buy us time. Only my sister and I escaped.”

Her calm demeanour shattered in an instant as her hands wrapped around my neck. “Rayne, I’m so, so sorry.” 

If it were anyone else, I’d have held on. Swallowed my emotion and stayed strong like I always did. But for some reason, Carmine was different. And here, in the confines of the empty corridor, I just couldn’t. A full year of suppressed, pent up grief resurfaced, drowning me.

“Don’t be,” I whispered, silent tears wetting my cheeks. My face nestled into her hair as I pushed into the hug. “There is nothing you could have done.”

We stood in silence for what felt like and age, before she spoke up. “Why didn’t you come to Atlas?” she asked. “You could have stayed with me.”

I shook my head, pulling back and wiping my eyes. “My father warned me not to go to Atlas under any circumstances. He never elaborated, but the way he said it… I couldn’t risk somehow putting us in more danger.” 

“You could have contacted me, at least. There had to have been some way for me to help,” she said, pressing the matter.

“That wasn’t an option, either. Our trip to Vale meant that we were well out of comms range for most of the trip. I didn’t have my phone or your number to hand, so I had no way of getting into contact with you.” My hand rubbed the back of my neck. “By the time I got to Vale, nearly a year had passed. I thought you’d have moved on by then.”

Her face twisted like I’d slapped her. “Moved on?! Rayne, I thought you were dead!” she howled down the hall. “Do you understand me? Three years of fighting back to back, side by side, and you thought I was just going to move on?” Tears of frustration, maybe even anger, blazed in her emerald eyes. 

“Carmine, that’s not... “ I stopped, unsettled by her rush of emotion. “That’s not what I meant. Time waits for no-one, and my sudden disappearance wasn’t going to make the whole of Atlas grind to a halt. I figured you’d grieve, mourn, and then forget about me. After nearly a year of being ‘dead’, just dropping back in as if nothing had changed would never have worked.” 

She was quiet for a while, letting her sense of calm return. “Did you move on?” she said, her voice a stoic mask. 

I sighed, shrugging my shoulders. “I didn’t have much of a choice. Too much danger in the future to spend time dwelling on the past. Fighting day after day to protect Celeste and get us to Vale forced me to adapt - to grow - much quicker than I ever wanted to.” Turning I gave her a sad smile. “The person I used to be never really left Voreois.” 

“I see,” Carmine whispered. “So what does that mean for us? Are we still going to go for coffee and hang out like we used to, or is all that over and done?” 

“No,” I instantly replied. “I want to keep in touch and I’d like nothing more than to roam across Vale, getting up to mischief and into trouble just like before. But this time, we both have teams.” We walked through the doors onto one of Beacon’s balconies, just as the moon began to crest the horizon on its climb into the night sky. “We both have responsibilities to others, and that has to come first.” 

Her chuckle was light and sweet, but tinged with a bitter sadness. “Not going to be much time left between classes and training.”

 

“I know. The Vytol festival is going to take so much effort to prepare for, it’s going to be hard enough to fit studying, let alone anything else.” My eyes met hers, and I could almost feel her tugging on my heartstrings. “We’ll manage. That’s our style.”

“Against all odds, we find a way,” she agreed, nodding. “Anyways, my team will be wondering where I am. Better get back before they miss me too much.”

My jaw clenched. “If there smart, Carm, they already do.”

She just smiled, and walked away, as though she didn’t trust herself to say anything more. 

Standing there, alone on the balcony, the white moonlight began to feel very cold.


	26. Our First Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RUST head along to pick their first ever live mission. With countless options to choose from, it won't be easy. Afterwards, Rayne heads home to spend some time with his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Lots of things looking to change in my life lately, with the main one being I have a job interview on Monday! Hopefully there will be no more 4am starts in a little while. I might have more time and energy to write soon and I'm so happy <3
> 
> Hope you're all well! ^^

The sprawling array of pulsing lights covering three, full-sized digital boards was daunting at best. Crowded around was every first-year hunter team, as well as a good deal of second, third and fourth years. For them, this was routine. An everyday part of their learning. However, this was our first real taste of what we were working towards. Each and every light represented an active mission. A potential job for aspiring hunters.

And somehow, we had to pick one. 

“So,” I said, turning to look at the rest of my bewildered team. “What are we looking for in this mess?”

Teale’s jaw was hanging open, marvelling as much at the enormous congregated crowd as the boggling selection of missions. “Good question.”

“Looking over the list, some are off-limits to first years which cuts down our options a little,” Sorrel said being the first of us to recover his senses. “Although, on the other hand, quite a few more are locked only _to_ first-years, so that doesn’t help.” 

Her brow furrowing, Ulyana peered closer to the board for a better look. “Why would they restrict certain missions to the least capable students?”

“You’ve answered your own question, I think.” My eyes danced over a few of the first-year missions. “Since completing one of these jobs is a necessary step to passing the practical parts of our course here, some are basically apprenticeship-style agreements. Take a look.”

She focused her attention on the list closest to us. “Huh, a week working with the local sheriff's office, or the larceny department. Apparently hunting is similar to catching thieves.”

“That does make some sense, though,” Teale chimed in. “Think about it. Investigating a theft revolves around your ability to notice the smallest details. Hunting Grimm is much the same with all the tracking we might need to do.” She turned to me with a big grin. “That could be a cool way to spend the week.” 

I placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded. “One vote for the local cops, anyone else got any ideas?” From the sheer number of bodies between us and the boards, it was hard to see every card. “Hey Sorrel, I don’t suppose you can see any jobs working with the Justicars, can you?”

His keen eyes scanned the digital screens, a mild confusion on his face. “The Justicars?” 

“You’ve never heard of them?” Teale butted in, stunned by Sorrel’s ignorance to the workings of Vale’s authorities. 

“He is from Atlas,” I pointed out, “and he’s not been here as long as I have.” The roaring din of the crowd began to reach a fever-pitch, so we huddled together to hear one another better. “The Justicars are Vale’s elite operatives, kinda like Haven’s Outriders or Atlas’s SOs. A handful of skilled hunters officially working under the Ruling Council. I know them more by reputation than anything else - I thought everyone did - but working with them would give a great deal of experience.” 

Teale shifted from one foot to the other, twisting her fingers together in an uncomfortable repeated motion. “I’d rather not, if you don’t mind. They scare me.” 

“I don’t see any mention of these ‘Justicars’ anyhow,” Sorrel replied, turning his attention back to the group. “Looks like that decision has been made for us.” 

I shrugged my shoulders. “Oh well, what can you do?”

Ulyana, having been quiet for a moment, spoke without turning from the screen. “What about something outside of the city?” She faced the rest of us and brought up her scroll. After hitting a few buttons, a mission popped up on the display. “This could be perfect. A little village has been seeing an increase in Grimm activity in the area. The request is for a team to go and have a look, eliminate or drive off the Grimm and see if there are any specific reasons behind their sudden rise in number.”

A wave of sickness hit me as the story reminded me of how the fall of Voreois had started. Small, inexplicable rises in Grimm numbers. More sightings. Then before anyone knew what was happening, the whole village was gone. This presented a catch-22 for me, though. I wanted to help to prevent a repeat of what happened to me, but I also wasn’t sure if I could face such a similar situation. 

“How far away?” I inquired, hoping the village may fall well outside of Vale’s walls. “No point looking into it if it’s in the arse end of nowhere.”

Her fingers scrolling down, Ulyana glanced over the rest of the information. “Around a days walk from the city walls, so well within reach.”

“And it would give us practical experience across all bases of hunter work. Tracking, fighting, defending, excetera.” Sorrel nodded to Ulyana. “Not a bad effort,” he said with a smirk, “especially from you.” 

“Choke on a boot,” she bit back, but with much less force than she usually displayed. The compliment seemed to soften her. 

Teale smiled, happy to see everyone else happy. “I like the sound of this. Especially since that village might not get the help it needs if we don’t step in.”

It looked like the team had made my decision for me. “Are we all agreed on helping the village then?”

They all agreed, making me uneasy. No matter what came up, I’d just have to deal with it at face value. Taking this as an isolated incident completely disconnected from anything which came before it. I suspected that would be easier said than done.

Typing a few things into Ulyana’s scroll, I confirmed the mission for our team. “Alright, that’s us sorted here. We’ll be heading out in exactly one week; next Friday. That gives us a full seven days to get in as much extra training as we can to ensure we’re prepared to anything the Grimm can throw at us.” 

“Looking forward to it,” Sorrel said rubbing his hands together in an eerie glee at the thought of extra training. 

“Do we really need more training?” Ulyana moaned. “We seem to be pretty good at working together, already.”

I grimaced, anticipating her reaction. “We are, but for fighting the Grimm in real encounters, we need to be better than good.”

She stared at me blankly for a moment. “And what the fuck does that mean?”

“Grimm aren’t like humans,” Sorrel explained for me. “Human enemies are different because they take time to make decisions, and equally weight up winning a fight and protecting themselves. For the most part, the Grimm don’t do that.” He pulled up a list of Grimm-types on his scroll. “Typically, the larger the Grimm, the more like a human in how they fight. Their attacks get harder to avoid and more powerful, but they begin to develop a sense of self preservation and take a few crucial extra seconds to decide on a course of action.” 

“Yeah,” I agreed. “Beowolves, Ursa and other baseline Grimm don’t have that. They act purely on instinct, meaning a team attempt to take them down has to rely on immediate communication; not verbal. Each member of a team has to know what the others are going to do without constantly checking or discussing it in the heat of battle. We’re starting to manage it through common sense, anyway. You know to rush in if Sorrel begins covering first, or back off when I charge up the Requiem.” 

Teale’s face was pale. “I didn’t realise the Grimm were so much harder than humans to beat.”

Sorrel shook his head. “They aren’t any harder. It’s just a different set of rules. One which we have a week to adapt to before we have to put it into action.”

“It’ll be enough time,” I assured them. After all, we’d agreed to taking the mission. It would have to be enough.

###### 

Stumbling through the door of my Uncle’s suite, my arms burned with the intensity of a thousand blazing suns. As soon as classes were finished, we’d hit the arena for several solid hours of training. Improving our combat proficiency was always useful, but the communication side of things had to be our focus. We were working on developing the all-too-often ignored skill that separates a good team from a great one.

Despite all the flowery language, though, in practice there was little difference. We clashed with each other in teams of two, switching out our partner for each bout to get more used to the subtle tells in one another’s movements. Then we’d fight as a coherent unit of four against another hunter team to see if anything had sunk in. Most of the knowledge was already there; all our previous battles, sparring or real, gave us deep insights into the team’s patterns.

Turning that into something useful required complete trust, however. 

That was something no-one was willing to give quite yet.

I groaned, stretching myself against the flames in my muscles. No matter how large a role the training played in my long-term goal, I was starting to look forward to the weekends. It felt similar to my old routine back in Atlas, hanging out with family for those two quiet days and getting fully immersed back into the hunter life during the week. A perfect balance.

Walking into the living area, Cornell smiled. “Glad to see you, sport. Thought I was going to be here on my own, this evening.”

“Where’s Celeste?” I asked, with a tinge of concern. “Is she alright?”

He nodded, taking out a menu for some fast food place. “As far as I know. She said something about helping out with her friends.”

“At the local church? Again?” A pang of selfish pain shot through my heart, but I ignored it as best I could. It wasn’t like I ever made a big deal of today, either. My feet managed to carry me to the couch before buckling. It was becoming more of an effort to keep my eyes open. “Seems like she’s been there a lot lately,” I muttered through a wide yawn as droplets of water streamed down my face.

“Yeah, almost every night this week.” Cornell walked over, placing the menu down on the coffee table beside two bottles of beer. “You alright, Rayne? I’ve seen you look a lot better.”

Waving my hand lazily, I spilled out in my seat like a blob of pancake batter. “Just tired. Need a few days to recharge my batteries. Taking me a lot longer than I thought to get my groove back after my stint of ‘no extenuating exercise’.” I clapped my hands together, tenting and cracking my fingers. “I’ll be fine after a night off, so let’s get started, shall we?”

He handed me an ice-cold beer, the two of us snapping the bottle tops off on the edge of the coffee table. We clinked them together with a smile. “Cheers.”

The liquid hit my throat, it’s cold grasp a stark contrast to the state the rest of my body was in. Given how long it’d been since my last drink, I was expecting a much more unpleasant feeling. Even stranger, it didn’t even taste that bad. I took a second to glance over it but the label had been peeled off and the bottle was featureless.

“Vale’s beer isn’t as bad as you made it out to be,” I said, placing the bottle back on the table.

He just smirked. “Please. Do you really think I’d been drinking the foul swill you find in this uncultured, miserable little stain of a city?” 

I could feel my face twist into a scowl, until I realised he was joking - to an extent, at least. He was very vocal about his hatred of Vale’s ‘culinary arts’. “Tell me you did not import beer all the way from Atlas.” 

“Yup,'' he said, his smile growing bigger by the minute. “And not just beer.” Cornell walked over to one of the cupboards and started rifling through it. “I managed to fiddle around with the company’s deliver manifest to get a whole crate of food, drinks and snacks of all kinds!” Crossing back over the living room, he handed me a small, wrapped box from behind his back. “Oh, and this, too.”

A wistful smile tugged at the edge of my lips, as I looked over the parcel. “Thanks, Uncle, but letting my live here at the weekends rent-free is enough of a gift. You didn’t have to.” 

Delicately, I unwrapped the shiny wrappings as though the contents would break if I went too fast. The paper crinkled loudly under my fingers. It stripped off to reveal a simple cardboard box; no markings of any kind. Slipping the tabs out, the lid popped off and a black glass photo frame sat nestled in a bed of soft paper shavings. 

The frame held a photo I hadn’t seen in so long, I’d forgotten it was ever taken. But the second I laid my eyes on it, I was transported right back to that moment. A younger me stood decked out in my hunter gear, a wide and goofy grin on my face. One hand on the Requiem, the other sneaking up behind Celeste’s head to give her bunny ears. My mother’s smile as she realised what I was up to was hard to make out, but I knew it was there.

When he saw the photo afterwards, my father was… less pleased, but it was so worth the hassle. 

My eyes felt wet for the second time this evening, but I couldn’t pass this off as exhaustion. Knowing that I could never recreate that day was almost too much to bear. At the same time, having this as a memento was comforting. When running from Voreois, I barely had enough time to grab the essentials like bullets and food. Definitely didn’t have time to stop for a picture.

“Happy birthday, Rayne,” Cornell, said seeing my expression and put a hand on my shoulder. “I found the old photo in my office on my last visit. I know it’s not much, but-”

“No, it’s perfect,” I replied with a sniffle. “Thank you.” Placing the frame carefully on the table, I dried my eyes and hopped off the couch, needing to distract myself from my own emotions. “Right, should we get food ordered and get this party started.”

Cornell gave an understanding smile. “Hell yeah, let’s do this.”


	27. Pushing for the Goal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With limited time left before their first foray outside the walls, Rayne is riding RUST hard to train to the best of their abilities. Teale comes up with a way to calm the team down.

The stone battered against my feet over and over. Despite the best efforts of my aura, I could feel the skin begin to peel off. Teale’s laboured breath hovering around behind my ear made keeping my focus harder than it should’ve been, but I ignored her to increase my pace. A rough count of the elapsed time ticked on in my head. I felt good about this attempt, as though I’d made a solid improvement.

As I reached the fountain, my scroll automatically stopped the clock and displayed my time. Taking a moment to stop myself breathing out of my arse, I had a quick glance. 60.6 seconds. A drop of just over half a second compared to my next best time. After around 20 laps, I wasn’t pleased with that, but a small improvement is better than no improvement at all. 

The next to arrive was Ulyana, followed by Sorrel and Teale. No-one else had beaten their time. In fact, the other three were notably worse than in any other attempt. Seeing why was easy. Teale had collapsed onto the floor, kneeling over the side of the fountain and submerging her face in the cold water. Our pangolin faunus was still standing, but only just. Even the way her chest rose and fell held the air of sheer aggression I’d come to expect from her. Dignified as always, Sorrel seemed to be coping the best, but even he was struggling.

But none of that mattered. We had three days at best to prepare for out first ever live mission. While we had seen action as a team before, that was an isolated event - and it didn’t exactly go well. Our next week would be a prolonged series of conflicts without any ability to restock or recover in between fights. It was going to test our skills to the absolute limits, and if we couldn’t run around Beacon’s courtyards in under 60 seconds, our chances of returning home were woefully slim. 

“Right, we still need to improve,” I said, turning to the rest of RUST. “Let’s run it again.” 

Ulyana’s eyes stared daggers through me. “You’re joking,” she spat. Not so much a question as a statement. “We’ve been at this now for fucking hours.”

I sighed. “An hour, at most.” Scrolling through the list of times, the Sorrel was the closest of the three to reaching under 60 with a time of 63 seconds, but Ulyana was well off. “Look, we have to keep training until we see a serious improvement.”

“I’m not sure I can run another lap, Rayne,” Teale said, watching the water droplets trickle down her hair and back into the fountain. 

Turning, I hoped to get at least one member on side. “Sorrel, help me out here?”

“I could use a break myself, to be honest.” His breathing was as ragged as the rest of ours. “Sorry, Rayne.”

With no support, convincing Ulyana to give it another try would be impossible. “Alright,” I said, conceding defeat. “We’ll finish training as a team for this evening.”

Ulyana nodded, accepting her victory with unusual tact and grace. “Let’s head back to the dorm room, then. Maybe via the showers.”

“Go ahead,” I said. “I’ll catch you up.”

 

“You’re not coming?” Teale asked with worry in her voice. “Are you sure continuing is a good idea?”

Stretching my arms, I fished out my scroll and set it to restart. “I’ll be fine. There’s still a little sunlight left. Can’t waste it.” 

Stepping between the two of us, Ulyana tapped Teale on the arm. “No use in arguing with him, you know what he’s like.” As she said the last part, she drew me a dirty look. “Let’s go.” 

I watched the rest of team RUST walk off before resuming my training. Making sure the scroll was set up to track my route, I limbered up and bolted forward.

Reaching the base of the fountain, I leapt up and ran along the narrow edge, being careful not to slip and fall into the water. After clearing half a loop of the ledge, I jumped back off and moved to the top of the stairs. I hopped onto the railings and slid down both flights of stairs into the lower courtyard gardens. As I approached the first flower garden, I threw myself towards the wall, using my momentum to run along the stone while guiding my trajectory with my hand.

Landing with a thump, the second garden was just ahead. This time, I had to jump higher to grab hold of the flag poles. Using the springy metal as monkey bars, my arms screamed from the constant torture they’d endured over the last few hours. Once those were behind me, one last garden remained. This one was scattered with rocks which could be used as stepping stones if you were fast and accurate enough to land on them. 

I was.

The last obstacle was an almost sheer wall with very few handholds back up to the main courtyard. Hitting it at speed, I kicked off low down and ran up the wall as far as I could. Feeling my momentum begin to fade, one last push allowed the tips of my fingers to grip the top of the wall. Fighting with my own centre of gravity, I ignored the burning running down every inch of my arms. Giving a wordless growl, I forced myself up higher and higher until my foot reached the top.

Flipping over, I wriggled to my feet and sprinted the last twenty metres or so back to the fountain. Crossing the line, I dropped to my knees against the stone and fished out my scroll. With bated breath, I checked the time. 

67.9 seconds. 

Somehow, I’d dropped nearly 8 seconds, without feeling like I’d ran any slower than last time. No matter how much I combed over my memories, I just couldn’t see where I’d lost such a significant amount of time. Yet again, my attempt wasn’t good enough. Pushing off the floor, I began to reset my scroll again when a crushing pain spread over my chest and my vision blurred. It lasted for a heartbeat, at most, before passing. 

A hand landed on my shoulder, causing me to dive forward and drop into a defensive stance. 

“Oh, sorry,” Carmine said, holding her hands up to calm me down. “I figured you’d hear me coming.” She looked at me for a moment, eyes tinged with concern. “You ok?”

I relaxed my stance, taking a seat on the fountain before my legs buckled under me. “Pissed off, that’s all. Can’t seem to break my target no matter how hard I try.”

She gave a soft, knowing smile. “Are you sure that your target is reasonable? And even if it is, pushing yourself like this isn’t the answer. Look at you,” Carmine said, gesturing up and down. “I think you’re running on spite at this stage.”

“Maybe you’re right,” I said with a strained chuckle. “Wouldn’t be the first time.”

“I know, that’s what worries me,” she replied, throwing me a bottle of water. “Take a break. It’ll do you good.”

I glanced at her with suspicion, but my throat was as dry as a desert, so I wasn’t going to argue. Downing the whole bottle in one go, I felt a little better - until I tried to stand and found my legs unwilling to cooperate. “I guess I could take the rest of the night off.” 

Her lips curled into a bright smile. “Good boy. Take it easy, alright?” she didn’t so much ask as tell me. Second time today, that’s happened. “I’ll see you later.”

Carmine walked off, just as suddenly as she’d appeared, leaving me sitting with an empty bottle of water. She always had a habit of being exactly where you needed her, but sometimes it was almost creepy. As I looked at the bottle and felt my heart-rate returning to normal, I realised she was right. I couldn’t beat my record be keeping pushing when I was already knackered. A break would do me good. 

Shakily rising, I hobbled back to the dorm room.

###### 

I hadn’t even been in the room for five seconds before the rest of RUST crowded around me, threatening to back me right out the door again. Beaming with her usual enthusiasm, Teale pulled me forward.

“Rayne,” she said, “we’ve been talking.” Sentences normally aren’t scary, but there are exceptions. “The last few days have been nothing but training, and we’re all really tired. So tomorrow, instead of training, we’re gonna take a break and go and do something together. As a team.”

My eyebrows raised at that last part, how much emphasis she’d put on it. “Oh? What do you have planned?”

She gave a hesitant smile. ”Nothing yet. We were waiting for you.”

“So you don’t have any ideas at all, yet?” I asked, kinda expecting this outcome. No-one on the team made concrete decisions on their own. “My idea of a good time is training. At least I get some benefit from it.”

“Good for you,” Ulyana said with a sneer. “Meanwhile, we’re all knackered and bored shitless.” 

I shrugged my shoulders at her. “Then find another profession. Like it or not, hard work is a fact of life now. A necessary evil to keep you alive and the people protected.”

“I get that, but not every single minute of every single day.” She gestured to Sorrel. “Hell, his entire schedule is dictated for him and even he has some time for R&R.”

Scoffing, I sat on my bed, managing to stifle a yawn. “I don’t follow the Atlesian doctrine anymore. You can’t compare us.”

“Can’t I?” she almost snarled. “Look at the hypocrisy of thinking you’re free to do as you please, while following a routine so strict, you almost never deviate from it.” Standing straight over me, her shadow blocked out the light. “Answer me this. Apart from the week you were forced to take off, when was the last time you really let off some steam?”

I tried to jump in with an answer to counter her argument, but found nothing. The occasional night off sprung to mind, but even those were usually after a training session longer or more brutal than my norm. The last time was probably back in Voreois. Maybe even Atlas, before that. Memories I’d rather forget began to stir, twisting my attitude. 

“I don’t answer to you,” I hissed. “Now-”

“What about fishing?” Teale interrupted, cutting off my train of thought and commanding all the attention in the room.

Ulyana and I both looked at one another. “Fishing?” she asked. “You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

“Why fishing?” I inquired. “Seems like a strange past-time to just pull out the blue.”

Her fingers began to twist and fidget under the scrutiny. “Well, my father used to take Viridian fishing all the time when she was younger. Her letters would always be full of how much fun she had, and I guess I’ve always wanted to try it. I’m sure there are a few old rods and stuff kicking around my house. And it’ll be fun to do something together!”

Teale’s enthusiasm was infectious, and it was hard for anyone to argue with her. “My Uncle has a couple of folding deckchairs I could borrow,” I offered, resigned to the fact this seemed to be happening.

“I think there’s a nice fishing spot a little way into the Emerald Forest,” Sorrel said. “If we were going, it’d be nice to have a few more people in case anything happens.” 

What Sorrel was saying made sense. With half of RUST carrying supplies, we’d be vulnerable to Grimm attack. “What about asking two teams along with us, then?” I suggested. “I could ask Carmine to cover us. Chances are, she’ll be willing.”

“Sounds perfect!” Teale yelled. “What about asking JNPR along, too? We all get along with them, right?” While the question was generic, she focused on Ulyana.

With a light chuckle, the pangolin faunus shook her head. “Yeah, I guess so.”

“So that’s the plan then.” Clapping her hands together, Teale bounced with excitement. “We’ll head out after classes tomorrow, and I’ll gather all the fishing supplies tonight.”

A small part of me was relishing the chance to spend some quality time with my team. It didn’t happen often enough.


	28. A Rare Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twelve young hunters put aside their goals and aspirations for a day and head into the Emerald Forest for a chance to enjoy their childhood. Obviously, things don't go to plan.

Even wreathed in the shadows of the Emerald Forest as we were, I don’t think any of us were really afraid. Not this time. Granted, some of us were lugging some heavy equipment along - but we still had twelve hunters ready to fight at the drop of a couple of boxes. A few months of training had paid dividends. Our teams could now operate as three, fully-functional units rather than a ragtag bunch of kids with a handful of bullets and half a plan. 

The treeline parted to reveal a huge lake of azure water. Sparkling motes of light danced across the surface from the midday sun, high in the sky above us. An odd leave floated along the shoreline, blown down from the trees. It looked perfect in every way. Cool, refreshing and calling for us all to take a dip. 

But that would scare the fish. Which was, after all, why we were here.

Finding the lake had been almost disappointingly easy for somewhere with a name like ‘The Shrouded Sea’. Once a thriving fishing spot, a great many moons ago, it fell into disuse as the Grimm numbers in the Forest began to rise. As the danger grew, people could no longer venture down the paths without a hunter escort, and hunters are too busy to act as tour guides of local pleasure spots. Getting directions meant seeking out Vale’s old guard. Those who had lived long enough to have come here. 

Although nowhere near a sea in size, it’s name came from the quantity of fish swimming around the depths. The Shrouded Sea connects to The Sea of Souls, the main body of water straight off the coast of Vale. Lots of fish wind up lost during migration and end up here. A large stretch of water with no people and very little current. A heaven for our little, scaly friends. 

Jaune and I began to set up the few folding deckchairs we’d brought while Teale and Onyx - one of Carmine’s team - dropped the rods and tackle box. Only then did I realise we had one more box than we needed. Teale had picked up her dad’s old rods and found all the other stuff we needed, which Onyx carried. So that left one question. What was Ulyana carrying the whole way here?

 

“Errrr, Ulyana,” I called out, trying to hide the wary tension in my gut. “You know how we said to travel light, yeah? What exactly did you bring?”

The torrent of abuse I expected from questioning her didn’t come. Instead, she put the coloured box down and clicked it open with a big grin. “The single most important item for any day off, trip or other period of relaxation,” she rambled as thought she was on the shopping channel, pulling out a bottle of beer.

My stomach did a little flip. Oh great, I thought. Drunk Ulyana. 

Her eyes lit up as she saw an opportunity, taking a second bottle out. “So, what’d ya say? Ready to kick this little break into high gear?”

Getting drunk in a forest surrounded by hostile creatures that all wanted to kill me sounded like a terrible idea. Staying sober and being in the presence of a single creature who would do far more damage when riled up was by far the worst option. “Eh, what the hell,” I said taking the bottle from her. 

“Huh, I figured you’d be a stick in the mud.” With a crack, we popped the top of the bottles and clinked them together. 

“You know it’s impolite to start before everyone is ready,” Carmine said with a sarcastic tone, pointedly wiggling her hips as she walked over.

I shrugged, mid-way through a swig from the bottle. With a satisfied sigh, I smirked at her. “That’s table manners. I don’t see any tables. Besides,” I said, passing her a beer, “you’re only saying that because you’re jealous.” 

Carmine pulsed a little energy into her aura, blowing the bottle top clean off. “Damn right I am. That’s better.” 

For a brief moment, I thought back in my days at the Combat School in Atlas. Sneaking out with SEEL and getting up to all sorts of chaos. Drinking and spray-painting the mag-rail cars, which could be seen the whole Kingdom over. To think that was the last time we’d spent together just having fun - the last time I’d allowed myself to enjoy my youth - was hard to swallow.

Lost in my own memories, I found myself staring at Carmine; finding a great deal of comfort just in her being here. Maybe, subconsciously, that’s why I’d asked her to come. My mind was a mystery sometimes. Even to myself. But I was glad. Not just for the company, but for _her_ company.

Naturally, she caught my overlong stare. She gazed into my eyes, a small smile and faint blush playing over her features. I felt the heat rising in my cheeks, as I cleared my throat and made a hasty retreat. My heart was beating a hair too fast for my liking. 

“Hey, C,” a voice said as a hand slapped against my shoulder. “So you must be Rayne, the ace of Carmine’s old team. Heard a lot about you.” 

I turned to face the man and his smug grin, as he leaned a little heavier on me. In my peripheral vision, Carmine rolled her eyes. “Sorry, you are?” I replied.

That wasn’t the response he was looking for, as his face twisted in annoyance. “Name’s Han. Your replacement.” 

“Really? Well, it’s nice to know she’ll have someone to beat up now that I’m too busy training up my own team.” I gave him my most sarcastic smile, letting him know exactly what I meant. “Speaking of, Carm, I’m gonna see if Teale needs any help finishing setting up. Come get me if you need anything.”

She gave me a nod as I walked away, leaving Han to stew with anger. People like him wound me up. Arrogance wasn’t an inherent problem. If someone like Ozpin or Crow wanted to act like that, I’d accept it. They earned the right to act superior because they had the skills to back up their claims. All too often it’s the people with little real power that try to make themselves seem better than they are.

It was entirely possible that Han was a far better hunter than me - or Carmine - but I doubted that on both counts. 

Once we’d all settled down for the next few hours, Teale stepped up to the mark with a rod in her hand. “So, who wants to go first?”

“I think you should,” Pyrrha chimed out. “This was your idea, and it’s clear just how much you’ve been looking forward to this opportunity. Make the most of it.”

I nodded along. “I agree. We wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you, so go for it.” 

“Awww, thank you guys!” Turning her attention to the water, she exhaled a long breath. All the tension in her shoulders seemed to fade away. In the time we’d been training together, she’d become a lot better at controlling her emotions when needed. Now we could see if that work was paying off. 

With a grunt of exertion, the line arced with swan-like grace through the air. The reel spun, a series of rapid clicks merging together into something resembling a duck’s quack. Splashing into the water quite a distance for the shore, the hook vanished from sight and the waiting game began. As a group, we made small talk until Teale began to visibly struggle against one of the water’s denizens. 

It wasn’t long before a sizeable fish came hurling out of the water towards her, attached to the end of the line. She held it up, her smile beaming brighter than the sun above. “I got one!” she exclaimed, taking a few deep breaths. “Although this is harder than I thought it’d be.”

“Nice going.” I walked over to look at her catch, but my knowledge of fish was lacking. I had no idea what it was. “So, what are you going to do with it?”

The fox faunus looked at me blankly, like she’d never considered that question. “I...er… I’m not sure. What are our options?”

“Well, we could try and make a fire and cook it here, take it home for later, or let it go,” I said, trying to think of anything else. “Your call.”

She watched the fish for a few seconds, just dangling helplessly on the end of the line. Her lips twitched as she lowered it back into the water and unhooked it, setting it free to return to the depths. “Off you go, little guy. Take care.” 

I couldn’t help but chuckle. Somehow, I didn’t expect anything else from her. “You are far too nice for your own good, sometimes.”

“Maybe,” she said softly. Teale’s eyes traced the ripples in the water as her new friend raced away from her. 

Once the second rod was fitted with a line and lure, we began taking turns to try our hand at fishing. The members of Team JNPR seemed the best suited to a life at sea, if the hunting thing didn’t work out. Jaune and Pyrrha worked together when trying to wrangle fish and somehow managed to catch three with only two hooks. Everyone had decided to release their catch back into the water, which just felt like the right thing to do.

Han had spent most of the time attempting to speak to Carmine, who was only half paying attention, more focused on the others. When almost everyone had went, he scoffed. “Come on, guys. You call that fishing? I’ll show you how it’s done.” He faced me, staring me down. “Say, you’ve not had a go yet. Why don’t we have a little competition?”

Until now, I had limited interest in fishing - but my honour being called into question changed that. There wasn’t any way to turn him down without looking weak, and I’d be damned if I was going to let him do that in front of my team. “What did you have in mind?” I asked, gritting my teeth.

“Simple. Whoever catches the biggest fish wins.” He threw me a rod the second I stood up. “No big deal, is it?”

“Fair enough,” I replied as I dropped the Requiem’s scabbard from my shoulders. “You’re on.” 

I fixed up some bait to my hook and we cast at the same time. Trying to best to focus and follow the steps that the others had taken before me, I watched the water and line for any change whatsoever. Carmine wandered over behind me, stumbling forward on a small, bare root sticking out of the ground. Her fingers glided over my shoulder, using me to balance herself. Pushing up, I could feel her breath tickling my ear. “Now who’s jealous?” she whispered. 

“Piss off,” I hissed back. “I’m not gonna lose to some jumped-up wannabe.” 

Just as that, he yanked a fish clean out of the lake. It wasn’t really any bigger than anyone else had caught, but naturally, that didn’t seem to matter. “Ha! See? That’s how you catch a fish!” He chuckled at me, a hint of malice in his voice. “Hope you were paying attention, Rayne. Since you don’t seem to have gotten so much as a nibble so far.”

Keeping my focus on the water, I just smiled back. “Patience is a virtue, as they say.”

After another five minutes of nothing happening, though, I was beginning to doubt that myself. Letting out an irritated sigh, something finally tugged on the line. Pulling hard, I began to reel when the fish pulled back. My boots slid several feet closer to the edge of the lake, sinking down into the mud. 

My eyes flew wide, as several people leapt to their feet and gawped. “Well, I dunno about you, but I think this is one big f-”

The rod jerked forward with immense force. My instincts told me to grab on for dear life rather than let go, and before I knew what was happening, my entire body was screaming into the sky towards the water below. Most of JNPR and RUST called out in worry and surprise, while Ulyana doubled over, creased with laughter. More and more of the line disappeared below the surface of the lake as I descended like a falling star, ready to join it.

With a deep breath, the water exploded all around me. The force of the impact tore the rod from my hand as it started to sink into the black depths. My leather jacket wrapped around my head, clinging to me. As I felt my body drift downwards, I knew I had a problem. My aura would protect my from physical damage, but I still needed to breathe. 

Fighting to free myself, my fingers tore at the fabric. All I needed was a small gap to peel the leather from my skin, but the water was making it impossible. Writhing my whole body, I twisted against the flow of the water in a last-ditch attempt to get a grip. The shifting water currents forced the material to buckle at the edge, allowing me to pull it back and cleared my vision.

The rod began to vanish into the black abyss below, and I knew I couldn’t hold my breath forever. But that was one of Teale’s father’s rods. I knew it must mean the world to her. A memento of a fallen loved one. And I knew I still had my trump card. All I had to do was reach the rod, and my semblance would do the rest.

I swam, fighting against the pain from body-slamming the water and the fading light struggling to pierce through. Pushing deeper and deeper, my fingers wrapped around the handle. Then, from the deepest, darkest point of the lake, countless red eyes stared back at me. Hundreds, maybe even thousands of bright red eyes, like the stars in the night sky. 

And in that moment, I realised something. I’d never considered what it was that had managed to pull me in. They moved faster than anything that size should have been capable of, as I reached out with my semblance. 

I found nothing.

A haze of static was keeping me from tapping into my power. I couldn’t even feel where my weapon was, let alone warp to it. My brain began to panic. I was about to be eaten. Or drown. Take your pick. Despite all of those rampaging thoughts, my life flashing before my eyes, for some reason I knew exactly why I couldn’t warp. 

The water. It was cancelling my semblance.

Pushing for the surface with all my might, I swam up like a professional athlete. Using every ounce of muscle I could, pumped full of adrenaline from the impending doom and not willing to look back even for a second, I _swam_. Behind me, I could hear the water begin to shift as whatever that thing was drew closer and closer. My vision darkened, either from how quick my heart was pounding or my lack of oxygen. 

With a final push, I stretched forward, praying I was right. My fingertips shot out of the water. Then I was on the shore, lying on my back and gasping for breath. The haze lifted from my mind as once again, I could instinctively feel the Requiem's location. The other hunters tried to crowd around me as I bounced to my feet, drawing my blade from its scabbard and dropping into a combat stance. 

A blast of water shot skyward from the center of the lake as a mass of black flesh blotted out the sun. It was a Grimm, unlike anything I’d ever seen in my life. Hundreds of feet in both length and width, and with a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth. It looked like a whale, crossed with a shark and about four times the size. With its prey escaped, the beast fell back into the water with another almighty crash, but that was only the start of our problems.

From the re-entry point, a monster wave rose and soared towards the shoreline. At least fifty feet, maybe more. We couldn’t run. We couldn’t hide. And it came with such force that we didn’t even have time to plan. 

The wave broke against the shore with the force of a megaton bomb, sending everyone hurling towards the treeline. Trying to see where the others hand been thrown was difficult. Light faded under the water’s surface, and the speed didn’t help. Once the wave had reached far enough from the lake, it abruptly switched direction and began drinking it all back in.

I saw a tree, and with no other plan, I stabbed the Requiem through it to stop the water dragging me back out. A figure came flying at me through the haze and I stretched my hand out to grab them. 

As the water passed, I crashed to the floor beside Jaune, coughing and spluttering for air. “Everyone alright?” I called out, once I’d got a breath.

“Fine, I think,” Pyrrha called out. “The rest of RUST and JNPR are with me, but we can’t find Jaune.”

“I’ve got him,” I replied. “Carmine, what about you?”

A faint voice called out from the treeline. “We’re all here.” 

It took some time for us to regroup, with some people half-drowned and others having battered into trees. It was worth the wait. Every hunter was soaked to the bone. Ulyana slicked her hair out of her eyes and just roared. “What the FUCK was that?!”

Hopped up on adrenaline and surviving certain death, I couldn’t answer her with anything other than a giggle. It proved infectious, spreading through our group until people could barely breathe - again. Most of our equipment was still intact, too. Teale had both of her fishing rods and tackle box, although its contents had been washed away. A few deck chairs were missing too, and the only other loss was- 

“Where’s my beer?” Ulyana yelled, drawing another round of hysterical laughter, much to her chagrin. 

“I don’t think it matters too much, Ul,” I said in a vague attempt at comforting her. “I mean, I dunno about you, but I’ve had enough fishing for one day.”

 

Whether spent from fighting to stay out of the lake, or worried that thing might make a return appearance, the group agreed. 

Without any ado, we packed up and got a move on back to Beacon.


	29. A Crippling Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking some time to test Jaune's progress in combat, Rayne quickly comes to a horrifying revelation. Now he stands on the cusp of losing everything he holds dear.

My wild slash scraped the flat of Jaune’s shield as he deflected my blow again. Stepping into the gap made by my attack, he battered my knee with the flat of his sword. With my foot buckling underneath me, I needed to make some distance between the two of us. 

I let the Requiem go, dropping it behind me. Warping away in a bunch of blue sparks, I straightened my stance with a smirk. “Not bad, not bad.” Parrying several strikes thrown at me, I continued to back off allowing Jaune to come to me. “You’ve come on leaps and bounds since we started, but one more tip for you.”

Instead of blocking and striking with my sword this time, I took the hit against my arm and jabbed the flat of my hand at Jaune’s neck. “You have both a sword and a shield. Naturally, any opponent expects you to block with the shield and strike with the sword. A good plan,” I assured him, “but sometimes, mix it up.” 

Not even a second after I finished talking, Jaune caught my next strike on the tip of his blade before smashing the bridge of my nose with the tip of his shield. My vision burst with white light, as I could feel and hear the follow-up attacks. Unable to see, my only option was to stand still and take the blows until enough of my sight came back to weasel my way out.

Jaune had no idea when I could see again, though, and I was able to use that to my advantage. Continuing to take hit after hit until I could see a large enough opening, I moved to parry the next strike. The two blades scratched together, spawning a shower of blazing embers dropping to the floor. Pulling the Requiem back, I lined it up for a devastating blow and held the trigger down. 

I listened for the flames inside beginning to swirl and whoosh, but the sword remained very quiet. Instead of the spectacular explosion I was expecting, a small crack resounded and expelled the spent bullet. Without having any idea what was wrong and still in the middle of a sparring match, I clenched the trigger a second time. 

This time something more substantial happened; a low whirring sound rose from the head of the firing chamber as the blade prepared to rain hell down upon my opponent. And then, just as suddenly, something inside exploded. Faint, grey smoke leaked out from the metal between the hilt and the blade. My blood ran cold.

That wasn’t normal.

A shield body-checked me clean off my feet, slamming my back to the floor. Jaune panicked, not meaning to hit me while I was off-guard. That was the least of my concerns, though. I bounced to my feet the second I hit the ground, inspecting the Requiem for any signs of damage. The outside looked fine, save for the smoke. 

I’d seen something similar before, and I nearly choked on my own ignorance. The water. After the Requiem had been submerged, the dust firing system inside would be soaking. So using it would cause a cataclysmic reaction and damage it. With any luck, the repair used the last time would work again. But it was a fiddly job, and time was something we didn’t have. 

We were due to deploy on our mission in a few hours.

“There’s no way I can fix this in time,” I told the rest of RUST back in our dorm room, taking a closer look inside the weapon. “If I’m careful, I can do it, but it’s gonna be a long job.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Teale placed a hand on my shoulder. “Just focus on getting the Requiem repaired. We’ll manage without you for a few days.” 

Sorrel cleared his throat. “Actually, I can’t see Ozpin allowing us to deploy on our activity beyond the walls without a full squad.”

I nodded. “That’s what I’m worried about. Missions beyond the wall require a full team for a squad of any experience level. A first year team will never get the authorisation needed to head out.” My fingers rubbed the back of my neck, as I shot them a mournful smile. “Sorry guys.”

“Things happen,” Ulyana shrugged. “He’ll stop us heading outside the walls. So what? There’s still plenty of chaos we can get up to.”

“Ulyana’s right,” Teale said with an air of triumph about her. “I think. Not sure sure causing chaos is in our remit as hunters.”

The pangolin faunus’s lips curled. “Says the girl who burned down a building.”

“She’s got you there, T,” I pointed out with a chuckle. “Well look, go see Ozpin and explain the situation. He’ll sort things out and send you on your way. After all, we’re due to head out in less than half an hour.” 

Grabbing his bag Sorrel looked a little wary about the whole situation. “Once he figures out what we’re to do, we’ll be leaving right away. It’s going to be a little while before we see you again.” 

I half-smiled, reading between the lines to find the unanswered question. “I’m leaving the role of leader to you, Sorrel. Keep the others safe until I’m back in the field. That’s an order.”

His face paled, but his instincts kicked in and he snapped to a salute. “Yes, sir!”

“Now, I’ll see you all in a few days,” I said to them all. “Go, have fun, and make a good impression. I wanna hear about all the asses Team RUST have been kicking.”

“Sounds like my idea of a good time,” Ulyana replied, her eyes sparkling with a devious glee.

The three hunters said their goodbyes, grabbed their bags and left for whatever mission Ozpin was going to send them on now. As guilty as I felt for making them miss the one we’d chosen together, I couldn’t afford to focus on that right now. My complete concentration had to be on repairing the Requiem in as little time as possible. 

First things first, I cleared the desk beside my bed on all my books, pencils and other junk I wouldn’t be needing for a bit. Then I covered most of the surface with a blanket to use as a tarpaulin. I rummaged through the bag under my bed, sifting through the ammunition, sketchbook and other junk in there until I found my toolkit. Inside was a number of screwdrivers used in the creation of the Requiem, as well as some magnification lenses. 

Taking the blade off the rest of the weapon was as simple as removing four tight screws, two from either side. It slid apart without fanfare and I rested it on the desk. Dismantling the firing chamber from the hilt was a massive hassle, but with a steady hand, it wouldn’t be necessary.

Once the blade was disconnected, I could peer through the crack into the weapon itself. Upon closer inspection, the damage really wasn’t that bad. The water had caused a chemical reaction with some of the copper piping used to connect the dust chamber to the rest of the weapon, corroding it. That rust was stopping the dust energy from flowing any further than the chamber just inside the ejection port. All I had to do was get a thin blow torch and burn off the corrosion.

School rules said we couldn’t carry dangerous tools like that around in our bags; ironic, given that we had free reign to carry weapons on the grounds. I swung by the workshop and grabbed what I needed from there, squirrelling it back to the dorm post-haste. With how delicate a job this was, I cleared some extra space by moving the blade from the desk to the bed.

When I tried to pick it up, however, my grip slipped. The edge of the sharp blade bit deeply into my thumb, crimson blood pooling around the metal. To add insult to injury, as the blood began to trickle down my skin, my aura flared to protect me against the ‘danger’. A little too late, but I gave it props for trying. 

Sucking as much blood from the wound as possible, I didn’t want to waste time waiting for it to clot. I sat down in the chair, fired up the blow torch and got to work. With one hand, I heated the metal coil to make it more malleable. My other hand held a thin scalpel and used the tip to scratch the layer of blackened metal from the rest. 

The procedure was proceeding well, until a drop of blood from my finger fell through the small gap and landed on the dust chamber. From the heat of the blow torch, the dust inside was already agitated and the aura energy in that single drop was all it took. 

My vision turned black as the chair I was on flipped backwards. I collapsed like a sack of potatoes into the floor. The burning pain across my face was intense and unforgiving, even as I became able to see basic shapes again. What was left of the Requiem clattered to the floor at my side, and what I saw turned my blood to ice.

There was a huge fucking hole in the side of my gun.

Metal shards bent from the inside out as the force of the explosive reaction sheared through. The dust cylinder was shattered, the coils broken and wisps of black smoke drifted out. A foul, acrid smell filled the whole room. My head was still reeling from the impact, but I had a much, much more serious problem. 

I didn’t have the knowledge or experience in tinkering with dust tech that my father did. The Requiem was his creation. I could maintain it by following the instructions I had been given years ago, and I was able to fix basic problems that popped up now and again. But rebuilding a whole part of it from scratch was… impossible.

The weight of that realisation crushed my chest. If I couldn’t fix it, what was going to happen? Would it mark the end of the road for me as a hunter? My future career would then hinge on me learning the quirks of a whole new weapon. After everything I’d lost already, I wasn’t sure I could mentally cope with having to bury the Requiem too.

Dragging myself off the floor, I picked up the scorched wreckage and placed it back on the desk. At the very least, I had to have another look and see what my options were.

Everything that had been on the desk was thrown across the room as well; including the picture of me and my family. It had fallen into one of the corners of the room, the frame barely holding together. One edge of the photo was burned and warped from the heat. 

Seeing the photo after everything else that had just happened, a fearsome rage overwhelmed me. “Why did you have to die? What am I supposed to do now?!” I snarled, hurling the frame across the dorm room causing it to completely smash against the far wall. 

It tumbled, the frame broken and buckled, onto the ground. A deep regret coiled around my heart like a snake, my legs giving way as I fell onto the bed with a thump. My eyes stung with tears. For the first time in my life, I felt truly, utterly lost. No idea what to do next. Nowhere to turn for help. Nothing left to lose. 

Despite all my training and experience, I wasn’t a ‘good’ hunter. The Requiem made up for so many of my failings. I knew that. I always did. Now, without it, how much longer could I keep my uncle and sister safe? 

I sat alone as the sun disappeared below the horizon, plunging the room into darkness. The weight of everything was threatening to crush me. Those words kept playing around and around in my head. Nothing left to lose. It seemed to me like all hope had been snuffed out - but in all that despair, I found something else. 

For a start, what I said wasn’t quite true. I still had my family, my friends and my team. Even Carmine, now. But while it was a little over-dramatic, it was true for the Requiem. That damage couldn’t be fixed. Every question has an answer. Every problem, a solution. And at my lowest point, I’d found mine.

I had _nothing left to lose_. 

Standing, I scooped the burnt remains of the firing chamber of the ground and cracked the metal apart with my bare hands. It wasn’t difficult; the explosion had all but split the seal. My poor weapon had seen better days. Every surface was scorched. The dust crystal was shattered and various pieces of metal had been blasted to shreds. But for the first time I get a proper look at her. From one of my notebooks, I tore out a blank page and started scribbling all over it, jotting down a rough blueprint of the internal workings. 

Maybe I couldn’t fix her.

But I could reverse-engineer her. 

Picking the chair up and slamming it on the floor hard enough to crack a leg, I got myself a triple-shot of the strongest coffee available on campus. And I got to work.


	30. Blood, Dust and Iron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Left with the broken shell of a gun, Rayne turns his attention to fixing it. Not just repairing the damage, but reverse-engineering the weapon as a whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a little later than usual. Was a little... preoccupied last night. Better late than never, though! ^^

With more caffeine than red blood cells in my veins, I knuckled down and worked through the whole night. All I could do without extra parts was sand off the scorched black marks from the intact half of the Requiem’s firing chamber. A task easier said than done. 

The explosion had been so powerful that the thick soot-like marks had coated every metal surface. Cleaning it took hour after hour of sanding down, scraping off and polishing up. Long before I had finished, the sun was back up and starting to beat down through the open window. All the time and effort was worth it, though, as it provided a clean, stable base to build up my modifications - providing I understood how the weapon worked after tearing it to pieces.

After the metal was clean, I took a few hours to get some sleep. Driving when my energy reserves were depleted seemed like a surefire way to wreck my bike as well. I didn’t sleep for a great deal of time as I needed these repairs done as fast as possible. My nerves couldn’t cope with being defenceless for long. If something happened and I wasn’t able to help, the guilt would swallow me whole this time. 

I spared a thought for my team, wherever they were now. Ozpin would not have sent them beyond the city limits without a full, four-man squad. That was all I knew. It was still important for them to get that real-life experience though, so he must have worked something out. I hoped I’d be able to join them soon. 

Checking the blueprints I’d written down the previous evening, I spent the rest of the daylight hours speeding around Vale picking up bits and pieces. Several rhomboid prism dust canisters, a few one millimetre lengths of hollow copper tubing and a small pile of crude fire dust from a dust merchant in central Vale. An iron ingot and a few thick bolts from a metalworker near the docks. A spray tin of water-tight sealant. Oh, and a six-pack of energy drinks from a convenience store on the route back to Beacon. 

Figured my heart was more likely to give out from a caffeine overdose than me allowing myself to sleep again. 

Once back, I began to follow my blueprinted plans and hoped for the best. I laid the three prisms out in a line, forming makeshift supports for them with a blow torch and scrap metal from the other half of the firing chamber. Then I took the copper tubing and connected them all in a line. Taking the other two tubes left over, I wired them up to the bullet chamber at one end and the sword’s vent channel at the other. A quick go over with the blow torch secured all of the pieces together in place. 

I woke up drooling on my desk sometime the following afternoon, ready to test the new dust expulsion system. Infusing the first prism with the crude fire dust I’d picked up, I grabbed the handle and held down the trigger, holding my breath. 

A shuddering jerk terrified the life out of me, as for a brief moment, I thought the weapon was about to explode. With a sudden whoosh, the dust moved from one prism to another. It continued through the system until hitting the venting shaft. Since the blade was currently disconnected, the whole weapon was very short and so the end result wasn’t the elegant rush of fire I was used to.

Instead, the flames burst out of the end like a fucking flamethrower. With a panicked jump, I let go of the trigger and the resulting fire explosion coated the curtains in a scorching cloud. I slammed the weapon back onto the desk, charging down the hallway to grab a fire extinguisher. There was one in every dorm corridor, thankfully, so I pulled the pin and pressed the trigger.

Before it coughed, spluttered and died. 

Swearing, I leapt for the window and hammered it open. Taking hold of the curtain rail, I roughly aimed it at the fountain in the courtyard below and launched the pole of flaming fabric like a javelin. It clattered onto the stone, narrowly missing a group of third-years, before it landed in the water with a bubbling hiss. 

I took a minute to compose myself, giggling like a hysterical schoolgirl. But I realised something. I’d set fire to the curtains. Which means, at least at some base level, my modifications had worked. Now all I had to do was repair the rest of the weapon without breaking it again. 

Heading down into the bowels of Beacon, I made my way to the forge. Placing the iron ingot down, I picked it up with a pair of tongs and held it over the blistering heat rising from the coals. It began to glow brighter and brighter the longer I held it still, going through all the different colours of heating metal. Once the ingot was glowing almost milky-white, I brought it over to the workbench. 

Clangs filled the air as I hammered away. Each strike flattened the metal a little more, and that’s what I needed. Trying to turn a solid block of iron into a pancake isn’t an easy task. Sweat rolled off my brow from the effort and the heat until I was left with a layer of iron a few centimetres thick. Getting a square punch, I knocked three holes at equal distances apart down the side to replace them later with reinforced glass. Next, I put pressure on the metal and bent it at a 90 degree angle, making a bracket to fit onto my sword. 

Heading back to the dorm, I placed the new piece of metal on the bed until I’d coated the inside of the firing chamber with a coat of sealant. Focusing mainly on the edges, I hoped to make it resistant to water in the future. Once the first coat was applied, I placed the newly-forged bracket against the firing chamber. 

The new side was longer in every direction than the other, so I had to get a chisel and hammer to sheer through the iron and flatten it. This left a line of razor-sharp metal sticking out which then had to be filed. After that, I applied a second coat of sealant to the outside of the chamber and hoped that would be enough. I was going to be more careful from now on, anyway. 

Things were starting to come together now. Replacing the blade was as simple as replacing and tightening a few screws. For all intents and purposes, the repairs were now finished - if everything was still in the right place. Worst case scenario, the next time the Requiem was used, it would explode again. And with three dust containers, it would be a much more violent explosion than the last time. 

I had to test it out. 

Instead of heading to one of the gyms, I ferried the reforged Requiem into one of the test ranges for new weapons. Essentially a long corridor with a burlap Grimm dummy at the far end. I loaded a fire round into the gun and held my breath. My fingers rested lightly on the trigger, almost hesitant to pull the trigger. But I had to try.

As I pulled tight, the weapon gave a loud cough. My heart began to sink. I assumed I’d banged something with putting everything back together; until a series of rapid fiery explosions lit the blade from hilt to tip. A stream of blazing air shot from the vents and my lips curled into a smirk. So far so good. Holding the sword right out in front of me, I let go of the trigger. A second passed - longer than usual - until a wave of fire blasted the space to my front and burned the floor. 

Tension melted from my shoulders as I watched the result of three days of hard work. But I wasn’t finished. I still had one last thing to try.

This time, I loaded three shells. Two fire rounds first followed by a single wind bullet. I took up a solid stance with both feet planted firmly on the ground and held the trigger. Fire once again wreathed my blade as I released the trigger. Now I pulled it again with a fraction of a second delay. Flames roared more intensely, doubling in size. Two of the glass panels on the side of the weapon were orange and I pulled the trigger one last time.

Turning white, the final panel lit up as my weapon went crazy. Wind spilled from the vents to feed the flames, making a mini-tornado of flame. Swinging the weapon, I released the trigger and allowed the reaction to unfold. 

A blade of wind split through the air, wrapped in fire. It soared down the room and slammed into the Grimm doll with a small burst. The burlap caught fire instantaneously, burning away with a faint crackle and pop. 

I smiled. Really for the first time in days. If my modifications worked, this was a game-changer for me. My main strength in combat was the Requiem’s ability to use any kind of dust ammunition I gave it on the fly. Fire was best for single-target damage, electricity could wipe out several Grimm at once, wind let me strike from a distance or increase my speed and ice changed the face of the battlefield to my advantage. All useful skills on their own. With all of them at my disposal, though, I had an answer for every situation. 

Enabling the Requiem to combine dust like Sorrel’s guns did gave me countless options over and above my standard repertoire. I could mix fire and air for devastating long-range strikes. Maybe use some fire and ice to create pools of water or thick steam to shroud my movements. Add in some lightning to make puddles of electrified liquid or a cloud of shocking mist. 

Fire and wind was a particular interest. The wind was held in a bubble by the fire until impact, when it exploded because of the heat making the air expand. Basic physics. Two fire rounds was maybe not the way to go in this situation because it was adding extra energy for the reaction when very little was needed. Putting in more air to expand was a different story. I loaded two wind and one fire shell this time, in that order. 

At first, the force of the wind was nothing I’d not felt before. Easy to control, but you could feel the pull downwards. It kicked up a storm after the second bullet was added. So much force was pushing on the blade that it I had to make a serious, conscious effort to counterbalance it. Once the final bullet was mixed in, things became intense. 

More wind streaming from the vents made for a much stronger and larger flame, getting close to the rounds made by my father. Struggling against the pressure of my own weapon, I unleashed the blazing concoction of dust in a torrent of raging fire. 

It bore down on the target with considerable speed. On impact, though, I wasn’t quite prepared for the outcome. The wind began to unfurl as the fire whipped into the ball of air. As it did, the raw oxygen fed the flames and agitated the air particles. Causing them to expand. Rapidly. 

A deafening explosion ripped out, shrouding the entire opposite end of the corridor in flames. I had to brace hard against a rush of wind trying to buffet me around as the coat-tails of my leather jacket fluttered free in the breeze. The head of the burlap Grimm slammed into the ground beside me; a mangled and melted mess.

I stared at the devastation. Then at the Requiem. A smirk still danced across my lips.

She was back - and better than ever.


	31. The Distant Whine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Requiem now fully functional, Rayne has a little time to himself before his team return from their mission. Of course, his relaxation doesn't go quite to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post! Real life has been a bit hectic lately on account of me gaining a bit of a social life. Might need to rethink what days I post, and there might be an extra week gap between this chapter and the next one. Will try not to, though! Hope you all enjoy!

The sun was still nowhere to be seen, still struggling rise from somewhere behind the horizon. It’s influence was visible, though, spreading across the sky in a huge mix of colours, like an oil spill lapping against the shore of a deep ocean. Reds, oranges, yellows, blues and greens; all fighting to herald a new dawn against the all-consuming darkness. 

Warm coffee helped to stave off the faint chill of the early morning autumn wind on my skin as I just watched the day break. With how hectic my life had been over the last few days, taking a little time to relax and gather my thoughts was nice. Everything I did was important and I hated to waste a morning doing nothing, but sometimes it was worth a reminder of what you’re fighting for. 

For me, this was it. The calm. Vale, resting through the night. Grimm breathed down our necks, constantly trying their luck against our defences in an attempt to breach the city walls. We allowed people to sleep soundly with the knowledge that we were here to stop them. Our intervention keeps them safe. 

Only the birds were awake at this time. The birds, and me. 

I’d fallen asleep after testing the Requiem for around half a day. When working flat out, I didn’t notice how tired I was. RUST were due back from their mission tomorrow, so instead of catching up to them like I planned, I decided to stay here and have a day off. Give my body and nerves a chance to recover from going through the wringer. 

Even studied ended up shelved for a day. I picked up a book I actually wanted to read, and settled down in the library. Since coming to Beacon, I’d managed to finish three full bestiaries in the collection I was working through. Now I was on four of seven. Reading each one cover to cover was proving as educational as our combat classes, but I preferred reading by myself than watching a novice hunter make a fool of themselves in front of a roomful of students. 

Time rolled past as I worked through at least half the book. Some of the Grimm in this volume were ones I’d never heard of before. One was the Razorback, a wolf-like Grimm with a bladed tail and spikes down the spine. These can be propelled at great speeds and can regrow after a small period of time. The other was a Nuckelavee, some kind of fusion of two smaller kinds of Grimm. It was a special case as only one had ever been seen. Much like the one that had attacked Voreios. 

A faint thud interrupted my reading, like a ball hitting a window. It had come from somewhere outside. Didn’t break the glass, though.

I stood and walked over to the balcony, opening the double doors and stepping out. Peering over the rail, I couldn’t see anyone in the courtyard below. Most of the Academy was deserted due to the missions, but if no-one was around, where did the sound come from? Scanning the area again, the place was definitely empty. 

With no explanation available, I shrugged my shoulders and turned to head back inside. Maybe grab a coffee before heading back to reading. But as I moved my head, something caught my eye. In the distance, somewhere in the city, there was a plume of dark smoke. Faint, but rising steadily - and getting thicker. 

An icy hand gripped my heart. 

“No,” I choked out. “No, not again. Not this time.” 

Several reasons for smoke drifting up over the building came to mind. None of them good. No matter what happened, I’d never settle unless I checked. If the Grimm had somehow got into the city and I did nothing, I couldn’t live with myself. I had to get down there as fast as possible and prepared for the worst.

Typing in a quick access code on my scroll, I unlocked the door on my locker and opened it remotely. Reaching out in front of me, I closed my eyes. I focused on the Requiem, halfway across the campus. Then, with a deep breath, I made the connection. 

All colours vanished, bleeding away as the world violently flipped. A flare of blue light blinded me, searing into my vision. I felt like I was stuck inside a tumble dryer with a flash-bang grenade. It seemed to last forever, but in actuality, could only have been around five seconds. Arriving at my locker, the explosion of sensory information left me feeling woozy and vulnerable. One major downside to my semblance. The further the distance travelled, the worse the negative effects become. 

I stripped as fast as I could, throwing my uniform on the floor in a crumpled heap. Almost tripping over myself to do so, I made myself combat ready. Trousers, boots, t-shirt, tac vest, jacket, armour and bandoleers. Hurling the Requiem’s sheathe over my shoulder, I had no intention of using it yet. Instead, I grabbed her and ran for my bike. 

Grabbing a sword from over my shoulder was awkward when on my bike. For that reason, I had a scabbard fitted onto the side for easy access when driving. It made dealing with Grimm ambushes far easier when on the open road. I slammed the Requiem into it and hopped on, turning the key in the ignition. 

Light flooded across the pale, white bodywork as the bike roared to life. There wasn’t any point in grabbing a helmet, and it wasn’t really needed, either. My aura could take any hits from crashing. 

In seconds, I’d flown out of the garage and was on the road to Vale. I shifted gears every time the bike revved hard, and with each shift the light grew brighter. As I ate up the distance to the city, I could hear the faint shrill of the emergency alarm. It confirmed my worst fear - the Grimm were attacking Vale.

Hitting a button on my bike’s computer, I engaged the turbo. The roar of the engine was accompanied by an electric whirr as the petrol and dust worked in unison to reach blistering speeds. I knew I’d make the trip in no time at all, but I could only pray that was fast enough.

I turned a sharp bend on the approach to Vale just as a car came screaming past. It came within an inch of my bike, nearly on the wrong side of the road, and doing well over the speed limit. Several more followed suit behind it, but I had more time to react and weaved in and out of the approaching traffic. 

But as I went to pass the next car, a second one from behind tried to overtake. The two vehicles ended up side-by-side on the road, leaving me nowhere to go. At the speed we were travelling, I wasn't even sure my aura would save me. 

Swearing under my breath, I grabbed the Requiem's handle. Drawing it from the scabbard, I pulled the trigger and felt the rolling heat wash off. I let my finger slip off the trigger, letting the sudden explosion hurl the sword into the air as both me and the bike burst into a cloud of blue sparks. 

The two cars screamed past underneath me as I soared forward, the bike’s momentum carrying me a fair way through the air. But getting up was easy. Sticking the landing was much harder. 

My saving grace was that the wheels were chunky and wide, meaning they had good grip of the road. If I hit it at an angle, though, I was still going to fly off the side of the cliff and into the water below. As the wheels approached the road, I held my breath and clutched the handlebars. 

With a bump, my entire body lurched down, as I fought to pull myself up and balance the bike’s weight. It wobbled back and forth, coming dangerously close to the edge as I let out a growl and steered to the right. The wheels screeched as they battled to gain proper traction on the road rather than just gliding over it. A final thump and I was down. 

I hit the city limits and made a beeline for the plume of smoke. It was rising from somewhere downtown; I saw that much from Beacon. On the way, I kept an eye out for Grimm, but all I could see was people fleeing in the direction I was coming from. No sign of any real threat, at least not this far out. 

Once I swept onto main street, though, it was a different story. 

Down the road in the city centre was a large mass of Grimm, all surrounding the square. A few stragglers peeled off deeper into the city, but most were simply standing. Watching. As if they didn’t want to move. Some heard my bike approach and turned to face me.

I lined up with on of the Beowolves on the outskirts and didn’t slow down. A half-second before I collided with it, I dropped the bike into a skid and swept the legs out from under it. Stabbing the Requiem into the beast’s spine, I rode the skid for a few seconds more, trying to minimise the cosmetic damage to my bike. Once I had it out of harm’s way, I pushed it back up near a wall and warped. 

Pulling the trigger on the Requiem, the kick from the dust sliced the Beowolf clean in half and highlighted my intention to every Grimm watching. I landed on the stone in a rain of thick, black ichor. It splattered across my jacket, glinting in the light from the fire coughed up by my sword. I righted myself and struck a combat stance, just as several other Beowolves surrounded me.

Eight in total. Each one itching to strike. Baying for my blood. But still not moving. I got my answer as to why. A ninth Beowolf, much larger than the rest, stepped forward. The spines protruding from it’s flesh were larger and sharper, and it held itself with a measure of authority. An Alpha.

Its blazing red eyes tracked my movement. Every muscle in its throat vibrated as it growled. Then, with a gesture as simple as a tilt of its head, every Beowolf moved to kill me. 

The first swept its claw at my eyes, as I ducked under its wild strike. Firing the Requiem, the added oomph allowed the blade to cut the beast’s arm in two at the elbow. It howled and staggered back, clutching the stump. The shot of fire dust heated up my blade, making it glow as the second Beowolf tried to grab the back of my neck.

My instincts flared as I pushed back under the attempted grapple, plunging the red-hot blade into the beast’s gut. I kicked the hilt, pushing it deep in, before pulling the trigger. The Grimm’s gut exploded in a surge of burning viscera as the Requiem sprung free. I let the momentum keep it going out of my hands as I guided through the legs of another target. 

Warping, I went on the offensive, slicing through the hamstrings of one Beowolf as it collapsed to the floor. I stepped onto its back and stabbed the sword through its skull, ending whatever hopes it had of ever getting up. 

Another two Grimm approached, one from the left and one from the right. They growled and moved to strike - but I didn’t realise they were a diversion. A third leapt into the air with a fierce howl and brought its claws to bear on my neck. 

Except it never reached me.

One gunshot rang out as the Grimm’s head vanished in a flare of electricity and blood. Following the line of carnage, I saw the barrel of a sniper above some of the other Grimm surrounding the city square. Sorrel stood, gun still trained on the other Beowolves around me, which were now hesitating. The Alpha didn’t want to risk any fight it wasn’t sure it’d win.

The momentary distraction gave me all the time I needed to warp over the crowd to my saviour. While I was in the air, I got a better idea of what was going on. A trashed train car was lying a ways away from the city square next to a huge hole in the ground. Grimm continued to trickle up from the darkness with each passing second. That was going to be a problem. 

Landing with a flash of blue, I clasped Sorrel’s hand in thanks. “Good shooting,” I said with a smirk.

It wasn’t just Sorrel, though. Quite a few hunters were strewn about in the heart of the Grimm. Team RWBY were on the ground, battered and bloody, but alive. Some of their injuries were clearly Grimm-related, claw and bite marks, but others looked like massive blunt-force trauma. Every one of their auras were depleted, though. 

The rest of RUST were tending to their wounds, covered by Team CFVY, a third-year team at Beacon. I knew a few of their members in passing from Teale’s close relationship with Velvet, but we hadn’t spoken often. Coco was giving the Grimm something to think about by keeping her minigun trained on them. 

I stepped up to join her, reloading my shotgun full of fire rounds. “Alright, someone wanna give me a quick rundown?” 

Coco gave me a nod without taking her eyes off the Grimm. “My team were embedded in the city on an assignment when we heard an explosion. We moved towards the source of the noise just as the Grimm alarms began to blare. The members of RUST met up with us on route to here, and we arrived to find the Grimm overwhelming RWBY. A barrage of fire drove them back, but they’re not gonna wait forever.” 

“No, but they’re driving us to make the first move,” Sorrel explained. “We have hunter reinforcements on the way, but if we don’t do something to seal that hole, it won’t matter. The Grimm have a direct line from outside the Kingdom to the centre of the city. By the time the others arrive, Vale will be overrun.”

“We need to secure the city square as a landing site for our backup,” Coco said, blowing a strand of hair from her eyes. 

I stood for a second, thinking about all the aspects of the situation. Sorrel was right. Our biggest threat wasn’t the Grimm already here. They’re drawn to negative emotions, and we had plenty of that to go around right now. The second we opened fire, the anger and hatred would intensify the draw range and we’d never hold our little square of ground for that long. One strong stand wasn’t enough. 

“No,” I said, shaking my head. “The minute we engage, Grimm from the city and the hole are going to start charging towards us. We’d never last against those numbers in this environment. One team needs to go into the breach and cut off their advance.” I glanced at Coco. “We’ll do it.”

She looked like I’d slapped her. “I cannot allow you to do that. Entering that tunnel is suicide.”

 

“You’re wrong,” I snapped back, looking at each member of my team in turn. “I’m no idiot, and I wouldn’t throw away the lives of my team freely. THe only reason I suggested that course of action is because I believe we have a very real chance of pulling it off. RUST lacks any real team synergy against large, single-target encounters - but we have zone control. I know we can do this.”

Velvet ran up to Teale and grabbed her sleeve. “Teale, you can’t be okay with this!”

She delicately took the rabbit faunus’s hand. “It’s alright, Velvet.” Teale turned and gazed into my eyes. “I trust him.” 

“You two with me?” I asked Sorrel and Ulyana.

“Always,” the Atlesian replied.

Ulyana’s mouth twinged. “What the hell. Not like I’ve got anything better to do.”

Coco went pale. “I hope you know what you’re doing.”

I gave her a thumbs-up. “You just focus on clearing and holding the square. We’ll do the rest. The second we move for the breach, all hell is going to break loose. Be ready.”

Walking over to my team, we looked at the sea of Grimm between us and the hole in the ground. “Any ideas?” I asked.

“I can detach my two handguns and cut through the crowd to reach the tunnel,” Sorrel replied. “They won’t be able to stop me.”

Ulyana looked at me. “Your semblance can warp you right over, too, but that’s no use to us. Not directly, at least,” she said with a little grin. “I can carry the little one on my back. Let me mark your sword and I can use my semblance to slingshot the two of us right into the tunnel.”

 

My face must have been a picture, because Ulyana grinned harder. “Well, that’s a solid plan. I’ll make the distance in two warps. The first time, I’ll stay in the air as long as possible to give Sorrel support on his approach. Once I’m in place, he can then cover me while I act as an anchor for Ulyana’s semblance. She’ll carry Teale across.” Breaking it down like that made it sound easy. “So, any questions?”

Everyone shook their head as Sorrel readied his guns. “Move on my first warp,” I said, throwing the Requiem into the air. The air was filled with sparks as I whirled on the Grimm below. “Go!,” I screamed to the wind, but Sorrel had already made his move.

Watching him was surreal. He moved with the grace of a swan, almost dancing between Beowolves. He used his guns to do everything from block attacks, strike joints and execute Grimm with very little effort. As he headed into the crowd and began firing shots, though, everything happened at once.

Several ranking Grimm - at least one Beowolf Alpha and an Ursa Major - howled as the sea of black flesh ran for the raised platform that the other hunters were on. Coco’s mini-gun burst into life, shredding the tide. Her team moved to her defense as the battled to defend RWBY. Ulyana and Teale did what they could while waiting for us to do our bit. 

As a Grimm came close to landing a lucky shot against Sorrel, the Requiem blew it away. I continued to fire down using the kickback to keep myself in the air while clearing a path for my teammate. As soon as he stood at the mouth of the breach, I warped to his side. 

I opened my mouth to call to Ulyana, but Sorrel placed a hand on my shoulder and fired an explosive round instead. It burst above their heads, as they turned to see us. Teale hopped onto her back as they leapt off the platform. The Requiem pulsed with strange black energy as Ulyana simply soared into the air like a bird.

She swung in a pendulum arc, increasing the pull of her semblance as she got closer to us. Her downward trajectory tightened. Her speed increased. And she whizzed to land just behind us with a crack and a flare of aura. 

“Good work, everyone,” I said as we started to run. “Now let’s push down!” 

In getting Sorrel over, I’d used all the ammo in my Requiem. I was reloading as we approached the tunnel. It’s not an easy job to do when running, so I completely missed the growl of the Beowolf which came leaping through the air at my head. 

Sorrel moved to shoot, but he was covering our rear and wasn’t going to be fast enough. I heard a little gasp beside me. A sudden force knocked me off my feet. “Rayne!” Teale called as she body-checked me out of the way. Her spear whipped up faster than I’d ever seen it, stabbing through the Beowolf’s throat. It’s force pushed the spear back, jamming the other side into the floor and ensuring it plunged right out the back.

It struggled, gargling the welling blood in its throat as Teale wrenched the spear free and stabbed it between the eyes. Some black ichor landed on the white shoulder cape she wore. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as she watched the body dissolve. She walked over and offered me a hand up. “Are you alright?”

 

“Thanks to you. That was amazing. Keep that up,” I said with a smile. 

The four of us now stood facing the empty black of the breach. A thick, oppressive and evil atmosphere seemed to leak out of the opening, warning us to step no further. But we’d made our choice.

Taking a deep breath, we headed into the dark below.


	32. The Breach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As RUST begins their descent, it soon becomes clear that their task is far more dangerous than they could have ever anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really, really sorry for the late post! 12 hour shifts at work have been killing meeeeee T.T
> 
> Going to start posting on a Monday instead of a Friday, though. That gives me the weekend to type freely and get something I'm happy with. If i'm a few days late any week, don't panic. It's just me being super picky about something!

The sun’s light soon faded as we headed deeper into the hole. We found ourselves in near pitch darkness, falling behind Teale who used her enhanced senses to keep us heading in the right direction. It wasn’t like I couldn’t see. Vague figures bounced around in front of me. But it was going to be very easy to get turned arou-

“Look sharp!” Teale called from ahead as four sets of blood-red eyes darted up the dark passage. 

Teale had protected me during the first rush, and now I could return the favour. I stepped between her and the beowolves, holding the trigger on my weapon.

Brilliant orange flames wrapped themselves around the blade. A circle of light surrounded us, illuminating the cavern as dark shadows lapped at the edges. The approaching Grimm skidded to a halt, unnerved by the light. Now we could see more than just their eyes, and their ambush was rendered useless. In a straight four vs four fight, we wouldn’t lose. 

The boldest Grimm charged me, hoping to extinguish the light. Bold, but not that bright, as my weapon was already primed and ready to strike. One claw raised into the sky to block against a downward strike while the other whizzed straight at my head without enough force to cleave my skull in two. 

I couldn’t use the Requiem’s dust explosion or it would plunge us back into darkness, so my options were limited. Gripping tightly on the handle, I twisted my body into a low crouch, under the high, wild strike. Then I lashed out with a cross-slash of my own straight across the gut of the Beowolf.

Flesh hissed as the hot blade sliced through skin and organs. The creature howled in pain, and I abruptly stopped my slash to drive the blade straight through its sternum. It’s momentum carried it forward as the beast’s whole body went limp and collapsed into a heap on the floor. 

A growl startled me, coming from a few inches from my ear. I turned to see white, bloodied teeth sparkling in the light. The Requiem moved mostly on instinct, but I knew I didn’t have the time to block. All I could do was hold my breath and wait for my aura to flash.

Except the burst of light that followed wasn’t from my aura. It screamed through the air before slamming into the side of the attacking Beowolf’s head. The impact didn’t slow the dust round, though, because it continued straight through. A smear of black ichor coated the cavern as the beast collapsed. Wisps of black and gray smoke seeped out from the wound, as the Beowolf’s limbs weakly twitched. 

A third Grimm rushed at Sorrel, trying to stop the significant firepower he could throw out, but his legs were swept out from under him by Ulyana’s whip-blade. The small, sharp pieces of metal bit into the black fur and tore through skin and muscle. Taking the power out of its legs then stopped the beast from escaping. The Pangolin faunus stalked over to her prey and began kicking the back of its head with incredible force. Natural athletic prowess, combined with her hours of training made for a very strong kick. Against the unarmoured head of her opponent? Three kicks was enough to stun and slow him. Five, and he stopped moving entirely. 

Teale stepped up to face the last one, her hands trembling on her spear. She looked as nervous as the last Grimm, who’d lost his three companions. But she'd changed a lot from the girl I’d met in the woods. She drew a deep breath and steadied herself just as the Beowolf charged. 

It swiped her with its claw. Without hesitation, Teale brought her weapon to bear, plunging it into the earth beneath her feet. Using both hands, she parried the full weight of the attack past her slim frame, before wrenching the spear free and stabbing it deep into the Grimm’s gut. She lined up her whole body and pushed again, and the blade pierce out the other side, severing the Beowolf’s spinal cord. 

Spinning, Teale slid out from under the collapsing Grimm as it thumped to the floor. The beast wasn’t dead, but it was paralysed. Its eyes tracked the flickering flames of my blade as I thrust my sword into its skull. 

“Come on,” I called as I led the way deeper into the breach. “We have to keep moving!”

“What’s the plan?” Ulyana asked from behind.

I held my breath. “I don’t have one. Not yet. I don’t know enough about what we’re facing. Survive till we see what’s going on, then I’ll make a plan.”

She was quiet for a moment, before nodding, much to my surprise. “Alright, lead on.”

The cavern bottomed out a little further down the path, revealing an old, disused train line barely visible in the scattered shafts of sunlight breaking through from the world above. Of course, that wasn't all that was breaking through. Grimm clambered through the holes, scaling the walls or just dropping down to join the countless hundreds of red eyes staring back at us from the depths. 

Their numbers were staggering. Impossible to count, but I could say with certainty that I’d never seen - or even heard about - this many Grimm in one place. The very ground beneath our feet rumbled with the sheer force of their march. They coated every surface of the dark cave. Some charged along the ground, or the walls. Some even moved along the roof.

My heart rate jumped up 60 beats a minute just from _seeing_ what we were up against. It was too dark to make out even half of the different kinds of Grimm, but I recognised the slithering of King Taijitus, a few flying Manticores, the chittering of Deathstalkers as well as the inevitable armies of Beowolves and Ursai.

But I was RUST’s leader, and they would be at least as taken aback as me. My responsibility was to step up and take control. No matter how scared I was or how little I valued our chances, the stakes were astronomically high. Vale itself hung in the balance. I thought of my uncle and sister, torn apart by Grimm because I failed to act - 

I took a deep breath in, and released it slowly. All the tension melted from my shoulders, leaving the focus, determination and _fear_ behind. I needed the fear. That was what would really make the difference.

“Listen up, guys,” I said, drawing their attention. “I’m going to step forward and take the vanguard.” As I said that, Sorrel stepped forward to join me. “No, I need you on the back row, away from the fighting. Use your sniper to lay down fire against the oncoming horde.” 

He looked insulted for a moment, before realising what I was suggesting. “What are my orders?”

I smirked. “Fire at will. Take down as many Grimm as you can, focusing on HVTs like Deathstalkers and above.” I turned to Teale, who’s face had gone alabaster white. “Teale, I need you next to Sorrel. Open up with your dust arrows to knock out large groups and thin the herd. Deal with the chaff and leave the big guys to me and Sorrel.” 

The blue-haired girl gave a nod with more strength than I expected and clicked her spear into a bow. “I’ll do what I can, Rayne.”

“That’s all any of us can do.” I turned to face Ulyana, whose face was twisted into a scowl. It was directed at me, but I got the feeling that it had nothing to do with my plan so far. “Ulyana, I need you up with me on the vanguard.” 

The look on her face melted into confusion, and I understood. She thought I was leaving her out. Either I didn’t trust her, or I thought she was weak - neither of which was true. Now realising that, she seemed unsure. “You want _me_ watching your back?”

I nodded. “I can help Sorrel take out the larger Grimm, but there is no way I can hold off the hordes of smaller ones. I need someone with good zone control in the vanguard and the back line, or we’re going to crumble in seconds. Your weapon makes you fantastic at dominating multiple Grimm. That’s why I offered us up to hold the tunnel.”

“You really think we stand a chance of pulling this off?” Teale asked, a sheepish edge to her voice. 

I glanced behind me, my eyes meeting hers, and I said nothing. And she understood. “Get ready! Here they come!”

The all-consuming tide of darkness approached us like a wave, seeming to swallow every positive emotion. Hope faded as fear thrived. Even the flames billowing from my sword couldn’t hope to light the way. My team began to panic when faced with this raw power.

But fear kept me fighting. 

As I let out a wordless scream of rage and charge, Ulyana did the same. The first group consisted of several Beowolves and a Deathstalker. An arrow flew past my head, imbued with Teale's semblance, and hammered into the earth. A wave of purple energy flared over the area directly around the arrow and threw several Grimm into the air. They rained furious swipes at me, but couldn’t reach.

Teale didn’t hit them all, though. I ducked under a claw which skimmed my head just as Ulyana’s whip-blade danced around me. It debilitated Grimm by tripping them, blinding them and restricting their movements, allowing me to weave through. My sights were set firmly on the Deathstalker. 

A blazing azure shot passed me, close enough to ruffle my hair. Smashing the Deathstalker with enough force to stun it, Sorrel had provided me with a brief opening. I wasn’t going to waste it.

Sweeping my sword up to catch the fleshy, undefended gap in the armour just under its chin, the Requiem roared as I let go of the trigger. Intense flame spilled up as the red-hot blade split the skin. The dust explosion shot out at that exact moment, hitting the Deathstalker’s most vulnerable part like a freight train. White fragments of bone armour splinted off the top of its head as blazing pieces of meat sprayed from the exit wound. It fell silent almost instantly. 

A storm of large needles clattered off the Deathstalker’s armour as it blocked the attack meant for me. Above, a Manticore roared in rage as it began to dive towards me. Under the weight of its claws, my aura wouldn’t stand a chance.

I turned to throw the Requiem just as an arrow pierced through the beast’s eye. A wave of purple energy flared over it and the gravity dust payload sent it screaming to earth. Warping at the last second, the area became a crater filled with Grimm blood from both the Manticore and a number of other Grimm it had squashed. Teale gave me a sombre nod, as I fell back into my defensive stance. 

We continued to hold off the horde of Grimm for some length of time. Every skirmish we entered and survived made us a little stronger. More able to read each other. This was our first real taste of actual, live combat as a team since the Ent. Our skills and relationships had grown over that time and now we could put all that into practise. We couldn’t win. There were too many Grimm for that, and we had limited ammunition reserves. But we could hold off until reinforcements arrived to save Vale.

Or so we thought.

From somewhere ahead, a large thud echoed down the tunnel over the din of the fighting. We looked warily at each other, and even some of the Grimm stopped to look. A few seconds later, another thud sounded. This time, it was accompanied by the cracking of stone and earth. 

All at once, a section of the roof at the far end of the tunnel collapsed. Dust rose to block our vision, which slowly faded to reveal the cause. Standing in a shaft of light streaming through the broken roof was a Grimm. One unlike any I’d ever seen.

It stood almost 30 feet tall, almost the same height as the tunnel was. The sun glistened off its dark skin, revealing rippling, taut muscles just below the flesh. Every breath it took caused those muscles to strain and made them even more pronounced. Most Grimm have distinct animal characteristics, but this one was almost humanoid. A little more like a large gorilla than a human, although the resemblance was uncanny. The red eyes looked like two blazing beacons staring at us. 

It dropped into a sprinter’s stance, and with no warning, kicked off the ground into a sprint.


End file.
